Always
by qjhayes11
Summary: Raven Series Part 2. Becket and Rizzoli are transferring to Boston but their not out of NYPD yet. With a new enemy on the horizon, bodies turning up, and old cases to close, they team up with a questionable Federal Agent. Meanwhile, Jane struggles with her abilities and her relationship with Maura. Kate and Rick face challenges of their own.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hail the glorious readers. Welcome back, we continue on from the Diary of Jane right here in the 12thprecinct. New Characters new intrigues and so you know, my friend Zarosguth is Beta-ing for me but all of the mistakes are mine entirely._**

**_And as usual all characters and references belong to their respective owners, writers, studios, and etcetera. But again I'd like to remind the actors who portray these characters should they be reading along with us that I have the utmost respect for your work and I've tried very hard to treat your characters with respect._**

**_And also as usual, the steamy scenes are done vaguely without real description because of respect. Language usage is hard but used sparingly._**

**_So without further adieu, Lets get this machine cranked up._**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**NYPD 12th Precinct**

Sitting at their desks in the 12th bull pen, both of them were looking down at their transfer papers. Jane looked up at her partner.

"You really don't have to do this. We can stay here."

Kate tapped her pen against her lip as she considered her partner, "No. I think it's a good move. You and Maura aren't the only ones thinking about children. I think it would be nice to have a yard and open spaces to run and raising kids where it doesn't take twenty minutes to get five miles away should something happen."

Jane blinked at her, "You're thinking about kids?"

"If Rick and I are going to make Boston our home then I want to plan ahead." She looked up at her partner who wasn't quite buying it. "Okay, my biological clock is starting to sound like a gavel so yeah, I'm starting to think about children." She huffed, "Just don't tell Mr Ego."

She nodded with a smooth grin, "Well I'm sure Beacon Hill has a few fancy places for sale."

"It's never been about that for me," she said, "He's like Maura. He buys without consideration of price because he wants the best for Alexis and now me."

"I know." She thought of all of Maura's clothes hanging up in the closet. She probably spent more on them than Jane had made in her life.

Jane took her pen out of the cup and looked down, "All it takes is a few lines of ink."

Kate nodded as she stared at the line marked with an X. "A few lines and we start one helluva shit storm."

Jane put her pen to the page and stopped, "Gates is going to hit the roof."

"Yep." Kate said and she took a deep breath and signed.

Jane gently scribbled her name and tossed the pen back in the cup.

"Well," Kate said as she stood up, "let's go ruin the Captain's day."

Jane nodded and stood up. They walked over to the office of their CO and knocked.

"Come in!" The sharp voice shouted.

They looked at each other and took a deep breath for courage.

Kate stepped in first, "Sir, do you have a minute?"

Jane walked in behind her and shut the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Captain Victoria Gates sat at her desk going through the mountain of paperwork that was part of her job as the head of NYPD's Homicide Unit. Having cut her teeth working in Internal Affairs, Iron Gates had a hard line reputation of running a by-the-book command. This had made her several friends up high and several enemies as well. During her command at the 12th she had met the one officer who had took away her record of being the youngest woman in NYPD to make detective. Katherine Beckett had made detective six weeks earlier than she did, it was a source of irritation for the hardnosed woman and also a point of admiration.

She had worked hard to make detective and she was certain that Kate had too. Beckett was an outstanding detective and achieved another first at the 12th. She had achieved the rank of Detective Sergeant at age thirty one making her the youngest Sergeant on the NYPD roster. Gates admired Beckett's detective skills and work ethic and had no doubt Beckett would go very far up the ladder if given the chance.

Her partner was another matter. She had read Jane Rizzoli's Boston Police file from cover to cover and found a brash, headstrong detective that played fast and loose with the rules, acted almost purely on impulse and had an arrogant attitude that Gates had no tolerance for. Her detective skills were exemplary but again, Rizzoli had a knack for bending procedure so far out of shape that one could barely recognize it. Rizzoli was also the youngest officer in BPD history to make Detective and had it happened in the NYPD, she would have beat Gates' record by eight weeks and Beckett's by two.

The only thing that kept Jane Rizzoli in the NYPD was that Gates knew that Beckett & Rizzoli were the best anywhere. Their conviction and closure rates were unheard of in the NYPD and Gates wasn't about to waste an asset like that.

So now both detectives stood before her and she had a feeling she wasn't going to like this.

As a rule, Rizzoli tended to keep clear of her Captain since Gates had made no attempt at hiding her dislike for Rizzoli.

She looked up from her paperwork and immediately levelled a glare at Rizzoli before looking up at Beckett.

The look on both detectives' faces wasn't a good one. Although they did not look like it, Gates could tell they were a bit nervous.

She closed the manila folder and set her pen down before interlacing her fingers, "You two are up to something that I'm not going to like."

Jane's eyes widened slightly and Beckett raised an eyebrow. Before either could speak, the Captain cut them off. "Don't bother denying it." She held her hand out to Jane and the older partner handed over the two pages.

She looked over the transfer form and noted the requested date. Flipping to the second sheet stapled to it she saw the Boston Police Acceptance of Transfer. She signed off on both of them and set the pages in her outbound tray before looking over the Boston native. It wasn't a happy look.

"I can't say I'm won't be happy to be rid of you Rizzoli but in all fairness I'm disappointed in you. Despite the fact that you are a huge pain in my ass, yelling at you has done wonders for my stress level."

Jane smirked and it put a hard look in her Captain's eyes, "Just part of the service as the unofficial morale officer, Captain."

"Blow it out your ass Rizzoli." She said as she turned back to Beckett. "Can I assume that the paper you're carrying is that report I asked you for on the incident in Boston?"

Kate took a deep breath and handed the page over, "No Sir."

Gates took the page and kept looking at Kate as she positioned it in front of her. Her eyes widened when she looked down to see a transfer request in Beckett's name and an accompanying Boston Police Acceptance of Transfer.

She stood up sharply and glared at Jane, her anger rode her hard as she realized what was going on, "You arrogant, self-centered, egotistical, conniving bitch!"

Jane's eyes widened to the pint it felt like her eyes were going to pop out as her jaw fell open. Kate went bug eyed too as the captain started up on a good rail.

"How DARE YOU steal from my department!" She yelled at the top of her throaty voice, "You think I'm going to let you walk in here, work in my Unit and go back to Boston toting my best detective with you?! You are out of your ever loving mind! Pack your things and get the hell out of my unit before I throw your bony ass out the fucking window!"

"Captain, I…" She started as Kate said, "Sir that's…"

"GET OUT!" She shouted, "DISMISSED!"

They turned to leave.

"Beckett, don't you move!" She commanded, "Rizzoli, get the fuck out!"

Jane stood proud and defiant as she nodded to her captain, "Yes Sir!" She passed a look to her partner and left, closing the door behind her.

"She didn't deserve that, Captain." Kate barked at her loudly.

Gates looked at the defensive posture that Beckett blatantly displayed at her.

"Stand down, Sergeant." Gates said as she sat back down in her chair.

"No, I don't think I will, Sir."

Never had she seen Kate deliberately provoke her before. But there she was, arms crossed, legs set shoulder width apart, glaring back at her.

"You can check that attitude right now Beckett. I expect it from Rizzoli but it doesn't look good on you." Gate said as she took a breath and leashed her anger.

"And with all due respect, Sir, cussing out my partner for my choice doesn't look good on you or the 12th."

"Don't you start, Beckett." She snapped, "You are a damn fine officer and I can see you going far in this department but taking on some of your partner's more colorful traits is not something I'm going to tolerate well."

She stood tall, proud, and arrogantly defiant and Gates did not like seeing Jane in Kate. She grimaced and sat down. "I should have never let her into my Unit."

"Why did you, Sir?" Kate said coldly.

"Her arrest record and in the time I've known you, I've never seen you stand up for someone like the day you wanted her for a partner."

They both remembered the day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>April 17, 2012<em>**

_"Are you out of your ever loving mind?" Gates glowered at her sergeant. "This detective has been off the force for three months, has never worked for NYPD, nor is she even familiar with New York City in any way. Even if that wasn't enough, she took off out of Boston with barely a word and if I heard correctly has been holed up in Castle's home ever since and word has it that you haven't been anywhere else but here and there the entire time. It's screaming instability!"_

_Kate stood up tall and defiant, "Captain, I know Jane Rizzoli. Have known her for years and I'm telling you that you couldn't ask for a better detective if you trained one from intake at the academy. She's one of the best anywhere. Yes she went through a hard time but look at her record, she's been through a few of them and she always bounced back. There's no one I'd trust at my back more than her and that includes Ryan and Esposito. They're great cops and I wouldn't have a doubt about them but with Jane, I wouldn't even have a shadow of a thought about doubt. She's as tough as they come and she'd be one of our best and I'd stake my job on that."_

_Gates narrowed her eyes at Beckett. She'd known that Beckett wouldn't blindly follow orders and that she'd snub her nose at authority if she felt she was right but this was the first time Gates saw it without a damn good reason. She opened Jane's Boston PD record._

_"She shot herself in the stomach outside of Boston Precinct 1." Gates said formally._

_"Yessir, she did." Kate said with conviction. "With another officer gravely wounded, she was taken hostage by a bad cop during a siege at her stationhouse. No officer on the street would take the chance and shoot the guy so she wrestled with him for his gun and put it into her own stomach and fired, ending that crooked cop's life and saving her own brother who was bleeding out. She almost died twice before they got her to the hospital and as the Captain should see, she was sighted for valor above and beyond for that incident."_

_Gates stared at the commendation noted. "Yes she was and I'd go over another few incidents but I can see that she has quite a few citations here." She shut the file and returned to the transfer paperwork, "Says here she also went through NYPD Refresh and Orientation at the academy. Pre-hire Psych found a question pertaining to relationships that was never answered but wasn't concerned." She set it down and looked up at Beckett, "I'm going to give this one to you Beckett on one condition."_

_Kate looked at her, "Sir."_

_"She's your responsibility. Anything she does is going to reflect directly on you and you'd better be damned sure you're willing to take that risk before you agree because if she screws up or she loses it, it's your head going on the block."_

_Kate stiffened, "If my career is going to be tied to hers, I want her at my side, captain."_

_"Absolutely not," She barked, "She gets paired with Marks."_

_"Marks is a chauvinistic prick and trust me when I tell you that Rizzoli won't tolerate him very well. You would be creating a problem, Sir." Kate took a step closer to her captain, "If she's my responsibility then I need her to be at my side, nowhere else because that is where I know I can keep her and myself out of trouble. That is where she will be most effective in this unit."_

_"She's impulsive, has a bad attitude, and you already have one wild card following you around, I'm not going to pair you up with another."_

_"Castle is a civilian and he learned to get with it. Jane is a cop, Sir and she knows how to play ball. Most importantly, she knows how to play ball with me and we've been a great team since '08."_

_Gates looked at her again, "Convince me."_

_Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing; Gates was actually listening. "In '08 we solved a murder at Ft Justice at the LETO expo together. It was like we had come out of the academy together and we just clicked. Since then I've spent time with her in Boston, a couple times observing her cases unofficially and she's done the same here with Montgomery's approval. We've always had a great partnership connection and it's as natural a pairing as any I've ever seen. Give her to me and we will do our jobs better than ever."_

_Gates shook her head and reopened Jane's file. Five minutes later, she looked at Beckett and then through the door. "Bring her in."_

_Kate nodded and stifled her grin as she opened the door and called out to her friend, "Rizzoli."_

_She came in with a light step that was slightly timid but not a concern. She stood tall and blank faced next to Beckett. Her Ebony black hair was a mass of unruly curls that was pulled back. Her suit was one that Gates recognized as belonging to Beckett but hadn't seen her Sergeant wear in months. She narrowed her eyes as the detective stood staring at the wall._

_"At ease, Detective." She said calmly, "Beckett has put in a convincing argument to bring you into Homicide as well as be partnered up with her. I've read your record and I know your history but before anything else, I need to know if there is something that isn't in here that I should know about, if there are any issues that could affect the appearance of my unit, my precinct or my department."_

_Jane looked at her and bit her lip before nodding, "I wouldn't bring this up except for the way you worded that question. The only thing about me that isn't in there that the department might not care for is that I'm a lesbian."_

_Gates' eyes nearly fell out of her head, "Oh sweet Baby Jesus, help me." She glared at Kate and back to Jane, "Let's keep that quiet shall we?"_

_"Ma'am. I've spent the better part of my life denying that part of myself and it's done nothing but make my life miserable. I won't hide that anymore."_

_Gate stood up and leaned over the desk, "Do not call me Ma'am, Rizzoli. After all I've suffered to get to where I am I'm entitled to be called Sir or Captain." She said with authority, "And I'm not going to ask you to hide your sexual preference. Only that you not flaunt it around and keep your relationships low key. That basically means that you use discretion and professionalism and please, keep your face out of the LGBT posters. That is the last thing Homicide needs."_

_"Yessir," Jane said crisply. "I can do that."_

* * *

><p>Kate stood directly against her Commanding Officer in a distinctively defiant I'm not taking no for an answer posture. Gates sat down and looked at her, those dark eyes penetrating into Kate.<p>

"One year." Gates said calmly. "One year and you're ready to throw away everything you've done here for a woman who came here shattered over a broken heart."

"Yes, Sir." She said cleanly, with no anger and no regret, just conviction.

"Beckett, I know you and Rizzoli go back a few years but I'm not sure you are thinking with a clear head."

Kate bristled at the accusation, "She's my partner, Sir. I'd stand with her against Death himself."

She shook her head, "You don't get it do you Beckett? I still don't understand what you see in her and believe me, I've looked. I know you're not sleeping with her so tell me what the hell is going on."

"I can't sir. Not in a way that you would understand." Kate relaxed her posture, "Jane and I have just clicked since the day we met and we understand each other. We can damn near read each other's minds, on or off the job. She's a damn good cop and yeah, she can bend rules with the best of them but I've done it, Sir and so have you."

"I've never bent rules the way she has and neither have you. I'd have reprimanded you if you had."

"You're missing the point, Captain." She shook her head, "Jane is more to me than just my partner, she's like a sister and when Boston offered to take her back, she refused because of me. She never thought I'd leave NYPD and she told her old boss that she's made a commitment to her partner and that she won't leave me. That loyalty you keep condemning me for is a two way street. Jane is just as committed to me professionally as I am to her. I was the one who insisted that Jane wasn't going back to Boston without me and so we're clear Sir, I was the one who accepted the BPD offer."

Gates stood up slowly and leaned over the desk, "You accepted the offer?"

"Yes Sir. I did." Kate said defiantly. "I accepted a position in Boston Homicide as the Head Sergeant."

"Just because Rizzoli wants to go home? Are you kidding me?"

"That's not the only reason." She sighed, "I want to start a family too. I thought it would be good for our children to have a house with a yard instead of a loft and parks. I grew up in Manhattan and although I don't regret it, I want my kids to have better. I've seen Jane's home and how she grew up and I want that for my family too."

Gates shook her head, "I grew up in Brooklyn and I wanted the same thing as you. That's why we have neighborhoods like that."

"No Sir," She said, "If it was just that, Castle and I would have moved into the Hamptons. It's about family and not living in one of the biggest cities in the world. I'm ready to settle down and Boston is a good place for me and mine to do that."

"And if I don't accept your transfer request?"

Kate didn't say a word as she unclipped her badge and her sidearm and laid them on the Captain's desk. She then clasped her hands behind her back.

Gates couldn't believe what she was seeing. Kate Beckett was offering up her shield as a sacrifice for this, the one thing that meant the most to her. Like Jane Rizzoli, being a detective is what defined Kate, gave her a purpose. She was willing to walk out on it, destroying her career to go to Boston with her partner. It was possible that she could be hired into BPD as a detective but after dropping her badge here, her advancement beyond that rank would be virtually non-existent, even in Boston.

Gates looked at the thin gold star that lay on top of her paperwork. Kate was completely stoic, awaiting her Commander's response.

Gates took the badge in her hand and as she flipped through the transfer request she noticed the date. "This date is eight months away."

"Yes sir, Sergeant Korsak is retiring from thirty five years on the force. Lieutenant Cavanaugh has said that I can come in at any time but I won't take over for him as Sergeant until his retirement."

Gates looked up at her, "You won't be the sergeant if you drop this here." She held up Beckett's badge.

"No Sir." She said, "Rizzoli will. She's scheduled to take her Sergeant's exam at BPD in July."

Gates shook her head, "Rizzoli as a sergeant. That's scary stuff." She tossed Beckett's badge at her.

Kate caught it, and stared blankly.

Gates signed the orders and set them in her inbox. "I'm keeping you until September while Rizzoli transfers out in June. Maybe a few months apart will get your head on straight but I doubt it. In the meantime I want you to know that I am not happy about this in the slightest and the only reason I'm letting you go is so that you'll have rank on Rizzoli. I expect you to act like you came from NYPD and don't you dare bring shame to our Department's name, such as it is over there."

Kate nodded and clipped her badge to her belt and took her sidearm off the desk.

She turned to leave and Gates stopped her, "The chief has been asking for volunteers for public events so if I were you and Rizzoli, I'd make sure my blues fit."

Kate looked back at her, "Sir?"

"You're taking my best investigation team away from my unit. I know why Rizzoli isn't leaving until June and I know why you won't leave her here to suffer me alone so you're both on my official shit list until the day you leave. Dismissed."

Kate stepped out of her office and saw Rizzoli sitting on her desk with an empty box in her hand. Kate shook her head and walked back to her desk. Rizzoli put the box down and stared.

_I'm sorry I got you into this._

Kate shook her head again, _We're in it together, always._

She patted Jane on the shoulder and sat back down at her desk. They were in it now.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I was looking through the comments from DoJ and noted a couple of things. First Z, just because you asked, a set up for a Cameo to explain Sasha Alexander's different works. Got one planned for Angie Harmon's work too._**

**_Thanks for Betaing for me and as always anyone is welcome to throw some creative suggestions. _**

**_MJ, M. I hope you get to follow along. I miss you guys._**

* * *

><p><strong>Three months later.<strong>

The usual quiet inside the condo that sat on the 18th floor of Tamaro Towers was broken by a loud curse coming from the master bathroom. It was quickly followed by a chiding but affectionate tone of a woman's voice.

"Language, Jane."

Detective Jane Rizzoli looked into the bathroom mirror at the sexiest woman she had ever seen and smirked knowingly, "As I recall, you said a few choice words last night."

Maura Isles blushed a lovely shade of peach at her girlfriend's statement, "I don't remember using such language."

It was a stretch of the truth and they both knew it. The tall brunette spun around and pulled the loose collar of Maura's shirt down revealing her ample cleavage. Jane's eyes grew smoky at the sight but she wasn't focused on the large breasts she had uncovered. She was looking at the skin complexion of Maura's chest because her girlfriend had a tendency to break out in hives whenever she lied.

"While you're down there…" She said playfully as she shook her shoulders.

Jane's chocolate colored eyes met hers. Her hazel green eyes with small flecks of gold sparkled at the knowledge of last night and the heated look said that she was ready for a whole new session of lovemaking.

Jane smiled and placed a tender kiss to her collarbone before letting go of the shirt. "I can't be late again, baby, otherwise I would."

Regretfully, she turned around in their comfortably sized bathroom as Maura continued to try to run a thick bristled brush through her lover's mane of unruly curls. The tangled mess of jet black hair was the reason Jane had cursed and Maura sighed as she caught another gigantic knot in the brush.

Jane cringed as she bit back the expletive that had tried to leap from her lips, then smiled and held up her pick comb. "I told you it wouldn't work so you know what that means."

Maura sighed loudly and placed the brush on the counter before she took the comb in hand. Quickly she removed the knot and ran the comb through Jane's hair. "Yes dear, I know. But I will find one that works for you."

Jane smirked, "The only one is in your hand and believe me, I've tried them all but you still have to keep your promise."

Maura sighed again and nodded, "I will, I promise."

Jane's iPhone rang with Halestorm's Daughters of Darkness. She pressed the button to answer it on speakerphone as Maura continued to brush her lover's hair.

"Hey, partner." She said loudly.

_"Morning, Jane."_ The voice came over grumpily.

"Good morning, Kate." Maura said cheerfully.

_"Hi Maura,"_ She grumbled.

Jane looked into the mirror at her love and back to the phone, "You okay?"

_"Nope. You mind bringing coffee in today? I got called in early."_

Jane scowled, "Don't they usually call both partners in?"

_"You had plans last night."_ She griped, _"And I can tell by your voice that it was… busy. I told dispatch not to call you so you could get some sleep."_

On one hand Jane was grateful that Kate had let her sleep but on the other, they were partners. Her place was at Kate's side on the job. "Well I appreciate the thought sweetie but you should have called."

_"And what were you doing at four thirty this morning?"_

"Sleeping," She scoffed.

_"And what time did you stop making love to your beautiful girlfriend and actually go to sleep?"_

Maura blushed as Jane groaned, "Really?"

_"Yes, really. I've dated enough Italians to know about Italian libidos so what time?"_

She sighed, "about one thirty."

She heard a laugh on the phone, _"Maura?"_

"Yes, Kate?" She said as she finished with Jane's messy hair and turned her attention to her own mass of honey blonde.

_"Your girlfriend is short changing you. Before she dried up , she used to stay up drinking with me until at least three in the morning."_

Maura got a bright smile as she brushed her hair into the more sedate curls Jane loved. "Really?" she looked at Jane and bit her lip. "I think she and I are going to have to talk about overtime to make up for the lost earnings."

"Oh god," She groaned sarcastically. "Why did I ever let you two hang out?"

_"Because you love us both?" _Kate said with a giggle. _"Now about that coffee,"_

"Awe c'mon Kate." She whined, "I was going to ride in today."

_"Jane I know you're going stir crazy thinking about riding your Christmas present but if you bring your car today and it has coffee in it with my name on it, I'll ride in with you tomorrow."_

Jane was referring to the black Harley Davidson Fat Boy Kate had bought her for Christmas so she could ride with her partner and best friend. She had initially refused because of the amount of money she knew Kate had spent on her but Kate had been convincing in her persuasion of Jane to keep it and after a minute on that bike, Jane knew that she'd never give it up any more than she could give up the curvy blonde who was standing behind her or the woman who was currently on the phone.

She growled, "I swear you think _I'm_ the one you're sleeping with _instead_ of Rick."

Maura covered her mouth to keep from laughing. She enjoyed the banter between the partners. Kate had taken Jane in when she needed it the most, during their yearlong separation. Kate had not disappointed and had loved and cared for Jane as if they were sisters. Kate had been one of the first to accept Maura back into Jane's life. In addition, Kate had gone out of her way to befriend Maura and supported them as a couple.

_"Honey, you're not equipped for that and no offense but toys can't replace the real thing."_

"Sweetie, I've had the real thing and you can keep every last one of them and the toys, too."

Maura couldn't stop herself, she had to join the fun; "At least you two agree on something."

Kate laughed her voice echoing around the room joined a second later by Jane. "That was really funny baby." She said between giggles.

_"Oh wow, you really have come a long way since the first time I met you." _Kate added. _"Please send the future mother of your child with coffee or I might die."_

Maura shook her head, her honey blonde hair swayed gently around her. "Actually you can't die from a lack of coffee but I will send her with some of my herbal energy blend."

_"Oh thank you, at least one of you has a heart."_ Kate said and disconnected.

"Hey!" Jane shouted but to no avail; Kate was gone. She looked at Maura. "Oh how wonderful it is for my partner and my lover to get along so well…" It was false indignation.

Maura reached out and took Jane by the hips as she pulled their stomachs together. "Jane, you shouldn't be jealous. Kate is just like you. She's hard not to love. The only real difference is that she's straight and you are mine."

Jane slid her arms around the shorter woman and kissed her quickly, "That's right and don't you forget it." She spoke again between kisses. "I'm glad" kiss "you know" kiss "my place."

Maura leaned back, "You're glad I know your place?"

She smiled and her dimples showed, "Lo non potrei vivere senza di ti." (I couldn't live without you.)

Her heart fluttered and she responded in kind, "Et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi." (And I can't live without you.)

Although she didn't speak Italian, Maura was learning from Jane and her lover had said those words enough that Maura had committed them to memory. It was something they had done shortly after they returned to NYC. Jane had taken Maura to Bella Roma for a romantic dinner and Jane had spoken with the owner, Guido Amendola, in Italian and Maura had confessed that she loved to hear the words coming out of her. Jane smiled and told her that she liked hearing Maura speak in French even though she didn't understand a word of it.

Maura had insisted that when they do have children that Jane had to teach them Italian.

"You need to change Jane." Maura said as she kissed her lover again, "I'll go make Kate's coffee."

Jane looked down to see her leather riding pants and her NYPD turtleneck. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to spoil my look."

Maura shook her shoulders again, "Just make sure you put the pants back on tonight." She winked and caressed her lover's strong jaw before heading out to the kitchen.

Jane shivered at the touch. Her heart racing as she sucked in a deep breath to steady herself. Only Maura had that unique ability to light her furnace at a mere touch and Jane was in awe of it. She groaned as she walked into the bedroom to change. What I wouldn't give to have just one more hour at home. Not that an hour would be enough.

* * *

><p><strong>NYPD, 12thPrecinct<strong>

Detective Sergeant Katherine Beckett sat at her desk flipping through crime scene photos the CSU had taken earlier that morning. She cursed again as she looked at her empty cup of coffee and cursed as she remembered that Esposito had failed to bring in coffee for the espresso machine in the break room last week. She also cursed the box of coffee she had forgotten on the kitchen counter this morning. It was going to be one of those days.

A slim hand appeared in her vision and she knew it well as it sat a steaming 24 ounce thermos cup in front of her. As the hand was removed from the cup, Kate caught a glimpse of the thin scar on the back of the hand, a scar she knew ran all the way through the hand to the palm. She also knew the other hand that was pressed on her shoulder had a matching set as did the woman's neck.

She didn't even bother to check the hot contents because her partner knew how she took her coffee. The biting taste of her girlfriend Maura's herbal coffee helped her force her eyes open as she took in a large sip of the exotic beverage.

She looked up to see her partner plop down at her own desk with that satisfied smile, the same kind of smile that she herself had gone to bed with last night courtesy of her boyfriend. Jane's smile was becoming quite common since she had reunited with her one time best friend and they finally confessed their feelings. Kate had to admit that love looked very good on Jane and she hoped that she looked like that half as much as her partner.

Jane sighed contently as she sipped at her coffee and booted up her computer. She pulled up the NYPD duty roster and logged herself in and on duty. Immediately her court notifications popped up on screen.

"Ugh, I hate this new system." She grumbled. "Every time I log in I get spammed from court."

"I'm the same way." Kate said as she sipped more coffee. "It's because we're so successful."

"No." Jane shook her head, "It's because of our transfers. Gates wants all of our cases convicted before we go."

"Well. There's that too." Kate said in agreement. "Can't blame her but it's not like Boston is all that far away and Cavanaugh already said that we could come back here on court cases whenever they came up."

"Yeah but you know Gates," Jane said. "She never liked me and ever since we put in for transfer she's made it hard on me."

"On us, Jane." Kate corrected, "Believe me, it's been no smooth ride over here either."

"No matter what we say, she's always going to think I came here to take you away."

Kate sighed heavily and nodded, "Three months and she still hasn't come down from that one."

Jane looked at her partner, "What's she going to say when she finds out you told dispatch not to call me."

"I'm sure I got us sent back to Madison Square Garden, patrolling some event in full uniform again."

"That's cool," She said with a smirk, "We got to meet Godsmack last time."

Kate shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe they recognized you from the shooting a couple of years ago."

Jane scoffed, "Hey, putting a hole in yourself, although the stupidest thing I've done to date, does generate a lot of press. Besides, those guys are from Boston so it makes sense. I'm hoping the next concert is Avenged Sevenfold or Breaking Benjamin or something."

"I'd rather see Pink, or Adele, or something like that." Kate said.

Jane rolled her eyes, "We'll compromise, Lacuna Coil or Evanescence."

Kate nodded, "Deal, unless it's Halestorm. Even though it's not my kind of music I have to admit they're good."

"Watch, we get sent to the LGBT parade or something." Jane groaned.

Kate laughed hard, "Captain Gates isn't going to let you stand within ten miles of that parade."

Jane's pocket erupted with music which was odd because her phone was programmed to switch to the work profile automatically at 8:00 am. Kate stared as Jane pulled it out of her pocket.

Jane couldn't answer as she heard the lyrics pouring from the iPhone speaker while an image of her was frozen on the screen.

_"Girl you got me forever,_

_It couldn't be any better._

_And I promise to,_

_Grow old with you._

_I hope you always remember,_

_How we got together,_

_And how it felt the first time._

_I know I never was your first in the past,_

_But I swear I'll be your best and your last. Baby…"_

The phone silenced and went to voicemail. Jane stared incredulously.

"New ringtone?" Kate asked.

Jane didn't answer as she called herself.

It rang and Maura answered, "Jane, honey, you took my phone to work."

"Um, yeah, I kinda figured that out when I heard Hinder."

"Did you like it?" She asked and Jane could hear the hopefulness in her voice.

"Yeah, baby, I loved it." She said truthfully, "I didn't know you still listened to that kind of music."

"It's not like it was when I came back and you were gone, but I still miss you when you're not , "So you downloaded a ringtone just for me?"

"Actually I captured it from the album. It should still be in my iTunes so feel free to use it if you'd like."

"Okay. I'll try to swing by today to swap phones with you."

"Okay but it's no rush, Jane." She said with an understanding tone. "But I know that you need your phone for work."

She nodded even though she knew Maura couldn't see it, "I love you, baby."

"I love you, Jane." She replied, "And should Dr. Nelson calls, tell him whatever you wish."

Dr. Gregory Nelson was a Neurologist at the Hospital where Icahn was located. A supposed Casanova who had his eyes set on Maura since he first met her and despite her continuous repetition that she was involved, he still attempted to pursue her. His unending attempts to bed Maura were the reason Jane wanted to show him the business ends of her two 7 Million watt stun batons at the same time.

"He's a piss ant and I'm going to taze him in the balls if he comes near you again?" She said hopefully.

"Language, Jane." She chided, "And yes, if you wish."

Jane smiled, "You want me to watch my language but I can cuss out Nelson?"

"You may if you'd like but I would prefer you not to cuss in front of _me_, honey."

Her grin became a spotlight of joy that shined so brightly, Kate couldn't look anymore.

She groaned and tried to focus on the crime scene photos as she endured another five minute mushy fest from her partner before she called dispatch and updated Jane's phone status.

As soon as Jane hung up Kate glared at her, "For the tough bitch from Boston, you sure are a softy."

Jane grinned as she sat down in Rick's chair and eyed the photos, "Only for her."

Kate shook her head.

"Hey, I've seen you go all mushy for Castle too."

"Never in the office and never on the phone," she defended.

Jane's phone rang then and she stood up to answer it. "Homicide, Rizzoli." The cord stretched over Kate's desk and she again glared at her partner.

"Oh yeah, I remember you." she said, "Yeah, you wanted some files on a murder during Fleet week in 2011." She walked around the desks and sat in her own chair and logged in to her computer, "Yeah, what's the name?"

She typed it in and pulled up the case number, "Mickey, jeez, you know me better than that. No I came over here just over a year ago… It was a good move but I'm going back to Boston in June… Okay I got it here, 323-121-67539-12H. Location…" she rummaged through a stack of files, "Actually I have it right here."

Jane flipped the file open and scanned through page after page, "No, that's not in here. No Martins mentioned at all… Well if you want the file, send someone up here and I'll have them sign it out. Okay. If you need something else, I'll be here until 6 but in case I'm out while you're… okay ready?" Jane rattled off Kate's cell number, "That's my partner's number. No I just forgot it at home. It happens to the best of us. Okay, Mickey, I'll see ya then." She hung up.

"Anything I should know?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, answer the phone for a Virginia number." She said, "I got a Fed coming over for a file."

She closed it and stuck it in her hold bin before shuffling through her incoming and outgoing bins. "Ugh." She said as she looked up the forensics on the case she just tabled. "I'm going to have to have Lanie run copies of the autopsy for this guy."

Kate stared at her clearly surprised at Jane's cooperativeness. "You never work with Feds out if you can help it."

She shrugged, "I've lent files to Agent Mickey a few times over the years and my files always come back complete with their reports added to them and they usually come back closed with an air tight conviction and it never takes them long to do it."

"So that case?" She pointed at the file with a flick of her hand.

"Is seven years old and I haven't gotten even a whiff of a lead. If Mickey's people can turn something up, all the better. Even if it doesn't have what he's looking for, he'll turn up something and include it in the file. He's got his own Forensics and Medical Examiner so trust me, he'll pull up something."

Kate shook her head, "How did you meet this guy?"

"Actually, I never have." She said as she typed up the request for Lanie, "He called up requesting a few files on a murder a few years back and Cavanaugh ordered me to release them. They came back a few weeks later clean and a few things added that strengthened our case so we checked it out and even though we would have had the conviction anyway, they took away any possible legal defense. I was impressed enough that the next time I just sent him the file and it came back with a federal conviction about a month later. Since then, I just let him have what he wants."

"I can't believe you're giving an EZ Pass to a Fed for nothing." Kate shook her head, "That's going to bite you in the ass one day."

"Not with this guy." She scoffed, "Anyway what about this morning's case?"

"Another Blood Rose killing."

Jane fell silent at the name as Kate filled her in on the homicide and sent the images over to her computer. Jane flipped through them and a new theory started to form in her head. She waited for Kate to finish and they started bouncing the theory around while they compiled the list of witnesses. Kate stared into her now empty cup.

"We're out of coffee and I need more." She said in a low voice.

Jane smiled as she pulled a drawer out on her desk. She looked around and hit the release so the drawer came out completely. She reached into the empty desk area and pulled out two packets, one of Kate's favorites and one of her own. She tossed them on the desk and replaced the drawer quickly.

Kate stared at her, "Really, you're holding out on me?"

"Not really." She said with a grin, "If I was holding out on you, I wouldn't have that Mocha stuff you like so much."

Kate smiled and snatched the packets off the desk and almost ran to the Espresso maker, Jane right on her heels.

So you started squirrelling away coffee when exactly?"

"It's something I used to do at BPD before I started drinking instant. Since Rick and Frost got me hooked on that Keureg, I can't stand the stuff so I started hiding it again for times like this."

Kate nodded solemnly at the mention of Jane's last partner at BPD. Frost had been a good cop and a great friend to Jane but he was killed by a drunk driver in Boston last Christmas. Jane hadn't taken his death well and Rick had told her that Barry had helped him pick out the coffeemaker. Jane had treasured it ever since because every cup reminded her of her friend and the last thing Jane ever wanted to forget was how much she missed Detective Barry Frost.

As the machine poured out the hot steamy liquid, she inhaled the aroma deeply. Out of habit she glanced around for Rick to jump out at her but all she found was Jane standing next to her. She too had placed her cup on the machine and was waiting for her own cup to be filled. Kate sighed as she tentatively sipped the rich brew. This was what heaven must feel like.

Jane picked up her cup and followed Kate back to their desks. Kate sat down and sipped heavily at the hot deliciousness as she looked up to see that she had a new Email. She clicked it open to reveal the words of her friend Dr. Lanie Parrish, her assigned Medical Examiner.

_CSU did the initial blood test on the flower, Type A blood. Your victim is AB Neg. Estimating age of the blood sample as being only a few days old but the rose hasn't been cut more than a few days ago. Blood saturation on the pedals indicates heavy loss. I got the report on the second rose, DNA not on file, same as the first. Samples have already been sent to CODIS but with the fresh sample, I'd say you've got another body out there somewhere. _

"Lanie thinks we're missing a body." Kate said.

Jane got up and read the email and then the crime scene photos. She pointed at a shot of the whole room, "There's not enough blood here for two vics. Even with the arterial spray on the walls there's not enough."

"Yeah, so we're looking for a second body at a second scene." Kate pulled up as much as she could on the victim, "Joyce Amber Schmitt, age 38, single. DMV says she's a banker at First of Manhattan on 5th Ave."

Jane leaned over her shoulder. "No husband, no children. No known criminal information beyond a parking ticket on her block."

Kate tapped the screen, "No sign of her owning a car."

Jane headed back to her desk and keyed up the file on the ticket. "Meter enforcement was going to tow an '06 Civic registered to First of Manhattan. She came out and waved off the truck and took the citation in her name before moving the car."

"Company car," Kate said almost to herself, "Run the plate number."

Jane pulled it and looked it over. "Yeah, there are a lot of tickets here for parking. Morning Joe's coffee house mainly, but a few in front of some local businesses. All pretty much in line with her home address and work."

Jane tapped her pen against her lip, "I'm going to run the EZ Pass."

She tapped in a few keys and nodded, "Several runs out to Albany and back over the George Washington Bridge and the Thru-way, spanning about three months apart." She scrolled down and sighed, "Nothing else but it gives us something to talk about when we go interview her co-workers."

Kate shook her head, "There is something else. She had a cash receipt in her purse for a toll out of Newark. She's been down the Jersey Turnpike in a compact. "

"It's not here. No tolls to or from Jersey." Jane looked up, "So she what, pulls her EZ Pass out of the window? Those transponder things are sensitive enough to pick up a pass in the trunk."

"Unless she left it at home," Kate agreed. "I think we should head back to the crime scene, let you get a feel for it."

Jane jerked her coat off the back of her chair as she got up and slipped it on, Kate did the same. They checked their weapons and picked up their coffee and headed towards the elevator. As it came up the doors parted revealing Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito. Kate held a hand up to stop them from leaving and they boarded and pushed the button for the parking deck.

"Heads up," She said, "We caught a Homicide this morning that may be a double and Iron Gates is going to be in a really bad mood when she finds out I let Jane sleep in."

Kevin ran a hand through his short brown hair, "Jeez, Beckett. Can't you at least give us a day or two before you piss off the Captain?"

Javi shook his head, "Relax, bro. Cap's going to be pissed at Beckett and Rizzoli and every time they do that, we come out looking better and better."

Jane scoffed at them, "Thanks for cashing in on my pain, Javi. Really appreciate that."

He smiled, "Better your pain than mine. Besides, you've been getting cranky the last few days so I figured it was about time you took Dr. Isles out on the town."

"Yeah," Ryan added, "Looked like it worked."

Jane glared at the younger detective and he took a step back. "And you would know this, how?"

He gulped as Esposito put a hand between them. "He knows because he and I covered your OT last night and Beckett covered you this morning. We're a team, remember."

A light twinkle manifested in her dark eyes as she grinned at Ryan. He was both unnerved and relieved.

"Well that was very nice of you but how about next time you just tell me instead of working it all around me."

Javi smiled, "Because we know you. You wouldn't accept the help because you'd see it as charity."

She looked back at Kate, "My own partner, setting me up for special treatment."

Kate stared back, "You needed the break and it wasn't much of an imposition. Besides, Maura called and wondered about our cases since you've been," she looked at Javi with a teasing smile, "How did she put it?"

He smiled again, "'Jane has been so… aggressive… lately.'"

Jane's cheeks turned a bright shade of red. She'd been frustrated that she hadn't gotten to spend as much time with Maura as she had wanted and although she'd thought she was keeping it under wraps, apparently she failed.

"So when did you talk to Maura about this?" She said trying to cover her obvious dismay, "And what hospital are you going to, so I know where to send flowers after I put you in traction."

Javi grinned, "Relax Jane. Maura was talking to Kate on the phone and I just happened to overhear them."

Ryan changed the subject for his partner, "So where are you off to?"

"Back out to the scene so Jane can get her perspective on it." Kate said, "Then off to the bank to interview the victim's co-workers."

"Actually I'd like to go back to this whole 'Jane needs to get laid' thing." Jane snarled. "Of all the things you guys know about me, that my sex life is private is one of the highest on that list." She eyed each of them but settled on Kate.

_I know you're embarrassed but let's do this later,_ it was in Kate's eyes.

"Kate!" She barked.

"I said later." She replied verbally.

Javi and Kevin exchanged a look and Ryan took another step away from Jane.

"They're doing that psychic thing again." Javi said with a chuckle.

"You think it's funny but it creeps me out." Ryan replied.

Jane glared daggers and Javi laughed, "She gives you the creeps, admit it."

"Just when they talk without talking," But Jane knew better.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Jane tapped her foot; impatiently waiting for Kate to exit first but her partner knew her too well, "Jane. Out."

She snarled lightly and walked out onto the parking deck and again tapped her foot.

"Oh, and you boys better not forget the coffee again." Kate said as she stepped out, "or I'll turn a blind eye to Jane as she plots her revenge." The smirk on Jane's face said that her point had been made as the elevator closed.

Jane's angry face disintegrated in abject horror, "Jeez, you guys talk about my sex life!"

Kate walked towards Jane's car. "Not with them. But Maura and I do talk from time to time."

"Apparently about me and my sex life with her." Jane fobbed the car open and Kate sat down in the passenger seat.

She waited for Jane to join her before defending herself. "Jane, Maura and I are the girlfriends so yes, we talk about our other halves but I can honestly say that I've never heard any one talk so affectionately about anyone like when Maura talks about you."

Jane started the car and backed out of the space before heading to the exit. She wanted to be comforted by Kate's words but it wasn't something that came naturally to her. Even now, after all they've been through together, Jane still kept some things back and there were other things she'd only share without words.

Even Maura didn't have the whole picture of Jane Rizzoli although Jane was only hiding two things and she planned on telling them both to Maura soon. Kate would be there to help Jane explain her other side if she wanted but her nightmares, she didn't even want to share them with Maura but she had made the promise not to hide anything from her love.

And Jane Rizzoli kept her promises.

"I like that you and Maura talk." She said quietly as she navigated the New York traffic. "The three most important people in my life are friends and I like that."

"But sex is a taboo subject for you." Kate said in understanding.

"Yeah." she said as she whelped the siren at a taxi that came to close. He backed off and she continued. "Look at all that's happened to me, Kate. I grew up catholic. I hit puberty and I was ashamed that I was attracted to girls, not guys. I spent the next twenty years denying that because I thought my faith and my family were more important than my happiness. I've slept with men and just wanted to go home after because I didn't find what I thought I should have and I thought I was broken because of it. I was stalked by a deranged psycho who wanted to rape me, cut out my uterus, and slash my throat."

Kate took Jane's hand into hers, "I know, girl, but you know that you can trust me. I'll always be there and I'll fight till the end for you. 'My life for my partner's…'"

Jane nodded solemnly, "'…With no regrets', I know. But it's like that thing with your scar and all of mine. Neither of us likes to talk about them but we both know what they are and what they mean. But like Liv says, not all of our scars can be seen."

Kate nodded at their friend's words. Olivia Benson was for all appearances the tough as nails Sergeant in charge of the Special Victims Unit but Kate and Jane knew her better than anyone and they knew that Liv was slowly crumbling under the weight of her job and the uncertainty of her off again on again relationship. Like Kate and Jane both, Liv has had her share of on the job injuries such as the thin scar on her neck and the bullet to the thigh she took a few years ago but her deepest scars couldn't be seen. Jane had been the only one Liv had let in to see those scars but Kate knew it was because of Jane's hard existence. They were kindred in pain as she and Jane were in trust.

Jane nodded, "Speaking of Liv, I think she could use the break. Let's go kidnap her for lunch."

Kate smiled. "That's not thinking like a cop."

She shrugged, "Well, I am involved with Patty Doyle's daughter."

Kate nodded at Jane's joke, "That's irony and I can just see the headlines," in a mocking voice, "'Honored NYPD Detective Jane Rizzoli caught sleeping with Dr. Maura Isles, daughter of notorious Boston Mob Boss Patrick Doyle.' When did your life become a harlequin romance novel?"

"Birth," Jane snorted as she pulled up next to the Crime Scene van.

**_It's just going to be a cameo, no real link. As usual my LETO team will star in this with a few new and Original characters._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Z beta'd but all mistakes are still mine. _**

* * *

><p>Detective Sergeant Olivia Benson stood outside of the US Court in lower Manhattan and sighed deeply to steady herself. She had just watched her division's latest conviction of a man who was kidnapping children out of Central Park and she was trying hard not to think about what he had done to them. He had been sentenced to life but all Liv could see was the battered and broken bodies out in the woods. More than anything else, she wanted to take out her pistol and put a hollow point right through his head.<p>

She wasn't having a lot of success dealing with her emotions. The job had gotten to personal. When Jane had texted her this morning she all but jumped through the phone to get away from her responsibilities as the SVU Commander as she replied positively to sneaking away for a while. Liv was a dedicated workaholic and only Jane knew the significance of Liv skipping out for lunch.

Standing on the edge of Pearl Street Liv watched the black Chevy Impala as it lit up and crossed the street in a very illegal manor, cutting off two taxis and a limo to get to her.

She expected to see Jane behind the wheel but froze briefly as the window rolled down and Kate smiled. Jane opened the door and held it for her.

"C'mon babe," She said loudly. "We only have an hour and Dimitri's is packed."

Liv shook her head and bypassed the passenger seat Jane was offering in favor of the back.

Jane spun and opened the door, ever chivalrous. Once Liv was parked comfortably, Jane slammed the doors and Kate rocketed away from the curb. Liv looked back to see two of her detectives standing on the curb not far away.

Detective Nick Amaro had been running down the stairs to catch up with Benson when he saw her get into a black sedan and speed away. He made it to the curb and had his cell phone in hand when police lights came on and he watched the unmarked make a bad left against a red light. He hadn't recognized the car and was about to call the precinct when a massive hand caught his shoulder. He looked over to see his partner. Detective Odafin Tutuola stopped Amaro from making his call as he too had seen the car and watched Benson get in.

"Leave it be." He said, his deep voice echoing around the young man.

"If there's a call…" he defended but a look from Fin stopped him.

"There's no call," he said sternly. "She'll be back at the office in an hour or two."

Amaro looked at him and knew something was up; "You know something."

"Yeah, I do." He said as he started to walk away.

Amaro followed him to the car, "Care to enlighten me?"

Fin shook his head and got into the car. He waited for Amaro to join him before he spoke again, "The thing you need to learn about Benson is that she's a very private person, especially since Stabler quit. You know that she gets emotionally involved with the cases. It's part of what makes her good at her job. But even Sergeant Benson needs to unload once in a while."

"But I thought that ADA Barba was supposed to meet with us after court."

"It's going to take Barba a while to get back, too." He sighed, "And since I know you won't let this go until I give you something to chew on, Benson just took off with Beckett and Rizzoli from the 12th."

Sergeant Kate Beckett had made a name for herself for being one hell of a detective wo was moving up quickly. Rizzoli was a former Boston Detective who transferred to NYPD over a year ago and she was becoming legend, spurred from the rumors that she fought a mercenary on top of a high-rise overlooking Central Park who was hired to kill her. The legend was that she broke his neck and damn near severed his head with her bare hands.

Although most cops looked up the incident report and read what actually happened, one thing that stayed the same between the incident report and the legends. Rizzoli took out a highly trained mercenary in her home while unarmed and wounded. She had kicked him in the throat with devastating results. Even though the truth wasn't as spectacular as the stories, many cops regaled the tall tale because NYPD loved a hero, especially one who hadn't had to die in the line of duty.

Amaro stared at him, "Rizzoli? As in 'Painkiller Jane' Rizzoli?"

"The same; they've been friends for years and they probably ran out to blow off steam. You know, decompress after a hard case."

Amaro nodded, he too had that need but he usually waited for the end of the day. How odd that their commander would just ditch them in the middle of the day.

Fin hoped he'd given Amaro enough to think about without drawing attention to Liv's increasing need for distraction. He'd seen the job dragging his friend down. He would cover for her as long as he could. Fin hoped that Beckett and Rizzoli could shoulder some of that weight for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Forensic Science and Pathology Class <strong>

**Icahn School of Medicine**

The class room was as quiet as a morgue, the silence only broken by the occasional clacking of fingers on a keyboard. Maura looked up from her small argyle colored laptop to glance around at the students who were engrossed in the test she had presented to them. She carefully watched each student, looking for the usual signs of talking or note passing and, although she had yet to find any, cheating. It was just another responsibility as a professor at Icahn. Like her curriculum, which was laid out for her every term, so were the rules. How the curriculum was presented was entirely up to her, but the rules…

Well, rules are rules and she would enforce them as she would anywhere else. She turned her attention back to her research on what to expect for her first pregnancy. She had already started taking the Folic Acid tablets and changed her already healthy eating habits to a more pregnancy friendly diet to prepare her body for the upcoming event. Even though they hadn't selected a clinic in Boston or even talked much about pregnancy yet, Maura knew that her love would never break her word and Jane had promised.

She rolled her shoulder gently to alleviate the ache there from her still healing gunshot wounds sustained two days before Christmas. Bullets she had taken to protect Alexis. She sighed audibly and watched as Kaycee Linden, one of her best students looked up in concern.

Explaining her injury to her class had been a tricky task without revealing exactly why she had been shot and in the end Jane had been the one to explain it. It was the reason she had asked Jane to escort her to class that day.

"Dr. Isles was involved in a car accident while she was visiting friends and family in Boston. The driver of the other vehicle pulled a gun and got out. He shot Dr. Isles's driver and attempted to kill her and my niece. She took two bullets to the shoulder protecting my niece before the man was stopped. I'm asking you to please respect her privacy on this matter because it was a traumatic experience and one that she doesn't need to be reminded of. In addition, it's an open Homicide Case that we're involved in and she is required to remain quiet about her experience pending the outcome of that investigation."

There had been the expected people who asked anyway but a stern look from Jane, a visit from Kate and later, the rather impressive sight of Olivia, had deterred most from asking again. Ms. Linden hadn't asked about the event but routinely asked after her health. Maura shook off the pain slightly and nodded to the young girl. She promptly went back to her test.

Turning back to her computer she noted the website so she could show Jane some of the steps she needed to take as the donating mother. Although Jane didn't drink anymore, had a tendency to eat whatever Maura put in front of her even though she complained (which happened a lot), she knew that getting Jane to give up caffeine was going to be a serious challenge. Her lovingly grumpy lover was hopelessly addicted to coffee.

Several times she had tried to sneak caffeine free into her coffeemaker, but Jane had found it every time. Since it would be an uphill fight to get Jane off the drink for three months, Maura resided herself to the slow methodical battle of slow reduction but she wasn't alone. Kate had successfully changed out Jane's coffee at work twice before Jane had caught on and she was confident that she could find a healthy alternative that Jane would barely notice.

It was good to have friends.

Unable to resist, Maura switched websites to a prestigious baby catalogue. She smiled at the sight of the onesies of various colors and designs. She selected four that she thought were adorable. Two for boys, two for girls and forwarded them to both Jane and Kate.

It was interesting how things had changed so quickly. Two years ago, Jane and Maura were the best of friends. Kate was close to Jane and in some ways Maura couldn't understand, closer than she had ever been. Now, Jane had had her awakening, Kate was Jane's best friend and partner, and Jane was in love with the Doctor. Maura and Kate had bonded over the concept that they were "the girlfriends" and since had enjoyed a friendship not unlike what she had with Jane before the relationship, minus the sexual tension that had permeated everything the two women from Boston had done together. It was all so strange how it had all changed but Maura was immensely comfortable with how it ended up.

Again she marveled at the similarities between her girlfriend and her partner. They were the same height, the same shape, the same build; even their dress sizes were identical. Their attitudes were similar although Kate tended to approach things more rationally than her partner, who followed her intestines, but Jane was immensely intimidating with suspects where Kate was more devious. It was a well-balanced partnership and Maura could easily admit that they were amazing together.

But she held no jealousy or insecurity towards Kate because despite a running banter of innuendo, Kate had had every opportunity with Jane and had never once acted on it. Which unfortunately Olivia, Jane's other friend here in New York, couldn't say the same. Maura's heart ached and her blood began to boil at the thought of the older woman kissing _her_ Jane. It was years ago, before Jane could accept that she was gay and Liv had clearly stated that Jane had thought she was Maura, that it was needed to bring her back from her PTSD episode but Maura still felt that twinge of jealousy and possessiveness every time she thought of it happening.

Liv had sent her the list of PTSD doctors a few days later. One of which Jane got help from. It all made perfect sense except for the mild hostility inside her.

She looked at the email she had sent and out of sheer spitefulness sent one to Liv.

Maura was flipping through another site when she received an email back from the woman.

**Fm:OBenson **

**Re:FWD**

**OMG, Maura. Those are so cute. I hope you have a girl. That pink one is adorable. I can't wait to see if your baby is going to look like you or Jane or both. Doesn't matter because she's going to be so precious and spoiled. I have a link here for another site that has some pretty cool stuff too. Check it out.**

As she read the words, Maura felt guilty for trying to rub it in that Jane was hers. That kind of behavior was so unlike her. She clicked on the link and immediately was taken to a website with specialty clothes and toys for infants. Prominently displayed was a boy wearing an NYPD Baby onesie and the caption below stated that it could be made for any department or agency. Several smaller pictures showed LAPD, FBI, and Army. She noted that the shopping cart had three items in it already. She clicked on it and revealed a black onesie with bold lettering that said "Property of a Boston Detective". The other one said "My Ma's a Cop & My Mom's a Coroner. Mess with me at your peril."

She laughed and stifled it quickly as her students focused on her. She looked at them and they went back to work. She clicked to the final one.

"I'm Irish and Italian. Just give it to me."

She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing again and closed her eyes.

Jane's phone vibrated, she looked at it and saw a 'text from Maura'. She pushed the button and…

**Awe baby, that's adorable. I hope it's a girl. Kate says a boy. Liv don't care as long as she can spoil. Want anything from Dimitri's?**

She sighed in irritation at Liv's name. She wanted to be offended, really wanted to be, but she knew Jane was just being Jane and Liv was just part of their group.

**Liv doesn't care. **Maura could just imagine the eye roll as she corrected her grammar. The thought was interrupted by the grumble of her stomach. How she would love to have some of the Philly cheese steak she knew Jane was enjoying.

She thought about the older brunette and her guilty conscience. **I haven't seen Liv in a while so could we invite her over for dinner?**

She waited for the vibration and, **Can it be tonight? Alex is coming back tomorrow so Liv won't be around for a while.**

**It's an imposition,** she replied, **but I can manage if you could maybe bring me part of your Philly.**

**Deal, Liv says she misses you and will bring the Red.**

Maura groaned at the thoughtfulness Liv displayed time and again and decided that it was a good idea to try to make peace with her jealousy. She texted an affirmative and glanced around the classroom. Ms. Linden was walking up to her.

She set aside the phone as the girl quietly approached.

"Dr. Isles. I'm confused about question forty three." She looked over at Maura's laptop and saw the baby stuff. She glanced back to her teacher. "Congratulations, by the way."

She shook her head and replied quietly. "I'm not pregnant yet. My…" She didn't want to say girlfriend to a student, "My hope is that I will be soon."

"So you're trying?" She asked nervously.

"Not yet. But we will be over the summer." She looked up at her student, "Question Forty Three?"

Kaycee took the hint and asked her initial question.

* * *

><p>Jane came into Maura's classroom just as the last student was walking out. Ms. Linden smiled at the Detective as she bolted into the hallway. Maura smiled at the takeout bag her girlfriend was carrying. Jane smiled warmly and set the bag down on the desk and came around to kiss her.<p>

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck as she bent down. When their lips touched, it was like fire. Both felt the heat rising inside of each other and both forgot where they were for a moment until they heard a loud squeak from the door.

Kaycee blushed at the sound she had made when she caught her professor hungrily mouthing the Detective's lips. Maura hid behind the taller woman in abject embarrassment as Jane looked towards the door.

"A little amnesia would be greatly appreciated." She said with that smirk on her face.

Her hands covered her face, "I'm sorry. I… I didn't…" It was actually kind of cute the way she was stammering, "I just forgot to ask… It can wait."

"Ms. Linden." Maura stepped around Jane as she regained her voice, "I apologize for that display, usually Detective Rizzoli and I are far more discreet."

Kaycee dropped her hands, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's alright, Ms. Linden," she said in her calm teacher's voice. "Now what was it that you forgot?"

She was still flustered, "I… just forgot to ask about those anatomy notes that you offered."

Jane laughed. Of all the subjects she would be asking about anatomy when she had just caught her professor making out with her girlfriend.

Maura went to her file cabinet and rifled through a drawer before she pulled out a file. She calmly handed it to her student.

"Though it hardly bears mentioning," She said, "I do expect its returning condition to be the same as it is now."

She nodded before placing it in her school bag. Maura wanted to ease the girl's mind but couldn't think of anything to say. Jane had seen her mouth open and close so she jumped in.

"Hey, kid?" she said, "You okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," She said as she tried in vain to zip up the bag.

"No seriously," She said as she sat on the edge of Maura's desk. "It's got to be pretty weird catching your teacher kissing another woman."

She stopped to look up at her, "Kind of."

"How old are you again?" Jane said.

"Ttttwenttty," She stammered.

"Yeah," Jane took the bag from her and carefully zipped it closed, "Well, then I hope that Dr. Isles hasn't offended you."

"Oh no!" she said, "I just didn't think…"

"I know." She said as she handed the bag back, "Kinda tripped me out too when I found out."

"You were not as surprised as I was when I found out about you." Maura added.

They both laughed and Kaycee seemed to relax a bit.

Jane smiled at her, "Listen, this thing with Dr. Isles and I is something special and it's still pretty new. Although I couldn't care less who knows it, I'm sure Dr. Isles would appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone. Not that she's hiding it, but this is her work after all and I know she prides herself on her professionalism."

Kaycee glanced at Maura, "I'm sorry Dr. Isles; I didn't mean to put you in a bad position."

"You didn't, Ms. Linden." She said warmly, "As Detective Rizzoli said, we have something special."

Jane looked at the girl, "Remember your first love. I bet you had a hard time trying to stop kissing too."

Kaycee got a grin on her face, "Yes ma'am. I still do from time to time."

"Then I can count on you to forget about this?" she asked.

Kaycee nodded.

"Good. Then get outta here." She waved a hand at the door, "My lunch is getting cold."

She smiled and bolted out the door.

Jane frowned, "I bet you ten bucks that goes on twitter before she gets all the way down the hall."

"Ms. Linden is actually quite trustworthy." Maura said as she started pulling out the lunch containers. "Not many know that I lend her my notes."

Maura opened the door on a cold locker and pulled out a bottle of some exotic fruit juice and a second for Jane.

Jane stared at the bottle, "Okay, you can call me crazy but I thought we had a talk about feeding me things from the dead fridge."

"Jane," she said, "It's cold. Drink it.

"Maura that thing had a dead guy in it!" She whined.

"Not recently and I disinfected it before I put this in it." Maura sat down at her desk and opened her bottle. "Besides, yours is still sealed."

"It's okay, Maur." She said as she slipped her arms around her girlfriend. "I need to get going anyway. Kate's in the car and you know how grumpy she gets."

Maura pulled her in tight and winced as her shoulder ached.

Jane rubbed Maura's shoulder gently, her long fingers grazing the tender tissue there. "Does it still bother you?"

Maura sighed, "Sometimes but it fades quickly."

"Okay, then when I get home, I'll draw you a bath and I can rub it away for you."

"Aren't we expecting company tonight?" Maura teased. "I do believe it was your idea."

Jane leaned back to look at her, "Oh no, that was all your idea."

Maura reached over and picked up Jane's phone. "I think you should look at who sent the text."

Jane's mouth fell open, "I can't believe you just lied."

She immediately placed a hand to Maura's chest, in search of hives but to no avail. The only noticeable difference was that both women's breaths caught and their heartbeats sped up. Jane removed her hand and looked at Maura.

"I… I was joking." She said, "Sarcasm."

Jane clenched her fist, trying to relieve the tingling sensation that happened whenever she touched Maura. Maura tried hard not to concentrate on the warm hand or the sudden chill she got when it was removed. Jane's touch was scorching and she loved it. Judging by the change in Jane's breathing pattern and the way her pupils dilated, she knew her lover felt it too.

"A joke this morning and now sarcasm." Jane shook her head. "I'm a bad influence on you."

"Then I don't want to be good." Maura said as she pulled Jane into another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Drug Enforcement Agency<strong>

**New England Headquarters, Boston.**

Seven months in Columbia had done nothing to change her appearance. She still strode through the DEA HQ like she owned it. Strong, confident, and exuding a whatever-it-takes attitude from every pore of her tanned skin, she was one of the DEA's best weapons against the cartels. She had already brought down three with the intelligence she had gathered while undercover but she had been under too long according to procedure so the Director had pulled her for a one year respite.

Something she had animatedly protested, citing that her contacts would disappear and that she'd have to start from scratch when she went back under.

The director had conceded the point but put her in charge of a new taskforce. A new cartel had sprung up after Juarez Escalante had disappeared and his empire started to collapse, an Empire that was consumed by a new cartel that was making one hell of a name for itself. Even she had to admit that it was a good position to be in and it gave her the freedom to pass between Central and North America almost freely to keep an eye on her contacts and the cartels.

Special Agent Sera Beltran groaned as she sat down in her very comfortable chair. It was as comfortable as a recliner though it was purchased through seized drug money as was her car. Yep, the DEA had been very good to Sera because she had been very good to them. Flipping open the file on her desk, she noted the substantial lack of information on the new cartel from Bogota. They even lacked a name. Instead the cartel was referred to as the Ex-Escalante Cartel.

She shook her head at the idiots down south who couldn't do what she could. She sighed as she picked up her phone and started dialing.

A knock sounded at the door and she looked up to see her old friend and partner. Raul "Barricade" Barbosa leaned all 260 pounds of his six foot five inch frame against the door jamb.

"You got the taskforce." He said. "Got room for a second?"

"Not having you would be like going out on a bust without any ammo." She motioned for him to sit as she turned back to her phone.

"Dominic, It's Sera. I need a favor… Don't screw with me on this or I'll come down there personally and drag you to Federal Lockup at Gitmo and Cuba will not look good on you."

Barricade snickered as he sat down in the office chair.

"Just get me a name on who took over Escalante." She took out a notepad and wrote something in it. "Thank you, now go be a good boy and see if you can get me a name to go with this. Yeah right."

Hanging the phone up roughly, she stuffed the notepad in her jacket pocket and wrote on the file. "Cuervo Cartel."

He smiled, "As in José? I like Tequila."

"As in Crow or Raven," she chuckled, "Dominic didn't even flinch at giving something up on this."

"He's either trying to give bad intel or Cuervo rubbed him wrong already." He looked off thoughtfully, "or he really doesn't like Cuba."

"Probably two and three together. Either way, he turned too quickly so we shouldn't put a lot of faith in him."

He nodded, "So where do we start on this?" She looked up at his smooth Samoan features and his curly dark hair.

"Well, in addition to both of our contacts down south, we really don't have much to go on so let's start working from Columbia back here. We already know that Cuervo is taking over cartels and moving product but where is it going?"

"Usually when a cartel takes over, they start running down the old cartel's network for the business."

"Right, and the shippers usually know when a cartel falls so they're always in business so that means we start near the docks on this end."

"A flag in LEIN tagging what? Merchant Mariners, smugglers, cigarette boats in Miami?"

She nodded, "All of it."

He shook his head, "That's a lot of data to go through."

She smiled and leaned back in her luxurious chair. "Yes but now we have a taskforce's resources so since the Director wants us to make a splash with this one, let's get the pool filled up first before doing the cannonball."

He laughed, "Oh this is going to be fun."

* * *

><p>Frankie put the final touches on the chicken tortellini and set it on the table at precisely seven. He complimented his own ingenuity and grinned. Two place settings on the small table with the tortellini, a small antipasto salad and freshly baked Italian bread. He thanked God that his Ma's cooking gene had been passed on to him. He quickly rinsed out the pot and placed it in the dishwasher, along with the other items he had used to prepare the meal. He pulled the stick lighter out of the junk drawer and lit the two candles on the table, returned it to the drawer and looked around his cozy condo.<p>

He had finally managed to get the last of Jane's furniture out of here and over to Maura's Beacon Hill home. The last thing to go was that small TV stand she had. He ended up putting it in the guest house with Kieran's help. For supposedly being one of the bad guys, Kieran Connelly was actually a fun guy, but he was a killer at the poker table as Frankie had learned when the man camped out at Maura's hospital door. Owing a debt to Paddy Doyle for some years, Kieran had made good by watchdog duty. His instructions were clear, "Medical personnel only and you answer to Jane alone." Kieran had been released from his debt and had stuck around anyway.

Frankie heard a knock at the door and smiled as he looked over at a tortoise hanging out in the kitchen, "The guest of honor has arrived," he pointed a finger at the reptile, "You better be on your best behavior my friend."

He glared at the animal before he opened the door and grinned with that Rizzoli smile at the gorgeous blonde woman in the hallway. She wore a casual pair of jeans and a blue camisole that accented her eyes and showed off her figure which Frankie enjoyed thoroughly.

Officer Charlotte Hansen smiled warmly at him. "Hi, Frankie."

"Hi Charlie, Come on in." He ushered her in and waited for her to absorb the sight. The young blonde's face kept that smile as she surveyed his stylish home. But her eyes really lit up when they settled on the table.

"Oh, Frankie you didn't have to go through all this trouble for me."

He brushed it off, "Eh, it wasn't all that much." He said nonchalantly. "I hope you like it."

He gently pulled the chair out for her and she jumped with a screech.

"Omigod, What's that!" She pointed at the reptile that was meandering over to the table.

He looked over, "Oh, that's Tank." He said flippantly, "He's usually furniture but he's been active all day for some reason."

"You have a turtle running around your condo?" Her voice was pure disbelief.

"He actually belongs to my sister but he got too big for the tank. I've been meanin' to take him over to her but I had to wait for the weather to warm up first."

He held the chair for her and as she sat, he scooted it under her. Quickly pulling the ladle out of the pot he gently placed a scoop of the stuffed pasta on her plate before adding a slice of bread. She smiled at him and glanced wearily at the reptile that was making his way around her towards the living room.

"Really, you don't have to worry about him." Frankie said as he served himself, "But I can lock him in the bedroom if it'd make you feel better."

She looked over at Tank, "He's… big."

"You should see Maura's turtle." He chuckled, "Bass is as big as a coffee table. She's the one who gave Tank to Janie."

Charlie picked up her fork and sampled the pasta smothered in a pink sauce. "Mmmm, It's delicious."

"I'm glad you like it." He grinned as he ate, his eyes almost never leaving the young woman.

She smiled and blushed a little. Frankie figured out about a month ago that Charlie blushed whenever she thought he did something cute. His mission was to give her rosacea.

They ate and Frankie took Castle's advice and had Charlie sitting at the table with a glass of wine while he washed the dishes by hand. He'd have to thank Castle for that advice as he watched two pink shades appear on her cheeks. All the while, they talked about everything and nothing. Once the dishes were clean and in the washer, they sat together on the couch and watched a movie together that ended up with Frankie's arm around her and after a few more blushes, her laying on top of him, kissing him for all she was worth.

He stroked her back gently through the camisole and was just sliding his hands under the shirt to touch her bare skin when a knock at the door interrupted them.

Charlie rolled off of him onto the floor and almost on top of Tank in alarm. He groaned as he sat up and offered a hand to help her up. More pink cheeks and he kissed her lightly.

"Hold that thought." He said as he headed for the door, grumbling under his breath. He jerked the door open and almost fell over.

"Hey there Frankie," Frank Rizzoli Sr. said from the hallway. "Where's Janie?"

Frankie stuttered, before: "New York City. She's been there for over a year. Of course you would know that if you ever called us once in a while."

"What the hell is she doin' in New York City?" Frank barked.

Frankie leaned on the door frame, "She went to NYPD, Pop. She's workin' Homicide over there with Beckett. Remember her, the one you said acts just like Janie."

Frank sighed and tapped his foot on the carpet, "Okay, so you gonna invite the old man in or what?"

A sigh erupted from his son, "Pop, I got company over."

"What, are you ashamed of the old man or somethin'?"

"No Pop, but." He sighed as Charlie took his hand. He opened the door a little more to reveal the young woman. "Pop, this is Charlie." He slipped an arm over her but his voice held a tension that wasn't there a moment ago, "Charlie, this gentleman right here is my dad, Frank Senior."

She held her hand up, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Rizzoli."

He grinned wide as he took her hand into both of his, "It's nice to meet you Charlie. I didn't realize my son has excellent taste in girlfriends."

Frankie's arm took a possessive edge to it. "She ain't Lydia, Pop."

There was something that passed between them and Charlie felt awkward about it. She knew that Frankie's mom and dad split up a few years ago and now Angela Rizzoli was with Lieutenant Cavanaugh. No one talked about the Rizzoli Father and Charlie couldn't help but wonder why.

"Okay, I can see this is a bad time." Frank said, "I went by Maura's house and no one looks like they're living there lately."

"That's because she's in New York with Jane." Frankie said with a huff. "Maura took a job as a teacher to be with Jane."

"That's kinda stupid." Frank scoffed, "Quit your job with the government so you can stay with your friend."

Frankie leaned into Charlie and spoke with a tender voice, "Honey, why don't you go inside and I'll be there in a minute."

She looked up at him and caught the plea in his eyes. She nodded and ducked inside.

Frankie shut the door and stood outside with his father, "Seriously. You don't know?"

His father shuffled as he stared at his son, "Know what?"

"Jane and Maura are going out, Pop." He regretted having to be the one to say it and it showed in his voice.

Frank lost that grin finally, "What, there a couple of pretty girls. They should go out."

He wasn't getting it, He looked up at the ceiling, _Why me, lord. Why do I gotta tell him?_ He looked back to his father, "No, Pop. They're a couple, been together a while now."

Frank put his hand to his chest, "A couple as in…"

"As in…" Frankie sighed, "As in we're expecting wedding invitations soon."

"No. No." he gasped, "It's not true. My Janie isn't a lesbian; it's a sin!"

"It's not a sin!" Frankie barked, "Anyone who sees them together knows that they belong together!"

"Your sister is a good girl!" Frank yelled, "She's being used, turned, and damned by that… that… Isles woman!"

"I think it's time you left, pop." Frankie said in a controlled authoritative voice.

"She's my daughter!" He yelled, "I'm not gonna let his happen. I swear to god I won't."

Frankie stepped up on his father, "You should have thought of that before you left!"

He stopped ranting and looked at Frankie. "What!"

"You heard me!" He shouted, "You left us! All of us. The house was foreclosed on and Maura is the one who took Ma in!"

Several of his neighbors came out at the shouting but many knew that Jane had been a cop and more knew Frankie was one.

"But you weren't there for that! You weren't there when Jane had to shoot Maura's father! You weren't there when Kate was shot in the chest and Jane almost lost her job because her sister was in the hospital! You weren't there when TJ was born! You weren't there when Jane realized that she was gay, got in a fight with Maura's boyfriend and ran away to New York! You weren't there to see how devastated either of them were! You weren't there when I got promoted to Detective! You weren't there to see Jane's entire life change when she got with Maura! You weren't there when Ma got stuck with thousands of dollars of your back taxes! You weren't there when Tommy fell off the wagon! And you damn sure weren't there when Maura took two bullets protectin' Kate's daughter Alexis and almost died right here in the Commons! You! Weren't! There!"

Frankie finally stopped shouting at his father and looked around to see his neighbors. Sharp glare sent most of them back into their homes. He felt thin arms wrap around his waist as Charlie embraced him.

He sighed heavily and looked back at his father. The old man looked tired and worn out but Frankie was going to finish this, "Now I'm sorry that you left, Pop. I really am. But it was your choice. Janie and Maura made their choices too. Ma made hers and I've made mine." He held on to Charlie tightly then, "I'm sorry that it all went down the way it did but that was your choice. And in your absence we've all moved on with our lives because we couldn't wait for you to come back."

"I'm here now." His father said indignantly. "You think any of this was easy on me?"

Frankie held up a finger, "You were the one who left, Pop. At least when Janie did it, she called and made good on what she did."

"That's what I'm trying to do." He said, "That's why I came here to talk to Janie."

"Janie ain't the one you gotta apologize to, Pop. That would be Ma but I wouldn't hold your breath."

"Whaddaya mean?"

Frankie sighed heavily and Charlie squeezed him close again, "Ma's involved with someone. It's serious and you really ought to call Tommy for the details."

"Call Tommy?!" he shouted, "Why?!"

"Because Tommy is the one you used to talk to anyway." He said, "Where are you stayin' at?"

"I got a motel room up the street." He said as he leaned against the wall. "I wanna talk to Janie."

"I wouldn't." He said, "Janie's a lot different now, Pop. You go off all half-cocked on her or make Maura cry and she'll come unglued. There's nothing in the world Janie loves more than Maura."

"It's a sin what she's doin'. It goes against everything we believe in."

"No, just what the church believes in." He said. "The rest of us believe in them."

"Mr. Rizzoli?" Charlie said nicely, "I've seen Jane and Maura together over Christmas. You've never seen a happier couple or a couple more in love. Please don't try to mess that up. You'll just be hurting them."

Frank looked at the tiny blonde that held his son. "Young lady, you don't understand."

"No Mr. Rizzoli. You don't." She said, "I do, I was there when Maura was shot. I drove the ambulance to the hospital while the EMTs were fighting to save her. I saw Jane and I know that if Maura had died that night Jane would have too. I don't know you, sir but I have had the privilege of knowing them and they deserve to be happy. I hope that one day I can be half as in love as they are."

Frankie felt his chest swell with pride at his girlfriend's words. Charlie was amazing as she stood there next to him defending his sister. She wasn't pushing and she wasn't meekly backing down, she stood her ground and spoke calmly but passionately and he was grateful that she was here tonight.

Frank raised his hands and dropped them, "I guess I should call Tommy and see what I've missed."

"Yeah," Frankie said. "That'd be a good idea."

Frank Rizzoli turned away and sighed in resignation. He gently walked back down the stairs and Frankie was sad to see him go. His father looked old and defeated, the consequences of his choices weighed heavily on him and he had no choice but to bare it.

Frankie sighed. "I better call Tommy before Pop just shows up there."

Charlie patted his broad chest.

**_Cameo next chapter, another intro to a new original character and leather._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Had a light week and working out a few chapters for both always and FIM. Id like to thank Z for the awesome assist on this chapter and for his beta work. Thank you my friend. As always, compliments or creative thoughts will feed My Muse and keep this going faster. Even if you think this stinks I'd like to hear why. Feedback is the key to any writer improving. _**

* * *

><p>Again dressed in her leather riding pants, NYPD turtle neck, and a dress shirt, Jane rolled into the Marlowe Place parking garage on her Fat Boy. She rode across the structure and came to a stop next to Kate's Softtail in time to see her partner step out the door and cross the structure. She wanted to blow off work and ride until her head cleared of all the information she got from Frankie last night. But Jane was too responsible for that so she had gotten ready for work and had driven Maura to Icahn before crossing Central Park to retrieve her partner.<p>

She sat on her ride and waited for Kate to strap on her helmet and nod to her before firing up her bike. Jane hadn't said a word more had she turned off her Harley for morning conversation so Kate just straightened her ride and lead the way out of the parking garage. Since they were riding, they skipped the coffee shop and headed straight in to work. Parking next to the Impala Jane had purchased over her vacation to Boston, they dismounted and gathered their gear for the day.

She shoved her helmet into her saddlebag and adjusted her sidearm and badge as Kate joined her. Kate put her hand on her partner's shoulder, a symbol of solidarity and a reassurance to Jane that her best friend was there for her. Jane rested her hand on her friend's and nodded before heading to the elevator.

Kate shook her head at the thought of Captain Gates seeing Jane in tight leather pants with her gun strapped to her thigh. Sometimes Jane asked for it, she really did. She did exchange her riding leather for one of her older black blazers so she had a place to carry handcuffs and an extra magazine but Kate was surprised when she didn't see Jane's Nine millimeter. She usually carried it in and back out even if she didn't think she'd use it.

It didn't take long for Gates to notice and she sent a scowl at her, "Leather hot pants, Rizzoli? Thought we talked about advertising your dating preferences."

"I'm practically married, Captain." She said with that talk the jumper down voice, "First nice day we've had this year so I thought I'd ride my new bike in today."

Captain Gates stopped next to her desk, "Ride your bike?"

Jane pulled out her iPhone and flipped to a picture of the black behemoth, "It's a Harley Fat Boy."

Gates looked at the picture and raised her eyebrows, nodding her head in approval, "It looks like your bike, it's got an attitude," she raised her eyes to Jane. "Just like you."

Jane tried not to smile but upon seeing Gate's hard facade crack just slightly, she broke out in a smirk, "Kate picked it out for me."

She glanced over to Beckett, "She knows you well." She handed back the phone and sighed, "Badge goes on your hip or your jacket. Sidearm is ok. Don't let my husband see it or I'll have to shoot you."

"Sir?" Jane said as she put her phone away and moved her badge to her jacket.

"He's wanted a motorcycle for a while now and I don't want to have that fight again." She headed to her office. "I assume you will change before court today?"

"Yes, Sir." They said in unison.

"Good."

Jane sighed in relief at getting through a meeting with her captain without getting yelled at or talked down to but it was short lived.

"You two are on Traffic Management at Yankee Stadium this weekend. Opening day for the Yankees so make sure you're pressed and dressed. Don't forget the white gloves." She said as she entered her office.

"Ugh." Kate groaned as she plopped down into her chair, "Why the hell did I stick my neck out for you?"

"Because you love me." Jane said deadpan as she too fell into her seat. "She does it on purpose you know."

"I know." She said. "At least Rick wasn't here for this one."

Jane glanced to the empty chair next to Beckett's desk. "Where'd he go anyway?"

"Meeting with his ex-wife over the latest book."

Jane narrowed her eyes, "I'd really like to shoot that… woman." She said the last word as if that wasn't the word she wanted to use.

"I got dibs, but I got a shovel with your name on it." Kate grumbled.

"That's the difference between a good friend and a best friend."

Kate looked up, "What do you mean?"

"A good friend will bail you out of jail," She smirked, "A best friend will be in jail with you."

Kate laughed and started back into the case.

* * *

><p><em>She stared into eyes that were the same color as her own. She still had a difficult time believing what she was seeing despite the DNA evidence that had brought her to Boston. The woman who lied in the hospital bed was almost identical to her with few exceptions. Where Nikki's hair was a dark brown, her sister's was so black it was as if the darkest night had been woven into hair.<em>

_Nikki also had a strong chin where her sister had a small cleft in it._

_Her wife, Dr. Briana Frost, changed the heavy gauze bandages on her wrists where spikes had been driven through her arm as she had been nailed to a wall._

_Detective Janet Frost had been investigating a series of murders where the victims were crucified when the serial killer John Babtiste LeMorgan, also called the Crucifier, got the drop on her when her partner was killed._

_Nikki could see the rage emanating from the detective's eyes._

_"I got him, Detective." She said quietly. "I got him."_

_"You came all the way over here to say that?" Janet's eyes narrowed, "I got pinned to a wall and you came all the way from New York just to say you got him?"_

_Nikki shook her head, "I thought you'd want to know."_

_"Well thank you, Detective." Her voice held anger in her sarcasm, "I'm so glad that you felt it necessary to think of my feelings."_

_"Janet." Dr. Frost said calmly, "I'm sure the detective didn't come here to gloat."_

_"A phone call would have sufficed." She said but Nikki knew that anger wasn't directed at her wife. "Since you came all of this way I can't help but think that there's something more to your visit. If not to rub it in than why are you here?"_

_"There is more." She said calmly although her level voice was forced. "My crime lab examined the stake he used on his victims. We took DNA to try to identify how many he had killed. One of them came back to you."_

_"No shit." She said as she held up a wrist, "Think I figured that out already."_

_Exasperated with the hostility she glared back, "Your DNA came back as a seventy two per cent match to mine."_

_Briana froze, her breath caught in her throat as she slowly turned to face her wife's visitor. "Seventy two?"_

_"Yes." She said softly, "That's why I'm here."_

_"Seventy two?" Janet turned to her wife, "So what. I'm sure there's more than a few who share a chromosome with me out there."_

_Her wife took her hand gently, "Honey, Seventy two is a very strong familial tie."_

_Janet looked up at a face that was similar to her own, "Meaning?"_

_"My name is Nikki Heat." She said as she knelt next to the bed and braced herself for the reaction from the unpredictable woman in front of her, "I'm your younger sister."_

Rick Castle smiled at himself for his inspiration as he tapped in the words on his tablet while he waited for his ex-wife and publisher to return from whatever meeting she had. Normally he wouldn't wait for her at his office, instead he would simply ignore her until she came around to see him but with his impending nuptials with Kate and the move to Boston coming right after, he felt he should give just a little. So he sat inside her office; he so wasn't doing the lobby thing, and tapped at his tablet.

It was a story Jane wouldn't appreciate and could get him into it with not only the surly detective but also his betrothed. Jane's objections over using her for his work was very adamant and he had no doubt she would eagerly make him pay for it. But inspiration was what he did and Jane was the perfect excuse to move Nikki Heat to Boston.

As Gina came into her office, he quickly closed the file and locked it.

"Castle!" She said excitedly and he watched her put an extra tip as her hips swayed when she walked. "I've been meaning to come see you about your latest book."

"Well here I am," He poured on the charm as she leaned back in her chair, it was a constant game of control that in all honesty, he was tired of playing. "I take it you got the manuscript?"

Rather than arguing over the fact that he was sitting at her desk she sat down and seductively crossed her legs underneath her white business skirt.

"I did and although I thought it was good I am a little disappointed."

He smiled, "How so?"

Gina ran a hand through her platinum blond hair and then gently stroked her leg through the skirt. "You have this great opening from Heat of the Moment for some kind of Nikki Heat relative and you completely ignored it when you wrote Burning Heat. I thought for sure you'd jump on that."

He ignored the seductive teasing because as beautiful as Gina was, she was not Kate Beckett. The hardnosed, ball busting Detective was the only one who had captivated him that way and Gina, for all of her good looks, amazing body, and wicked delights was out gunned by a woman who wore a badge and a gun and who could out smart and out maneuver Gina at every turn. Kate didn't need a breast augmentation to get her point across, she had eyes that could do that on their own and failing that, she could be just as intimidating as Jane. He found it titillating.

"Well," he said leisurely as he interlocked his fingers over his chest, "I thought I'd let that sit for a while and simmer. Like a good old-fashioned Italian stew, it needs a certain amount of time in the slow cooker to ferment properly."

Gina uncrossed her legs and leaned forward on the couch, her large breasts pressed heavily against her stylish vest. Castle examined the sight and dismissed it without so much as a second glance. Gina noticed.

"You're so full of shit." She said, "I'll bet it has something to do with Beckett's partner. What's her name?"

"You mean Jane Rizzoli?" _Innocence, thy name is Castle._

"That's the one. Jane." She said and tipped her smile up knowingly. "I think Jane doesn't like you writing about her."

She leaned forward, her blue eyes piercing his, "Or is it Jealousy? She sat back then and continued to stare, "That's it isn't it? Kate is jealous that you're getting inspiration from Jane."

He tried not to smile at where she was going. Watching Kate for years and now Jane for over a year was paying off as he kept a straight face.

"Oh my God," she said with a laugh, "I can't believe it. Beckett is jealous of Rizzoli getting your attention. Next thing you know she'll be worried you're going to leave her for her partner."

He started laughing; he couldn't help it any more. She stared at him as he tried to contain himself. The more he laughed the more irritated she became.

"You couldn't be more wrong." He said in a gasp, "Kate and Jane are the best of friends and besides," he straightened up in his chair and let his eyes wander along her expensive suit and the body he knew very well. His eyes met hers and he put a seductive twinkle in them, "You have a much better chance with Jane than I ever will, small sliver that it is."

She leaned back, "Excuse me?"

He gave her a lopsided grin, "Small sliver, as in next to non-existent. I'd talk about how Jane is getting married to her girlfriend in June but so as not to get your hopes up, you're not her type anyway."

He smiled inwardly as indignation filled her and her beautiful face turned red. "You pig."

After all this time fencing with her here in this office and wherever she managed to track him down at, he finally figured out the easy button to get under her skin. He made a mental note to take Jane and Maura out someplace nice in gratitude. He watched her glare angrily.

"Of all the sick and twisted idea's you've had. To think that I'd ever willingly want to date one of your cop buddies is so beneath even you. I'll have you know that I am quite happily involved with a much nicer gentleman than you will ever be!"

He smirked, "Jane is quite an inspiration. All I have to do is watch her with her Maura and it raises the bar so much for how I treat Kate. Never have I ever seen someone so in love as Jane and Maura. Kate sees it too and so does Alexis." Here comes the pinch; "To her, Jane is family. Funny thing is that Kate and I haven't been together all that long but Alexis calls her Mom. Isn't that sweet?" His tone was affectionate and playful.

Gina took it, as expected, badly. She had tried to get Alexis to like her for years but his little girl never really let her in and now Gina was starting to seethe. It was a good sight.

Although neither one of them was holding a torch for the other, Gina could be manipulative as hell and he was tired of it. She taunted, teased and, maneuvered him into places he didn't want to be and now, in Rizzoli-like fashion, he was putting his foot down before they all packed up for Boston.

"Well this has been entertaining but unfortunately, I have a meeting with a realtor this afternoon and I really can't miss it."

Gina jerked her head in surprise, "Realtor?"

"Yeah," he said as she stood up and gathered his coat. "Didn't you get my email?"

Her look was confused as she stood up, "No. I don't think I did."

"Oh," again his face was a mask of innocence, "Kate and I are moving to Boston this summer."

"BOSTON!" She shouted.

"Yep," he sighed at the thought, "We thought long and hard about it and we decided that we want to get away from all of this." he waved his hand at the window that showed the New York skyline. "I'm looking forward to a yard that's not part of a Castle and a picket fence and a riding mower."

"But everything you are and everything you have is right here." She said.

"Nah," he waved her off, "All that I need in my life is Alexis, Kate, and my laptop." He grinned as he headed for the door, "Which means that these lovely meetings are going to take on new scenery. Enjoy your flights."

He smiled to himself as he stepped out of Gina's office and entered the elevator in the lobby. He pulled his tablet out and called up his email. He found the draft he had set aside for Gina and hit send. A second later the screen flashed 'received'. He smiled again as he slid it back into his pocket.

He thought long and hard about picking this fight with his publisher and decided that if he was going to stay with Kate, something had to change with his work. His hope was that Gina would brush him off onto another publishing agent but if push came to shove, he had an out with his attorney for a conflict of interest. It would allow him to either renegotiate his contract or get him out from under Gina all together. It would be a mixed blessing either way.

As he stepped out onto the sidewalk he found George there with his Lincoln Town Car. The tidy older gentleman opened the door for him, "Everything go as planned, Mr. Castle?"

"This is just the first step, George." He said as he slid inside, "All I have to do now is wait to see what she does."

The old man nodded, "Yes, sir." He shut the door and climbed in to the driver's seat. "Where to next?"

"Kennedy," He said "I have a meeting I need to keep."

George shook his head and smiled, "You're a devious man, Mr. Castle."

Rick smiled as she leaned back in the plush back seat. "It's all part of my plan."

* * *

><p>Jane made an irritated sound as she tossed her pen down onto her desk. She huffed in frustration at the lack of further progress in the murder of Joyce Schmitt. They had established an odd pattern of movement to Pittsburg before they lost the trail. She removed her EZPass for the toll system but aside from that they had yet to develop a single lead into the woman's viscous murder.<p>

"She was carved up just like the other two victims long before she was killed." Kate commented. "Lanie said that the flower was saturated with blood, she's extracted three different DNA samples from it."

"So we're dealing with a serial killer who's a sadist?" She scoffed, "This feels off for a serial killer."

"how so?"

"The strange thing about this case is the method of death." Jane said as she eyed the murder board, "She was carved up as if they wanted to bleed information out of her. Then our killer executes her cleanly."

Kate called up the autopsy photos again and looked at the images again. "Lanie said the cuts look too clean to be a knife. She suggested a box knife or something like that but surgically sharp."

Jane got up and looked over her shoulder. "Zoom in on a cut."

She did and her partner stared, "You can call me a crazy bitch if you like but I'm thinking an old fashioned straight razor."

Kate googled a straight razor and sighed, "Do they even make these anymore?"

"Yep," She said, "I've busted more than a few mob enforcers who used these things. They're an old favorite for the good ol' boys from the good ol' days."

"I don't remember any cases where I busted Mafia guys using these." Kate said.

Jane sighed and sat in Rick's chair. "That's because the Mafia was an adaptable lot. Although most families had a signature they used, as time went on they either changed with the new world or fell to the law. But that's here in New York. In Boston, the Irish Mob stayed in power a lot longer than the Italian Mafia did and although they changed with the times they also tended to keep some of the old traditions. Most of the surviving Mafia families specialize in inside trading on the stock market. The charges are less and the pay outs are huge."

"And If I were to ask my pocket Google for the history of the straight razor?" Kate snickered.

"If I thought you were serious," Jane sneered, "I'd give you an overview."

Kate leaned back as she watched her partner. "Hit me."

Jane groaned and took a deep breath "Although it can be traced back to ancienc civilizations like Greece, Rome, and Egypt it's not very clear when the straight razor initially came about but. I do know that it was first mass produced in Sheffield, England around 1680ish. Various methods were used to sharpen the blades but the most successful method was the Ben Huntsman method of 1740. Initially embraced in France and after the sharpening method's popularity, it went to England. Later on, the Sheffield manufacturing method which produced Sheffield Silver Steel, named after its shiny finish, was combined with the Huntsman sharpening method and became the premier straight razor that was used worldwide until about the 1950s when King C. Gillette invented the safety razor. A double edged straight razor that had this curved shape between the blades that cut down on a lot of accidental nicks and cuts. That was also the world's first disposable blade razor. Even though the straight razors are still favorably manufactured and used in France, they're more or less a novelty around here.

"But almost the same time as they became popular for shaving, they became just as popular among the criminal world for slitting throats. It's how the term 'cut throat' reached worldwide notoriety."

Kate smiled as she glanced at her watch, "on that note, it's almost lunch time."

Jane looked at Kate's watch and grimaced, "Time to change into my suit."

A grin crossed her partners face, "You mean my suit."

"I can't help that I make your suits look better."

"Egotistical." Kate said with a laugh as they got up and headed to the locker room.

Quickly changing out of their clothing Kate put on a navy blue pantsuit while Jane slipped into the grey suit that Kate had loaned her for her first date with Maura. It was one of many suits the brunette had received from her partner. Jane tucked the black silk shirt in and cursed.

Kate stopped as she looked up, "What?"

She buttoned her blazer and sighed. "I'm going to have to keep this buttoned."

"Why?" Kate asked oblivious to Jane's dilemma.

Jane sighed. Every time she put on this suit she was reminded of how Maura practically tore it off her that first night. She stood up and Kate watched as Jane's face flushed brightly against her olive complexion. "I wore the wrong bra for this shirt."

A light bulb clicked on in Kate's head, "Ohhh!" She smiled, "Jeez girl, do I have to give you everything?"

Kate reached into her locker and pulled out her spare. "Jesus, Jane. After six months you'd think you'd have cooled off a little, but not my partner." She handed the plain white padded bra over, "No, my partner gets all worked up over a suit that she had sex in."

Jane's face turned a deeper shade of crimson, "Seriously, my sex life is just that: mine."

She stripped off the blazer and the shirt and quickly changed out the personal before putting it all back on. She admired how the black silk button up clung to her partner's lean body and the deep grey pants hugged her in just the right way. Once Jane slid her arms into the matching blazer and settled it over her muscular shoulders, all of Bad ass Jane was properly hidden and she appeared as regal as her girlfriend. Jane looked like she should be walking around Wall Street instead of the police department.

"Ugh." Kate said, "That suit does look better on you than on me."

A smirk greeted her, "Told ya."

Kate slammed her locker in false anger, "Shut up, Jane."

Her partner laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>500 Pearl Street<strong>

Kate stood outside of the women's room while Jane went in to relieve herself. As she leaned against the wall she reviewed the files for the cases they were prosecuting today. She wanted to have the facts right before ADA Adams put her up on the stand to testify.

She sighed as her partner came out of the bathroom and walked right past her in the wrong direction. Kate looked up from the file to find black hair and her grey suit heading over to the US Court side of the building.

Kate closed the file and slipped it back in her attaché case as she fast walked over to the black haired woman. Jane seemed to be in a hurry and Kate found herself jogging to catch up.

"Hey." She said loudly as her phone rang, she walked next to the woman as she dug in her pocket for the phone. "The district court is on the other side."

Jane looked over at her, "Excuse me?"

Kate found her phone as her partner came to a stop. "We're going to district court, remember."

"And you would be…?" Kate realized her partner's voice sounded wrong, less husky, with a slight Texas drawl. Kate finally looked up and realized that this wasn't her partner, though the resemblance was uncanny.

"I'm sorry." Kate said sheepishly. "I thought you were my partner for a minute."

There were shouts from down the hall. Kate looked at the dark haired woman, "If you came with someone, I bet they just made the same mistake."

She turned and started down the hall at a near run, the woman right behind her.

Jane walked out of the bathroom and glanced around for Kate but her partner had disappeared. She sighed as she figured ADA Adams must have called her to the courtroom early. She pulled out her phone and texted her partner as she headed over to the district court.

"Abbie," She heard behind her. She registered the voice coming from the cheap coffee stand that she hated and ignored it.

Glancing at her phone she thought about the case but heard that voice again.

"Abbie! We're going the wrong way!" The voice was closer but again, she ignored it. She had just reached the last hallway when someone grabbed her arm.

Jane's instinctive reaction was instant and immediate. She grabbed the arm and twisted as she spun around, wrenching the arm and bending it up the man's back as she shoved him against the wall. Several bystanders shouted and gasped at the explosive reaction. Jane leaned into the man.

"You shouldn't get grabby, pal." She said in a huff, "Now who the hell are you and why are you grabbing my goddamn arm?" she shouted with authority.

"What the hell are you doing?" Pain filled his voice as she applied a touch more pressure.

"Getting ready to break your arm if you don't start talking right now." She said coldly.

"Jane!" Kate shouted, "Let him go."

She looked over her shoulder and did a double take at the black haired woman next to her partner. Jane let go of the man's arm and stared blatantly at the woman next to Kate.

She too stared but not as directly.

The man started rubbing his shoulder as he turned on her, he too froze as he saw the two women. Jane walked slowly towards her.

"Am I missing something?"

"It was an honest mistake, Jane." She said as she indicated the woman. "I did it too."

"Abbie," He said, "What's going on?"

Abbie stared at her doppelganger as she answered, "I really don't know."

Jane noticed that the woman had a voice similar to her own but nowhere near as coarse. Her hair was straight and styled loosely, flowing to chest level. She seemed younger than Jane but not by a lot. Eyes every bit as dark as her own stared back in shock and curiosity. Jane's threat detection noticed movement from next to her.

The man stepped wide around Jane as he came to Abbie's side. "She looks just like you. I thought she was you."

"I know my partner." Kate said defensively, "They do look alike but I can see the difference now."

"Ok," Jane said "I'm confused, I'm angry, and I'm armed. Someone want to explain this to me?"

Abbie stepped around Jane carefully as she looked at her. This woman was taller than her by a good two inches. Her body type was the same but she could plainly see that she radiated strength and authority. Although she hadn't seen her co-worker shoved against the wall, she could easily imagine this lean, powerful woman doing it in the blink of an eye. Abbie could see the muscles of her neck and jaw tense as well as minute flexing of her shoulders that said she was ill-at-ease with the scrutiny she was under. Abbie stopped in front of her and noted the detective's badge carried on her jacket.

She held up her hand. "Abbie Carmichael. AUSA."

Jane scowled, Assistant United States Attorney. She worked as a prosecutor in the highest court there was and she had just assaulted one of her co-workers.

I better make this up quick, she thought as she took the woman's hand. "Detective Jane Rizzoli."

Abbie felt something under her thumb and gently twisted Jane's hand to see the white puckered scar on her palm.

"I'm sorry about that but I've had a lot of bad things happen to me and when he grabbed my arm, I just reacted." Jane tried hard not to move as her double looked at the scars and when Abbie let go, Jane opened her hand to show the inside palm. She didn't know why, she just did. Abbie gasped at the jagged line of scar tissue and as Jane raised her other hand, Abbie fought not to cover her mouth with her hand.

This woman had been through hell and she could honestly understand her reaction to being grabbed. Jane's eyes stared at her as if to say don't ask.

The attorney shook her head and cleared her mind, "They say everyone has a double out there."

"If my girlfriend was here, she could tell you the statistical probabilities of actually meeting them." Jane looked at the man standing nearby, "Really, I apologize."

He rolled his shoulder. "Well Detective, I'd say that was excessive force."

"Leave her alone, Mike." Abbie said sharply as she looked at Kate and saw the sergeant's badge. "Like the Sergeant said, it was an honest mistake. Just let it go."

With a glance Jane realized that her double was in charge and was immediately grateful. She felt that Abbie would help smooth it over if she could. Jane felt like a shit for using Abbie's pity to get her way but throwing an AUSA around was not something she wanted to explain to Captain Gates. She didn't need any more attention drawn to her today.

A beep sounded in the hallway and Abbie pulled her phone out and turned her head slightly. "Detective, I'd like to talk to you for a while but I'm needed in court."

Jane nodded her head, "Me too." She said. "It was nice meeting you, Ms. Carmichael."

Abbie nodded and turned back to her co-worker, "Come on, Mike. Let's get in there."

They turned and headed over to the US Court and Jane breathed again. "I thought I stepped in it there."

Kate shook her head and put a hand on her shoulder, "Oh, hon. You did step in it but she just bailed you out."

As she looked down the hall, she found brown eyes like her own glancing back. Even though she doubted Abbie could see her clearly, Jane sent a kind smile down the hall before turning back to the courtroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Redone and Improved!

**Z- beta'd/ mistakes? - mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Home of Olivia Benson<strong>

She exhaled contently at the warm sensation of her lovers body pressed against hers as she came awake. Opening her eyes, she had to blink several times to clear her vision and her gaze settled on the dresser mirror on the far wall. She could feel the warm breath against her neck as her lover slept on with her head resting on her shoulder while her arm lay just beneath her breasts, a hand lightly touching her ribs.

She peered at the image cast back in the mirror and again marveled at the sight of the beautiful blonde whose body was wrapped so tightly around her. But despite her enjoyment of this moment, she knew that it would come to an end… again.

Olivia tried not to think about it as she closed her eyes and reveled in the heat of Alex's bare skin pressed against hers. Medium sized breasts squished against her ribs, flat stomach cupping her hip, and long thin legs tangled up into her own. This was her heaven, _if only we could stay here._

Alex's breathing changed slightly and she felt the woman's nose brush against her neck as her lover inhaled her scent. She shuddered as full lips grazed her skin and she felt her heart speed up as Alex gently kissed her. Liv gently started tracing random patterns on her lover's back. While Alex's long thin fingers started to run along her side and eventually cupped Liv's jaw, tenderly.

Liv let her turn her head to face her as Alex's lips met hers. Not getting the response she had last night, Alex pulled back to look at Liv.

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

Liv shook her head and met those blue eyes. "Nothing." She replied. "Nothing's wrong. It's all perfect." She said as she tightened her muscular arms around the thin woman.

Alex had been a lawyer too long and knew Liv better than anyone to be fooled by that nonchalant tone.

"Why are you lying?" She whispered as she pulled away from her love and fixed her eyes on her. "Liv, we've known each other too long. I know when you're not being honest."

"I'm not lying." She said calmly, "Everything is perfect right now. I have you."

Alex looked deep into those mocha eyes and came up with only one thing: sadness.

"You're sad." She said as she stroked Liv's strong jaw. "Why?"

Liv closed her eyes and leaned back into the pillows. She hadn't wanted to go here yet. She just wanted to enjoy the morning with Alex but even that was denied her. She hated this game and she hated that she was about to be the one to ruin this moment. But she knew that it was already over. Alex wouldn't drop it until she had the answer and she'd cross examine Liv all morning to get it. Her thoughts turned to her friends.

Kate and Rick had a strong relationship although it wasn't always hay rose filled days. She knew they fought from time to time and it was anyone's guess who would win. They both got their way with each other but Liv was betting that Kate got her way more.

Jane and Maura were a completely different relationship all together. Rarely had Liv seen them fight and even when they did, it wouldn't take long before Jane would give in with her usual grumpy sarcastic complaints. It was actually kind of sweet how hard-core, kick-ass, Painkiller Jane Rizzoli was a marshmallow when it came to Maura Isles. Liv envied their relationship.

Alex hadn't moved as she held herself up over Liv on her arms. "Why are you sad, Baby?"

Liv looked up at her and considered dropping all the pretenses and deflecting, but the truth was simple. She didn't want this to end so soon. So she only told her part of the truth.

"It's the job." She said and her voice betrayed her emotions. "I've been in the SVU for fourteen years, Alex. I've seen too much of the worst of people and… I want out."

Alex cupped her face and stared deep into her eyes, "I thought that's why you took the head chair. So you wouldn't see all of that."

"I did, but instead of being face to face with one case at a time. Now I see them all from a distance and it's just as bad."

Alex lay down next to her and stroked the older woman's sternum, "Then ask for a transfer. You could go anywhere; Robbery, Theft, Fraud. You could even transfer to NYPD Cinema Unit if you asked."

"No," she said softly, "I can't. If I ask for a transfer now, then command will figure out that I can't cut it anymore. I'll get stuck at a desk or psyched out of NYPD."

Alex stroked Liv's chin gently. "It's not worth you soul, honey. Nothing is worth what it's doing to your heart."

Liv sighed, neither was what their relationship was becoming. Determined to change the subject and distract Alex from digging any further, she started nibbling on the blonde's ear, gently flicking the lobe with her tongue. It was one of Alex's favorites and Liv knew just what buttons to push to excite her girlfriend. But even as Alex made love to her, she still couldn't shake the weight that was bearing down on her. She hoped she could hold out just a little while longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Home of Maura Isles and Jane Rizzoli<strong>

Maura sensually slid the sleeve of the black shirt over Jane's arm and once placed, she gently slid her lover's arm into the other side. There were so many sides of Jane that could get her hot. Today she got to see Jane in her NYPD patrol uniform. It was a hot look and Maura bit her lip to keep from groaning. Jane hated people who wanted to make love to her badge or her uniform but with Maura it was as if she didn't mind, but Maura didn't want to push it. She had had leather Jane last night and it had been hot as hell. Uniform Jane was starting to look better.

Jane's eyes were hot as fire as Maura slowly dressed her. Ordinarily she'd resent anyone dressing her like a doll but with Maura there was always something so arousing that Jane didn't mind.

Jane knew what that something was. Maura loved all of her, not just her body, her badge, her gun. Maura adored every part of her and never once made her feel used or unappreciated. It caused a small twinge of guilt because there was one side of her that she had not shown her lover, that dark, scary place in her soul. Jane held out because she was afraid Maura wouldn't be able to love her because she was a killer, even though the two times Maura had seen _it_ had been in the woman's defense.

She had resolved to tell Maura the truth about her other side this week because she didn't want there to be any secrets between them when she proposed. She had promised Maura that she wouldn't hide things away and she had been true to her word. This was the last thing left.

"Jane?" She came out of her thoughts as Maura rested a hand on her left arm.

"Yeah, Maur?" She said huskily.

"Where were you just now?"

Her instinct was to make a crack about being right here but she knew what Maura was asking.

"Someplace that I need to show you, but it's hard." She said softly.

Maura rested her hand on Jane's abs. "Tell me."

She shook her head, "I'm not ready yet but I don't think I have much time left." She thought about the dream she had the other night. Nightmares were beginning to interrupt her sleep, like the one from last night.

_She had been running, running after someone and she had caught up with him. Before she could even figure out why she had been chasing him, he had turned a gun on her and she had twisted his neck, killing him instantly. He fell into the light and Jane cried out as she realized that she had just killed Frankie. She'd just murdered her own brother. She shouted to Maura to save him but the Blonde shook her head._

_"I'm scared Jane." She said and her voice was agony. "I'm scared of **you**."_

She'd jerked awake and when Maura had tried to comfort her, she'd leapt from the bed until the disorientation had ended. Only after she was sure she was in control of herself had she allowed Maura to comfort her.

"Is this about the dream?" She asked softly. "I do have some knowledge about dream psychology."

"Kind of, but the dreams are another thing I'm dealing with." She said softly and rested her head against Maura's, "I told you that there are some things that have happened since the end of the book. I don't want to tell you because I'm scared you won't be able to see past it. It scares me most days but I've learned that it's just as much a part of me as loving you and I'm scared that you won't be able to accept it."

"Jane. I love you, all of you." Maura said as she began to button up the shirt. "I've always loved every part of you, even when I'm ready to pull my hair out, I still love you. There's a part of you that scares you that much then yes, I want to see it, I want to see every part of you. But Jane, There are parts of you that already scare me and I love you anyway. I won't push you but I do want you to show me every part of you because I know that I'm the only one who ever has."

Jane nodded and bit her lip as she looked deep into her lover's hazel eyes.

"What?" She asked.

She sighed, "Kate knows, if you need to talk about it and don't feel comfortable with me."

Maura felt her heart race, Jane was scaring her now. "Jane. I love you and I will always love you."

She gulped visibly, "Hoyt, the night I killed him…"

Maura's eyes widened as she remembered that night with crystal clarity. The murderous look in Jane's eyes, the sound of pure, raw, unfettered hatred as she spoke that night.

_"I WIN, YOU GO TO HELL! ALONE!" She rammed the scalpel deep into the man's heart._

Jane had done that to protect Maura from the same terror that had haunted her for nearly five years. She had driven the blade straight through Charles Hoyt's sternum and nearly bisected the monster's heart. Jane's strength had been shocking to say the least and so had how quickly she had gotten over her own personal demon's death.

Jane stopped as she saw Maura's face. She remembered that night, was still remembering it. Jane pulled her into her embrace and kissed the hell out of her, it only took Maura a second to realize what was happening and why. Her response to Jane was immediate as she slid her hands around the tall brunette and stroked her gently.

After a few moments Jane let her go and Maura regained herself. "I guess you're not ready either."

Maura stopped and it took a second to remember, "No, I don't think I am." She replied in a shaky voice.

"Then we can try again later." She said, "in the meantime, let me take your mind off of this awful topic."

Jane knelt down in front of Maura and again wrapped her arms around her lover's shapely hips, she gently parted the robe her lover wore and started kissing her stomach, "This is where our baby will be made. Right here." She kissed her love low on her abdomen and Maura's skin tingled at each kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Home of Richard Castle and Kate Beckett<strong>

Rick held his breath as his fiancé came out of their huge walk in closet wearing her uniform. Gone were her casual demeanor and the fun loving attitude she had this morning. Now she stood looking at herself in the antique full length stand-up mirror he had bought her for her birthday. He watched from the relatively concealed position of the bathroom as she pulled and adjusted the shirt until it set properly against her trim figure.

As she hung her Sergeant's shield on the breast of the shirt and stared, He felt a jolt of guilt run through him as she gently touched that place between her breasts. When Beckett had been shot at Montgomery's funeral the gunman had been aiming at her heart. It was an experience that had rocked her to her core and he thanked the heavens every day that God had been looking out for Kate that day. She paused as she caught him watching her and she resisted dropping her hand.

Like her partner, Kate hated to show weakness but Rick was one of the few exceptions she had. She tried to ignore him as she gently rubbed the scar on her chest. Rick knew what it meant for her to wear her uniform even though this one was a replacement. The one she had been shot in had been cut away from her as the hospital staff had worked feverishly to save her life. Her look turned angry at her own weakness.

_It's just a black shirt and pants. It has no thought or power or even life! Grow up, Beckett!_ She shook off her morose mood and dug in her bureau drawer for her dress gloves. She quickly shoved them in the back pocket of her pants and located her equipment belt and her cover. She gently rested the hat on her head and positioned the brim low over her eyes as she again checked her appearance.

Rick rinsed his mouth out and wiped his face before walking up behind her. She stood ramrod straight as he tucked and tugged the back of her shirt. Looking up he could feel her eyes on him from under the brim as she watched his every move. He nodded and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'll never understand how you can make bad ass look so beautiful." He said as he rubbed her arms gently. "You always make me want to be better than I am."

A slight smile creased her cheek, "That's because you need to be better."

He smiled as he held her gently. "It's just a uniform and you'll be trading it in soon enough."

"Jane said the Boston uniform makes you look like a man." She said with a grin.

"And I know that you'll find a way to make it all woman." He said as he started to nibble at her neck.

Kate placed a hand on his forehead and gently pushed him away. "I don't do men while in uniform."

Unable to contain himself, he grinned, "I think I should be either insulted or jealous that Jane gets to have you in uniform."

She elbowed him in the stomach and he groaned happily as she smirked at him through the mirror. "Keep it up, Castle and you won't be having me at all this week."

It was an old game but one they both enjoyed and Rick knew that it gave Kate some measure of comfort that she was still in control of her life. That even though she was with him, she could still be as independent as she wanted to be. Even though he figured out what not to say over a year ago, he occasionally threw out a jib like that to help reassure her that he wasn't the definition of her life. She wasn't Rick Castle's girlfriend, fiancé, and soon, wife. She was still Detective Kate Beckett and everything she was, was coming with her.

"You couldn't last a week without me." He said and she elbowed him again harder this time and he gasped. _Maybe not so much next time._

He nodded, "Point taken."

She nodded at him. "Good. Let's see how long that lasts." He caught that mischievous grin as she turned.

He kissed her cheek and headed off to the closet.

Kate watched him go and once again asked herself what she was doing to him. He never said anything about it but she knew that he wasn't happy that she had made the choice to move to Boston without even consulting him. She knew it had cut him but she knew what was wrong and what was right, most of the time. And even though they had been together for over a year and were in fact planning their wedding much earlier than either one was really ready for, she still had a hard time thinking of herself as part of a family.

It wasn't something she'd had to do for almost fifteen years. She tried to think of him first but when she sat in Cavanaugh's home and he offered Jane the chance to come to Boston, Jane had refused. She had done that for Kate and it felt wrong to her. That, more than anything else had been what had prompted her to speak up.

_Cavanaugh ran a hand through his short grey hair as he sat down in his home office chair._

_"I know you're ready to head back to New York so I'll make this short." He said as he looked to Jane, "Your Ma wants me to get you back into BPD. There are all kinds of changes happening this year and I want to make sure I got the best people in place but I'm not going to push the issue. All I want to know is: when are you ready to come back?"_

_Kate sat up to hear her, it was stupid. Jane had already explained it to Kate but she wanted to hear it anyway. Her partner shifted in her chair._

_"I'm sorry, Lieutenant." She said honestly, "I can't come back yet. I still have some things I have to work out in New York."_

_"Like what?" He asked._

_"Like open cases that Beckett and I are working, court appearances." She glanced at her partner, "Kate and I had a case that's been really hard on her and I promised her that I'd stand with her while she deals with it. I made a commitment to my partner and I won't abandon her."_

_He looked to Beckett, "You must be some kind of partner for her to stand by you like that."_

_"She's the best partner I've ever had." Kate said, "You ever had one of those partners that you just clicked with. The kind where you don't need to say anything but you both know what the other's thinking_

_He nodded, "Yeah, I did once. Then I crawled into the bottle and ruined it."_

_"I have never had anyone I understood or who understood me better. Not even Rick gets me like she does."_

_"You're her partner and her Sergeant," He said, "So I'll be straight with you, I want Rizzoli back in my Homicide Unit."_

_"LT," Jane said, "I'm sorry about how I left here but I made a commitment to both my partner and the NYPD. I can't just pick up and go like that. Not to mention that Maura can't leave Icahn until the school year ends so that's June."_

Oh boy!_ Kate thought. She remembered the paper in the empty file in her desk. _Well I guess now is as good a time as any.

_"As Detective Rizzoli's Sergeant and immediate supervisor, I have to report her statement is in error, Lieutenant." Kate said. Jane's head snapped around._

_She held up her hand to silence her partner, "What Detective Rizzoli should have said was that WE can't just pick up and go that easy."_

_"Kate!" Jane gasped._

_Sean stared at her, "Beckett, are you saying what I think your saying?"_

_"Jane is my partner, Lieutenant." She said confidently. "She's not the only one who's made commitments."_

She felt guilty about not talking to Rick but she had been afraid of putting her partner and her boyfriend at odds. The last thing she wanted to do was choose between them because she honestly didn't know who would be disappointed.

She loved Rick, deeply, madly, but Jane was like a sister and she knew that if she had to choose, she'd lose an important part of herself, no matter which way it went.

Kate sighed as she finished placing her chevrons on her collar and made sure that her uniform was perfect before she took off her cap and headed into the closet.

She gently slid her arms around his robust frame as he finished fastening the buttons on his pants. He felt the heavy fabric of her uniform pressed into his back along with two fleshy mounds and the skin of her cheek pressed at the base of his neck. He sighed as he placed his hands over hers.

"I know this hasn't been easy on you." Kate said, "I think we should talk about it."

He reached over to the rack and took a shirt off a hangar. "Talk about what?"

She let him go and looked up into his deep blue eyes, "Boston."

He grimaced as he shook his head, "There's nothing to talk about. You made the call and I'll support you."

"Rick?"

He turned away from her and she felt her heart tug. "Kate. I love you. I'll go with you, there's not much else to talk about."

"I want you to know why."

"I know why." He said simply. "And I understand. I was wrong about you giving it all up. It's a good move and I think your career will benefit from it." He slid the shirt on and started to button it when Kate came around him again and took over.

"It's not just about Jane." She said, "Yes that's a lot of it. But I should have talked to you about it weeks ago."

He nodded, "Yes you should have but I didn't exactly make it easy."

"No you didn't but I should have tried harder too." She said as she slowly buttoned his shirt. "But it's not just about Jane or even about Jane and Maura. It's also about us."

He looked at her then, "Kate, we're from New York. Boston isn't our home, at least not yet. Everything we are and everything we came from is here. I'm not saying we should stay but it's a big change and we're both going to have to get used to it. I know the Rizzoli's are family but we're a family too; me, you and Alexis."

She finished the buttons and placed her hands on his chest, "I know, but I'm talking about us. I want to marry you Rick, I do but I don't want this to be what breaks us apart. You haven't said anything but I know when you're thinking instead of talking. Talk to me."

He sighed as he tucked in his shirt, "Kate, I didn't want to move to Boston. I love New York. I know what Jane's partnership means to you and I know that you're torn between me and her. I get it and the only thing I can think of to keep us together is to let it go. So we're going to Boston. Even though I'm confident that I would win out over Jane if I refused to leave, I know that you'd end up resenting me for forcing that choice on you. I love you and I want to be with you too. So I'm swallowing my pride and I'm going to give Boston a chance but I reserve the right to argue about it later."

Kate looked up at him and he smiled, "No promises but you have to know that I'm trying."

She bit her lip and nodded, "I know, now." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hotly. Before she knew it, her uniform shirt was open as was her front clasp bra. Her pants were on the floor as Rick pinned her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his lean hips as he thrust against her, her hands wrapped in a death grip around the clothing bar.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Jane stood before the mirror adjusting her uniform. She pulled, tugged, and tucked here and there and adjusted her NYPD Shield that was fixed below her ribbons. Since she hadn't been with NYPD long enough to earn any from her unit, Gates had insisted that she wear her Boston PD ribbons. In fact, her Captain had actually gone as far as checking with Cavanaugh for Jane's certs and ribbon placement to make sure she was in order. She sighed at the one ribbon she hadn't wanted to wear, had never wanted to wear.<p>

A simple ribbon that was striped blue, white, red, white, than blue again in equal widths hung prominently in a position of high honor and she was often asked to identify it. Further reminding her of that day she almost lost everything. As if that wasn't bad enough, the NYPD version was an all blue background with several white stars, so it further identified her as an outsider within the NYPD. Combine that with the three hash marks on the cuff of her arm indicating 15 years on the force and the lack of the black WTC ribbon further put her on the outs.

Ordinarily Maura would be here to help her but after that brief conversation, Jane had made certain that her lover was spent and lying in bed, recovering from two of the best orgasms Jane had ever given her. She wanted to spend the rest of the afternoon showing her lover how much she cherished her but unfortunately, she had to work.

She placed her cover on her head and pulled the brim low in NYPD fashion and as she checked to make sure everything was in place, she caught an odd look from the mirror.

She took off her cap and set it on the counter as she stared at her reflection. Although she knew it was her, she couldn't help but see someone else staring back at her and it wasn't her other side, either. She glanced down to see Maura's favorite lipstick freestanding next to the sink. Before she could think better of it, she pulled the cap off and applied it to her lips. Recapping it and setting it down, she looked again and that was when she realized who was staring back at her.

Jane was really looking at herself but she kept seeing that woman, Abbie, looking back at her. She sighed as she realized that this was going to be a common thing as she wiped off the lipstick and replaced her cap. Now, no matter how hard she tried, all she saw was Painkiller Jane Rizzoli of the NYPD. She smirked at the reflection as she went into the bedroom. She kissed Maura passionately with the promise of more when she got home.

Near the front door of the Condo, Jane knelt next to Bas and tapped his shell with a knuckle. The massive tortoise opened his eyes and looked at her, "Keep an eye on Mommy and if anyone breaks in, you sneak up and bite 'em." She said as she patted the hard shell. The reptile withdrew into his shell.

"Nobody imitates furniture like you, Bas." She said as she headed out the door.

Within ten minutes she picked up Kate at her building and drove them over to Yankee stadium. Neither said a word, both thinking about their own home situation. They both knew that they would talk but neither felt like doing that right now. Worse was the fact that they were directing traffic right at Gate Four on the Macomb's Dam Bridge into upper Manhattan and right off of 161st Street. Gate 4 was home plate and it was going to be a mess. Jane parked her car right on the curb at the corner and she and Kate got out to relieve the current guards.

Kate slipped on her gloves, as did Jane. Although reflective colors were required by NYPD they declined the bulky yellow vests in favor of three inch wide reflective belts that lay across their shirts like bandoliers. Jane took the bridge while Kate stood on the ramp. As the afternoon went on the New York drivers were starting to get to Jane. She ended up pulling out her nightstick and again began waving traffic through.

"Hey!" she shouted to a cabbie on his phone. "Move it outta here!" He shouted at her in a foreign language as he moved across the street.

Kate signaled the stop and Jane put her hands up. Another taxi tried to push past her, "I said STOP!"

Kate kept one eye on her partner as she allowed the traffic to turn onto the bridge. The cabbie started honking his horn and Kate saw her partner losing patience with him.

"Wait for your turn!" she shouted as she got ready to cut off the traffic from the ramp.

Turning her attention towards the ramp the cabbie tried to slip past her and bumped her. Jane spun and brought her nightstick down on the hood of the taxi with a resounding thud. A deep welt appeared on the yellow hood. The cab driver got out of the car and started yelling.

Kate knew she had to intervene; she cut off the ramp and started towards the car when her partner did something she hadn't expected. Jane let it go.

"Hitting a cop with a car is a felony, asshole!" She shouted, "Now get this piece of shit outa here before I haul your ass in. Move!"

She waved him through and he tore through the intersection, Jane shook her head and stood on the ramp next to Kate.

"You OK?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," Jane called back, "Just the nut jobs are getting to me today."

Kate smiled, "Just remember that you're the crowned nut."

Jane laughed at her friend as she headed back to the bridge and Kate headed back to the street. Once the game was over they held up traffic to allow the fans to cross without incident. Jane caught a fan here and there for highlights of the game as they passed. Kate smiled incredulously.

Taking a seat in the car, Kate flipped through the ESPN highlights as her partner looked over her shoulder.

"Looks like it was a sweep," Jane said.

"Yeah," Kate agreed as her phone rang, "We didn't miss much." She pulled it out and answered it as Jane climbed into the car.

"You're kidding, in broad daylight?" Kate's voice caught Jane's attention. "We're on our way."

Kate disconnected and tossed the phone up on the dashboard.

"What's up?" Jane said, confused at her partner's disbelief.

"We're going to Chinatown." She said in a huff, "Got a DB that 5th thinks we'd want to see."

Jane groaned, "Thought the boys were on duty today."

"They're on their way." Kate pulled the radio off its hangar and hit the mike, "12 Henry Lincoln to Manhattan signal."

Jane flipped on the lights and siren before rolling through the intersection. Once she had a clear run over the bridge she just spent the last few hours managing, she floored it back onto Manhattan.

* * *

><p>"Hanging a body in Chinatown in broad daylight," Jane said, "Chinese Mafia's got some serious balls around here."<p>

Kate shook her head, "It wasn't the Tongs."

"Hell, no." Esposito shouted, "We'd be lucky to find the body if it was."

Kate looked around the crowded alleyway, "Tongs don't generally display their business so publicly."

Jane looked at them, "So I guess the Bitch from Boston needs a little _catch up_ on her Chinese."

Kate snorted at Jane's pun.

Ryan got a strange look in his eye, "We worked a case on the Tongs about a week before you came here. Landed one guy in prison and another in the morgue."

Her partner caught her eye.

_Witness Protection._ Kate sent. "It was a bad case for Ryan because the murder weapon was his stolen Glock."

Jane remembered them talking about the 3XK Killer. He was their version of The Surgeon. She caught the look on Ryan's face, just a hint of the responsibility she knew he must still feel. As he looked back to her, she gave him a small sympathetic nod. Kevin knew that she too had lost her weapon to a killer and identified with his guilt.

Jane didn't say anything more about it as she looked up at the body, "So, not a message of Tong power."

Esposito shook his head, "Definitely not. If a Tong ever left a body out like this, we'd find bits and pieces of him all over the city."

Ryan nodded, "If we ever found him at all."

"Well, this is disturbing as all get out." Kate said as she looked at the body suspended from the fire escape. "Someone must think they're pretty big to take on the Tongs."

Jane looked at her partner, "A gang war? Like the Bonz and every other gang in Harlem?"

Kate shook her head, "Oh no, this would be a lot worse." She looked back at Ryan and Espo. "Looks like we're going to have to go visit Clifford Lee, today."

Ryan shook his head, "He's going to be pissed enough without seeing us there again."

"Can't be helped Bro." Javi said, "Beckett's right. We're going to have to give him something else to think about besides war."

Kate looked back at her partner with a knowing and thoughtful look, "Hey Jane, Are your sticks in the car?"

Jane narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, why?"

She smiled, "Make sure they're charged, just in case."

"We should get at least two uniforms down here with us," Javi said as he climbed out of the driver's seat of his cruiser.

Kate and Jane climbed out of the back of the Cruiser and adjusted their uniforms. "Showing weakness or nervousness to Clifford Lee would be asking for a problem." Kate said as she pulled on her jacket. "Besides, Jane and I _are _in uniform."

Jane pulled her batons and the clips out of her jacket pockets and set them on the roof of the car. "Isn't that what we're doing?" She asked as she attached the clips to her belt. "I thought you wanted him to be thinking about us more than our serial Killer."

"I do." She said, "Especially now that we know that it's The Butcher's kill. But we're here to calm him down and get some information, not to show weakness by calling in a squad."

Kevin took one of the shock batons off the roof an eyed it carefully before handing it to Jane. "Last time we went in, it was just me and Beckett." He looked at Jane, "Seriously. What's with the prods?"

Jane smirked at him and hooked one into its place. "If I take them out, get as far away from me as you can."

Ryan felt his stomach drop at the evil look in her eyes.

"Kevin," Kate barked, "Javi. Listen up."

Her voice was that of a sergeant and they both looked as Jane tied on the other Baton. "No matter what happens in there. Do not stand next to Jane. In fact, don't go near her."

They looked at each other as Jane slid her arms into her jacket and nodded to Kate. _I'm ready._

_I got your back._ Kate sent and she led the way into the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Clifford Lee was speaking in Mandarin when there was a scuffle in the main dining area. The pretty young hostess rushed around the corner and whispered into his ear. His eyes went wide as one of his body guards rolled head first into view.<p>

Walking in as if she owned the restaurant, Detective Kate Beckett smiled at him. His eyes ran over the black standard issue NYPD patrol uniform. Walking next to her was a woman of equal height and beauty but carrying a swagger that says she wasn't intimidated in the least. The dark haired one was a killer and he recognized that immediately. Several feet behind them were the detective he had met last time and a thick Latino. He eyed them each as one of his henchmen stepped up to stop them.

A nod from Lee, and the man reached for Beckett. He didn't make it. The dark haired one grabbed his arm and twisted, he lashed out at her with his free hand and she ducked it, drilling an elbow into his diaphragm. Gasping from having the wind knocked out of him, he fell to his knees as the dark haired woman ground his arm behind his back and shoved him to the floor; a second later he was cuffed. The woman jumped up and left him with the Latino as she rejoined Beckett.

His anger at Beckett and Ryan was tangible as they approached him, reminding him of his two sons who had fallen to this woman.

The dark haired one smiled, "Hey there, Cliff." She said as she snatched a chair away from his table and spun it around before straddling it and resting her arms across the chair back.

Kate was more polite as she gently slid a chair back and sat in it. "Mr. Lee." She said calmly.

"Detective Beckett," He said through clenched teeth. "To what do I owe this honor?"

She simply stared at him, "I'm sure you know about the body that was hung up in the Chen marketplace. I know it's not your style but I still want anything you might have on this guy."

"I know nothing about who killed that man." He said.

Kate sighed as she leaned back, "Look, Lee." She said, "I'm going to skip over the usual bull and get straight to it. I know the Tong didn't kill this guy. You'd never tolerate such a sloppy job. But this matches up with four other bodies that I have in the morgue right now and I have a profile on this guy. All I want is to know what this poor bastard did that could have got him killed."

Clifford turned his dark eyes at Jane. "Your friend here was very disrespectful. Why would I offer any assistance?"

Jane smiled at him.

Kate shook her head, "Forget about her, Lee." She sighed, "She's more than you can handle. Just give me something I can use to bring this murderer down."

He regarded her again, "So disrespectful." He said and glanced to the walking muscle that stood near them. "I should have you thrown out of my restaurant."

Jane smirked, "You can try it, Cliff."

"At ease, partner" Kate said.

Jane nodded and Kate turned her attention directly back to the Chinese man who glared daggers at her.

She watched her partner go into her talk down mode while staring directly into the man's eyes.

"Mr. Lee. I know the pain you feel. I know what it's like to have someone you love ripped away from you. To feel the ache of their loss burning inside you, consuming you with anger and hatred until it's hard to think about anything else. But somewhere there is a rational part of you that knows that I didn't make Philip kill that girl and I didn't make Ben pick up that gun. I know that it's easier to focus on that anger than it is to face the truth."

"What truth is that!?" He shouted, "I lost my SON!"

"I lost my mother." She said evenly, "And I almost let my anger consume me. I almost lost everything to that anger." Kate unbuttoned her shirt near her bra and parted it to reveal the scar, "I chased the men who killed her and I almost lost my life doing it. I lost more friends and family trying to find the men who killed her than I ever thought was possible."

His anger subsided as he stared at the puckered scar. Knowing that she had him, Kate continued as she closed her shirt. "Phillip is alive, Lee. Focus on the son who still lives and don't let your hatred for Ben's death consume you, like my mother's death consumed me."

His cold calculating eyes turned soft as he thought about her words. He closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"You speak with truth, Detective." He said, "And you speak with honor. It is a special kind of enemy who honors one's opponent. My anger has controlled me this day and you have aided me in its conquest. For this I owe you a small debt and I will allow you to leave, unharmed."

Kate leaned back in her chair, "I'd rather you tell me about the guy hanging from the fire escape, we'll take our chances on leaving. To protect your honor, tell me about what Fong _might_ have been in to."

Clifford Lee glared at her and then around the table, his lieutenants were all looking at him now. "Very well," he said finally as he leaned back. "There is rumor of a new supplier of cocaine that does not like competition. I do not know for certain because I am a simple business man, but I heard that Fong _might_ have been a dealer for a local supplier."

Kate nodded, "And the way the body was displayed was for the benefit of…" she looked straight at him, "That local distributor."

"A message," he agreed, "One that someone from the old world might not take too well."

"Should you happen to come across this old world man, please let him know that I've got dibs on this guy and I won't tolerate anyone interfering with me putting him in jail." Kate nodded, "Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Lee. My condolences for your loss."

He stood up and bowed, "My condolences to you for yours, Detective."

Kate returned the bow and turned to leave. "Let's go find our murderer." She said as she again led the way out.

_"You give her information about our business?"_ one man asked in Mandarin.

_"Beckett is a powerful enemy, one that I only have to face when someone doesn't do their job."_ Lee said as he sat down, _"In this case it is easier to let the dragon have its fill and wait for it to sleep. Beckett will find the person who killed Fong and she will either kill him or put him in Riker's. If it is the former, then the triad will know nothing of our loss, but if she succeeds, then we can repay Fong's death inside."_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Heads up, I got a lot done this week. Four chapters ready to go. This one goes out to Z because he likes the domestic thing. I know you beta-ed it but hope you liked it anyway.**_

_**For the Storyfreak, your up in 07. So here we go with the introduction of our bad guys. Enjoy the sadistic pleasures of a good bad guy.**_

_**Its Friday and I'm home early, kids at school, wife at work, I'm plopping down to watch Castle season 4, it came while I was out. Expect posts to Friend in Me to follow shortly.**_

* * *

><p>She turned away from the window allowing the moving blanket that they had strung over the window to fall back in place. She stalked over to the US Customs Officer tied to the pillar and smiled evilly.<p>

"Truthfully, I detest this city." She said calmly. "I hate New York with a passion, but it has such a huge clientele basis for my business that I can't simply wipe it off the face of the Earth."

She knelt down in front of him and grinned coldly. "My late husband paid you handsomely for your services. I offered you more as long as you turned in my competitors shipments. But you thought you could have it both ways. You took my money and you took theirs."

Her large partner grabbed the man by the chin in a crushing grip, "She doesn't like it when people don't do their jobs. It pisses her off." His grin was toothy and vicious as he looked up at her, "How do you want him?"

She thought about that for a second. "He stole from me. Find a saw."

He nodded and headed away from them.

The man started wrestling against his restraints. "Please," she said in a smooth voice, "If you get free, I'm going to cut your throat." She flicked open an antique straight razor. "I'll make it hurt and as I'm sure your aware, I like to hear screams."

Kneeling next to him she gently draped the blade over his throat, "If it's good enough, I can actually orgasm from it. But I have a feeling that you won't bring me that kind of satisfaction."

She eased the blade beneath the gag and cut it away.

He spat the cloth out, "Please, Please." He said in earnest, "I'll do whatever you want! Anything!"

She shook her head, her dark hair cascading around her face, "It's too late for that, Mark. You had your chance." She slashed a neat red line across his forehead.

He screamed slightly and she was disappointed, "That's why I prefer my associate to do the torturing. It's not that I can't do it. He's just knows the best ways to get you to scream."

Heavy foot falls signaled his return, "Oh good, Romeo is back."

Her partner held up a thin hack saw, "Best I could come up with. Next time, I'll remember your preferences for thieves."

"No battery powered devices, I like watching your arm move." She said with a grin.

He nodded, knowing that it wasn't sexual, she was a creature of sights and sounds and he knew her very well. He handed her the saw and she fingered the edge.

"Could you have found something duller than this?" She barked.

"It's almost a brand new blade and it cuts through steel. Believe me, mistress. You will be satisfied." He said as he slid a work bench over to them.

The customs agent started blubbering and Ravenna slapped him across the face, hard enough to knock a tooth loose, "Pussy ass men in uniform, they think they're all hard until a woman steps up with a hack saw."

He chuckled, "Or a wood chipper." He laughed and she could see that he was truly amused.

"You still think that was overboard."

"Not at all." He said as jerked the man's arm free of the restraints and tied it to the bench, "I just thought that it was too kind of you. I would have fed his family through it first and made him watch."

She nodded, "But his teenage son was so much fun in bed."

"Until you cut his head off." He laughed and looked back at the agent, "She doesn't like disappointment."

"True. The daughter did prove to be more talented." She said as she handed him the saw. "I always wanted a daughter." It was a regretful tone as she placed her hand to her abdomen. "I wanted to feel it growing inside me, until I birthed it in pain and anguish and raised her to be strong like me."

"Cold-hearted bitch like you." said the man.

Ravenna turned on him, and her eyes were murderous, "Tourniquet him, cut off his hands and then burn him alive."

Romeo sighed, "Couldn't just shut up and screamed could you?" He said as he tied rope around the man's wrists, "Nope, you have to piss her off to the extreme. Do you know how long it takes to calm her down after that? No, of course not. None of you do because you're already dead. I'm the only one who gets that pleasure. So now you're going to do some serious screaming because it's the only way I'm going to get any sleep tonight."

He placed he hacksaw to the man's wrists and he started screaming in terror. Ravenna held a light grin as she closed her eyes and listened. Before Romeo could even push the first stroke of the saw he could smell the sting of urine.

"Pussy." He mumbled as he shoved the saw forward against the man's skin.

* * *

><p>"So what you're saying is that you have a problem with how I run my take over?" Ravenna said as she watched Romeo cover their stolen Cadillac in gasoline.<p>

"Not saying that at all." He threw the can in the back seat and slammed the door shut. "All I'm saying is that word isn't getting out as fast as it could."

"And you would suggest what?" She wasn't angry, she trusted him as he pulled out matches from the Columbia cantina they burned to the ground last week.

He held the match book up to her and she shook her head. She liked the car they had taken and burning it wasn't as satisfying as burning a person.

"I'm saying that we should probably leave a calling card or cut up someone and let them live. It would get out a lot faster."

"And several of them would get pissed and try to fight us." she scoffed, "No, the best thing is to do what we're already doing."

He lit a match and ignited the book before tossing it on the hood of the car. The caddy burst into flames as they walked away.

He shook his head, "Okay, so not letting someone live." He rubbed his chin and then snapped his fingers. "A witness, someone that we deal with, we drag him in when we have to do this kind of thing and we let him watch so that they all get that we're not the ones to fuck with."

She thought about it for a few minutes and nodded.

"Humphrey has an issue with Morgan, right?"

He nodded, "They can't seem to get along. Both want control over the drugs in Queens but neither has the pair to take what the other has."

"That's because they're both wimps." She said thoughtfully. "Who is the best to distribute after the other one is gone?"

"Neither, they're both lame." He said as he opened the door of their rental car. "I'd give Alonzo the chance if I could. I think the kid's got talent."

"Arrange a meeting at a warehouse with Humphrey and Morgan." She said, "Tell them that the Raven is upset over their squabble and will be in America to personally solve their dispute. Bring Alonzo with you to the meeting and we'll burn them both alive in front of Alonzo. Give him Brooklyn and allow him to leave unharmed. Tell Mango that he'd better be a convincing Raven representative this time."

Romeo nodded, "Now we're talking."

"But let's keep our beloved senator and the DEA in the dark."

"You're worried about Beltran?"

She looked at him, "Aren't you?"

He nodded as he drove them towards LaGuardia Airport.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Detective Ryan stood near the crumpled form of the burnt out body with a cloth over his face.<p>

"Jesus," He said as he stared the corpse, "Where are his hands?"

Esposito watched a crime scene tech open the cardboard box that sat on the floor nearby. He looked in as the tech gagged.

"Right here," he said indifferently. "Someone hacked his hands off and then set him on fire."

Ryan sighed heavily into the rag, "Right within eye shot of Riker's and no one saw a thing."

Esposito crouched next to the body and sighed, "This guy did something bad for this to happen." He looked up at his partner, "Having your hands cut off."

Dr. Lanie Parrish shook her head as she examined the body, "His hands were cut off pre mortem." She looked up at her boyfriend, "I'd say someone was out to punish him for theft."

"Beckett said something about her and Rizzoli finding salt in the wounds of their vics, any indication of that here?"

She examined the stumps of his arms. "I doubt it but I'll have the lab swab it anyway."

Ryan looked over at Esposito, "Where are the twins anyway?"

Esposito shook his head, "Day off, they got stuck working Yankee Stadium yesterday. We're it today."

"What position?" Ryan asked as she set down his hankie and pulled on some gloves, "They get stadium patrol?" he laughed, since they had rank on most everyone on the detail Ryan figured they got the choice assignments.

"Gate Four, traffic." He said.

Ryan grinned, "I bet they're both still in bed."

Lanie looked up, "Excuse me?" Her face held distain.

"Um you know." He frowned at her angry stare, "At their homes. With their lovers." He groaned, "Not like that."

Her look did not improve, "Oh man." He sighed.

Esposito smiled, "Nice Bro. Real nice."

* * *

><p>After emptying out the dryer, Jane shoved the load from the washer into it and closed the lid. She wiped down the washer with a cling wipe and tossed it in the trash before emptying out the lint trap on the dryer and turning it on.<p>

Picking up the basket she hung it on one hip and headed back to the living room. Dropping the basket on the floor she picked up her beer and sipped at it lightly before setting it on the table and hit play on Maura's Tivo. The Red Sox opening day game resumed from the top of the third.

Jane sat on the couch and started folding laundry as Maura looked up from her computer. She paused as she watched her lover carefully sort and fold clothing into two sections and three categories. Hers and Maura's, tops, bottoms, and personals.

She couldn't believe the reversal that Jane had gone through. This time two years ago the woman's idea of laundry was letting it pile up until either she or her mother came over and did it, or until she didn't have anything to wear. When that happened, she would start washing and drying and leave the clean clothes in a pile in her room until either Maura or Angela came over and put them away.

She finished folding and piled the neatly folded clothes into the basket, hit pause on the Tivo and took the basket into their bedroom where Maura knew they'd be put away properly. Jane came out with the empty basket and set it on the dryer. Maura smiled at her love.

Jane came out of the laundry room and plopped back on the couch and resumed the game. Since Bass was sunning himself in front of the couch, Jane gently rested her feet crossed at the ankles on his shell. The tortoise looked up at her and then closed his eyes again, continuing to enjoy the warm light.

"Jane," Maura chided, "He's not a foot rest."

Jane glanced over at Bass and back to Maura, "He only minds when I'm wearing boots or dirty socks. The rest of the time, he doesn't care."

Maura smiled, over the last six months it was a continuing argument but Jane was right about one thing. The giant tortoise didn't seem to mind playing foot rest for her love. In fact, since Jane had moved in, she often found the reptile near the couch as if awaiting Jane's return.

"How is your tortoise doing?" She asked.

"Frankie's been taking care of Tank ever since he moved into my old condo." Jane said as she sipped at the beer again, "Said he's getting big and he wants me to take him back but we agreed to wait until warmer weather to move him."

Maura nodded, "That's a good idea but I believe with us moving to Boston soon, it might be better if Tank stayed there until we come home."

Jane nodded, "That was kinda my thinking."

"Speaking of Boston, I was looking into the fertility clinics." She said as she picked up her laptop and carried it over to the couch. "These two have the best record, 'Brand New Day' and 'New Beginnings'."

She caught Jane cringe. "Jane?"

She looked over and to Maura it was obvious that there was something on the brunette's mind. "Let's go with Brand New Day. It's not far from the Commons."

"Are you having second thoughts about the pregnancy?"

Jane looked at her as if Maur had just sprouted a second head, "Hell no, baby! I want to see you carry my baby. I do!" She cupped Maura's face gently. "I don't have any doubts about that or about you. It's just…"

"Just what?" Maura said with that beautiful smile that always turned her into putty.

"I… I just need to get a few things done first." She said softly. "I'll tell you about it soon but I… I really need to do this right."

"Do what?" Maura said as she lowered her voice and gently nibbled on Jane's ear. "Read the pregnancy suggestions I gave you?" she breathed into Jane's ear.

"I read those." She said confidently, "I especially enjoyed the part about having sex as often as possible."

Maura gently nibbled the top of Jane's earlobe, "That's for male/female couples. The more the man ejaculates into the woman, the better chances of pregnancy."

Jane shuttered at the word, "That ruined it for me." She grunted and fell back into the couch.

Maura stared, "What?"

She smiled at Maura's cluelessness, "Ejaculation. It's gross."

"It's a normal function of male anatomy."

Jane waved a hand over her lap, "And that's why the only thing that resembles male anatomy in our relationship is in your bedside drawer, not mine. I don't need it, I don't want it." She took Maura's hands into her own and gently bit the pads of her fingers, "The only thing I ever want inside me again is right here." She gently sucked on Maura's middle finger, laving it with her tongue as she smiled a tight lipped smile at her lover. She gently pulled it out of her mouth with a soft pop as she grinned seductively.

Maura's eyes were hot and smoky as she gently leaned over her love. "And what about this?" She kissed her passionately and invaded Jane's mouth with her tongue. She broke away from Jane as her love cupped her behind.

Jane sighed, "Definitely that, too." She picked her feet up off of Bass and rolled them over on the couch so she was on top of her love. Jane smiled as she felt Maura's legs wrap around her. She reveled in the sensation of her Maura. Jane leaned away and peeled her shirt off as Maura's hands ran behind her back to unhook Jane's bra.

* * *

><p>"Now who needs a penis when a girl can have that?" She sighed as Maura lay on top of her. "You do things to me that no man could ever do."<p>

Maura smiled. "You're biased."

"No, I'm gay." Jane said with a chuckle. "And you're the only one I've ever loved like this, no one else could ever compare to you, baby."

Maura smiled at the heart felt words that Jane uttered so carelessly but she knew better. She was the only one that Jane spoke freely to, without shielding herself with her strength or hiding behind sarcasm. But even so, she knew that Jane still had things that she hadn't shared with her and it was clear that Jane didn't want to share them but Maura trusted her to keep her word. Jane said she was done hiding and Maura believed her.

"I love you, Jane." She said as she rested her head on Jane's chest. "I'll always love you like no one else because no one else has ever loved me like you do."

Jane smiled and stroked her hand through Maura's beautiful honey colored locks.

"When I'm with you, I don't care about being socially awkward because I have you. I don't care that I was adopted and that my mother didn't show me the kind of love you had. I don't care that my biological father is a crime boss. I don't care who calls me the Queen of the Dead because I have you and you have given me all of the things I never had and everything I've always wanted and never thought I'd have." She looked up into Jane's eyes, "When I'm with you, I feel alive and it's all because you love me."

Jane pulled her a little tighter, "I've always loved you, Maura. I know that now. I've loved you ever since the day I asked you out to lunch. I knew even before I punched out Crowe."

"You wanted to do that anyway." Maura chuckled.

"Um, yeah, it's Crowe. But even if he wasn't an ass, I'd still have punched him out for hurting your feelings."

Maura smiled and gently kissed her girlfriend's throat. Jane was starting to feel that heat radiate through them when her phone rang with an annoying ring tone.

Jane groaned, "If it's a telemarketer, I'm going to shoot them." She slid out from under Maura and walked over to the kitchen counter. Maura bit her lip in appreciation of Jane's nude form; her eyes lingered on her girlfriends toned butt.

She scowled as she didn't recognize the number. She looked back at Maura and groaned at the beautiful sight as she answered the phone, "Rizzoli."

"Janie!" her father shouted through the phone.

Jane dropped sharply behind the counter with the urge to cover herself. Maura frowned at the action.

"Pop?" She said nervously.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for weeks. Where have you been?"

Jane shimmied into the laundry room and came back out in a towel as she tossed one to Maura. "I moved to New York City about a year and a half ago."

He sighed, "I know that already, Janie. I mean what are you doing in New York City? I thought you loved Boston and no one here will tell me why you moved over there just that you're with that dead body doctor."

Jane could feel her anger rising quickly, "Be careful there, Pop."

She felt Maura's hand on her bare shoulder. She looked back at her and Maura tried to smile but it didn't come across right. But the gesture was reassuring.

"That's not why I called but we can talk about that later. Right now I need to tell you something."

She knew what was coming but she let him finish, "Janie I didn't want to say this over the phone but… I got cancer, prostate cancer."

Maura heard him and took the phone from her and put it on speaker. "Mr. Rizzoli, this is Dr. Isles. Have you had any kind of testing done to determine the stage of the cancer cells?"

"Look, I'm not comfortable talking about this with you." he said sharply.

"Pop, if you're talking to me, you're talking to Maura too. That's just how it is and despite her preference for working with the dead, she's still a Medical Doctor and a Professor at one of the best Medical Schools in the country. You might want to listen to her."

"Janie can't I just talk to you?" He asked.

"Whether you tell her now or I tell her later, she's going to know, Pop. I don't keep secrets from Maura, ever. She knows more about this kinda thing than anyone I know so you might as well just answer her."

He huffed over the phone and caved. That more than anything told her how serious it was, "No. I got diagnosed a couple of weeks ago and came back to Boston to take care of a few things. I haven't had time to get the other tests done."

Maura nodded, "You should go see Dr. Zachary Marsh. He's a specialist in prostate cancer in Boston. He has an excellent background and comes with very high recommendations."

Frankie tipped them off a few days ago so it wasn't unexpected, but Jane smiled and slid an arm around Maura. Leave it to her love to gather the information her father would need.

"Yeah, Um, thanks." He sighed, "So, uh, when can I get you to come home?"

"Pop, I had this conversation with Ma a couple of Months ago, we're not coming back to Boston until late June."

"No, I mean for the weekend. I… I'd…I'd just feel better if I had my family with me for this."

Jane scowled, "Um, I'm not sure, I'd have to check."

Maura already had her phone out and was texting Kate. A few minutes later, Kate texted back. "Sergeant Beckett talked to Captain Gates, She said you'll have next weekend off."

Jane glared her eyes at Maura. "Really? you just jumped right to my boss."

"Your father has cancer Jane." She said softly, "It's one of those things that people make an exception for."

Jane kissed her softly and Frank cleared his throat, "So next weekend?"

Jane grinned at Maura and whispered in her ear, "Time to collect on that wager." She licked Maura's earlobe gently and Maura shuttered.

"Yeah, next weekend as long as nothing else happens here to mess it up." Jane said.

"I will make sure nothing does, Mr. Rizzoli." Maura added. "We'll be home Friday night."

"Um, you're coming too?" His voice was cautious as if he was walking on eggshells.

"Of course," She said warmly, "Mr. Rizzoli, you're Jane's father and this is going to be hard on both of you so it's only right that I be there to support you both."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks but I was hoping to keep this in the family."

"She is family, Pop." The unspoken warning radiated from her mouth. "Ask Ma or your kids."

"Ok, Janie." He said, "I'm sorry. I just… I miss you guys."

Maura watched Jane soften right there, "Yeah. I miss you too, pop. I'll see ya next Friday."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Asside from Leon, I really don't have any gay men running around in this and I don't want to be sexist so let me introduce you to Iman. If I was casting this only, Ian McKellen could play this small roll. Mostly because he's a favorite of mine and he can appear very well-to-do and still come off as casual. Truly a fine actor but alas, it's only fanfiction. Enjoy. Oh by the way, I'm so poor I have no idea what gold or diamonds are worth so bare with me._**

**_This one goes out to Storryfreak0083 - WISH GRANTED!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Immanuel's Jewelery<strong>

**Uptown Manhattan**

Alex Groaned as Jane hunched over yet another ring that Horatio placed in front of her, Jane very carefully picked it up and slid it on her finger as she examined the small diamond and the elaborate gold setting.

He smiled, "Fourteen Carat gold with a 1.5 carat oval cut. Color rating G with a clarity of SL1. A fine purchase for a beautiful Detective."

"How much is this one?" Jane said staring into the glittering stone.

"For you, Detective?" He said, "Twenty two thousand."

Alex snorted loudly causing Jane to look over at the woman.

"He's overcharging by about seven thousand dollars."

Although she and Alex didn't get along as a rule, Liv had managed to convince her to lend her high class upbringing and experience to Jane to help her select a ring.

Horatio bristled, "Young lady, I assure you that these are the market retail values and that for the beautiful Detective I am including a four per cent discount."

Alex neatly slid the ring off of Jane's finger and handed it back to him, "Well, sir, I can assure you that the Market retail value of a one and a half GSL1, of which by the way this," she pointed at the ring, "is a HSL2 with this amount of gold is only worth about fifteen thousand."

She jerked a ring off her finger and held it up. "That is a twenty two thousand dollar ring. And it has no stone at all. How about you pull out that jeweller's glass and we see where that extra seven thousand went."

Jane looked at the ring that she held up, simple yet elegant. She looked at Alex and wondered if she should ask but thought better of it.

Liv however picked up the look and intervened.

"Alex Dear." The blond looked over at her, "Would you mind if Jane looked at your ring?"

Jane started to protest but before she could, Alex dumped the gold band in her hand as she turned back to Horatio.

She shook her head as she slipped the ring on. The brightly polished gold band nestled against her knuckle and she stared at it. Without markings of any kind it was both plain and beautiful, almost ordinary except for the flawless finish on it.

Liv watched Jane's eyes light up and knew they were making progress. She placed a hand on her shoulder and Jane looked up, fingers lightly touching the piece.

"Something simpler, I think." Liv said with a smile.

Jane smiled and nodded, she was embarrassed as she eased the ring off of her finger. She held it tightly as she tried to get Alex's attention.

"Tell you what, you call Iman at home and tell him that Alex Cabot is here and let's see how fast he gets his ass over here."

Horatio sneered at her, "Madame I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to leave now."

Alex started digging in her purse, "Forget it, I'll call him myself."

Jane put a hand on her shoulder and she stopped. Jane handed her the ring and shook her head, "Forget the stones." She turned back to Horatio, "Lemme see the bands, please."

He passed a look to Alex before nodding to Jane. Placing the try back inside the case he locked it before he headed off to another case.

Jane looked back at her, "Was he really over charging?"

It was Alex's turn to smear, "Yes Jane, By a lot. Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I'll let you get ripped off."

She nodded, "Thank you."

Alex waved her off as she kept digging, Jane stopped her again.

"I mean it, Alex." She said, "Thank you for helping me do this."

The gold haired blond nodded again, "I don't begrudge you your happiness Jane, I don't. You get to marry the one you love, the one you've loved since I've known you. Regardless of how I feel about you, you deserve that chance." Pulling out her phone she scrolled through her contacts and walked away.

"It's not you, Jane." Liv said.

"Sure feels like it." She replied as she looked over some more of the jewelry cases. More than anything else she wished Maura was here but that would defeat the purpose of buying an engagement ring.

"We've been having a rough go lately." The older woman tapped the glass, "It's me, not you."

"What's going on?" She asked turning her attention to her friend.

Liv sighed as she stared off into nothing, "It's me. I keep waiting for it to end again, for her to get a job offer or a new cause or some political topic to come up that will separate us again."

"Babe," Jane said, "She loves you."

"And that isn't enough, Jane." She said softly. "I wish it were."

"Tell her," she said, "Tell her what it's doing to you. Believe me when I tell you that keeping things like this to yourself is only going to hurt you in the end. Just tell her."

Liv looked up at her and Jane could see real pain there, "It's not unrequited love. We know how we feel but I'm not going to ask her to give up her dreams, her career. I don't want her to resent me for it. I…"

Jane looked over her shoulder to see Alex dropping her phone in her purse, "Okay, lesson number one for buying jewelry is to be with someone in the know. Now that we've established that Horatio is full of it, Iman will be here in a few minutes to take care of you, personally."

She looked down the glass bar to see Horatio was answering the phone. A few minutes later he hung up and bustled over with the tray of rings. He set it down in front of them.

"My apologies for keeping you waiting," Horatio ran a hand over the tray, "These are some of our finest bands. Starting with white gold here in the upper left corner and moving left to right all the way to the lower right corner is our yellowest gold. Would you care for a refreshment while you're waiting?"

Jane heard the doorbell ring as Kate walked in, "Thank you but my partner has it covered."

He nodded as he withdrew.

Kate came over with a carrier full of coffees and started passing them around. "A super low fat latte for our resident jewelry expert, a cup of Columbian for the newest Lieutenant in the NYPD, some flavor that I can't say right for the lucky groom and for old time's sake, a hazelnut for me."

"Sweetie," Jane chided in her best Maura, "If I'm the groom than you're the Best Man."

"Best Woman you mean." She chuckled. "So what did I miss?"

"Just Alex almost bitch slapping Horatio for apparently trying to overcharge me."

Alex glared, "I would never resort to violence to get my point across. Remember Jane, I'm a lawyer. We wheel and deal, cajole, threaten, intimidate, and even on occasion, we extort but we never ever get violent."

"I am so relieved to hear that," came a haughty male voice from the counter.

Alex looked over to see Iman standing next to the selection of Jewelry on the tray.

He was six feet with white hair and piercing blue eyes and a tight face that was heavily wrinkled with age. Dressed in expensive blue slacks and a matching blue cashmere V-neck sweater he smiled at them.

"Alexandria." He said with a voice that held a slight hint of a British accent. "So good to see you again."

She smiled and took his outstretched hands before kissing the old man on both of his cheeks.

"And you Iman." She looked him over, "You haven't changed a bit."

"Well I guess that I should be flattered. After losing the first few battles with father time I guess I've held my own since then."

She smiled at him, "So this is my friend Jane and she's proposing to her girlfriend if she can find a ring worthy of her."

Jane shuddered, "You just put it out like that?"

"Oh, I hear the distinctive accent of Boston in your voice." He smiled warmly, "Such a wonderful city I must say though I have not been there in years."

Kate sat down on the soft couch with Liv while Jane joined Alex at the counter.

"Funny thing about Boston is their tolerance for the gay community."

As Jane straightened slightly, Alex put a hand on hers and shook her head.

"It's quite alright, Jane." He said raising a wrinkled hand with a gold band on it, "I have no animosity towards gay men and women or Boston for that matter. You see, my husband is from Boston."

Her eyebrows raised she smiled, "You must have been one of the first ones then."

"As a matter of fact, we were the third couple married on the steps of the Boston courthouse. We wanted to be first but wealth and influence can only carry you so far."

He leaned against the glass, "It's been a while since I've done this but tell me about your potential new bride and understand that anything you say to me will never be repeated, not even after I pass the Pearly Gates."

Jane looked at Alex who nodded and went to sit with the others. She looked up at the man and his kind eyes made her smile.

"She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and she makes me want to be better than I am."

* * *

><p>"She's going to love it." Kate said confidently as she looked inside the velvet box.<p>

"That is an understatement." Liv added.

Alex smiled at Jane, "A fine choice, Jane. Congratulations."

Jane shook her head, "I wish I could say it was me but all I did was talk about Maura and Iman pulled this one out and that was it."

She nodded, "Someone in the know and Iman knows."

"Thanks again for doing this, Alex." Jane's eyes met hers, "I know you didn't have to and I owe you."

"You know my fee, Jane." She said, her blue eyes suddenly gaining a cold look, "Just do that and we're straight."

She smirked, unable to resist, "Actually we're gay."

Alex tried to hold the look but her amusement shined through. She shook her head and took Liv's arm before whispering in her ear.

"On that note," The older woman smiled, "We're going home."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Jane barked in laughter.

"No problem there, no men involved." came the reply.

They jumped into a cab as Jane slid into her car with Kate right next to her.

"It's beautiful Jane." Kate said as she eyed the ring again, "When are you going to propose?"

She sighed, "I don't know. Before we move to Boston that's for sure."

"Why before, I thought you wanted to take it slow?" Her amusement was an attempt to lighten Jane's mood. Unlike most people, Jane appeared almost somber.

"I do but…" She stopped at a red light and looked straight into her partner's eyes, "We're going to have a baby soon. I thought we should be married before then 'cause I wanna do this right, ya know?"

Kate smiled and nodded, "For Maura."

"For Maura and the kid." The light turned green and she drove on, "I mean this is it, Kate. I can't imagine my life without her anymore. I know I'm ready. I think Maura's ready but I know she's ready to have that baby and although I'm nervous about it, I think I'm ready for a kid too."

"It's crazy, isn't it?" She said to her partner, "Neither one of us was looking for this but there it is. Right in front of us and it feels so right."

"It is crazy." She shook her head, "Ma pushed this on me all my life and now I'm here, I'm ready and I get to do it with someone that I never thought I'd find. But it was there the whole time." Her voice cracked under her emotion and she cleared her throat. "Plus it'll finally get Ma of my back."

They chuckled together as Jane pulled up to Kate's building.

Kate handed the velvet box back to her partner. "Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll be there." She said as her partner shut the door. Jane looked at the box again and opened it to find the most expensive thing she'd ever purchased inside. She sighed as she closed the box and tucked it inside the glove box and locked it. She'd put it someplace safe tomorrow. Right now she had the urge to go home and once again make love to her future wife.

She felt her blood rush through her veins in anticipation as she put on her blinker and sped off the three blocks home.

* * *

><p>"UGHHH!"<p>

Twirling a lock of wild red curls through her fingers, Alexis Castle groaned as the internet connection stopped. She slapped her laptop closed in frustration and shoved it back in her book bag. She reached over to her bedside table and unplugged her iPad and tried to log in to Columbia U's pre-med access site. She had just entered her username and password when the connection timed out.

"Sonuva!" She dropped the tablet on her bed in frustration and stretched her long thin legs before planting her feet on the floor. As she stood she stretched her lithe body as far as it would go before rubbing her fingers over the scar that was on the webbing between her index finger and thumb.

The sound of eleven gunshots tore through her and she had to focus to contain the horrific memory, just like her Ma and Aunt Jane taught her to. It took her a few to regain control of her thoughts but she did. She was going to have to make a note to tell Dr. Burke of her success in her next session.

As her phone started ringing she smiled at the timing as she listened to the lyrics for the few seconds it took to grab it. Her Aunt had the oddest timing, like she knew.

_"Makes me that much stronger,_

_Makes me work a little bit harder,_

_Makes me that much wiser,_

_Thanks for making me a fighter."_

Ever since she told the truth about her jealousy over Maura her Aunt Jane realized that she hadn't been there for her as she used to be and made it a point to call her every night before the teen went to bed. It wasn't the same as when she lived here and would personally tuck her in but it was enough.

"Hey, Aunt Jane." She said as she answered the phone.

_"Hey, baby girl."_ Her Aunt had a jovial tone and she couldn't help but think that Maura really was good for her. _"Did you get the score from that test you were worried about?"_

"I passed." She said casually, as if she hadn't been pacing all night the night before. "No big deal."

_"That's my kiddo."_ Her Aunt was pretty open with her praises for the most part._ "So, any new boys in your life, or maybe girls?"_

Heading down the stairs to her father's study to try to finish her homework she groaned, "No boys, no girls. I really just don't have the time. These pre-med courses are kicking my ass."

_"Well you know you can always ask your Aunt Maur for help. She explains that stuff better than I can."_

"Oh very funny." Just like her aunt, she wasn't one to pass up a pun, "Icahn. Nice word play."

_"That wasn't what I was doing you little snot."_ She could hear her Aunt trying not to laugh. _"Though she probably can."_

After walking across the living room she knocked gently on her father's study but received no answer. She knocked a bit louder, determined not to walk in on him and her Ma again. She really didn't understand the big deal about sex or why they did it so much but she suspected that it was because she was still a virgin. The thought brought a rosy hue to her cheeks as she realized that she would be nineteen in a few short weeks.

She peaked into the study to see that it was empty and stepped inside.

_"Hey, you still there?"_

"Yeah, just had an odd thought." She sighed as she keyed up her father's laptop, "I'm going to be ninteen in May."

_"I wish I could say that." _Her aunt grumbled.

"Aunt Jane, I'm a virgin." She whispered shyly.

_"So, what's wrong with that?"_ She said as if this wasn't an embarrassing conversation._ "Kiddo, I wish I had been as smart with my body as you are with yours. Seriously, I almost gave my virginity to a football player under the bleachers when I was fifteen."_

"You told me that story." She said with more heat in her cheeks. "And you dated him a couple of years ago, remember? Besides, you had options."

_"You have options too and you've been amazing. Let me tell you something about sex. It's fun with the right partner but not as much as when that person means something to you. I look back on all of the guys I've dated and all I wish for is that I could take it back."_

"If you could take it back and came out in high school. How many girls would you have dated?"

She could just imagine her Aunt biting her lip. _"A couple and this is getting kinda awkward now so let's go back to how great a person _you _are."_

She shook her head and had to push her aunt, "Aunt Jane?"

_"Yeah?"_

"What's it like?" She tried not to grin at her aunt's discomfort, "What's it like with a woman?"

_"Um, Yeah. This isn't awkward." _She sighed, _"I'm really not the best person to talk about this with because I… I never really liked it with guys and… and I… really… don't feel comfortable talking about this at all but… and this is only for you so… I've only been with Maura… and… you should really call your Aunt Maura or even Liv. They know the ins and outs of both ways, no pun intended."_

She giggled, "You really don't like talking about this do you?"

She could hear her aunt blow out a huff of air, _"Sex isn't one of my best conversation pieces, no."_

Alexis laughed softly and turned back to her father's computer and tried to log on, nothing. "Well this sucks."

_"Look I'm sorry Kiddo, I don't even like to talk about it with your Ma so why don't you talk to Maura. She'll be upfront and honest and in graphic medical detail that I really don't want to be around for."_

"No, that's not what I meant." She grumbled, "The internet is down and I need to finish my homework."

_"Oh!"_ the relief was tangible, _"I thought you… Nevermind."_

Alexis giggled again as she ran her hand through her artificially curled hair. After asking her Aunt if she could make her hair like hers, Jane Rizzoli and Kate Beckett had gotten up two hours early the next morning just so they could curl her hair the first time. She still had that picture as her background on her phone and her tablet. She loved her Aunt's hair and spent hours learning how to copy that mass of ebony, though she loved her own color far too much to change it.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to go to bed early so I can finish tomorrow before class."

_"Didn't your dad say he has that new tablet with the Wifi thingy hot something on it?"_

"Wifi Hotspot. I'll try that." She caught sight of the tablet sitting on his bookshelf and picked it up. "Anyway, I got ten bucks that says Aunt Maur is waiting for you to go to bed so…"

_"Alexis Harper Castle Beckett Rizzoli!" _Jane took a deep breath, _"Whew, that's a mouth full."_

"I know, don't bet on your sex life." She exaggeratedly groaned. "Night Aunt Jane, hug Aunt Maur for me."

_"You got it, kiddo. Good night."_

The phone disconnected as Alexis sat in her father's chair and tried to open the tablet. It was locked.

Alexis was going to set it down but the temptation to guess his password was too great not to try at least once.

_It wouldn't be Kate. And it wouldn't be Alexis. Gram's out as well as Jane. But it would have something to do with him and something to do with her. Rick and Kate, no. Beckett and Castle, nah. Castle and Beckett hmm. Cast… Beckett. Cast…kett. CASKETT! How appropriate._

She keyed in the seven letters and the tablet opened. She was about to do one of her Aunt's victory dances when she caught sight of the app on the screen. It was a word processor.

It was the words on the screen that stopped her cold. She should close it and leave. She knew she should but she couldn't. The words glowed in the low lit room.

_"My name is Nikki Heat." She said as she knelt next to the bed and braced herself for the reaction from the unpredictable woman in front of her, "I'm your younger sister."_

She held one of her delicate hands to her mouth as she read the manuscript from the beginning.

* * *

><p>After toweling off from the shower, Rick gently rubbed his face as he searched for any stubble he might have missed when he had shaved. Although he personally liked the look of the five o'clock shadow, Kate had told him that it tends to feel like sandpaper on some of her more sensitive skin. He smiled as he found nothing but smooth cheeks and chin. Tonight he was going to make sure she knew how much he loved and treasured her. None of the elaborate things worked on Kate but he'd figured out quickly enough that it was the little things that got to her.<p>

She loved to watch him as he washed dishes or swept the floor. When he made sure that her work things were placed where she could find them easily. And when he made sure his face was shaved when he nuzzled her neck. The simple things had always been his greatest tool when it came to his hardnosed detective. It's what always kept him in her mind when she dated someone else before they got together.

He smiled as he thought of the night to come. Since it was all spur of the moment which meant it would be a surprise, he had to either get Alexis to head to Jane's or more likely, sequester herself in her room with her iPad and headphones. Either way he'd better get moving. He threw his robe on over his PJ pants and t-shirt and headed off to find Alexis. He barely made it past his study when he caught the light on.

He stuck his head in and found her sitting at his desk with his tablet in her hand. She looked up at him, her eyes wide with shock.

"Aunt Jane is gonna kill you and Ma's gonna help her get rid of the body."

Stepping inside he opened his mouth to speak when the front door opened and Kate walked in. "Castle, I'm home."

He jerked his head at the sound and turned back to see his daughter relock the tablet and scurry towards the door.

"But it was good right?" He said.

She stared at him, "Yeah, Dad it's a good start, it's just a shame you'll never live to finish it."

Alexis scooted past him and hugged Kate before running full tilt up the stairs. Kate watched her almost leave a vapor trail in her wake as she disappeared.

She looked back at her man and lifted one finely shaped eyebrow. "Something I should know?"

He shrugged, "She stopped making sense to me a couple of years ago."

Kate sighed, "I'll check on her in a minute." She hung her coat up and slid her arms around him and as she rubbed her cheek against his she murmured, "Nice." in a low sweet tone.

He heard his phone beep from the bedroom and smiled. "So shall I draw my lady a bath to relax in after a hard day of fighting crime and picking out engagement rings with her friends?"

She let him go and looked at him as if he was trying to get away with something. "Okay, you're being awfully thoughtful, tonight."

That lopsided grin creased his face as he stepped into the kitchen, "It gets better." He said as he poured a small glass of red wine and carried it to her.

A half smile preceded a narrowing of eyes, "You're up to something."

"I am." He agreed. "But you'll have to figure it out on your own, Detective."

She rolled her eyes and sat down to take off her boots when he knelt in front of her and eased the stylish footwear from her feet. He immediately followed up with a brief foot rub.

"Castle, you don't have to go through all of this to get me in bed." She said as she ran her fingers through her hair, "I'm yours anyway."

"True, but there's no harm in tending to my lady's whims and wishes."

She smiled as she realized the game he was playing, "Then your lady would like a bath to go with her wine."

In that exaggerated exalted voice he calmly nodded, "As my lady commands, so it shall be done." He let her feet go and held his hands up. She took them and he guided her to their room. He paused at his phone on the night table and read the text from Alexis.

_24 hour reprieve because you're wooing Ma._

He smiled and turned off his phone.

Since he started this game Kate snapped her fingers loudly from the bathroom.

"Forgive me; I was just making sure my lady was uninterrupted." He rushed into the bathroom to start the water. As the tub filled, he gently began to remove her clothes while she stood, as regal and as majestic as a queen.


	8. Chapter 8

**_As always, Z beta-ed and anything left over is all my fault._**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere over the Gulf of Mexico…<strong>

Sera Beltran sat in a fairly uncomfortable chair as she reviewed the files on what was dubbed the Cuervo Case on her laptop. It was a ridiculous name. After over a month of nearly two dozen researchers digging into all aspects of this new cartel, she finally had a lead and it wasn't a very big one but with a little time she was hoping that it could develop into something substantial.

She looked over at her partner and opened her mouth to address her concerns when she found him strapped into the aircraft seat fast asleep. His hands cupped over the barrel of his M-16 A2, and his forehead resting on those massive hands of his.

"How in the hell you can sleep in this noisy beast is beyond me." Beltran mumbled before looking out the small window of the military V-22 Osprey.

"I'm not." He said, "I'm just checking my eyelids for damage."

She laughed at him, "Could've fooled me."

He looked up at her and moved the battle rifle aside. "What's on your mind Sera?"

The part helicopter, part plane bucked violently before settling again. She put a hand to her stomach as it took another few seconds to settle. "Next time we need to get a G-6."

He smiled, "Then we'd look like the guys we're supposed to bring down." He groaned as the Osprey hit more turbulence. "I can't believe how bad this one went. A simple snatch and grab and all we get out of it, is a gunfight and our target dead."

Beltran closed her laptop and stuck it in the side of her chair, "This one was screwed from the beginning." She looked aft to see the DEA strike team that was scattered around the cargo area. Most of the eight agents had done a great job today but that wouldn't matter to the Director. Three months of this guy tearing up the drug world and their only solid lead had blown up in their face; literally exploded.

Barricade looked up at her. "What was that?"

She looked back at the strike team and the two men on the floor with their medic bouncing around checking vitals. None of them would meet her gaze, it was a normal reaction and one that she relied on more often than not. She looked back at him, "We've either got a leak, or a mole; they knew we were coming."

He looked back and nodded, "I've had that thought but… there's not enough information to move on it."

She grimaced as the plane bucked again, "Barricade, I don't want this to go bad again. We may have to step outside of the agency."

"You're thinking about the Baltimore Op, aren't you?" He said calmly.

"It's what we have left," She shifted in the jump seat, "Until we can develop or turn someone else, we need to push that one through."

"Well you know that I'm on board but who else can you call on for this? It's a small operation. Like three or four people and with an agency this big I can't believe you want to go out the of house on it."

Sera leveled a cold gaze his way, "I'd rather keep it in house but if I can find two suitable operatives, then we control the leak. I don't want to take the chance of this one going up in smoke."

Barricade picked at some dried brown smear on his tactical vest, "Okay, I can see that. I'd rather not wear any more of our canaries anyway."

"Good." She said, "Thank you for understanding."

He nodded, "So who do you have in mind?"

"No one in particular." Beltran answered, "But I'm going to go around and cue up all of the east coast LEOs while that contact develops. I shouldn't be gone more than a week or two."

"The old pull them into the Task Force yank?" he chuckled. "One day someone's going to figure out that it's just cheese to get the rats to play along."

She laughed, "Not everything is a yank, Barricade. A little information or some help on a case and you can get LEOs to dance with feeling."

"Always thinking." He said with a grin, "That's why I'll follow you blindly into hell. I might be blind but you've got the situation scoped out."

She nodded, "I'll run through New York before heading down to Newark, Baltimore, Norfolk, and Charleston. I can always hit the other ports on the way back."

"I'll go beat the street and see if I can find a song bird." He said. "What cover are you going to use?"

"Probably the DC office," She said nonchalantly, "It works better than Boston HQ."

He nodded. "Okay. Then what do you want me to do while I'm not looking?"

She thought about that for a second, "I'll start sending you names. Pull files and set them up for me and see if you can find that little shit who gave us this lead. I'd rather have him in lockup than running around waiting for someone to cut out his tongue."

He nodded, "Got it." He set his rifle in front of him again and returned to trying to sleep.

Sera went back to her laptop. She sighed heavily at the lack of information there. Ordinarily she'd have a mountain of data but this cartel leader was damn good at killing off potential leads. She sneered at her reflection in the screen. "Time to step it up."

* * *

><p><em>What the hell?<em> She backed up two steps and whispered, "Kate, where are you?"

She reached into her blazer to pull out her radio but she didn't have it on. Instead of her usual clothing she was in full tactical gear. She patted her shoulder looking for the mic but it wasn't there. The radio was in its place but the microphone wasn't there. She felt around her neck, cursing herself for not having it when she felt the military throat mike. She wasn't part of NYPD or BPD any more.

She remembered now, She worked for FBI Special Operations.

She pressed her fingers to the mike, "Kate where are you?"

She got static in her ear piece, Jane rose up her Five seveN P-90 and started up the hallway again. As she heard Maura crying out she quickened her pace. She stopped near the end of the hallway and as she glanced around, she saw her partner and Maura.

The scene was horrific. Kate was lying in a pool of blood. Maura was cradling her in her arms; her doctor's coat was covered in Kate's blood. Her partner's eyes were open, lifeless. Her chest had been torn open and Maura was weeping over her. As Jane took another step in, Maura caught sight of her.

Jane reached out and Maura cringed away.

"Maura, c'mon." she said softly. "I got to get you out of here."

Maura curled into Kate's body. "Get away, Jane! Get away from me!"

"Maura I just got you back, I can't let you get hurt." She said, "I'll come back for Kate, I owe her that much."

Maura looked at her with frightened eyes, "then why did you kill her?"

Jane stopped. "What was that?"

Maura set the other woman down, and stood. She looked like she had just bathed in the blood.

"You killed her, Jane. You tore her heart out right in front of me."

Jane shook her head. "No!" She took a step back as Maura raised up Kate's side arm.

"I can't let you hurt anyone else Jane." She said.

Jane took two more steps back, she didn't want to shoot Maura but as the cold embrace filled her, she raised her hands. The scalpel glistened in the dark.

Jane ran a hand over her scrubs wiping the blood off her hands before she was forced to do this.

In her mind she could hear Hoyt's voice, _"Do it Janie, do it and we can be together." _Jane took a step closer to Maura. The woman she loved.

* * *

><p>Jane leaped forward in bed as she screamed, "NOO!" Her heart thundered in her chest as she realized it had been a dream.<p>

Slender arms wrapped themselves around her and Jane pulled back to blast who ever grabbed her but as she caught sight of who else was in the bed, she threw herself away from the curvy blonde.

Maura climbed out of bed and started toward her. Her concern was plainly evident.

"Get back, Maur!" She said as she backed up against the wall.

Maura didn't even stop. She was almost within reach when Jane ran out of the bedroom as fast as she could. She came to a stop in the kitchen and looked back to see Maura leaning against the door frame of their bedroom. Jane put her back to a wall and slid down to the floor.

"It was a dream, honey." She said. "I'm right here and I'm not leaving."

Taking stock of herself, she felt for _It_ and found it stirring but compliant. _It_ settled at her thought.

Maura approached her carefully; not knowing what Jane's reaction would be but as her dark eyes met hers, she knew her love was there again. Maura sat down next to Jane and embraced her, willing all her love and comfort into the touch.

Jane didn't settle within Maura's arms, she collapsed into them.

"You were screaming my name." Maura said softly, "And Kate's too." She stroked Jane's hair as she pulled her back into bed. Jane had been shaken by her nightmare, badly.

"Maura, I'm scared." She said into honey gold locks. "I'm not sure what I am anymore."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Maura asked sweetly.

She shook her head violently, "I can't. I can't. I've tried to but every time I do I feel like I'm going to lose you."

"Jane you're not going to lose me." She said soothingly. "I love you, all of you."

She hid her face in her hands. "You know. You've seen it, I know you have but I can't tell you about it and it makes me a liar because I promised that I wouldn't hide anything from you. Its dark and dangerous and I can't talk about it."

"Jane," her voice was soothing, "Tell me about the nightmares."

She looked up and Maura could see the tears ready to burst. "No! I can't Maur. I just… I can't!"

Jane jerked to her feet and stepped quickly into the bedroom. Maura got up to follow when Jane suddenly reappeared, dressed in her workout clothes and carrying a duffle bag. She was so fast, grabbing her keys and running out the door, Maura barely saw the blur of ebony hair.

She stood, stunned as she realized that Jane had just ran out on her, in the middle of the night. The last time this had happened…

Maura sank back to the floor as the agony of that year came upon her again.

* * *

><p>Laying in Rick's warm embrace, Kate felt complete as she dreamed of a beautiful house with a white picket fence and two chestnut haired children playing in the yard while she and her husband sat on the porch.<p>

It was a beautiful summer day as she watched Alexis playing with the twins in the grass. She waved as Jane and Maura jogged by with their son right in front of them and they waved back. She settled more closely into Rick's arms on the swing. Her pleasant mood was interrupted as her cell phone began to ring.

She lifted one bleary eyelid as she looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was after three in the morning.

"Don't answer it." Rick mumbled sleepily.

Kate ignored him as she rolled over slowly and groped for the phone. She cursed the touchscreen as she was forced to open her eyes to answer the call. She missed her old phone where she could grope blindly for the call button.

Flicking the green phone she let her eyes drift shut and placed the phone to her ear.

"Beckett." She said groggily.

"Kate, it's Maura." Even in her half state of sleep she could hear the ache in Maura's voice.

Her eyes opened. "Maura, you okay?"

"I… I'm sorry to call so late but…"

Kate sat up clutched the covers to her chest. "Maura, what's wrong?"

"It's Jane." Her heart started pounding as adrenaline forced every ounce of sleep out of her body. "She had another dream and… I tried to get her to talk to me but she ran out. She ran out on me."

"She ran out? As in…"

She got dressed, grabbed a bag and literally ran out the door before I could say anything. She's been gone for a couple of hours and she won't answer her phone. I'm scared Kate. I'm scared she won't come back."

Kate ran a hand threw her mangled hair and blew out a sigh. She knew where Jane had gone and she had a good idea why. She thought of her partner still trying to make sense of herself and she knew that Maura was her best chance at that. But her stubborn friend just wouldn't let her in.

_Enough is enough, Jane. You won't let her in? I'll kick the door in for her._

Kate slung her legs out of bed and stood up. Rick rolled over to look at her, stunned that she was leaving.

"I'll be over in a few minutes. Get dressed and I'll take you to Jane."

"You know where she is?" There was no missing the hope in her voice.

"Just get dressed and I'll be over soon." She said as she hung up.

She started pulling on her clothes as Rick stared at her.

"What's up?"

She looked back at him as she stepped into her sweat pants, "Jane and Maura had a fight."

"So?" He said as he sat up.

"So my friends need me." She said not understanding his words.

"Kate, they'll figure it out. They never fight for long and it's almost three in the morning."

She stared at him as she slipped her shirt over her head, "This one is different and Jane's the one who's being pig-headed."

He stood up and she tried to focus on her task as she slipped on her socks. It was hard not to just ogle him in his nudity. Just as she had caught him looking before she got dressed.

He yanked his robe off of the bathroom door and glared, "Kate, it's the middle of the night. I don't understand why you have to drop everything every time one of them calls you. Come back to bed and let them figure it out for themselves."

She levelled a malevolent glare at him, "This isn't a normal fight, Castle. It's something Jane should have done a long time ago and she's still putting it off. You have no idea what it's about and it's about time someone gave my favorite pain in the ass a good kick in the ass. And if it was you who was on the phone and needed me, I'd already be out the door."

"So instead, I'm the one who's going to be sitting here waiting for you to come home."

Kate slipped on her sneakers and stalked toward him. Her glare was met with his defiance. "Tell you what. Don't bother waiting up. I won't be home tonight." She patted him roughly on the chest and walked out.

Leaving him staring as she slammed the door.

* * *

><p>Kate stifled a yawn as she negotiated the late night traffic on her way to Harlem. She really hated fighting with Rick but he didn't understand that this thing with Jane was a long time coming. She knew her partner better than even Maura did at times and she knew that Jane was in absolute terror at the prospect of talking to Maura about her darker side. It was something that Maura too was afraid of but <em>It<em> needed to be seen and addressed if they were to continue because Maura had made it clear that Jane couldn't keep secrets like the darkness. It would kill her lover.

Kate had to agree because as Boston got closer, her best friend's nightmares were getting worse and Jane had been there for her PTSD from the beginning so she couldn't let her suffer alone. It was Jane's suggestion to allow Burke to treat her PTSD and her friend faithfully drove her to every appointment and again when it was Alexis. Even when Kate didn't want to go or was too busy, Jane made her go and she was right to do so. Kate owed her for that, both as a friend and in a vindictive but loving way.

She looked over at the honey blonde doctor in the passenger seat as she stared out the window. Maura had been crying when she arrived and it had taken her a few minutes to calm her before she got her into the car.

She had begged Kate to tell her about what Jane was hiding but she had refused.

"She's my best friend, my partner, and my sister. I have to give her this chance to tell you before I stick my nose in. But I promise, either way, you'll get your answers this morning, Maura."

She didn't relish that fight with Jane if her royal stubbornness wouldn't talk and it would be a fight.

As she turned onto 109th West she spotted Jane's car in front of Mickey's gym. She took a steadying breath before she pulled in behind the black Impala and shut off her Crown Vic. Maura looked around at the graffiti.

"This doesn't look safe." She said with a startled gasp.

"It's not as bad as it used to be but I wouldn't want to walk around here too long. But I'm armed so don't worry about it. We'll be inside in a minute."

"Inside where?"

Kate pointed across the street, "Mickey's gym."

She pulled out her keys and selected the one for the door before she climbed out with Maura rushing around the car to stand near her.

A couple of shadows moved and a man stepped into the light.

"Hey ladies," he said with a Bronx accent. "You fine pieces lookin' for some action?"

Kate pulled out her badge and nodded, "Only if you want to spend the night in lock up."

"Oh damn," He said, "Lady cop lookin' fine as all hell tonight."

Kate pulled her gun and levelled it, "Last chance to run. One shot would bring Painkiller out here in a hurry."

He looked at the gym, "Oh shit, yeah let's not do that. Sorry to bother you officer." He said as he ducked back into the shadows.

Maura looked at her while keeping an eye out for the man. "Painkiller?"

"It's part of it," she said as she shoved her key in the door. "Inside."

Kate pulled the door open and Maura stepped in with Kate right behind her. She locked the door and led the way towards a boxing ring. As they got closer Maura could hear the impact of fists hitting pads and at a slightly lesser volume was the music.

_"Ohohoh,_

_I'm your rock and roll Joan of Ark,_

_Queen of the broken hearts,_

_I'm here to save the world,_

_Who will save Supergirl,_

_What if I'm weak and I need you tonight?_

_Aw aw awe, I hate it,_

_I hate it when you see me cry."_

Maura recognized the song since the album was one of Jane's favorites. And as it ended she was surprised when it restarted and the pounding never stopped.

"Stop right here," she said softly as she placed a hand on Maura's stomach, "This is as close as you can get before she sees you." Still about seventy feet away, Maura gasped as Jane came into view.

She stood in her black boy shorts and a matching sports bra and sneakers. Her body glistened with sweat and her muscles clearly defined as she slammed her fist into one of five man shaped punch dummies before bashing her foot into the one behind her. She bobbed as if ducking a punch and rammed her foot into the side of another one. Memories of the fight in her condo rolled through her, Jane had shown great skill as she fought with a professional mercenary. Maura was stunned at her lover's skill but the sound of his neck being broke had stopped that thought cold. Jane had been terrifying that night and Maura realized then that her lover was more dangerous that she had been in Boston. She knew Jane was capable of killing and took both comfort and security in knowing that she'd never turn that on her.

But as Jane decimated the five dummies, she couldn't help but understand that Jane was far more dangerous than she ever thought was possible.

Kate leaned into her, "If that night with Charles Hoyt happened today. It would have gone entirely different. It wouldn't have lasted fifteen seconds before he and the guard were on the floor dead."

She looked up at her friend, "Jane is…"

"Very skilled," she said softly, "She's the reason I know I'll make it home tonight."

She watched as Kate continued, "Colin taught her some of the basics of Arnis a few years ago and she learned it well but last May is when she threw herself into it with everything she had. Colin taught her both Arnis and Keysi fighting method."

"Arnis is a stick fighting style from the Philippines and Keysi is a new Spanish form of martial arts."

"And she's lethal with both." Kate put a hand on Maura's shoulder, "I know that you know Jane Rizzoli better than most, possibly better than anyone. Now let me introduce you to my partner, Painkiller Jane. It's her eyes that tell the difference."

Kate took one single step forward and stopped. Jane's head spun around a split second before her body turned to match it. Fists ready, the iris of her eyes were almost as black as night but Maura knew that wasn't possible. She couldn't quantify it because she knew Jane's eyes were a dark brown but shifting emotions could present a different appearance although the color never actually changed.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and Maura could see that a Jane was not happy that her partner had brought her here.

Although her tension never changed she lowered her arms and walked over to the speaker dock that sat on a bench, she pressed the button on her phone and the sound fell away.

Her look spoke volumes to Kate,_ Why the hell did you bring her here?!_

"Use your damn voice Jane." She said angrily, "No more secrets."

Maura passed a glance to her and back to Jane. Jane sneered as she patted her face down with a towel and then downed a bottle of water. The darkness didn't leave her eyes.

Her voice was cold but calm, "You shouldn't have brought her here, Kate. You know how I feel about it."

Maura was about to say something when Kate cut her off, "You made a promise Jane and tonight you're going to keep it or I'm going to keep it for you."

She turned back and rolled her shoulders, "Stay out of it, Kate. I'm warning you."

Kate shook her head and dumped her coat on the floor. "You never gave up on me and I'm not about to give up on you. So if we're going to have it out than that's what we're going to do."

Jae glared over her shoulder, "You can't take me and you know it."

"I don't have to." She said, "You have to tell her the truth or I'm going to do it for you. Either way your time is up."

Jane passed a look to her and caught the frightened look from Maura.

"Jane, honey?" She said timidly, "You're scaring me."

Emotionless as she was, her heart cracked at the statement her beloved had just made. It was the same voice from her nightmares.

"It's time Jane." Kate said as she calmly approached her partner, "All in or nothing at all. Make the call."

Jane stared as her partner entered her space and assumed a fighting stance. She tilted her head as all of Kate's weaknesses and strengths were noted in her threat detection. It was then that she realized that she was assessing her partner. She reigned in that cold feeling and came back to herself.

Kate watched _It_ leave her again and knew that she had done the right thing. She forced Jane to choose between her fears and her love and Jane had chosen love.

As Kate lowered her fists, Jane walked up and put a hand on her shoulder. Their eyes met and Jane nodded subtly before walking over to her girlfriend.

Kate let go the breath she was holding and sighed. Facing off against her partner's other side was the scariest thing she could think of and not only had she done it but she had won. Jane wouldn't fight her all out. Her trust in her partner grew beyond measure.

Kate nodded to Maura and picked up her coat. Now it was on them and she wasn't going to interfere. She calmly climbed into the ring and laid down to finish what little sleep she could before they had to be in for work.

Maura watched as Jane calmly took her hand and lead her back to her workout area.

Jane sat down on the bench and toweled off, hating the fear she saw in Maura's eyes.

"It started with Hoyt. Well, actually it started with Korsak." She said as she bowed her head, "I know there's some psychological reason but I've never talked about it because I'm scared they'll lock me away and throw away the key. I don't like to think about _It_ mostly."

Maura took a breath to steady herself and sat next to her, "Tell me and don't hide it anymore."

Jane couldn't look at Maura or she'd lose her nerve again, "Okay."

She sighed heavily as she thought of the best light to describe her ability to kill.

"_It_ is like a dark stain on my soul. It happened when Korsak pulled Hoyt's scalpels from my hands. Maybe it's a coping mechanism, maybe it really is something that he gave to me but I fought it and kept it locked away for years. When I had my Awakening I realized that hiding from myself was making me miserable. It's why I was good at being a detective but sucked at my love life, because I was denying what I really wanted. _It_ was like that too."

She took Maura's hand into hers and squeezed gently. "Kate had been hit while we were chasing down a suspect. She was going to sacrifice herself so I could escape because she loved me. I couldn't let her. So like I did the day I shot myself and the day I killed Hoyt, I reached for _It_ and brought the sonuvabitch down. Kate wasn't like you, she faced it head on and I told her about it. Mostly because I was still wrecked and couldn't hide it. She helped me through it."

"My dreams have been bad ones, dreams of _It_ getting out of control. Of _It_ killing the people that I love but the one thing that stayed the same was your fear of me."

Maura's eyes watered, "Jane, why didn't you tell me?"

She sniffled, "Because it's ugly. I can kill without feeling, Maura, and it scares me to death most days and the further we get in our relationship, the more I need you in my life. To lose you would be the death of me and to lose you because of me would destroy me beyond any hope of recovery. I hate this thing so I can't imagine how you'll react to it."

Maura let go of Jane's hand and cupped her lovers face, forcing her to look at her, "Jane. I love you, all of you. I've said it a thousand times and I'll say it a thousand more if I have to. Yes there are parts of you that are frightening but even with everything I learned tonight, the most frightening thing about you is that you could leave me. I need you every bit as much, if not more than you need me. Your job scares me more than this does. I know you can kill. I know that you can do so without feeling. I learned that the night you killed Hoyt and we went to your birthday party right after.

"The thing that scares me the most is that you could be out with Kate and someone could kill you out there; that the one thing that I need to live can be taken from me by a couple of ounces of lead propelled by cordite and gun powder. It is a fear that I have learned to face using only my faith in you that you'll return to me. Now that I've seen what you can do, that faith is a little stronger. You've killed to save me and to keep me safe before and never have you turned that on me and I know that you never could. It's one of the things that I love most about you."

"That I'm a killer." It was the shame she heard.

"You're not." Maura said with confidence, "You're a person of conviction who would do anything to protect the ones you love, including me. No, especially me. You are not Hoyt or any other of the hundreds of murderers that we've put behind bars. You're a police woman and a damned good one so stop feeling sorry for yourself and take me home."

Jane raised an eyebrow as Maura's voice rose.

"You need to quit hiding from me and accept that I love you."

"I know you do, Maur." Jane said sharply, "I know."

"Then do like I had to and start taking some things on faith. There's nothing you can show me that would make me run from you because _I_ have faith in _you_ and your love."

She couldn't believe it as Maura adamantly defended her from herself. She never would have thought she'd see the day and it made her feel like an idiot for not trusting in her.

"I'm sorry, baby." She said sadly, "I… I don't know what I was thinking."

"You were scared." She said warmly, "Now you know how I felt when you ran out this morning."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…"

Maura pressed her lips against Jane's and her voice failed her. She couldn't believe how foolish she had been and it felt like that night Ian had come back and the night she quit drinking. She was in love with Maura and she felt like the world's biggest fool for not accepting what she already knew.

Maura let go of Jane and smiled, "Come on, let's go home."

Jane nodded and took in the sight of Kate sleeping with her coat thrown over her like a blanket.

"We should probably wake her up and send her home too." Jane said.

"I'm going home with you two tonight." Kate said sleepily. "So I hope you've got an extra parking space."

Jane shook her head, "You and Rick fighting again?"

"Yep, over me leaving in the middle of the night to fix your fight," she said as she rolled onto her stomach and climbed to her feet.

"Oh, Kate, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you in a bad position with Rick."

She scoffed as she stretched, "Pftt, he'll get over it."

Maura sighed. She and Jane were so alike and yet different. Both were strong independent women but where Jane willingly settled into a domestic life with Maura, Kate still asserted her independence into her relationship. It was almost a matter of pride to show the handsome writer that she wouldn't be tamed by any one. But then again, maybe it was a man thing because Jane sure as hell wouldn't roll over for any man, ever. In fact, her lover wouldn't roll over for anyone but her and even then Jane did so with great complaint though Maura knew she didn't mean it.

"Still fighting the good fight?" Jane asked innocently, "Trying to stay in charge of your man?"

Kate glared at her, "Um no. Making sure to preserve what makes me, me."

Jane finished with the towel and smiled, "Wish you'd just come to the dark side and quit playing around."

Kate eyed Maura, "Sorry but the best woman I know is taken. But if she ever decides to leave, let me know."

Maura blushed as Jane scoffed, "Honey, I'm involved and intend to be for the rest of my life."

It was Kate's turn to scoff, "Who said it was you?" she batted her eyes at Maura.

"Oh hell no, that's bullshit." Jane said in mock anger, "Trying to pick up my girlfriend right in front of me."

Maura laughed, "Thank you Kate. You really do know how to lighten a mood."

She shrugged as she picked her coat up and slipped it on, "It's a talent but I suggest you get Miss Stinky in the shower before she gets in the car or you'll be riding with me."

Jane feigned offense as she kissed Maura lightly, "I'll be right back." She pointed a finger at Kate, "Hands off."

Kate held up her hands as she passed between the ropes, "C'mon Maura, let's go home while she's still in the shower."

Jane glared as she disappeared into the locker room.

**_Hey, rough night for Jane and Maura and not a great one for Rick and Kate either. Tell me what you think and Feed the Muse. Another TV show will be added to the story tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed tonight's chapter._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**This week was a really good one for writing, I haven't had a great spurt of Muse like that in a while so here we go. as promised a new show added to our recipe of crossover. I think that brings it to five? Anyway. I tried to capture these characters as best I could, lemme know what you think.**_

_**Z- thanks for the extra help and correcting my oops on the info. Your a good pal. Anyone reading this you should check out his work, He's way more talented than I am. Just click on Zarosguth in the comments and it will take you right to him. As always He beta-ed and I'm still to blame for the leftovers. Yum.**_

* * *

><p>Dr. Lanie Parrish entered the morgue at seven forty five AM to find a tall woman with dark hair leaning over the body of the US customs inspector Mark Joseph. Anger filled her petite body as she realized that this person was not from the ME's office. She dropped her purse in her office and stormed into the autopsy room.<p>

The doors slammed against the wall but the woman didn't jump, she merely looked up and Lanie's stare was met with haunting blue eyes behind safety glasses.

"Excuse me!" She yelled in a stern voice, "This area is restricted and you're tampering with a murder victim."

Her tone was distant as she returned to examining the body, "I would hardly call an examination to be tampering."

"This body has already been examined by an ME. Me!" Her throaty voice revealed her aggravation.

"You must be Dr. Parrish then." She said as she gently picked up the victims hand.

"I don't know you and I know all the ME's in New York City."

"I'm not a Medical Examiner." She said as she stared at the hack marks on the end of the forearm, comparing them with the marks on the unburned hand. "I'm a Forensic Anthropologist."

"Oh!"Lanie shouted, "And that makes it all better! Get the hell out of my autopsy room before I call one of my Detectives and have you arrested."

Without any apparent emotion she set the hand down and focused her attention on the forehead, "Neither you or your detectives have the authority to remove me." She adjusted the light and focused it on the head, "Since I didn't find it in your report can I assume that you were unaware that the victim received a periorbital ecchymosis before he was killed?"

Lanie looked at her and then down at the head, "How could you see that?"

She pointed at the crisp skin around the bottom of the left eye, "Right here. The condition of the skin, although heavily distorted by the extreme temperatures was significantly disrupted before being exposed to an accelerant and ignited. The damage could only be caused by blunt force trauma which compressed the tissue against both the Zygomatic and Maxillary arches. I am certain that a deeper examination would verify that the Periorbital around the frontal arch also suffered trauma. Such detail could further the investigation into his death. And be the fact that could lead to the murderer."

Lanie looked up at the woman who suddenly became almost passionate about the crime. She straightened up to her full 5'4" height which was augmented by three inch heels, although it didn't do much against the strange woman in front of her who was easily half a head taller. It was like looking up at Jane or Kate although she believed this woman was actually taller.

"You have a very keen eye but again, you're not authorized to be in this area and I'm going to have to ask you to leave immediately." She put as much authority as he had into her voice but again the woman was unfazed as her sea blue eyes returned to the body. Lanie watched as finely arched eyebrows pinched together slightly as she examined the cut on the charred forhead. She pulled a very bright penlight out of her pocket and shined it into the gash.

Lanie reached out to take it when a male voice called from the door.

"I wouldn't do that, Doctor."

Lanie looked over to see a government suit standing in the doorway. He was tall, over six feet with a strong build that had a few pounds of enjoyment on it. His dark hair was cropped within an inch of his scalp and his dark eyes reminded her of Jane. His demeanor screamed Fed, as did his suit. The only clash against that persona was the bright red belt buckle that held the image of a rooster with the word COCKY emblazoned over the fowl.

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI and this is Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Medico Legal Department."

She crossed her arms and Booth could have sworn her deep brown face had just gotten darker with anger. "I don't really give a damn who you are. You have no right to barge in here and start pulling bodies out of the freezer." She stuck her hand in her pocket and came up with a phone.

He smiled warmly, "I'm sorry for intruding like we did. Bones gets kind of…" He rubbed his chin with a thumb, "Exuberant when it comes to examinations."

She ignored him, "Beckett, you better get over here. There's a Fed and his own ME digging in your Customs guy."

Bones looked up at her, "I'm a Forensic Anthropologist." She said again as she moved the light around the face.

"Bring Rizzoli cause she's gonna need to be here to hold me back from kicking this haughty bitch's ass."

Again without looking up she commented, "That would be extremely unwise to attempt."

Booth raised his eyebrows in agreement, "That's the truth."

Lanie growled as she hung up. "Stop touching the body, you are both going to wait for Sergeant Beckett to get here."

Her eyes widened as Bones continued to ignore her instructions.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later Brennan was filling out her report when two female detectives marched in to the autopsy room. Both were tall for women and the one with lighter hair was obviously the one in charge but the second one set his defences off. She was a fighter and a damn good one if her posture was any indication.<p>

Brennan ignored them as she continued to fill out her report.

"I'm Sergeant Beckett. What the hell is going on?" Said the one with brown hair.

Booth stood up and flipped open his badge. "I'm Special Agent Booth, this is my associate Dr. Brennan. We're here about Mark Joseph."

"How about the courtesy of a phone call," The black haired one spoke with a distinctive husky voice.

He put his badge away and nodded, "Ordinarily I would have except that we got the case late last night and arrived early enough that I didn't want to wake anyone while my colleague here conducted her field exam."

Brennan snorted, "This is hardly the field, booth. The body is more than fifty hours removed from the scene." She looked up at them and Jane was surprised to find eyes that revealed intelligence along the lines of Maura. "I need to see the scene before we collect all photographic images, evidentiary reports and current tests being ran before we can transport the body back to the Jeffersonian." She didn't even bat an eye as she returned to her paperwork.

"Awe hell no lady." Jane shouted, "You ain't taking shit out of here!"

Booth opened his mouth to speak when the Sergeant cut him off. "Agent Booth, this victim is part of a series of murders around the city. We have eleven other bodies tied to this one mass case and there is no way that we can allow you to remove a body that can be key to our case."

He looked at her, "Eleven other bodies? How certain are you that they're connected?"

Jane smirked, "As sure as I am that you're not taking that body out of here."

Brennan calmly set her pen down and stood up, "The Federal Bureau of Investigations mandate supersedes that of local law enforcement and the Jeffersonian Medico Legal department is the Bureaus chosen Forensic department. I can assure you that the body of Mark Jos…"

"Bones," Booth said to get her attention, "Relax a minute. I got it." He held up his hands in a relax gesture and turned back to the detectives. "How exactly can you tie this body," he pointed at one of the lockers, "directly to your serial murder case?"

Kate crossed her arms, "Most of the bodies we discovered are either tied to narcotic activities or financial institutions. Our theory is that there is a new trafficker out there pushing their product and killing off those who have done something to piss of the one in charge."

Jane picked up right where her partner let off and it surprised booth. "The first few victims were either low end dealers or upper-low end distributors and we hadn't paid enough attention, figuring it was another squabble between dealers. It wasn't until a banker died that we started to see a pattern; her eyes had been scooped out."

"She had to have seen something that our new King Pin didn't want known." Kate threw in, "The next one had no tongue. Again we think he was talking to someone before he was killed. After that we went back on all of our old cases and discovered two significant similarities. One was that body parts were cut out. Eyes for seeing, ears for hearing, tongues for talking and with Mark Joseph, hands for stealing."

"The other significant tie is the use of salt on a majority of the pre mortem wounds. Almost every victim was cut up with salt ground into the wounds."

Bones nodded, "There is a substance that could be calcium chloride on the severed wrists of the body."

"Our crime lab came back with that yesterday." Jane smirked at the doctor. "So as you can see, this case is part of a series of murders and is also possibly linked to a new narcotics network trying to make a home out of New York."

"Which makes kicking the case up the old FBI ladder kinda hard for us to accept." Kate said, "Now if there is something specific that you need to satisfy the FBI bitch list then by all means I have several cases I'm not making anything good out of that I can hand off."

"Even though I don't do that, I'd do it just to get you out of here." Jane added.

"Booth put on his best smile and sighed, "Detectives, I can understand, I really can. If somebody walked into the Jeffersonian and tried to make off with one of Bones' bodies, I'd be doing the same thing as you are right now. But the victim worked in a federal agency, which demands a federal investigation and I'm willing to share everything we get on him with you."

Jane snorted loudly as she turned her head to her partner, "Agent Dean said the same thing to me plenty of times before he almost got Maura killed."

Booth froze at her words, "You knew Gabriel Dean?" Brennan watched them carefully.

Jane narrowed her eyes as he tried to squelch her mixed memories. "Yeah I guess you could say I knew him. How did you know him? You come out of FBI drone school together?"

The hurt look in her eyes belied her harsh words and he knew that his death had affected her. "I met him a few times in the Hoover building when he came to DC. He worked a different unit than I did but ex-service members tend to remember each other. I was sorry to hear that he died."

Her eyes filled with pain and something told him to leave it alone. Suddenly her posture changed and her expression turned completely blank. Her voice was smooth and unemotional.

"He died trying to save my fiancé and niece." She said. "Even though he was a bastard sometimes he always tried to do what he thought was right."

Booth nodded, "Sometimes being a bastard comes with the job."

As Jane became her other self, Kate decided it was time to step in. "So now that you two have established a common tie what do you say we get back to how you're not leaving with my body."

"Actually it's Mark Joseph's body and the FBI is now custodial in charge of it." Brennan said.

"And once again the lines of communication break down." Kate growled. "Look Booth, you're not taking the body. If you want to bring some of your people in I have eleven other bodies they can go over as well."

"Kate." Jane said as her eyes lightened to their chocolate color, "You can't trust them! They're the FBI. They lie and withhold information and evidence."

"I do not lie!" Bones barked and it was the first real emotion that Jane had seen from her.

"If you work with the FBI, you have to lie; it's part of their make up."

"Booth stepped between them before this became an issue, "Doctor Brennan is a highly noted forensic anthropologist of renown. Her name is known worldwide and so is her integrity. If you don't believe me than you can believe whatever she says because that credibility means more to her than any case."

Jane got into his face, "My girlfriend is a highly noted Medical Examiner of renown whose name is known worldwide. She has worked with the FBI many times over and is _INCAPABLE_ of lying. She even told me that she has a hard time believing anything that comes from an agent's mouth!"

Bones looked over at her, "Who is your girlfriend?"

"Excuse me?" Jane said stunned that Brennan was asking.

"Your girlfriend," She said, "May I ask her name?"

"Doctor Maura Isles."

Brennan smiled and Jane glared. "Something I should know?"

"I believe that Dr. Isles can vouch for my integrity. I've worked with her a few times in Sudan. Please tell her that you spoke with Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian."

Kate glared at her, "Temperance Brennan as in the author?"

"Among other things," Booth said as he stared at the ceiling, "Bones wears a lot of hats."

"Booth, you know that I hardly ever hats." She scolded.

"Um yeah, this just got very domestic." Kate said, "My fiancé is an author as well."

Brennan looked at her oddly, "Has he been published?"

Jane went in to a snorting fit that had her damn near on the floor laughing. She finally ended up against the wall trying to contain herself.

"That would be a resounding yes, Bones." Booth said as he watched the dark haired detective. He was waiting to see her expression change again.

"I do not see anything humorous about my question." Bones said as she too watched Jane.

Kate sighed and ran a hand through her head, "You'll have to forgive my partner, sometimes she finds humor in the oddest places."

"May I ask your fiancé's name?" Brennan said again.

Kate blew out a huff of air and groaned, "Richard Castle."

Booth didn't recognize the name but Brennan did.

"I'm familiar with his novels. The Derrick Storm series did very well on the New York Times best seller's list but often his medical conclusions were all facetious."

"Read his latest one, Maura Isles helped him with the medical stuff." She said as Jane finally stopped laughing.

"I need air and coffee." She said as she started to stand.

"You need to cut down on whatever happy nectar Maura has been slipping into your morning cup."

"She keeps giving me that Caffeine free crap that you've also been pushing on me." She said, "I'm going into withdrawal."

"Amusement is not a medical side effect of caffeine withdrawal." Brennan said.

"Wow, you sounded just like Maura for a minute there." Jane said as she pulled out her phone and texted her love.

Less than a minute later her phone rang.

"Jane. You have temperance there at the ME's office?"

"Um she says she is." Jane said, "Do you know her?"

"Yes I do. And you can trust her implicitly. She is capable of lying but I have never even heard of her doing so. May I speak to her?"

Jane sighed as she held her phone out to the woman, "It's for you."

* * *

><p>Two hours later they were standing in Captain Gates' office while being yelled at for twelve bodies that were being transported to the Jeffersonian in Washington DC. Gates was on a roll and it was apparent that they would be in uniform for the next three months when Agent Booth came to the 12th and interrupted the tirade.<p>

He didn't bother to wait for the yelling to stop before he entered.

"Captain Gates, I'm Seeley Booth with the FBI." He shut the door and handed her a file.

"What's this? An authorization to fuck me and my department up the ass?" She growled and opened the file.

"No." He smiled, "It's a standard FBI release of evidence to the NYPD on all of the Jeffersonian's findings for the twelve victims, a letter of commendation for the cooperation shown by Detectives Beckett and Rizzoli, a copy of a commendation for cooperation and excellence for the 12th Precinct's professionalism with the FBI on this case that was send directly to the Mayor's office as well as the office of the Police Commissioner, a citation of excellence for you personally for your cooperation, which should look good in your service jacket, and letters of exemplary handling of evidence from both the Jeffersonian Medico Legal and the FBI for both your unit, and the Office of the Medical Examiner of New York City."

Neither Jane nor Kate had the guts to move a muscle as they stood at parade rest in front of their captain's desk though both wanted to smile more than breathe at this point. Booth had really gone out for them in this and he had shown that he would play ball.

Gates glared at Beckett and Rizzoli, "Fucking unbelievable. You really think all this bullshit is gonna fly with me?"

She narrowed her eyes on the FBI man who didn't even break his smile. "I came up in internal affairs and I recognize a bribe when I see one."

He lost his grin than and took on an innocent look, "Oh no, Captain you have entirely the wrong idea about this. In all my years as an agent I've never seen such assistance from any department when Jurisdiction is in question. Detective Rizzoli and Sergeant Beckett were animate in their defence of the case of Mark Joseph. But once we established a clear set of common professional references, they were willing to release the body on the condition that the Jeffersonian go over the other eleven victims for anything to augment the ME's findings."

Jane had to call on her other side to keep her face straight, Booth was really laying it on thick and she wanted to tell Kate that she'd never play poker with him, ever. Kate held her face with all of the skills she had developed in her life to keep from betraying the same kind of amusement she knew Jane was struggling with.

Gates watched them as Booth continued. "You see, their cooperation is the reason that Dr. Saroyan agreed to take on the eleven other victims. Apparently, Dr. Brennan, Dr. Saroyan and Dr. Isles are all professional acquaintances and Detective Rizzoli and I also have a mutual friend in common. It went a long way to easing the jurisdictional nightmare we were all looking at. Plus I do understand the need for positive reinforcement these kinds of exchanges seem to lack which is why my boss felt the need to present it properly to both the Mayor and the Commissioner. Because Detectives Beckett and Rizzoli were so certain that you would be willing to cooperate with this joint venture I took the liberty of pitching the commendation to my boss who agreed to the commendation for your NYPD service Jacket."

He turned his eyes to Beckett and Rizzoli and passed them an unfriendly look, "Obviously they were mistaken about their captain's level of cooperation and understanding." He turned back to her, "If you could just hand that commendation back we'll forget all about it."

Jane groaned softly and Kate blinked. Gates closed the file. "Apparently my detectives hadn't fully explained themselves." She opened the file and pulled out the findings release. "This appears in order so long as the FBI doesn't renege on it."

"You'll note that it's signed by Dr. Camille Saroyan, she's the head of the Medico Legal Department of the Jeffersonian and she has the full authority to release forensic evidence from the FBI that comes through her department. Even if J. Edger Hoover rose up from his grave to try to stop it he couldn't under the federal mandate the Jeffersonian works under."

She looked again at the commendation before handing it back to him, "I haven't earned this Agent Booth so I won't accept it. I find my detectives and their backdoor dealings to be an affront to this unit and the NYPD as a whole, but I won't ever repeat that. This was all done without either my knowledge or consent and although it does produce quite a bit of good posterity for my department I can't in good conscience accept it. You hold true to this deal and I won't raise charges against Detectives Rizzoli and Beckett for violating the chain of command." She looked at them, "Now it's your turn to hold your breath for the shit you just stepped in. Don't you ever try to drag me into something like this again."

Booth stopped smiling then, "If they hadn't gone to bat for you personally and your department, then I would have brought you a federal subpoena instead, one that demanded the release of the body and all evidence pertaining to it. Their combined case would have a huge hole in it and you'd miss out on one of the best forensic departments in the world who are looking over your victims with the finest toothed combs anywhere at no expense to your department. Your detectives are a credit to your unit and they saved you and the NYPD from a huge jurisdictional embarrassment."

The look in her eye said that he got through. She narrowed her eyes at the partners again before nodding to Booth. "Okay, they're off the hook, but!" She levelled a finger at them. "I swear to baby Jesus, you ever pull another stunt like this and I'll kick both of your bony asses right out the door. Now get out of my office!"

Jane cleared her throat, "Um, Captain?"

"What the fuck do you want now, Rizzoli?"

"I have a cold case I'm sitting on for another Fed." She bit her lip nervously.

"Are you kidding me?!" She shouted, "Are you passing off all of your cases?"

"Rizzoli explained it to me, Sir." Kate said, "She's traded info with the agent in question before in Boston and it's been a beneficial relationship. I checked it out with Sergeant Korsak in Boston and he assures me that the case will come back in a timely manner with more leads than we've been able to generate." She looked at her partner, "Can we get out of here before we do get fired?"

Jane nodded, "I have no other case exchanges going on, Sir."

Booth scratched his head. "Well I can see this is going to be interesting." He looked at the partners, "Nice to know you two are never boring."

"I wish to Hell they were." Gates uttered, "If they weren't as good as they are, I'd have fired the both of them a month into their partnership. Now get out!"

They snapped to attention and walked out. Booth chuckled softly.

"Something you find amusing agent Booth?" She snarled.

"You really do have a helluva team there." He said as he held up the commendation. "You should be proud of them."

She glanced out the door before levelling with him, "I am but Rizzoli just pisses me off to no end. Don't tell them this but I'm actually going to miss her arrogant ass around here."

He frowned, "They're leaving?"

She groaned as she sat down, "Transferring to Boston over the summer. The best investigators I've ever seen and I'm losing them over marriage, kids, and yards."

Booth stood quietly as he recognized that she had more to say so he waited.

"Thing is, Beckett doesn't have much in the way of family anymore and I guess Mama Rizzoli took her in. She's been a lot happier since she started making trips to Boston and even more so when Rizzoli came to live with her. She actually stood toe to toe with me to get her in here and again when they chose to transfer out together. Beckett says that she took the job to start a family but I still think it was because Rizzoli and Isles are homesick. One thing I can say about Rizzoli is that she's loyal to Beckett every bit as much as she is to her doctor girlfriend. She won't leave this unit unless I _do_ toss her out."

"Sounds like family to me." He said and again, held up the paper.

She shook her head, "You bring back those results unimpeded and I'll think about that paper, in the mean time I have work to do. Good day, agent booth."

"Have a nice day, Captain."

Booth smiled and nodded before he stepped out of the office and didn't bother to look at Beckett and Rizzoli as he left Homicide.

_**So, R&I, Castle, SVU, Crossing Jordan, and now Bones. Its a wonder I can keep it all straight. This was so much fun and I hope you enjoyed it half as much as I enjoyed writing it. **_

_**Feed My Muse, pretty please. With the cherry on top.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_First, thanks Z for your input on this one. He helped me out with a Booth issue so the credit for that should go to him, I wrote it but it was his idea. _**

**_Next, this was tomorrow's post and you can thank Storyfreak for the early update. Let it not be said that I don't like to please. Enjoy! _**

* * *

><p>Gently stirring the pot full of pasta, Maura eyed the two small sauce pans she intended to serve. She lifted the screen off of the one she had prepared for Booth, Rick, and Jane and cringed slightly at the overly meaty red sauce. She knew her love and Rick both enjoyed meat and she had accommodated them with an extra half pound of lean ground. It was a heart attack wanting to happen and until Kate had taken her to Jane's gym, she had no idea how her lover avoided massive weight gain.<p>

Although Jane's diet included quite a bit of healthy foods, she loved eating foods high in fat and cholesterol. But after watching her "workout" she knew exactly how Jane stayed slim, and how she had gotten every single lean muscle. Jane burned most of it off in her very intense fight training which left her with the body of a professional athlete. Jane was athletically sexy before she came to New York but now, Maura loved to appreciate every square centimeter of her lover's body. And even though they had loved each other for years, thoughts of Jane were a continuous distraction. Maura thought they always would be.

And the sex was incredible and to Maura's delight, frequent. Yesterday after Jane had come home from work, in the shower before dinner, in bed before sleep, after they had come home from the gym, and this morning in the shower. Maura shook her shoulders and grinned, she loved Jane's libido immensely as well as her lover's devotion to satisfying her and she was definitely satisfied.

The red sauce popped lightly, bringing her out of her memories and she focused her thoughts back on task. She nodded at the meaty mess and laid the splash screen back over the pan and lifted the second one. The sauce she had especially prepared for Kate, who was more conscious of her figure than Jane was, and Temperance, who was a vegetarian, and herself. She stirred the rosy pink sauce and replaced the screen, knowing that both would be ready shortly.

When she had returned to the Island to prepare the kale salad, she watched as Jane came out of the bedroom carrying an odd shaped soft case with her. It was black as most things of Jane's were and was about three feet long but less than half a foot wide. It almost looked like a gun case.

Jane sat one end of the bag on the floor carefully and her serious expression called to Maura. Jane was about to do something she was nervous about.

Maura watched her lover's dark eyes as they met hers. "When I moved in, you asked me about these."

Jane unzipped the end of the bag and pulled out two long sticks with leather grips on one end of each. Made of some type of rattan wood, they were distinctively Asian and reached almost three feet long.

"You said they were for balance and then deflected the conversation." She remembered how uncomfortable Jane had been and had dropped the subject.

She nodded as she held them up in one hand by the grips. "They are, at least that's why Colin gave them to me." She took them in into her hands and took two steps back so she could twirl them lightly. "They're called Escrima fighting sticks. My first year at LETO, Colin started to show me some hand to hand Arnis techniques."

"Which is opposite of the more traditional training of teaching weapons first in Arnis." Maura noted as she continued to prepare the salad.

"Right," Jane said with a smile, "But stick fighting really doesn't come into play in police work for a detective so he didn't bother." She sighed, "At least until you left for Mali and I came to New York. When I went to LETO last year, he gave me these."

She held up the sticks. "He showed me these because he thought I lost some inner balance and he thought this would help, but it didn't because _you_ are my balance."

"Jane." She moved to set down the salad spoons and embraced Jane when she heard a whirring sound in front of her.

Jane spun the stick in her left hand almost beyond the eyes' ability to see and Maura felt the air in the room stirring. "No! No sadness."

The stick halted as if it had never moved, "I'm letting you in all the way, Maur, with no more secrets. But for me… I need to explain how it all came to be the way it is."

Maura nodded and returned to the stove to check the food and satisfied, she turned off the sauces. "Please, Jane, continue."

She smiled lightly at the blonde's patience with her and after a friendship spanning five years and a love that scared them both, Jane finally let go of the last of her armor with Maura.

"So ever since the night Hoyt died, I started learning these fighting things because I didn't want to feel weak again. I didn't want to have to use that other side of myself so Colin started showing me a lot of Keysi as well as Arnis. I can use pretty much anything in the room as a weapon if I had to but again I really didn't throw myself into it as much as after we split up."

"And then?" Maura asked as she turned the salad.

Jane set the sticks down on the counter and rested her hands on them, "I threw myself into it hard. I'd train for hours, every day. I couldn't find the balance Colin was talking about but for a while it kept me distracted." She smiled at her lover, "That's also how I became a neat freak like you. I used to clean and scrub just to keep busy, to keep my mind away from you. Colin dragged me out into the field to train last year after he caught me starching his socks." She paused while Maura chuckled softly with a grin she continued. "With Keysi and Arnis it was the same thing. It kept me busy. Then my partner got shot in the stomach."

She'd heard about this but never from either Jane or Kate. Maura's attention was fixed on her as she continued.

"That's when I reached for _It_ again and it was like I came back to myself. Everything that I though was gone came back in a rush and when I thought about it later that night, I realized that I was hiding from _It_ as well. So I started training harder and I trained myself and _It _so that no one could ever take the ones I love from me again."

Maura watched her mood start to shift but the change was ended with a headshake and Jane palmed the sticks single handed and held them up. "I actually don't use these to train anymore but I keep them to remind myself of where it all comes from. How hard I worked to get to the level I'm at."

"But Jane, that level of training requires constant practice." Maura said as she opened the oven to check on the bread. "I haven't seen you train here and you haven't been to the gym in a while."

She nodded as she slid the sticks back into the bag, "Since you came back into my life I haven't been hitting it as hard as I used to but I still train for an hour or two at the precinct's workout room after I drop you off."

Maura nodded her understanding, "But you don't use the sticks?"

Jane smiled and shook her head, "Not the sticks." She set the bag aside and pulled out two long black cylinders that were sticking out of the back pocket of her Jeans. "Now I use these."

She held them up in each hand and Maura recognized the extendable stun batons. Jane flicked the release and the rods shot out to a near equal length of her sticks. Though the grip was the same diameter, both of the two extensions were reduced. Jane flicked the switches and Maura heard the distinctive ascending whine of the batons charging. She smiled as she shut them down again.

"The weight and balance is way different but the NYPD would frown on me carrying three foot ninja sticks. These aren't exactly NYPD issue but no one seems to notice or they don't care. I usually keep them in the car but since I wanted to show you the sticks, I brought them up for you to see."

Because her batons were spring-loaded, she had to physically close them before she stuffed them back into her back pocket and walked around the island. She stirred the pasta and sighed, "Linguini? I thought you'd cook one of those fancy dishes for your distinguished colleague."

Maura smacked her on the shoulder, "Jane! It's Thursday and this is our Spaghetti night."

Jane laughed as she used the pasta scoop to pull a noodle out.

"Don't you dare throw that against the wall!" Maura scolded.

Jane smiled as she hooked the noodle with her tongue and drew the end into her mouth. It burned slightly but Jane was Italian and was used to sampling too hot foods. She sucked it in sharply and chewed, "Mmm." She said with food in her mouth, "About five more minutes and this will be perfect."

Laughing she was about to scold her lover for talking with her mouth full when there was a knock on the door. Jane kissed Maura lightly on the cheek and ran for the door.

She opened it to find Booth and Brennan dressed casually, Brennan held up a bottle of wine.

"I know Dr. Isles has discriminating taste in wine, this should meet with her satisfaction."

Jane held the door and ushered them in, Booth eyed the batons.

"You always answer the door armed?" His tone was amused.

Jane grinned as she patted her pocket, "It's New York City, wouldn't you?"

He laughed as he slid Bones's jacket off and Jane took it.

She shut the door and hung it up and Booths next to it. Dr. Brennan looked around and smiled.

"Maura you have a truly beautiful home." She said casually as she set the wine on the island. "The view of Central park is quite breath taking."

Maura smiled, "It was one of the reasons I chose it." She said casually. "Though the best view is actually inside." Her eyes fell on Jane and her lover blushed slightly next to the Agent.

"Oh here we go." Jane groaned, "More embarrass Jane in front of colleagues moments."

She heard Booth chuckling next to her and she glared at him.

"Better you than me, Rizzoli." He said out of the corner of his mouth.

"I tend to agree." Brennan said to her associate, "I find that I enjoy watching Booth play with our daughter Christine far more than any of the wonderful views in our home."

Booth scratched his chin with his tum and tried not to look embarrassed.

Jane stifled a grin, leaned toward him slightly and out of the corner of her mouth came, "You were saying?"

Brennan continued the conversation, "It is very pleasing to see you enjoying your relationship with your partner."

A groan from Jane.

"Actually her _partner_ will be here with her fiancé shortly." Maura corrected, "Jane prefers the term girlfriend to partner because people tent to confuse Kate and I."

Brennan glanced at the Italian and back to Maura, "Oh, I apologize, I thought you were life partners."

Maura smiled warmly as she watched her love, "Not yet but we do intend to have a baby when we move back to Boston. We'd considered getting pregnant here but Jane insists that our child needs a house and a yard instead of a condo and parks. She's terribly romantic about things like that," her voice became slightly dreamy, "She wants it all to be perfect when we settle in for a baby."

"I understand completely," Bones replied, "It was the same way with Booth when we found out that I was pregnant. He wanted to be the one who cared for and supported us. He can be very," she looked to him, "thoughtful when others are not around. I attribute it to being part of the alpha male dominance behavior before other pack members. Most North American men have a tendency to test a pack hierarchy whenever they come into contact with others."

"Do you ever get that feeling when the smartest person you know says something that completely unmans you?" He said softly to Jane as to not be over heard.

"Jane is the same way so it's not limited solely to males of the species. She has many alpha qualities and behaviors as well." Maura said obliviously.

"She does it all the time but I wouldn't call it unmanned," she groaned, "but definitely takes the bad ass right out of you."

"Until you tick them off, then they take the bad and leave the ass standing right here."

"You too, huh?" She looked back to the women conversing in the kitchen. "Must be the whole with-someone-smarter-than-you thing."

He tipped his head slightly to the side, "Must be."

"In fact, I find that Jane will exude those dominance markers around men more than women because women tend to pick up that Jane is an Alpha instinctively. It's quite fascinating actually."

Jane clapped her hands together and looked at Booth, "And on that note, let's go find Sports Center or… something."

His face brightened instantly as he agreed, "That sounds like a good idea. Let's leave the women to their," he waved a hand to them, "scientific dissection of our personalities."

Jane led the way to the living room when Maura intercepted her. She was promptly handed two bottles of beer, though hers was decidedly shorter than Booth's, and her bag. "Dinner will be ready shortly, my love."

Jane didn't bother to shoot a look to Booth before she took the items and kissed her sweetly. She handed the taller bottle to Booth and settled into her place on the couch. She leaned the bag against the arm and dug the remote out of the cushion.

Both sat on opposite end as Jane flicked the TiVo on and clicked on last night's Sports Center. Booth cracked his beer and then he indicated the bag with the bottle, "Pool stick?"

She grimaced, "Half right." She handed the bag over and he set the beer down and opened it.

He pulled the sticks out and whistled low, "Kali fighting sticks. Good ones."

He swung one lightly and nodded, "Nice, you study Kali?"

She shook her head, "Arnis."

He looked at her and slipped the sticks back in their case, "Remind me never to pick a fight with you."

She snickered, "You train?"

"Some," he shrugged as he handed the bag back, "Mostly what I learned in the army. Being FBI, I try to keep up with it."

She nodded, "Yeah, I get it."

He sat back and started watching the highlights with her before he noticed the massive turtle making its way over to the couch. He watched as Jane unconsciously picked up her feet and the turtle settled in front of her, Jane gently set her feet down on the shell.

"Nice foot rest, Rizzoli." He said tipping his beer at the turtle. "How'd you get him to do that?"

Jane looked down at her feet, "Who, Bass?" She shrugged, "Maura gets mad when I put my feet on the coffee table. One day, Bass was just here and I sat my feet on him and he didn't seem to mind so it's been our thing ever since."

"What kind of turtle is he?"

"He's a tortoise." She said. "African spurred tortoise. This one's Maura's and his name is Bass."

Booth picked up his feet and looked around, "There's another one here?"

"Naw," she laughed, "Maura got me one before we got together and he's still in Boston with my brother. We're moving back in just under two months so rather than move Tank all the way here just to go back, my brother is going to keep him until we get home."

"Tank?" He asked trying to learn what he could about his wife's friends who weren't squints, "Why Tank?"

She rolled her eyes, "It was a nickname that just stuck. When I got him, he came in a tank and then he out grew it. He's big enough now that he moves around like Bass here, like a friggin' tank. You wouldn't believe how strong these things are." She said as she stared at the shell, "Just last week, Bass actually pushed the couch, with Maura and I napping on it, across the room so he could lay in the sunlight."

Booth started chucking. "You're pulling my leg."

Jane stared at him. "Oh you think so." She looked over at the kitchen, "Maura, honey?"

"Yes Jane?" Her voice was perky and he was starting to believe it was just because Jane called her name.

"How far did Bass push the couch last week?"

She raised her eyebrows as she thought, "Approximately two yards give or take a few inches."

Jane looked over at Booth, "By the way, that was long ways." She flicked a finger from her end towards his. "When Bass wants it, he gets it."

He laughed and turned his eyes back to the flat screen.

Jane heard the subtle click of a key in the door and looked in time to see Kate, Rick, and Alexis walk in.

"Hey Partner." She said from the couch. "Hey Rick."

Kate smiled as she saw the others.

"Thanks for having us over." Kate said warmly.

"I hear Spaghetti night at the Rizzoli's is the best in Manhattan." Rick said enthusiastically, "Didn't want to miss it."

They took off their jackets and shoes and added them to the collection. Maura smiled warmly, "Well, I'm not used to having so many guests."

"Better get used to it, Baby. Cause it's going to be like that all the time in Boston."

"Times two families," Kate amended.

"Aunt Jane!" Alexis shouted, "I got that thing you were looking for." She pulled a tablet out of her bag and plopped down on the couch. She handed her aunt the iPad and pointed before putting her feet up on Bass.

The tortoise opened his eyes and seeing Alexis he moved his front feet inside and closed his eyes again. It was precautionary because one time Alexis had dozed off on the couch and her feet had slipped and hit his foot. Apparently, African Spurred Tortoises have a long memory.

Booth smiled at the almost pet like personality of the giant reptile.

A laugh erupted from Jane as she pointed to the tablet, "Its perfect Lex." She gave the teenager a fist bump, "She'll love it."

Kate came over with a beer and Alexis quickly shut off the tablet, "nothing!" She said too quickly.

Jane shook her head, knowing that Kate was already on to them.

Her partner looked at them with a keen eye, "You two are planning something."

Jane smacked the girl in the shoulder, "See, I told you. Play it cool. I'd have had another window open with a joke or something on it."

"Sorry," she said, "I guess I tipped her off, huh."

Kate shook her head, "I don't want to know."

Jane made room next to her and Alexis and held up the tablet, "It's for Ma."

Kate took it and plopped down next to them as she looked at a brand new high quality cook wear set.

"As a wedding gift, while they're out on their honeymoon, me and the Boston Brother are going to redo Cavanaugh's kitchen."

Maura chirped up from setting the table, "Brothers and I."

Jane smiled and looked at Kate who handed the pad back to Alexis and glared agitatedly. "A whole year of you correcting my grammar and now you're back to bad English. What gives?"

Jane smiled as she glanced to the dining room, "She likes correcting me so I try to keep her as happy as I can." She cupped her mouth, "I miss my turtle."

Maura looked up and smiled, obviously delighted, "Tortoise, Jane."

She smiled back and looked at Kate, "See?"

Kate stared at her, _Oh you are so going to get it when there's no witnesses._

_You love me and you know it,_ Jane replied.

Booth stared at them. He could have sworn there was some serious information being passed between them but neither said a word before Kate nodded and sat down and put an arm over the red head.

Alexis settled in a bit tighter and smiled, "I miss having you both around."

"You act like I'm far away!" Jane barked, "I'm six blocks up. You could walk it faster than cabbing it."

"Dinner is ready." Maura called out.

Jane stood up and stretched, "Bathroom is down that hall, first on the left. Alexis will take you there."

Another look passed between Jane and Kate before the black haired woman picked up the bag and they headed into the master bedroom.

Booth stood up and headed to the Kitchen sink to wash his hands.

Dinner went smoothly with several jokes, anecdotes and of course scientific blather that left everyone but Maura and Bones's head spinning. And, of course, relationship talk.

"The thing that I love most about Jane is that she cares more for justice than she does closing cases." Maura said to Bones.

Rick smiled kindly as he looked at Kate, "Kate is the same way and it's what makes them such great partners. There was this one case where she had to track down a woman's boyfriend who killed her several years ago only to find he'd been killed, she tracked it to the girl's father and put him behind bars, where I would have just let him go."

"But that's illegal," Brennan said, "Even though he killed his daughter's murderer it was still homicide."

He nodded with that crooked grin, "And that's why she's the one with the badge and I'm the one with the pen."

Booth smiled, "I would have put him away too."

"Booth follows the evidence where ever it leads and always tries to bring justice and closure to the victim's family." Brennan said.

Jane and Kate had stopped talking briefly while they listened.

"It's the same thing with Jane." Maura commented, "She follows the evidence wherever it leads although I am still uncertain as to how her intestines lead her to murderers but they do."

"I'm not certain of what you mean." Brennan said.

Jane and Kate shared a look and started giggling and snorting.

"Aunt Jane's gut feelings." Alexis explained with a chuckle. "Aunt Jane follows her gut."

"OH!" Brennan exclaimed, "I'm familiar with that term. She has very good instincts about crime."

Booth started to join the partners in their amusement as did Rick.

"Was my statement humorous?" Brennan asked.

Maura shook her head, "Humor is a difficult concept that defies scientific and logical conclusive thought." She kind of shrank into herself, "I often have to have Jane explain the joke to me."

Jane instinctively took her hand. "You are the smartest person I know. Don't be ashamed because you're too smart to get my stupid humor."

* * *

><p>Kate tried to occupy herself with the conversation in the living room but her eyes kept drifting back to her partner, who was helping Maura clean up the kitchen after. Alexis had regretfully headed home for her chemistry homework which was her hardest class. After dinner Jane cornered her partner and suggested that Booth might be the one to give the Beckett file to. Kate agreed that he seemed like the type of investigator they needed to prevent them from breaking the bargain with Bracken but she was still nervous about handing it off. To the point where she had insisted that they hold back the bulk of the information until they got a good read on Booth.<p>

Since Maura knew Brennan professionally she asked a few subtle questions about him and within a few minutes Brennan had figured out what they wanted to know and spoke very highly of his integrity and his sense of right and wrong. Currently Jane was discussing that same subject and Kate was getting more nervous. It was a dangerous case and Booth had a family to think about.

Jane caught her partner's eye and nodded subtly.

Kate took a deep breath, a fact that she could tell did not go unnoticed by Booth. He watched them all very carefully and had all night.

As Jane headed off to Maura's home office, Kate caught Booth's eye and subtly nodded to the hallway.

He got the message as Kate excused herself and went to join Jane.

A few minutes later he stepped into the office. "So is there something going on that I need to know about?"

Jane sat in Maura's chair as Kate fell into one in front of the big desk. "Yeah, there is."

Kate motioned for him to sit and he did but his FBI mode was clearly active. Jane pulled a copy of the file out of Maura's safe and handed it to Kate. Kate pulled out a notepad and began to write on it when she was done she handed it to Booth as she started talking about the case he was assisting them on.

_"DO NOT TALK ABOUT THIS! ROOM BUGGED! What I have here in my hand is by far the worst case I have ever held. Lies, cover ups within NYPD, and a conspiracy that runs all the way up and into the US senate." She said as she opened it. "I've worked it since I started in homicide and Jane joined me when she came to NYPD. Rick also has put his own in here, and Maura has gone over the medical and forensics to pick out what's real and what isn't."_

He mentioned some babble about procedures at the Jeffersonian that should shed light on the bodies as he wrote a reply, _"Since we're doing this quietly, can I assume that you're running this investigation on your own?"_

Kate nodded, and wrote back, _"My mother's murder. I need an investigator, off the books and away from anyone I know. Before you get into this you need to know that aside from the four of us, everyone else who has touched this has died. The three officers involved with the action, one of which was my CO Roy Montgomery. Three attempts on our lives before we caught up to the sonovabitch and threatened to give him up to Maura's dad, Paddy Doyle."_

The conversation continued as they talked shop while passing the note pad back and forth.

_"This is as bad a case as there ever was and this guy will stop at nothing to preserve his standing. The danger is real. We have eyes and ears on us at all times so we can't proceed with anything or the hits start all over again. But neither of us can let this go."_

_"How bad is it?" _Booth wrote.

Kate stood up and lifted the hem of her shirt high enough to expose her belly scar. She then sat down and tugged the collar of her shirt down to see the sniper scar. Booth's eyes went wide as Jane came around and turned Kate around so he could see the exit wound.

Jane took the pad and when she finished she handed it back, _"Maura took two to the shoulder over Christmas. One sent bone fragments into her lung. Rick has been spared from the bulk of this but Alexis had to kill the guy who shot Maura. If you take this on for us, NO ONE CAN KNOW! For us as well as your own family."_

_He shook his head, "Investigate cold? That is a really hard way to run."_

_"And almost everything in here has been cold."_ Kate shook her head, "_It's how it's got to be."_

Booth sighed heavily. He knew the type of people that they were. They hated going outside of their own resources for something like this and for them to bring it to him was an act of desperation and he knew it. This went against everything they believed in.

_"Why are you asking me?"_

Kate looked to Jane and she nodded and took the pad. _"Maura trusts Brennan, Brennan trusts you and we've been watching you all night, just like you have been with us. You don't play the politics and of all of the people we've checked out quietly, you are the best chance we have. We're stuck in a waiting game. Eventually he's going to come back at us and our families."_

She gave the pad to Kate and she added to it, _"If it was just my mother, I could have accepted that when we brought down the three cops and settled for adding the gunman to the list but this goes too high up to let go. He's in the senate and could potentially run for president one day, that kind of corruption cannot be allowed to go that high."_

Booth shook his head at the words. He levelled a glare at both of them as he turned it over in his head, _This could come back on my family. For that alone I should say no. An off the book investigation, with no resources and no backing from the Bureau. A highly placed conspiracy that could run up into the Senate. Three LEOs dead. Two LEOs and three civilians almost killed. I should say no._

_A senator who coculd run for president. If this is legit than that kind of corruption can't reach the Oval Office, it would be the end of everything America stands for. A violation of the very thing I swore to protect with my life. I should say no. For Tempe and for Christine._

His thoughts turned to his little girl and also to his son. They deserved better than to be put into this kind of danger. But what kind of place would they grow up in if a murderer ever became president. It was bad enough that he was in the Senate. In the end the world his children might grow up in was enough to force him into action. Booth was a family man but he also had to think of his childrens future not just their present.

_He took the pad into his hands and wrote, "Let me see what you've got and we'll go from there."_

Kate handed him the file albeit reluctantly and Jane watched him very carefully. She followed every nuance of his movements with her keen vision. He was so engrossed in the file that he hadn't noticed her eyes seemed to get darker. She watched him as if he was in slow motion; his eyes darting over the pages and his muscles of his face tightening into a frown, his eyes widening in surprise and finally anger setting in on his handsome face. As the muscles in his neck tightened to raise his head up, Jane withdrew her other side.

He set the file down on the desk and rubbed at his face before he took the pad again, _"I know you deal with murderers and crazies but this is a lot more dangerous than anything you'll ever face. I don't know what I can do with this but I'll look into it, very quietly. At the first **hint **of trouble, I'm going to destroy this and forget everything about it."_

Kate read it and nodded before handing it to Jane, who quickly wrote _"I don't care if it's a feeling or the hair on your neck, **don't**expose yourself **atall**. If you even have a **doubt**, dump it. It's **not**worth it."_

Kate took the pad and added to it before passing it back to the FBI man. _"She's right; don't do anything to bring them out again. Think of your family and protect them at all costs. If you do need us, we will be there with guns blazing if need be. But tell me, why are you willing to do this?"_

He read and looked up at her, "I'm a patriot." He said simply as he wrote, _"Because as cheesy as it sounds, I love this country and I swore to defend it against ALL enemies, foreign and domestic. This is as domestic as it gets."_

Jane knew they made the right choice then, his reactions to the file and his anger at the potential damages had been genuine. With her unique talents she could spot a fake reaction instantly. Kate nodded; _I think he's the one. Do you?_

_Yeah._ She sent, _I think he's our best shot at this._

"There you go again," he said quietly and put his cards out on the table. "What is that?"

Jane smirked, "You haven't heard?"

Kate grinned, "We're psychic."

* * *

><p>"The problem is that the process is denied as being accurate even though it is the most accurate." Temperance stated, "Gene sequencing all three samples gives the most accurate representation of what genes are present in the DNA. Although I am not familiar with the process specifically, I could study the required curriculum and earn the certification within the specified time frame. The problem is the legality of it. There are several prominent legal facilities that are constantly defending the unfounded assumption of biological exchange. It's ridiculous."<p>

Maura shook her head, "I'm not looking to turn over the medical reviews on this. What I would like is to know that my child has both myself and Jane in her makeup. I do not need to put us into a legal fight over it. I just would like to know for certain."

Bones nodded, "I can certainly understand your point of view however in order for it to have a legal standing should you and Jane ever decide to split up, certifications have to be in place as well as…"

"Temperance," Maura interrupted, "I'm sorry but you misunderstand. I am not thinking in the terms of child custody should Jane and I break up. The reason I want to undergo surrogate pregnancy is because I want to have a baby that has both of us in its genetic makeup. I do not believe that Jane and I would ever separate after what has happened to us the last time. We have a very symbiotic relationship. Neither of us seems capable of living without the other anymore."

Bones scrunched her eyebrows together in though, "To be clear, you are going to have one of Jane's ovums fertilized in vitro and then implanted into your fallopian tubes so that you can conceive and bear an offspring that has genetics from both yourself and Jane."

"Yes." Maura said with a glimmer in her eye.

"And when the child is born, you want to perform a gene sequence to compare your DNA along with Jane's and the donor's to verify that your goal was achieved."

"Yes, that is correct." She stated simply.

Brennan thought about it for a few moments, "The concept that no biological material is passed from the birth mother to the offspring during surrogacy is a difficult one because of the legal consequences of acknowledging the surrogate. If you ever do go to court for custody, unlikely as you believe it is, you will not be able to use the gene sequence as evidence. In addition, due to the sensitive political and legal position of this procedure it is unlikely that you will find a doctor who is willing to perform the procedure. However if you find a physician to do it, be sure to get a sample of the donor's DNA for comparison. You and Jane can bring the child to the Jeffersonian and I'll conduct the test for you."

Maura's heart fluttered at Temperance's words. The Jeffersonian Medico Legal was the premiere Forensics department in the country. Bones would have access to the most state of the art equipment to conduct the test.

"Oh thank you, Temperance." She beamed one of those smiles that couldn't help but put one on your own face. She clutched Brennan's hands tightly, "You have no idea what this will mean to Jane as well as myself."

Temperance returned the 1000 watt smile and patted her hand, "Since I know that Booth is the one who helped me conceive Christine, I can't begin to contemplate questioning her paternity. With you and Jane both being female, questioning maternity is inconceivable to me. Anything I could do to help illuminate that uncertainty is the very least I could do for an old friend."

Maura smile grew brighter, if that were even possible, and Jane couldn't help but smile brightly as she watched from the hallway.

She turned back to her companions and stared at Kate, "I guess we're not the only ones who have an investigation on their minds."

Booth Nodded, "She really is amazing, but as much as I hate to do this, don't mention this to her at all. The less she knows, the less risk to her."

Kate patted him on the back. "Fair enough."

Jane lead the way out of the hall and Maura jumped up energetically and mashed her hands together, "Jane! I asked Temperance and I have amazing news…" Her almost childlike bouncing made Jane love the shorter woman even more.


	11. Chapter 11

At eight o'clock, Jane came in with a hickey on her shoulder and a smile on her face as she stepped off the elevator and headed into the bullpen. They hadn't meant to have sex in Maura's office when she dropped her lover off at work but the truth was that neither could help it. It was just like that first night, only hotter.

She knew that Maura liked sex, had known it for years and Jane's experiences had never qualified as desire but in her defense, she hadn't been pursuing what she _really_ wanted. And Maura wasn't just something she desired, she craved her. She loved Maura, and the way Maura's hands felt against her body and she was giddy as a teenager.

The part she hadn't expected was her fiancé's voracious appetite for her. Maura seemed to have just as much trouble containing herself as Jane did. She had asked her soon-to-be bride about it and Maura had seductively draped herself over Jane and whispered huskily that she had never been so addicted to someone before.

Jane had grinned and said that anytime she needed a fix. Maura was certainly Jane's addiction and instead of waning over the last seven months it had only intensified. She smiled at the memory of Maura's breath catching as Jane nibbled on that very special part of her lover's neck. It was like pushing the igniter on a blast furnace and oh boy was there an explosion.

She walked across the bull pen, plopped in her chair and sighed.

Kate looked up and stared, "How old are you?"

She looked at her partner with a bemused expression, "Too old to feel like this but, wow, what a feeling."

Kate grinned and shook her head as she turned back to the file on her desk. "Like a couple of teenagers."

Jane eyed her mischievously, "Jealous?"

"Nope" she said without looking up, "We did it in the filing room this morning. I'm just better at hiding it."

She smirked, "I've been hiding it for twenty two years. I'm not bothering anymore."

"At least the love bruise is hidden," She said as she looked up.

Jane instinctively touched her shoulder, her face slid into a frown. "Can you see it?"

She smiled "No."

"Then how did you..?"

She shook her head and smiled again, "I didn't until you told on yourself."

"Oh that is so…" Jane laughed and met her partner's eyes, "You're good. You are really good."

She laughed, "That's why I'm the sergeant." Her face fell as she looked over Jane's shoulder.

She looked at her partner and saw Jane's body was ridged. Her eyes that were filled with satisfied heat were now ice cold and dark as if the chocolate colored irises had been filled with black ink.

Jane heard the clack of the Captain's shoes followed by soft taps she didn't know. Every fiber of her being was on high alert and her threat detection was riding her mind hard. She fought the urge to stand and face what she thought was coming.

"This is my best investigative team." Captain Gates said formally. "Detective Sergeant Kate Beckett and her partner, Detective Jane Rizzoli."

Jane steeled herself and looked over to find her CO standing next to a slightly shorter woman in a government suit.

"This is Special Agent Sera Beltran from the DEA's office in Boston." Gates said as someone called her name, "Excuse me." She said as she turned and walked away.

Jane eyed her from head to toe subtly but she could tell that Agent Beltran had caught it. She had a mane of dark brown wavy hair with long bangs that came to her eyebrows. Her hair came down below her shoulders but was loosely styled to look slightly messy. One of those expensive hair styles that Maura tended to favor. She had a very pretty face with high cheek bones that complimented a stronger jaw line. Smile creases could be seen on either side of her full lips.

Her suit looked like Government Issue but thanks to Maura, Jane could tell that the all black government edition blazer had been tailored to fit her slender frame. Beneath the blazer was a very nice white shirt that had the top three buttons open and no tie. A stylish belt wrapped around her Government Issue slacks that had also seen the tailor's hands. Medium breasted with a slim waist and shapely hips on legs that almost seemed too long for her body but again complimented nicely.

Her shoes were black and Jimmy Choo expensive. Not that Jane could tell, but whenever Maura said Jimmy Choo, Jane mentally added about five hundred bucks to the price tag in her head.

It was her Caramel colored eyes that set off Jane's nerves. Not the color, Agent Beltran's eyes revealed a calculating intelligence Jane felt certain was sizing her up for something… Like a body bag.

Kate too was leery of the Fed, her own impressions mirrored Jane's except that she knew the names of each article of clothing on the Fed's body and she too didn't like the woman's eyes. That combined with Jane's highly alert and tightly wound body told her that Jane did not like this person and that was good enough for Kate who trusted her partner's instincts as much if not more than her own.

Agent Beltran smiled and held out a hand, "It's nice to meet both of you."

Kate smiled slightly and shook the woman's hand. It was a good hand shake, "Detective Beckett."

She grinned warmly at her, "I've heard quite a bit about you detective. Your file is very interesting reading. Some very high profile cases have been closed in no small part to your effort."

Kate held up her hand, "I'm just doing my job, ma'am. Just like anyone else here."

"Ma'am is what people called my mother. Call me Sera or Beltran." She said warmly as she turned to Jane. "That makes you Detective Rizzoli." Again Beltran extended a hand.

Jane forced a smile on her face and shook the hand gently. As soon as she touched it, _it_ ran a shiver down her arm like lightning and flooded her hand with what felt like ice, numbing it instantly. She stifled a gasp as the sensation was almost painful. She firmed her handshake despite _it's_ roaring deep within her. Agent Beltran looked at her oddly.

"Now that's a firm handshake." She said. "I find that only men do that when they want to intimidate me."

"Sorry." She said as she let go, "I work out a lot and sometimes I forget my own strength." She covered for not being able to feel her grasp.

The cold receded but she felt it stir around and around. It was the strongest reaction she ever felt from her other side and _It_ did _not_ like this woman. Jane tried to envision calming a pit-bull in her mind and _It_ settled, mostly.

"So what are you doing here if you're from Boston?" She tried not to make it sound like she was interviewing a suspect.

"A case that I have been working on for over a year has come up again and since it was prosecuted here a lot of the related files are here." She said plainly. Not the typical G-man for passing along information. "Just a couple of Homicides that we tied in to an organized drug smuggling operation. We shut it down but like roaches they pop up again so we're starting over."

"If they were prosecuted," Kate said, "Why do you have to start over?"

Beltran looked at her and her smile faded a bit, "The head of the smuggling operation was killed before we could turn him on the Cartel. We shut down his pipeline and it was a big score for the DEA but without evidence on the cartel we can't go after it." She shook her head. "We put a sizeable dent in the New England cocaine structure but there's always more so when we plug one hole another one pops up in its place. We know it's the same cartel but we lack enough proof to pressure Columbia into letting us take it out."

"When I was in DCU," Jane said, "We always suspected that some of the South American Governments were in bed with the Cartels."

"Not the Governments themselves, but cocaine is a trillion dollar business annually." Beltran said angrily, "A lot of politicians aid and abet them for money, girls, drugs, guns, armies, you name it and the Cartels can get it for them. In exchange, they receive pay outs and look the other way and blow smoke about law abiding wealthy citizens being harassed by the 'Imperialistic American Government.' That's why when we give them irrefutable proof they quickly turn their military on them with our people observing. Not out of alliance, but to make sure that the cartels don't name the people they bought off. Most airborne assaults don't leave a lot of survivors and the ground assault teams always seem to come up with a reason to kill the cartel boss if he does survive the attack."

Jane heard the choked passion in her voice and the resignation that she couldn't do a lot to stop the flow of cocaine into the U.S.

Beltran took a deep breath. "If we could rid the streets of even half of the product that's out there, it would become a drug that only the richest of addicts could afford. The cartels would lose a ton of business and many would turn their product away from our country. The few that could still manage to get it through would still suffer such loses that they'd be unable to sustain the business and we could finally get the chance to run them down. But so long as they're going strong all we can do is keep yanking weeds out of a field."

Kate looked at Jane. She had calmed some but was still edgy. She turned back to the Agent. "So you're running down the new pipeline?"

"Yes but I'm also in charge of a newer taskforce that's trying to put these guys out of business. NYPD is part of that task force so I was going around meeting everyone while I wait for more information from my South American and Central American contacts. There's someone new out there and we're trying to get information on him."

"Detectives Beckett and Rizzoli will be happy to assist you in anyway." Gate's said as she came back.

Jane shifted and Kate's eyes went wide.

"With all due respect, sir." Jane said as the Captain glared at her, "We're not Vice, or Narcotics. We've been pulled from the New Case Roster so we can close our current cases before we transfer."

"Rizzoli, you will aid and assist Agent Beltran with whatever she requires of Homicide!" She said and there was real anger in her voice. "I know of both Beckett's and your standing in the NYPD and don't you think for a second that you have in any way…"

"Captain!" Beltran interrupted. "I'm sure that both Detectives will be happy to cooperate should I have a need, today was just an informal meet and greet and thankfully, I have no bodies here that require attention."

Gates glared at both her detectives before she nodded. "I'm sure they will." She turned and headed back to her office.

Jane and Kate stared at each other before turning back to the Agent who watched the dark skinned Captain shut her office door.

Beltran looked at them then, "That was very hostile of her." She looked to Jane, "Before it comes up, is there an issue I need to be aware of?"

Jane plopped down in her chair and put a hand over her heart. "Not really."

Kate leveled a glare at her partner. "The Captain isn't happy that my partner and I are transferring out. We have a good arrest record and she prefers that we stay here."

"Where are you transferring to?"

"Boston." Jane said, "I'm from there and my old boss made us a really good offer."

Beltran nodded, "Well, Boston isn't high on our list of cities for import but from time to time I can stop by and hand you the latest bulletins on cartel activity."

Jane shook her head, "You should give those to Lieutenant Rafael Martinez. He's in charge of the Drug Control Unit. He'd benefit the most from them."

Beltran groaned sharply and sat down in Rick's chair at the end of the desks, "I've met him and I threatened to taze him in his jewels if he ever tried to use that slick-as-velvet voice of his on me again."

Kate laughed, she couldn't help it as she flopped down into her chair. "Oh Rizzoli could tell you some stories. Should I tell her about the time I met Martinez?"

"See," She jumped onto the banter her partner had just set up. It was a game they played that usually made others uncomfortable. Typically the other party excused themselves within a few minutes. "That's why I am looking forward to two months break from you. You always gotta put my butt out there like that."

"Like what?" Beltran asked, "Oh. He's an Ex, is that it?"

Kate started laughing as Jane cursed.

"Ugh." She scoffed, "He's my old Sergeant in DCU."

"He's had the hots for her ever since." Kate chuckled, "At least he did until Jane's other half shut him up."

Beltran's eyes widened with interest, "Ooo, Please gimme the scoop. I'd love to hear about someone roughing him up."

"It wasn't like that." Jane said blandly, "My fiancé just kissed me in front of him when we were visiting home over the holidays."

"That was it?" she said with an odd face, "I wouldn't think that would work."

"She's leaving out a few details." Kate said and looked to Jane.

Agent Beltran saw something pass between them before Kate turned back to her. "Jane's fiancé is a woman."

"Really?" Beltran said with astonishment, "I'm stunned, you don't look like the type."

Kate looked at her, "She doesn't look like what type?"

Beltran waved arms at Jane's pinstriped black slacks and tastefully collared blue shirt. "She doesn't strike me as gay. I honestly thought she was straight."

"That's a first," Jane said dryly.

Kate snorted, "You should have had me help your wardrobe years ago."

"Would have saved me a lot of grief." She muttered.

Sera cast a knowing eye to her, "Okay, let's see a picture."

Jane glared at her.

"Oh you can't possibly be engaged and not have a picture."

Jane groaned as she pulled out her iPhone and opened the pictures. She selected the one where she was holding Maura from behind and held it up.

"Congratulations." She said as she looked to Kate. "She's beautiful."

"That she is," Jane said, "And way smarter than I am."

"Smarter than most in this building." Kate snorted, "You, my friend, are marrying way above your head."

"Hey." Jane barked, "Don't tell me about over my head miss more-than-a-hand-full."

Beltran watched them stare at each other.

"He's more than a handful." Kate sneered, "I'll give you that if you admit your marrying over your head."

"Oh I know I'm marrying over my head." She groaned, "But I don't need to be reminded of it every hour."

"Okay," Beltran said, "Seems like I stepped in something here."

Jane and Kate exchanged slight smirks but instead of leaving, Beltran adjusted her seat to one side, crossed a leg over one knee and rested a hand on her chin, "I get how someone could say Rizzoli is over her head but more-than-a-handful?"

"He's fat." Jane said.

"Big." Kate said.

"Who's fat and/or big?" Castle said as he came in.

Both women groaned at each other and leaned back in their chairs.

He stopped next to Kate and rested a hand on her shoulder. Neither spoke both apparently angry at something. He grabbed Esposito's chair and slid it next to Kate. "Oh, come on." He whined slightly, "I always miss the good girl talk."

He looked at the woman who was sitting in his chair, "What did I miss?"

She had a feeling and wanted to test it, "Just that Jane is marrying above her head and Kate's boyfriend is rather large."

He jerked as if struck and looked down at his body then at Kate, "It was a cannoli and your best friend gave it to me because she was worried about fitting into some dress."

Beltran laughed. "He's not fat."

"Only his head," Jane said while Kate said, "Just his ego."

He regarded the woman in the government suit, "I'm Castle, Kate's boyfriend."

"Sera Beltran, DEA." She said as she shook his hand. "He's cute, Beckett."

"When he wants to be," She uttered

Beltran ignored the comment as she stared at Castle, "I have this thing about faces. I know yours but I can't place the name."

"Well let me know when you do and I can explain the whole thing," he joked, "I'm sure tequila was involved."

Her phone rang and she dug it out of her pocket, "Beltran."

They watched her, "Yeah… No… Damn it. Well go get him." She snarled. "Bring him in and we'll interview him together."

She tapped her thumb on her knee, "No. I'm at NYPD 12… Damn it Barricade, just bring him back and I'll be there in a few hours… No, let him stew in the interrogation room till I get back to Boston. It's the price he pays for ditching me… No, I'm leaving now." She snapped the phone shut.

"Problems?" Jane asked with a smirk.

"No, just a panty ante drug dealer, sells to kids near BCU." She said as she dropped her phone in her pocket, "We rolled him three weeks ago and he was supposed to get me something on his supplier. He's been ducking me ever since. My partner Barricade just caught up with him and is sticking him inside the federal building until I get back."

"Barricade?" Rick asked, "Is that like one of those middle names that appear in quotes?"

"Special Agent Raul "Barricade" Barbossa." She said, "He's a giant of a man and for some reason seems lost when I'm not around but he's loyal as a puppy and a great big scary beast when I need him to be, like now. He'll probably sit in interrogation with my suspect and stare at him till I get there."

"Boston's a three and a half hour drive." Jane said. "That's if you don't get caught on the bridge."

"And Barricade probably won't blink the entire time." She said as she got to her feet and started shaking hands, "Mr. Castle. I'll let you know when I figure out who you really are."

He nodded and shook her hand.

"Detective Beckett, thank you for the hospitality." She shook Kate's hand.

"Detective Rizzoli, Congratulations to you and your new bride, I wish you a great ceremony." She reached to shake Jane's hand and noticed her stiffen before she returned the gesture.

"Off to Boston." She said and added over her shoulder on the way out, "Could one of you tell Captain Gates that I'll see her when I get back in town?" And she was gone.

Castle stared as she entered the elevator. He waited until it was heading down before looking at Kate. "Who was that and why do I feel like I need to change my underwear."

Kate shook her head and breathed a sigh of relief. "I have no idea. She says DEA but she's different."

Jane shivered, "I. Do. Not. Like. Her."

"That was a Fed?" He said as he looked back to the elevator. "I got one of those shark lawyer vibes from her."

"She talks too much to be a Fed." Kate said, "She's spewing out bullshit like she's writing one of your novels."

"You don't buy what she was saying?" Jane asked.

"It feels off." She said as she rested her elbows on the desk. "I can buy the big speech about the cartels but the rest feels off."

"Did you notice her eyes," Rick said, "I felt like I was being studied. Like I was under one of Maura's microscopes."

Kate looked at her partner and watched as little by little, her posture changed and the tension in her muscles eased. "You okay?"

Rick looked at Jane, trying to see what Kate saw.

"She's wrong, somehow." Jane commented. **_It_**_ reacted to her and not well._

Kate nodded in understanding. "C'mon. We've got court and you've got a road trip tonight."

Jane stared at the closed elevator doors before she nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Maura's car arrived at the 12th Precinct around 5:30 pm and dropped the beautiful doctor off at the police entrance where an officer escorted her up to Homicide. Esposito was packing up for the night after his partner had rushed home for a family emergency. The tall Hispanic greeted her warmly and informed her that Jane was in the locker room changing. Maura smiled and blushed a little as she thought about Jane slipping into the Brazilian leather outfit for their ride to Boston. Maura had said that she didn't have a leather fetish, but true to Liv's words, about ten seconds after Jane had put the outfit on for the first time, Maura was hooked.<p>

It was the first time Maura would be riding on the back of Jane's bike for any length of time and she was nervous. Esposito wished her a good night as he left for the day. She sat down in Jane's chair and smiled as she remembered how prickly Jane could get over someone sitting at her desk. She alone was the one that Jane wouldn't ever get upset with.

Noticing that Jane's NYPD coffee mug was empty and knowing that her love would want a strong dose before they left, she picked up the cup and headed into the break room to fill it with the espresso machine.

* * *

><p>"Elevator to the third floor," the uniformed officer on duty at reception said, "Then straight ahead. Make sure you check in with Sergeant Beckett. That's Rizzoli's partner."<p>

The shorter of the two men nodded and they were admitted to the elevator.

"Nice job, Probie." The taller of the two men said. "Kiss a lot of ass around here?"

Standing at six foot two inches with a head of short light brown hair, Timothy McGee turned his green eyes on his companion and shook his head before flipping the emergency stop switch. The alarm buzzer sounded as the elevator shuttered to a halt between floors. "Tony I'm serious. I didn't ask you to come for a reason. I've had this thing going on with Rizzoli for years and I really don't want you screwing it up."

Anthony DiNozzo leaned casually against the corner of the elevator and glared at his partner. "Relax McGeek. I'm not going to screw up your geek social network." He paused as he narrowed his eyes, "Or maybe you have a thing for the mysterious phone call woman. Hoping for a little 'You've Got Mail' action, Probie?"

McGee shook his head, "That's not it at all, Tony. Every now and again we exchange some information here and there and that's all. Rizzoli is a good cop and one of the very few people I do favors for and she's never made me regret it. Having a cop on the inside can smooth things out a lot."

He flipped the switch again and the elevator continued up. "Ever since you found out Rizzoli is a female you were hell bent on coming with me. Besides," he looked at the reflection through the doors, "I'm not the only one who's going to get mad if you screw this up."

"Worried about your friends?" Tony's hazel eyes showed contempt at the thought of McGee's computer friends many of which the younger agent had never meant in person.

"No." he said, "And just so you know, Gibbs knows exactly what I'm doing here." He said as the doors parted quietly.

They walked down the hall and Tony's head perked up at the sound of two women laughing. It was a pleasant sound. Tony stepped twice as fast as McGee and halted abruptly as his eyes landed on two women cracking jokes at a desk in the bullpen.

Both were tall but one was gorgeous and the other was ravishing. He pause a second to take in the sight as McGee caught up to him. One wore light jeans and an attractive red short sleeved shirt, a nice compliment to her chestnut brown hair. The other one had his mouth going dry. She was clad in black leather that was almost skin-tight as she perched on the desk of the other woman. Tall, thin, with long legs and toned arms and shoulders visible around the leather vest she wore as a shirt. The low cut on her leather pants revealed a hard flat stomach and protruding hips.

Her features were pure Italian perfection as was the long curly black hair that was tied back into a ponytail. DiNozzo slid his most charming smile on his face as McGee stepped around him.

"Excuse me." Tim said as he approached. "Could you tell me where I can find Detective Rizzoli?"

Jane looked over at the man dressed in nice slacks and a sedate beige sweater and nodded, "That's me."

He held his hand out, "I'm Tim McGee, NCIS."

She smiled as she held her hand out, "McGee? All this time I thought your name was Mackey." Her smile was infectious and Tony caught the hint of dimples.

Kate noticed the man standing near the wall. "Who's your shadow, McGee?"

McGee realized that Tony was leaning against the wall trying to get a read on both women. He sighed, knowing the cheap line coming next.

Tony walked over and held out a hand and threw his voice into what he thought was a sexy tone, "Very Special Agent DiNozzo." He bypassed Kate and held a hand out to Rizzoli.

As her threat detection went into caution she glared at the hand and the voice. "Sorry, but I don't touch people I don't like."

"You'll like me once you get to know me." He said smoothly and reached out just a little bit further, palm up in invitation.

Jane tipped her head to the side, "You should take that hand back before you lose it." She said as her hand dropped to the pistol strapped to the outside of her left thigh.

DiNozzo lowered his hand and again tried his best smile. "Such aggression, Is that a typical reaction when you meet a new person?"

Jane glared at his belt line, "Yeah, typically when they carry your equipment."

He looked down at his NCIS badge.

Kate started laughing at him. "He's lost Jane."

She looked over at her partner with that grin again, "I know. That's what makes it fun."

DiNozzo was about to throw out a snappy comeback with a pickup line in it when movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned to look at the person who walked in and he stopped cold.

McGee's eyes almost fell out of his head at the newcomer. It wasn't possible, she died years ago. But there she was but different.

Tony finally got his lips to move, "Kate?"

Beckett called out from her desk, "What?"

Tim couldn't move as he watched the woman who looked almost identical to his fallen teammate as she handed the coffee cup over to Rizzoli who smiled as she took the cup in one hand and slid her arm possessively around her. Long honey blond hair had been straightened and tied back like the woman holding her. She wore an expensive pair of red leather pants and a long sleeved black turtle neck with a stylish pair of riding boots that McGee figured were just as expensive.

"Thank you, baby," Jane said and kissed her softly. There was no mistaking the smile on the blonde's face.

Kate called out to them, "Hey boys, your eyes are stuck, shake your head before my partner shakes them for you."

Tim McGee recovered himself as he regarded the woman. "Sorry." He said, "You just…"

Jane narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Just what?" Her defensive look warned him that she was protective as hell over the woman.

"Jane," the woman chided, "Not everyone has a problem with our relationship."

McGee shook his head, "No that's not it. I… You look like someone we used to know."

"That's putting it mildly." Tony finally added, "You're a dead ringer for a former NCIS agent that used to work with us."

Jane scoffed, "Former, what happened? She get tired of you staring at her ass?"

Tim frowned, "No. She, she died." He said and Jane didn't miss the mourning in his voice. She must have been a good friend and the image of Barry floated through her head.

Tim held up a hand to her computer. "The resemblance is amazing, can I use your computer? I'll show you."

Tony seemed to lose his voice at the mention of his colleague.

Jane kissed Maura again and went back to her desk and opened a web browser. McGee's hands flew over the keyboard and an image of Maura appeared on the screen. No, not Maura.

Special Agent Caitlin Todd.

"Kate." Jane said and her partner stood up to look at the monitor, Jane tipped it toward her.

Their heads passed from the woman to Maura and back. She was younger than Maura but instead of hazel green eyes, this woman's eyes appeared as a hazel blue. Her hair was a lot darker than Maura's and there was something different about the nose but aside from that, she could have been Maura's twin.

Jane looked over at her lover, "Hope did only have one of you, right?"

Maura stared at the image, "Yes as far as I know but… the resemblance is striking. Although her periorbitals are different and her zygomatic arches are similar but she appears to have a different European ancestry than I do."

"Kate had a tattoo in a hidden location." Tony said sensing an opportunity, "I don't suppose you have one do you?"

Jane turned her head to him, "I can tell you that she doesn't."

"I've been thinking about getting one recently." Maura said casually.

"Huh?" Jane was completely stunned.

Kate looked equally shocked. "I have a hard time imagining you going to a tattoo shop."

"Well modern tattoo art is much safer than it was when it was created in sixteenth century Polynesia." She opened her mouth to continue but Jane cut her off with a delicate finger to her lips.

"Just out of curiosity, what kind of tattoo would you want to mar your beautiful skin?"

Maura bit her lip and looked up at her lover. "I was thinking of having your name tattooed over my left infraspinatus."

"Your what?" McGee asked.

"The back of her left shoulder blade." Jane replied deadpanned. "Baby, there's so many better ways to mark yourself as mine."

"I want to have something that everyone can plainly see, something that defines me as yours." She placed her hand in Jane's.

She smiled at Maura's devotion; that her lover would want to be permanently labelled as being with Jane. She knew what she had to do this weekend.

Kate laughed as she sat back down, "Well it's been one of those weird months, hasn't it Jane?"

Jane nodded as she relocked her computer and pulled the file McGee had come for out of her hold box. "Yep, I met my doppelganger on Wednesday. It was almost creepy how closely we favor. She's an AUSA."

McGee saw the file in her hand. "I take it that's the one I came for?"

Jane tossed the file down on the desk. "That's the one. There's no mention of the navy but it's an on-going case so whatever you can tack on would be appreciated." She said as she opened a drawer and pulled out a sign out sheet. "Sorry about dragging you all the way up here but NYPD is a lot stricter on file sharing than BPD is."

She quickly filled out the form and handed it to McGee who filled out his portion and handed it back. Jane passed it to Kate who signed off on the transfer. Jane filed it in her outgoing box and dropped the file into a shipping envelope and sealed it. Again she signed her name and passed it to Kate who also signed it, before passing it to McGee. Tony watched as it was all done in under a minute. The two women were obviously a good team.

He looked down, "Do I need to sign this too?"

"Only if your people use a courier; it's expected to be returned either by you or a federal courier, either way, it has to be signed by you, your supervisor and if you use a courier, the pickup agent over the seal on the envelope."

Kate stifled a yawn. "And on that note, I have a ruggedly handsome man at home who wants to take me out somewhere fun."

Jane groaned and rolled her eyes, "I still don't know what you see in his ass."

Kate looked at her, "He has a very nice ass, Jane."

Maura smiled as her lover replied, "Yours is better."

"And on that note, I'm going home." Kate stood up and slid her arms into her jacket, "See you Monday and make sure you throw them out before you leave. I'll have my phone on me if you need me."

Jane nodded, "Thanks partner. I'll see you Monday."

Maura got up and hugged Kate affectionately. "Thanks for feeding Bass while we're away."

"Forget it, Maura." She said and added with a wicked grin, "But if Rick pisses me off, I get to sleep in your bed while you're gone."

Maura nodded and Kate grabbed her attaché case before heading out.

Tony walked over to sit down in Kate's chair but Jane threw a leg out. "Ho there." She said. "That's not your chair, pal. Back off."

He glared at her and smiled, "So you and the good doctor here are a couple?" he wiggled his eyebrows in a Groucho Marx impression and smiled.

"Excuse me." Maura interrupted, "For your own health I suggest a new topic of conversation. My Jane doesn't find those comments to be humorous."

Jane's eyes darkened and Tony could swear that he felt a shiver go down his spine. The last time he felt it was when he was certain that Ziva David was intent on killing someone.

"Tony, Please. Cut it out." Tim said sharply. "Detective Rizzoli isn't one you want to mess with."

He got those intense mischievous eyes, "I was just curious, you two been together long?"

Jane's eyes sparkled with dark intent as she stared down the Fed. "McGee. Tell your boss that the next time he sends you with a chaperone; tell him I said to send someone else. I can't guarantee Agent DiNozzo's health in my presence beyond the next few minutes."

Tim nervously nodded. "I'll pass it along."

Jane stood up and started to secure her desk before she pulled the riding leather jacket off the back of her chair and helped Maura into it. All the while her eyes remained fixed on DiNozzo.

She dipped her head next to Maura's ear, "_Non mi piace di lui._" She said softly. (I do not like him)

Maura looked concerned as Jane grabbed a small duffel bag from the floor. "Gentlemen, my girlfriend and I are heading out of town so we would greatly appreciate it if we could get out of here."

Tim smiled and shook her hand, "It's been a pleasure meeting you detective. Let me know if there is anything I can get for you."

An odd look came over her face, "How good are you with computers?"

"McGeek here lives on the stupid things."

Tim's closed his eyes and tried hard to forget Tony was there. When he opened them, Jane was standing directly in front of him, "Really, aside from Agent Chauvinist's comments, how good are you?"

"Very." He said confidently and without arrogance.

Jane slung an arm over his shoulder and led him out the door, "I have a case I'm working off the clock and I have some financials that got messed up pretty bad. It's a bad case and I need the finances reassembled without any attention… at all."

Tim shook his head, "I can't run off the book cases."

She sighed and there was sadness in her eyes McGee understood all too well, "The best guy I knew with computers died in a car accident over Christmas and you're the only other person I could have trusted with this. But I understand if you can't."

She eased away from him as they got to the elevator and slid an arm around Maura. Maura smiled at the contact and pressed herself more fully into her lover's embrace.

McGee sighed as he looked back at DiNozzo. "Let me run it by Gibbs. See what he says but I wouldn't hold my breath." Jane watched him flick his eyes over his shoulder. It was a subtle "Not in front of him" gesture.

Jane nodded and as the doors opened she lead Maura into the elevator followed by the NCIS agents. As DiNozzo pressed the button for the parking level he watched as Jane slid her hand up Maura's stomach, lightly tracing the underside of the woman's large breasts. DiNozzo schooled his face as McGee got a slight grin.

Maura caught her hand and passed Jane a chiding stare, her lover played innocent until they reached the parking garage and McGee let Tony head out first as he checked his coat pocket. He found that Jane had slipped him a small jump drive and he dropped it into his pants pocket before heading out.

"Nice Ride." DiNozzo said as Jane strapped a helmet on her girlfriend. "Dyna Glide?"

Jane looked over at him, "Fat Boy." She said as she threw her leg over the machine and gently straddled it. "McGee!" She shouted.

Tim looked over from the dodge charger they had rented, "Yeah?"

"Kate and I are transferring to Boston over the summer. You should make a note of it."

He smiled and nodded as he patted his pocket. "I got it."

Jane fired up the black beast and as Maura climbed on. Jane threw her helmet on and kicked the bike in gear. They roared out of the parking structure and headed off into the evening.

"Oh. My. God." Tony said, "That was the sexiest thing that I have ever seen."

Tim glared at him as he climbed into the car, "You can't help it can you? You just have to show everyone that you're 'the man' don't you?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Probie?" he said as Tim slammed the car door shut and locked it. Tony made a move with his thumb indicating that he wanted to drive but Tim shook his head and started the car. He put it in reverse before DiNozzo got in the passenger side.

"You upset that I ruined your action there McGee?"

Tim glared again as he peeled out of the parking garage. "No Tony. I knew that Rizzoli was gay. I've known for over a year. I knew that she was in love with Dr. Isles though I didn't know that she was a Caitlin look-a-like. I've had this file exchange going on with her for over three years and it's always been over the phone, this was the first time I've ever met her in person and you have to run off and be a jackass over it. I knew she was beautiful and that is the reason why I never actually went to see her."

"You're intimidated by her looks?" He laughed to himself.

Tim slammed on the breaks at third ave and turned to face him, "No, that's not it. I didn't want Gibbs to let _you_ come with me. The one time I almost went to Boston was with Kate but we got called off onto a case together so I didn't get there. I've seen her case work. She's a professional and she knows her stuff and I damn sure didn't want _you_ and your alpha male attitude to piss her off and risk my contact. Boston has a major port of entry and is spitting distance from two military ports. Strategic value, Tony. Professionalism that _you _just jeopardized by walking around with your penis in your hand."

"Calm down there McGladiator." He said nonchalantly, "I didn't screw up your contact."

"Funny thing about Jane Rizzoli is her ability to speak without speaking." He said as he resumed the drive to Kennedy. "She just said that the deal is off if you ever come back. I've got to report that to Gibbs and he's going to want to know why. I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't call him herself."

Tony snorted, "Gibbs can put a federal override on any department. Your file trading system is a courtesy. I'm sure he'd like to know about you running a side job for her though."

"I'll be sure to mention your concerns when I ask him about it." Tim said, "Just shut up and leave me alone."

"Awful tough talk there, Probie. Just remember who has rank in this car."

Tim looked over at him, "Well let me enlighten you. I'm here because of Gibbs. You say my file exchange is a courtesy but I can get things from New York, Boston and a hand full of other locations twice as fast as it would when going through channels and it's direct, which means discrete. You think I did this on my own, I had the idea and Gibbs is the one who told me to go with it and he's the one who wants it protected. But when he chews you up for this, I just hope I'm _not_ around for it."

DiNozzo remained quiet after that because it wasn't unheard of for Leroy Jethro Gibbs to step outside the box from time to time but McGee had been animate in his protection of his contacts. Enough to where Tony had jumped on board when he heard McGee was heading to NYPD for a case file. It had sounded like a good idea at the time but now he wasn't so sure.

**_Next post is going to be called Home is Where the Heart Stops, it's set in Friend in me and i'll be working out the last part of Rise as well._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Intro to a new character, He was seen in DOJ but never directly identified but here he is. Thank you Z for your help, he's beta ing and editing but any goofs that remain are all mine. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Kieran Connelly leaned back on the comfy brown couch and sighed contently as he put his feet up on the coffee table. He smiled as he watched the world soccer tournament on the borrowed flat screen TV. His life was looking up.<p>

Recently freed of his debt to Paddy Doyle, he stayed in Boston. Partially because it was home and partially because of whom he owed his freedom to; he still couldn't believe that Paddy had recanted all of his debts and released him just to babysit. Still expecting the crime boss to come busting in and dragging him back into his collections racket, Kieran had resided himself to enjoying what little time he had left.

He sipped at a Harp's lager and enjoyed the quiet life, knowing that tomorrow he would be back on the street rounding up dead beat crooks who'd jumped bond. He tried to find better work but since he had spent so many years running collections for paddy, he didn't have much in the way of skills, so a quick phone call to his cousin and a lengthy explanation about what had transpired here over the holidays and his cousin had suggested that if he really wanted to make a go at the legitimate life, he should consider either bouncing or Bond Enforcement.

A couple of online courses and a police certification and he was out looking for work. A few weeks later he got one and it wasn't even far from downtown. To protect the ones who set him free, he paid an old friend to use his address and he had set up shop in a guest house in fashionable Beacon Hill.

Being a devout Irish Catholic, he prayed for his continued freedom and for the health and wellbeing of his benefactor and her girlfriend.

He went to his borrowed bed every night remembering exactly how he had gotten his freedom.

_He grabbed the bum and shoved him against the wall, "Come on Jacob, just give me whatever you have in your pocket or at home. Give me something I can use to get Doyle off your arse for a few days."_

_The man coughed, blood from his split lip mingled with his saliva as it dripped out of his mouth, "I don't have anything Kieran. I swear. Just let me go."_

_Kieran punched the guy in his stomach, knocking the wind out of him, "I can't. It's either you or me and I've been there enough. Just give me something to work with here. "_

_His phone rang and he slapped the man lightly, "Don't leave or I'll have to stop being nice."_

_He pulled his phone out and groaned at the number. He flipped it open and huffed, "Yeah?"_

_"Kieran, it's Paddy. I've got a job for you." His gruff voice had a deadly edge to it._

_"I'm already running collections and I don't kill people." He said harshly._

_"It's not that specifically, though I can't say that it won't be necessary." He said, "Head over to Mass General, fourth floor, room two oh three."_

_Kieran hunched over, "You're sending me to the hospital, what is it, pinch someone's IV until they give up something?"_

_"No, guard duty." Kieran straightened, "Do this for me and you're out, free and clear."_

_He couldn't believe what he was hearing, "One job gets me out? How long is the job?"_

_"Go to two oh three and report to a woman named Jane. She'll be in charge. You take your orders from her and no one else. She can tell you anything except to leave."_

_He glared as Jacob straightened but one look from Kieran held him in place. "Only Jane, does that include you?"_

_"Yes; you work for her now." He said, "There's a woman inside, her name is Maura Isles, guard her with your life because your life **depends** on it. If you fail and Jane doesn't kill you, I will. Oh, and Kieran?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You work for her until she releases you and she can't do that until they're on their way back to New York. That's the deal. You work for her, doing whatever she wants, short of leaving Maura until they're on their way back to New York. Pull whoever you want from my organization as long as they don't have a record."_

_"How am I supposed to know who this Jane is?"_

_"She's a tall Italian girl and she'll be with an equally tall New York chick. Everything about her will scream at you that she's dangerous. The lady in the room will be her girlfriend. And just to give you a heads up, they're all cops and not a single one of them is dirty."_

_"If they're all cops then why are you sending me on a protection job?" He groaned, "They can protect her just fine."_

_"Because Jane asked for a man on the door and I know that you will do anything to settle the debt. That means that I can trust you with this."_

_He looked at Jacob, "Alright, I'm on the way. Oh and I got Jacob to cough up fifty bucks, it's not much but it's what he had on him."_

_"Remind him that Mack will be taking over for you next week." He hung up._

_Kieran pulled fifty bucks out of his pocket, "You have no idea how lucky you are today." He shoved the fifty into the man's back pocket, "Mack is coming next week, if you want my advice, you'll give him that after he catches up with you."_

_He turned and walked away. Leaving Jacob both stunned and wheezing._

Rizzoli hadn't taken well to his presence at first until he explained that he was under orders to answer only to her, not even Paddy could order him away without her.

He stood vigil, only leaving when Jane was present and even then he dozed in an adjacent room before cleaning up in the bathroom and resuming his post. Jane came to appreciate his diligence. She allowed him to stand in the church for her fallen comrade and allowed him to use the guest house. He stayed far enough away to respect their privacy but he still kept watch. She released him right before she and her crew got into the black car and drove away.

He supposed he should have packed up and left but feeling indebted to her for this, he stayed and kept the house safe and the realtor away. It took a while for her to figure out he was still there and he calmly explained that he had nowhere to go and that he had no useful skills outside of roughing people up. She allowed him to stay under the promise that he'd find a legal job.

They were due back soon for the weekend and he had made sure that the house was ready for them. The black bronco that he had purchased with his first take down was clean and shiny so as not to embarrass his benefactor. He made sure that the yard was mowed and the driveway was clean.

Jane said that they were riding in so he made sure the courtyard was clear and ready to receive. He took his duties very seriously, both on protection and keeping the house neat and presentable.

Finishing his beer he looked at his watch and decided that it was time. He left the guest house and checked out the huge home thoroughly for unlocked doors, windows, listening devices or cameras. Finding everything in order he figured the detective and the doctor would want a nice atmosphere so he quickly set up and lit the fire place. Earlier that day he had opened the windows to allow the house to breathe for a few hours while he tended the rest of the yard.

It was whenever he worked outside in the tiny front yard was when he drew attention to himself. But then again, he was the kind of person who was always out of place. Dressed in boots, jeans and a black sleeveless Dropkick Murphy's T-shirt, he knew that he stood out, but not as much as the time he put on loafers and a polo shirt. Oh, the stares he got that day. He was fairly certain it was because the clothes didn't match the scar that ran from his ear to his chin; if you have visible scars people tend to think that you did something to deserve them.

More than a few times he had to call Frankie Rizzoli to get the hoity toity neighbors to back off. After a while though and since he kept to himself and didn't bother anyone, most eventually accepted the bull shit story that he was the home's caretaker while the Doctor was in New York. Some still thought that he was trespassing or squatting. But even the hard core, you-shouldn't-be-in-this-neighborhood homeowners had left him alone for the most part, though he was expecting a few of them to accost the good doctor on their return.

Once the fire was going he made sure that the lights were comfortable and headed out, leaving only the courtyard door unlocked. He opened the small gate that separated the driveway from the court. The thought of the neighbors rushing to their windows to identify the sound crossed his mind as he stood, awaiting his benefactor.

The big bike roared up the street and he heard the rider downshifting in true biker fashion, hitting four of those gears just right to produce the best rumble. He heard it slow to a creep before the headlight shone up the drive. The black beast rumbled slightly and turned sharply into the court Yard.

Kieran stepped over to the gate and closed and locked it as the house's owner climbed off the big machine. He nodded a greeting at the beautiful doctor as she took off her helmet. His benefactor revved it once more as she eyed the doc before shutting it down.

There was no mistaking the heated look that passed between them and Kieran made a mental note to turn up his borrowed TV tonight just to give them privacy.

Jane Rizzoli leaned the kickstand of her bike on the block of wood that Kieran had set out. It was to prevent scratches to the rather expensive paver stones; at least he thought they were expensive. They were polished after all.

She swung a leg over the bike and stood up tall. He held out a hand to take their helmets. Maura handed it off but Jane glared at his hand.

"Kieran, I really don't need a servant." She said as she set the helmet down on the bike, "Seriously, I understand that you feel indebted to us but really, I didn't have anything to do with it."

"You got me off the hook with Paddy," he said, "I can't pay that debt."

She scoffed at him, "You've done more than enough already. Just enjoy it."

He smiled kindly, "Thank you, but if it's all the same to you, I'd like to stick around for a while."

"I think you found a friend Jane." Maura said lightly as she greeted Kieran warmly. "Hello Kieran, the house looks beautiful."

He nodded, "Thank you ma'am. I'm getting pretty good with the hedger too."

Jane rolled her eyes as she took Maura's tote out of the saddle bag. It had taken Jane forever to convince Maura to take only a few personal items since she had a full wardrobe here, Jane on the other hand hadn't packed much at all, just an extra outfit if she needed it.

"Anything interesting going on?" Jane asked.

"Not really," He said in his thick brogue, "Few of the neighbors are curious about me and there was one guy who was sniffing around for a bit until I caught him trying to hop the alley fence. It didn't go well for him and he hasn't been back since. Also earlier today there was an older gentleman looking for you."

Jane paused at the door as she was following Maura inside, "What did he look like?"

"Old Italian with this ugly leisure suit on, looked like a retired mob guy though he did look kinda like you a bit."

"It was probably my father." She said regretfully.

He turned his head slightly as he tried to understand, "Something wrong?"

She nodded and there was a sadness Kieran didn't like, "He's not going to take my relationship with Maura very well so don't come running in if there's yelling."

He nodded and turned back to the guest house.

"How's the new job going?" She asked as she reached the door.

He turned and grinned, "I didn't know there were jobs like that. I get to do what I've always done but now I got the law on my side."

She smiled at him, "Feels good, doesn't it?"

He nodded, "I sleep better," and stepped inside.

As she stepped into Maura's house Jane thought about his life as an Enforcer for Paddy. Even though she really didn't do anything to get him out of that other than a smart ass remark to Paddy in the hospital, she was glad to know that he was trying. She patted herself on the back for reading him correctly and giving him the chance to change the outcome of his life. Though how he got into Bond Enforcement was anyone's guess. But it was honest work and with his connections he was sure to have a great deal of success.

She kicked off her boots at the door and found Maura sitting in the living room couch with that look in her eye.

Jane felt naked already as her lover ran her hungry eyes along her body.

"You'd think a three hour ride with that crappy suspension on my bike would tire you out."

Maura smiled seductively, "Jane, you know how much your bike excites me."

A knowing smile creased Jane's face as she began to unbutton her vest. Maura's eyes watched each movement of Jane's slender fingers and licked her lips in anticipation. When she finished the last button, she didn't remove the leather, just let it hang open showing off her stomach and her sternum without actually revealing her breasts. Maura noted that Jane hadn't worn a bra and came to the conclusion that her lover had anticipated her need.

Jane stalked toward her like a hungry predator and Maura felt her breath catch. That dark, smoky look from Jane made her so hot that she wanted to tear every scrap of clothing off of both of them. She shook her shoulders before leaning back against the arm of the couch.

"I think I just ruined another pair of panties." She said huskily.

Jane smiled, "I wonder how many more we can ruin."

Slowly and with extra care to make the moves as sensual as possible, Jane placed herself over top of Maura's body. Her lover's hands invaded the inside of her vest and as her hands slid up towards her breasts. Jane realized that Maura wasn't the only one who needed a change of underwear. No one else ever gave her that problem and as she smiled down at her soul mate as she revelled in the knowledge that it was a good problem to have.

* * *

><p>Angela Rizzoli was an Italian housewife who had reinvented herself after her husband of forty years had abandoned and divorced her. Mother of three wonderful children, "adoptive" mother of three more beautiful girls and engaged to a wonderfully thoughtful man who always put her needs first.<p>

She drove a blue Toyota Prius and worked in a café. The Prius was a gift from one of her adoptive daughters last Christmas and Angela treasured it. The café was located inside the Boston Police Department's Division One Headquarters, not to be confused with the Boston Police Headquarters on Boylston. She lived in a beautiful home near Boston Cambridge University, a distinct step up from the home in Revere that she had occupied for almost 35 years, not that that mattered. Her boyfriend and eventual husband was a Lieutenant and in charge of BPD Homicide unit.

Funny thing that; her oldest child, biologically anyway, decided to become a cop at age twenty and had signed up with Boston. Since then, BPD had slowly invaded her family and she was starting to love it. Since then her family had extended to include the NYPD through her so called twin girls.

Janie was her first born and, although no longer the oldest, she was always the central nexus of her family and Jane becoming a cop had sent them all on a rollercoaster of a ride that had bonded them together like nothing else ever could. She was smart, tough, and strong beyond comprehension and Angela was immensely proud of her.

As soon as Frankie had been old enough, he joined BPD too. Although he did it because he idolized his sister, he too had become one helluva cop and, like her Janie, a homicide detective. Her nosy nature also revealed that he was heavily involved with a smart and lovely young girl who was also a cop.

Tommy was always the trouble maker and it had landed him in jail more than a few times and once into prison, but with the birth of his son TJ, he had gone to great lengths to change his life. Now, he had revived his father's plumbing business and was making a good and honest living, supporting his girlfriend and son.

Maura was the first to be adopted as a Rizzoli. Smart, beautiful and a genius, she was Jane's Medical Examiner and best friend until six months ago when she became her daughter's girlfriend. Angela had never seen two people so happily in love. It had been a long road for them but Angela had always wanted a doctor in the family and hoped Maura would legally become a Rizzoli soon.

She smiled as she thought of Katie, her second adopted. She was Jane's twin even though she was three years younger. A native of Manhattan, she was a Sergeant in NYPD's Homicide unit. Jane had gone to live with her a year and a half ago and there was no puzzle, no murder and no mystery they could not solve together. She was Jane's best friend and she was engaged to a successful Novelist who helped them solve crimes.

Jordan had Taken over for Maura in the ME's office when she had followed Jane to New York. She was beautiful, brilliant and sassy. Even though she was her fiancé's niece, Angela treated her like another daughter. She was the oldest and driven by her feelings, she often helped her boyfriend solve murders since he too, was a BPD Homicide Detective and Frankie's partner.

As she pulled off Boylston and headed toward Beacon Hill her thoughts turned to Livy, another New Yorker who had greatly affected Janie's life. She was strong, proud, and resilient and now a Lieutenant in NYPD's Special Victim's Unit. She was the oldest of all of them and was quickly becoming yet another adopted Rizzoli. But her relationship with an attorney in New York and her job were weighing heavily on her, to the point where Angela was worried.

Janie, Katie, and Maura were all looking out for her and she again thanked God that she had such a wonderful, caring family.

As she neared her destination, she spotted the Black SUV that revealed the presence of the scary looking but polite man who Maura had rented her guest house out to. It being in the street was a sign that he was expecting them soon. She parked behind the giant vehicle so as not to disturb him and gathered the leftovers she had from dinner earlier that night. Jane and Maura both loved her lasagna and she had made sure there was enough for them to eat after their long trip to Boston.

As she walked up to the house she glanced up at the driveway to verify that her daughters had not made it home yet. Last thing she wanted was to walk in on them as she had after New Year's. Again, so as not to disturb the man in black, she took out her keys and shoved it in the front door lock. A twist of the wrist and she was inside.

"Oh, Jane! I'M… UHHH!" a heated voice shouted.

"Baby, omigod, Maura!" was the echoing and equally enthralled voice.

All she saw before slamming her eyes shut was Maura on top of Jane and both their hands and legs were intertwined, hips together and not a piece of clothing on either one.

She had done it again.

Angela took a step back to get out before she was spotted but she accidentally kicked the door shut with a resounding thud. Her hand instantly went to her eyes.

In her blindness she heard Maura squeal in surprise and the sound of a body hitting the floor.

"Jesus Christ, Ma!" her daughter's angry voice reverberated through the house, "Can you _please_ KNOCK!?"

"I didn't see anything," she said in horror, "I swear."

She heard the distinctive patter of bare feet running across the room and up the stairs. She stood there, not daring to open her eyes.

After about a minute, Angela slowly opened her eyes and peeked about the room through her fingers. She was alone. She dropped her hand and wished she hadn't. Both Jane and Maura's clothes were thrown in a haphazard circle around the couch, including a lacy red thong and a pair of low cut black cotton hip huggers. A lacy red bra was dangling from the tilted lamp shade. She bent over to pick up the mess when the condition of the underwear stopped her.

_Nope! I'm not picking that up. At least I know their sex life is good._ Although even she had limits as to how much she wanted to know about her children. She straightened and headed into the kitchen carrying only the lasagna. As she turned on the oven and unwrapped the pan she noted that there was no coffee ready.

_They must have walked in and just went for it._ She blushed slightly at the thought and started a fresh carafe. _How did they get here? Janie's car isn't in the driveway._

Her curiosity won out and she looked out the back door. Jane's motorcycle was quietly ticking in the courtyard. She knew from her experience with Frank's motorcycle in their youth that bikes often ticked and pinged as they cooled. She shut the door and resumed her task of preparing her daughters' meal.

A few minutes later, Jane came down the steps in a huff, wearing a tank top and Pyjama bottoms. Angela didn't say anything as she set a cup of coffee in front of her daughter. A phone call from them would have saved all three of them the embarrassment. Plus, she wasn't about to let her daughter get away with her language no matter how old she was, you just don't curse the Savior's name like that.

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Jane growled as she took the cup and lifted it to her lips.

Angela was about to reply when the kitchen timer dinged. Instead of talking, she opened the oven and put on an oven mitt. Jane groaned loudly as she pulled the lasagna out of the oven and set it on the stove. She carved it up and placed two slices on plates.

"_Mangia_!" She said sharply and shoved the food in front of her daughter.

Jane glared as she took a fork and stabbed the food with it. She had just taken a bite when Maura came down. Her blonde hair was still a mess but she had at least tidied it up some. She was about to greet Angela when the older woman set a plate next to Jane's and pointed at it fiercely.

"_Mange_!" She turned away to retrieve the half bottle of red wine she had brought.

Maura raised a confused eyebrow but sat next to Jane and began to eat. Angela poured two glasses of wine, one half filled for Maura and one that held barely a quarter for Jane. She placed the glasses in front of them and set about to cleaning up the pan she brought.

Neither Jane nor Maura had any idea why Angela was mad; if anything they should be. Angela didn't say anything until after they finished eating when she took the plates and rinsed them off before placing them in the dish washer.

Jane sat back in her chair and stared at her mother as she downed the wine in one gulp and set the glass down gently.

Maura, never one to be so crass, finished the last sip delicately and like Jane, set it down on the island.

"Now, I'm going to say this only one time." Angela said calmly, "I do not want to hear either of you curse like that again." She levelled a look at Jane, "You were raised better than that." She turned to Maura, "You should have broken her of that in New York."

"Yeah," Jane scoffed, "I was raised better than that. I was also raised to believe that…"

"Don't you start, Jane!" Angela interrupted. "You love who you love and the church is wrong about you. But our faith is still our faith and regardless of the mistakes that mankind has made in His name you are _still_ Catholic and you should respect His name." She raised an up turned hand towards Maura but kept her eyes on Jane, "Especially given the blessings that He has bestowed upon you."

_I hate how she can make me feel fifteen again._ Jane sighed but didn't answer.

She didn't have to. That sulky look was enough to tell Angela that she had made her point. She then turned her head towards Maura.

"Would a single phone call have killed either of you?" She barked, "Just a simple 'Hi Ma. We're home and we're going to do it like rabbits in the living room so don't come over.'"

"Would it have killed you to knock for the first time in your life?" Jane groaned loudly.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli!" Angela shouted, "Don't you take that tone with me, young lady."

"Ma," Maura said quickly, "It was my fault. I…"

"Maura Dorthea Rizzoli!" she barked, "I know you love her but don't you defend her attitude."

Both sat quietly, Maura cowed and Jane sulked.

Angela sat down across from them, "Now I know that you two are in love and I couldn't be happier about it; I remember what it was like to have someone you can't keep your hands off of." She ignored Jane's groan and Maura's blush. "Just so you both know, I looked in the driveway before I came in. Jane's car wasn't there and had either of you called me to tell me you were riding that monster Katie got you, I would have looked there before I came in."

"That's not knocking." Jane said, "This isn't your house, Ma. You live with Cavanaugh."

Angela ignored her as she continued, "Honestly, Maura. You know how dangerous motorcycles are and you still rode here on that, that… thing."

"Jane is an expert rider and I have nothing but confidence in her." The honey blonde said simply.

Angela narrowed her eyes, "The statistical number whatsits for accidents on bikes are…"

"According to the Forensic Journal the statistical probability for a fatality on a motorcycle increases by 27.5 times versus a collision in a car." Maura stated matter-of-factly.

"And 71% of motorcycle accidents are caused by the rider, not other drivers." Jane defended, "The most significant cause is riding under the influence of mind altering substance such as drugs or alcohol which encompasses 51% of collisions. Statistically speaking it's 36% more dangerous to walk along Boylston Street than to ride a motorcycle there."

Angela looked to Maura, "Is that true?"

Maura nodded, "According to the latest Department of Transportation Statistical Traffic Analysis."

She huffed loudly, "You're not just saying that to defend her are you?"

Maura opened her pyjama top enough to reveal her collarbone and the lack of hives on her chest.

Angela shook her head realizing that she wasn't going to win this one. "Make sure you clean up the living room before you go to bed and I will be back here at 10 am to get this place ready for dinner."

She turned and headed towards the front door.

"Wait," Jane shouted, "What do you mean, get this place ready for dinner?"

Angela turned back to her girls, "Your father has cancer, Jane. The family is getting together for dinner and you're hosting."

Jane looked at Maura and back to her mother, "Anyone think to include us in this decision?"

Maura looked sheepish and Jane held up a hand, "Never mind. I found the culprit."

"I meant to tell you." Maura said, "But between your nightmares and…"

"Uh uh." Jane said quickly but she was too late.

"What nightmares?" Angela demanded.

Again, Maura had the good graces to appear guilty.

Jane sighed heavily, "It's just some things I've been dealing with and I really, really don't want to talk about."

"Jane!" her mom barked.

"My business!" She replied. "Maura knows and is helping me and so is Kate. That's all I feel comfortable talking about."

Angela was given that determined look she knew all too well. Janie wasn't going to budge on this and she was willing to bet that Katie wouldn't say anything either, that left only Maura. She would have to plan this carefully to get it out of her daughter's better half.

Maura rose up and gave Angela a big hug, "Thank you for dinner, Ma and for welcoming us home."

She tightened her arms but was careful not to cut of the taller woman's air supply. It wouldn't do if she wanted to peel that onion later.

Knowing what her love would say if she didn't, Jane grumbled as she stood up and hugged her mother. Angela had no problems squeezing her.

"Hey." She gasped breathlessly, "This is why I don't hug you."

Angela let go and smiled, "That's why I hug you so hard. I don't know when I'll get another one."

Jane shook her off and walked her out, "Thanks again for dinner; it was great."

Angela smiled and headed home.

* * *

><p>Both satisfied and exhausted, Jane lied on her back as Maura scooted her body against her love and rested her head on the brunette's bare chest next to her shoulder. She loved listening to Jane's heartbeat and the sound lulled her to sleep quickly. As did Jane's gentle caresses along her back and occasional running of her hand through honey blonde locks.<p>

Jane sighed contently as Maura's heat filled her. She loved this time of the day when she didn't have to do anything but hold Maura tightly and let herself drift away. Truly she was the luckiest woman alive, to hold and be held by such beauty. Maura was beautiful in every way; not just physically. She loved her new quirky sense of humor and the google speak and the look in her eyes as Jane said something she didn't understand.

_This is what heaven feels like._ She thought as Maura's leg slowly hooked itself over her hip. Jane revelled at the sensation of Maura, she was a blessing.

She looked up at the ceiling and then closed her eyes.

_Thank you,_ she thought to the heavens, _I don't know what I could have done for you to give me such a gift, but I thank you from the bottom of my heart._

_**Mangia and Mange are imperative form of Eat! Imagine your mother throwing food down in front of you and shouting EAT! Jane was yelled at in Italian and Maura in French because I can Imagine Ma Rizzoli picking up a few words in French so she can bark at Maura, words like, Eat!, Sit!, and Enough! You know, mom words.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I wanted to get this out over the weekend but I wasn't sure about the final scene. now that it's done her you go. Happy thanksgiving to those who celebrate and again, my thanks to Z for Beta-ing and editing for me.**_

_**Next two chapters are dinner with Frank Rizzoli. Enjoy.**_

_**Final chapter of Rise in Friend in Me ironed out. To those waiting, I'm sorry about the wait.**_

* * *

><p>Liv sat at her breakfast table staring into her coffee cup as she remembered the wonderful sensation of home that she had shared with Alex over these past few weeks, but that was over again. She could feel it coming to an end and she knew it when Alex had gotten that phone call last night.<p>

Her girlfriend had left early this morning for a breakfast meeting with some dick from the Department of Justice who was sure to offer her some job that would look excellent on her resume and Alex would undoubtably accept. It hurt Liv, knowing how easily Alex could just leave her behind.

She wanted to spend the rest of her life with the beautiful woman, but the long absences and the constant need for secrecy in their relationship was something that she didn't want to continue to cope with. A few years shy of 50, Liv wanted to settle down somewhere, away from it all. Alex was only 38 and still molding herself into the perfect candidate for the New York District Attorney's office. Although Alex did love her, Liv always seemed to take second place to her lover's law career.

How she wished that Alex would choose her instead of hiding everything about them. Ten years she had been with Alex on this off again on again roller coaster and like her job, she saw no outcome that wouldn't leave her broken, without the will to live. She sighed as she thought about what little options she had left.

Since she had broken down in front of half of her unit on scene two days ago, she knew Admin would be digging into her so she had forced herself to put in for retirement. After a long chat with both Commissioner Frank Reagan and Nancy Houston from Psychiatrics, Liv had cashed in on most of her markers to remain on active duty until her retirement was processed in June, provided that she rode her desk until then. Four weeks was all she had left.

More than anything else, she wanted to run away with Alex somewhere where no one would judge them for their relationship. It was a pipe dream and she knew it and the thought left her feeling empty inside.

Around ten in the morning on that Saturday, Alex had come back wearing one of her dark pinstriped Armani suits and a huge grin on her face. She kicked off her heels at the door and dropped her briefcase next to them as she rushed over to Liv and wrapped her arms around her love.

"You would not believe what the DOJ just offered me." She was so excited that she didn't notice Liv slipping further away from her.

"How long?" Liv said in a living dead tone.

"A week." Alex said slowly, "DoJ wants me to assist in the prosecution of a flesh peddler. It's a huge boon."

Liv sighed heavily and embraced her lightly and for once Alex didn't miss the lack of emotion.

Her excitement changed quickly into worry. "Liv?"

Liv didn't say anything, she just let go of her lover and stood up. Alex's concern tripled as Liv went to her briefcase and pulled out a sheet of paper. She dropped it on the table and headed straight to the bedroom without looking back.

"Olivia?" Alex's voice was shaky. She'd never seen Liv so disconnected. She knew that Liv's job was beating up on her and that she was looking for a way out but Liv was usually supportive of her when these jobs came up.

Alex watched as Liv quietly shut the bedroom door.

She heard the shower come on as she turned to the paper with the NYPD letterhead. She scowled as she read Liv's request for retirement. Floored, she rushed into the bathroom and jerked the shower curtain back.

"Liv, what's going on?" Her voice bordered on hysterical, "We talked about you wanting to get out of SVU, so why retirement?"

Liv's emotionless voice echoed throughout the room. "I broke down. I lost it on a scene and everyone knows it now. Retirement was my only option before getting psyched out."

Alex stood staring, "But you love being a cop."

"I don't love anything anymore." She said quietly as she rested her face against the tile, "Nothing but you and you're leaving. Just like you always do."

Alex narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean 'Like I always do'?"

"I love you, Alex." The older woman said as she turned her head to look, "I always have but I can't do this anymore."

She started to lose her balance and caught herself on the bathroom counter.

Liv's voice never lost that complete lack of emotion. "I've been here the whole time waiting for you to love me like I love you. Wanting only to be with you because you were the only one I could ever really love. I know how important your family's reputation is to you. And I know how much your career means to you. I just wish that _I_ was as important."

Her heart pounding in her chest, Alex felt like the air was being sucked out of the room. This couldn't be; Liv was breaking up with her.

She rallied her voice and shouted, "You are!"

Liv cut her off and rested an arm on the wall and touched her forehead to it. "No I'm not and I understand. What would everyone think to know that the Cabot's only daughter was gay and in love with a broken down detective who was forced into retirement? I'm asking too much of you and I'm sorry."

"Liv, don't do this, Please." Alex pleaded, "I love you with all of my heart and you have been the only stable part of my life. It's only a two week job and we can talk about this when I get back."

Liv shut off the water and reached for a towel. She wrapped it around herself and walked into the bedroom, dripping water along the carpet. Her voice was barely above a whisper, "I won't be here."

Alex felt tears run down her cheek. "Why?"

Liv contemplated that for a few seconds as she towelled off when her path suddenly became clear, if only she could do it. She could have it all back again, her sense of purpose, friends, and a place that felt like home. But it all hinged on her regaining control over herself. She had to do it, if not for herself than for the ones she did love because they would depend on her more than they ever had.

Her conviction returned and she levelled her eyes at Alex as she dried off. "I'm leaving New York for good."

Shocked to her core Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Liv! New York is our home!"

"It was." Olivia said softly and tossed the towel over the hamper, "I can't walk down a single street without remembering some case that I've investigated, some awful crime that went unsolved. Eyeing everyone I come into contact with, wondering if they've raped or beaten a child. I've lost that sense of home and I've lost my sense of purpose."

"Take it from someone who knows," Alex shouted. "Running away doesn't fix a fucking thing! Even that bitch Rizzoli knows that."

Liv sighed as she slid into her underwear and followed up with a pair of jeans, "No, but one thing that Jane has said made a lot of sense all those times you were gone."

Alex huffed in anger, "Oh, this should be good."

Liv watched her as she stuffed herself into a loose NYPD t-shirt. "Sometimes, time away helps you clear your head."

"Last time I saw her away from her precious Maura, she was wrecked."

Slipping on her socks she nodded, "When Kate was shot, Jane stayed with her. Away from it all, Kate realized that she wanted to be with Rick and Jane finally started to accept that she was gay. I need that time now, to find myself again."

"And what about me?" Alex huffed, "You're just going to run away from New York. I have a life here too. I can't just pack up and leave to go with you."

Liv turned hurt eyes to her, "You were leaving anyway. You're always leaving."

"Olivia!" She shouted, "It's a two week job and I'll be right back."

"And next month you'll get an offer to be an AUSA or find another case to further your career. I can't hold that against you and I can't ask you to give it up for me. I don't have that right."

Alex felt her heart break at every word. She had wronged Liv but her love didn't understand why. Jane's words rang in her head, _she deserves better Alex._ She hated Jane, not because the fiery Italian was wrong but because she was right. Liv deserved better than what Alex had given her. It was time to tell her the truth.

"I'm scared Liv." The hitch in her voice stopped Liv from leaving the room.

"What?" She asked.

Alex hid her face in her hands, "I love you so much that it scares me. My family name and my family's history are all I know. I'm a Cabot, with a proud tradition and heritage. I do love you but the shame my parents would go through would devastate them and ruin their reputations, both here and in Boston. And the thing that really scares me is that I want to be with you. I do! I want to tell the whole world that I'm gay and that I'm in love with you and fuck the consequences! I'd bring a scandal to my whole family and I just can't do that to them."

Alex looked up at her and Liv wanted to hold her, to comfort her.

"I ran away from you so many times because I was scared of how much I love you. Because I was a hair's breathe away from bringing that scandal down onto them. But I can't do that because I'm afraid that I'll resent you for it. I can't do that to them or to you." Her voice fell to a whisper, "I love you all too much to do that to you."

Liv took a step toward her and Alex held up a hand. "I'm sorry Liv. Jane was right. You deserve better."

Liv gasped, "Alex."

"Just go." She whispered. "I can't give you what you need so just go."

The last thing in the world that she wanted to do was leave, but that was exactly what she did. For herself and for Alex.

* * *

><p>"James Humphrey and Alvin Morgan." Esposito said as he thumbed through the wallets.<p>

Kate looked up at the bodies tied to the pole in the ceiling of a Brooklyn warehouse. They had been cut open. Most of their internal organs lay in piles beneath the strung up bodies. From the expressions forever frozen on their faces she could guess that they had been alive when they were gutted like animals.

"Is it me or has anyone else seen this movie?" Castle said from behind her.

Ryan looked at him, "What movie?"

Kate rolled her eyes, _Oh, here it comes._

"The alien who comes to earth on safari and hunts dangerous humans for trophies." He said as she shined a light down onto the body parts. "Of course the bad guys were skinned as well as gutted."

Ryan snorted, "It's only ten in the morning, Castle. Give the guy time to come back."

He grinned, "Right. So if not alien hunters then what was this about?"

Dropping the wallets into evidence bags, "These are the two biggest distributors of Cocaine in New York."

"And now Narcotics is going to want in on this." Kate groaned as she shined the light around the floor. She caught sight of something just off the edge of the lit area and stepped closer. Castle followed her.

"What is it?" He asked quietly.

She tipped her head at light black scuff marks on the floor that lead directly away from the hanging bodies. Her light landed on a nasty pool of something and she whistled.

"I got vomit over here!" She shouted.

Castle looked up at her, "Can you get DNA off of vomit?"

"Not typically," She said, "but the analysis might give us a lead somewhere."

"Can you think of one time where examining barf solved a crime?" He asked with a chuckle.

She passed him a glare, "Esposito?"

The Hispanic looked over and smiled. "Caught a case a few years ago where minerals in the digested food narrowed down our search area to a neighborhood in Jersey, we used that to get a fix on our guy."

Ryan looked up from his note pad, "Analyzing vomit helped us solve one case where the murderer was hiding near a waste water treatment plant."

"If Jane were here she'd tell you about the state senator who shared breakfast with her assassin that morning." She added, "DNA is just one of a hundred things bodily fluids can tell us."

"I stand corrected." He said glibly. "Modern Science makes it so hard to get away with murder."

"If only it was all we needed," Esposito said, "We can get a killer a thousand different ways but some still get away with it."

"Do you thinking this is related to the twelve bodies at the Jeffersonian or the three in our own morgue that we can't tie to the case?" Castle asked.

Kate nodded, "I'd bet my pension on it."

"So, two of the biggest drug lords in the city strung up and gutted," a thoughtful look passed over Ryan's face. "A third guy's here to do the job."

"But he's not the one who threw up." Esposito speculated, "The work here is too clean to be an amateur."

"So assuming no space aliens stopping by for a quick hunt," Kate rolled her eyes at Castle, "Then the fourth was a witness."

Kate's eyes turned back to the bodies, then back on to the floor and again to the two dead men, "It's a message."

Ryan looked back at the bodies, "Oh shit."

"Our new Kingpin just fired these two." Javi said knowingly. "We got a new player in the drug business."

Kate nodded and planted the beam on the vomit, "This is the new guy's reaction to the introduction. The Kingpin wants New Guy to know what will happen if he doesn't like what he sees."

"There has to be more than two." Castle said speculatively. "These two are no strangers to violence. Unless they were taken by surprise, they'd be able to take on one or two guys."

Kate shined the light in his face causing him to squint, "Good point, Castle." She put the beam back on the floor, "Get CSI and Lanie in here. I want every square inch of this building gone over with LumaScopes. Look for anything, no matter how old."

Ryan pulled out his phone to call CSI as Javi dialled his girlfriend.

"Castle." Kate said quietly, too quietly for the other two to hear.

He looked up and met what he could see in the dark warehouse.

He caught the shadow of the naughty smirk on her face, "You are _so_ getting some in the file room when we get back." Her phone rang interrupting any response. She scowled at the number and walked away, leaving Castle beaming like a kid on Christmas morning.

He only caught the first sentence before the door closed behind her exit. "Hey Babe, what's up?"

* * *

><p>Maura awoke on her back, which was unusual since she usually woke tangled up with Jane. Instead her lover was lying across the bed sideways, kissing her flat belly over her womb. Then she overheard the whisper.<p>

"I know you'll be beautiful and smart like your Mom and I can't wait to meet you one day."

She smiled at the soft words and feather light kisses that were doing the most amazing things, both in her heart and a bit lower than Jane's head. Unable to stop herself she gently eased away the black curtain so she could see Jane's face. Her love turned her head and rested her cheek where she had been kissing.

"That's a pleasant way to wake up." Maura said sleepily.

Jane smiled up at her. "I had a dream last night. Like a real dream, not a nightmare."

Maura smiled warmly, "What was it about?"

"A little girl." She closed her eyes as if she could still see it. "She was beautiful Maur; she had your hair and my eyes and she came from you and we loved her so much. It felt so real."

Smiling, she ran her hand through black tresses. "It was a beautiful dream then."

"It was." Jane smiled shyly, "I just felt like being close to her for a minute."

She was met with a slight giggle.

"What?" she scoffed, "Can't I be sentimental!"

"Of course you can, Jane." Maura said sweetly, "But she's inside you right now."

A smile greeted her, "I couldn't bend over far enough."

"But I can." She said as she eased up and Jane adjusted. Maura landed a gentle kiss just inside Jane's hip bone. "She's right here." Another gentle kiss. "And soon she'll be here."

She placed Jane's hand over her womb.

"She'll be a part of us both." Maura said and the words ran through Jane, heating her blood and her body. "You'll be a wonderful Mom to her."

Jane giggled, "No, you're Mom. I'm going to be Ma."

Maura smiled warmly and climbed on top of her. "And you'll be a wonderful Ma. I promise." She leaned down and her lips met Jane's. The fire from last night started as if it had never been away. Seven months and Jane was amazed that their love life had gotten stronger every day. It was a good thing she was Italian.

Around Ten thirty in the morning, Maura came down to the kitchen and smiled warmly as Angela was busy in the kitchen. She savored the smell of both a traditional breakfast as well as the hint of cherry pie coming from her oven. She had missed that smell so much in New York.

She smiled at the large bouquet of flowers that had appeared this morning on the kitchen island. Leaning over in her robe she gently inhaled the fragrance.

"Good morning, Ma." She said softly as the older woman turned to see her, "You didn't have to bring flowers."

Angela pointed a spatula at her gently, "Those aren't from me, honey. Read the card."

Confused she took the card in hand and as she read it she smiled. "Just in case I didn't say it this morning, you are my soul mate and my life would be incomplete without you. Love always, Jane."

Angela smiled over the younger woman's shoulder, "I never knew my Janie could be so romantic."

Maura smiled at her, "That's because she never has been."

"You are a God send, Maura." She said kindly. "When's Janie going to make an honest woman of you?"

"I don't understand."

Angela scoffed, "You know, when is she gonna propose?"

"I don't know." Maura said with a smile, "We're trying to take it slow and do this right."

Angela flipped the sausage patties on the skillet and groaned, "You two have been dancing around each other for years. You know that you're in love and that you want to be together and you want to have a baby. You should get married before you start a family."

"Ma, please." Maura pleaded, "Jane and I _are_ in love and we _do_ want to be together but please, let her decide when she is ready. I've waited for her for years and now that I have her, I can wait for the rest until she is ready."

"You're such a sweetheart, Maura." Angela said. "Janie is so lucky to have you."

Embarrassed, Maura turned away to get a coffee cup when she spotted Jane hugging the door frame. Heat rose into her cheeks as Jane smiled and wrapped her arms around her. She kissed her lightly and leaned back.

"I won't make you wait long. I promise." She said into her ear.

Maura felt the world shift slightly at the words. Jane always seemed to know exactly what to say and a promise from Jane might as well be chiselled into stone. Maura kissed her again and for a brief moment they forgot that Angela was watching. They didn't even hear the door open or someone coming in.

"Oh Jeez." Jordan barked, "Take it up stairs, you two."

"They look so beautiful together." Angela said.

"Yeah, so beautiful, I'm getting sick over here." Jordan joked as she set the two grocery bags down on the counter.

Jane broke away, unable to let that go, "Hey, our house, remember?"

Maura took a second to catch her breath as Jane kissed her forehead and held her tight.

She eyed her mother, "And when we do come back, you are going to learn to give space."

Angela merely rolled her eyes, "That'll be the day."

"Ma!"

Jordan laughed lightly. "At least she's not hiding it anymore."

"I'm going to take a shower and get ready." Maura said. "I just came down to find you some coffee."

Jane smiled, "I'll get it and be right up." She kissed her again and let go. Maura smiled and waved to the newcomer, "Hello Jordan."

"Hey Maura," she said as she emptied the grocery bags, "I brought over some decaf for Jane because I know you're trying to get her off the regular stuff."

"Oh come on!" Jane shouted, "I already told Maura that I'd quit drinking coffee after Springfield until she's pregnant, what more do you want from me?"

Jordan looked up to the blond. "Did she?"

Maura nodded, "She did, so she can have regular."

Jane glared over her shoulder, 'Oh thank you your majesty, I appreciate having your permission to drink coffee."

Maura smiled at the words she knew Jane didn't mean, "You're welcome." And she headed up to the bedroom.

Groaning, Jane plopped down on a stool. "Make it a tall one please," she groaned.

Jordan laughed at her as she prepped the small coffeepot she had brought over. "I swear that you are so whipped."

"Right and you're not." She grumbled, "You can't go more than an hour without calling Woody."

"There's a big difference here." She said, "Woody belongs to me. You belong to Maura."

"Yep, I belong to Maura and she belongs to me." Jane said as the coffee pot started hissing. "And I've never been happier. Because when Maura says and does the things she does, unlike any man I've ever been with, I _know_ she does it because she _loves_ me. Unlike control happy men."

Angel frowned at her, "Sean doesn't try to control me and I don't control him."

Jane looked to Jordan and crossed her arms over her chest, "Notice how she didn't say try in that last half."

"I did, actually." She said as she matched Jane.

Angela did a double take. They looked so much alike just then. Jordan Cavanaugh was just as tall as Jane and had the same figure. Her loose hair was such a deep brown that it almost appeared black and had a natural curl to it, not as wild as Jane's but still the effect was similar. Mocha eyes that better matched Liv's than Jane's. Only Kate's coffee colored eyes were comparable to her firstborn's chocolate ones. Both were lean although Jane had more muscle definition and Jordan had a mole next to her lip. But they could easily be mistaken for sisters.

"What?" they both said.

A lopsided grin creased her face, "I was thinking of how much you look alike."

"Okay, that reminded me of something so on that note, coffee, shower, dressed." Jane said as she dug out a coffee cup and filled it with the steaming liquid. "Bye." She bolted for the stairs thinking of that AUSA.

Jordan called out to her, "So we should stay down here, right?"

Jane threw a mean glare over her shoulder, "That would be a good idea."

Jordan chuckled as she turned back to Angela, "You're right, Ma. Just like rabbits."

They snickered knowingly together.

Kate walked in to Maura's condo and grimaced at the sight of Liv stretched out on Maura's couch with a large bottle of Stoli in her hand and a long straw stretching to her lips. Jane's flat screen was turned on and she was watching… _Oh god, anything but this_… the Lifetime channel.

_Of all the weekends this had to happen._ She stepped closer and noted the bottle was down a quarter. Since she knew that Jane didn't keep liquor since she dried out in the motel, she knew that liv had to have brought it over.

Liv caught sight of her and smiled, "Kaaatieeeeee!"

"What's going on Babe?" She said carefully.

"I'mmmm feeellling better." She said in an intoxicated stupor, "Whersssss Janie at?"

Kate sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "She's in Boston, Liv. Remember, her dad has cancer."

"Oh that'sss right." She said as she smacked her thigh. "I remememeber now. Sssuch a shhhhame." She held up one finger, "Butah, he wasn't very niccce to Mah wasssseee?"

"Liv?" she said as she sat down next to her, "Did you bring that bottle from your apartment?"

Liv squinted as she tried to remember, "Nope, I bought it on the wayyy overer here. Went to three stores to find a ssstrawww long enough."

Kate snatched the bottle out of her hand.

"Heyy!" She said as she tried to sit up and failed miserably, "Gimmeee that back."

"Babe. You've had enough for the day."

Liv started to protest but Kate put a finger to her lips, "You can have more tomorrow if you come to bed now."

"Awweee Katie." She said, "You're teasing meee. You're ssstraight and you just had sexxx."

Even hammered, Liv's gaydar was right on. "Yes I am but if you promise not to fondle me in your sleep I'll hold you until dinner."

"Mm hmmm." She teased, "can't make that promissse. Drank too muchhh."

"And if Jane was here?" She challenged, "I don't think Maura would appreciate it if you felt her up."

"Oh I wouldn't do that to beautifffful, ssssweet Maura." She said as she giggled drunkenly. "She'ss alwaysssso nicccce and she'sssooo good to Janie. And she'ssssooo pretty too."

Kate took the older woman by the hand and helped her up. Liv threw an arm over her and Kate grabbed her waist and nearly dragged her to Jane's spare bedroom.

"You picked a helluva time to get wasted, Babe." Kate grunted. "Why is it I'm the only one who knows when I've had enough?"

"Becaussse you're cool headeded." She said softly, "Nothhhing bad hhhhappensss to you." Liv's hand found its way to her chest, Kate was about to grab it when Liv held it over her chest scar, "Except thisss and Janie wasss therrrre for you. She'sss always there for ussss. Even me."

Kate gently deposited her friend in the spare bed and pulled the covers around her. Liv wiggled, "Nope. You gotta get me naked."

"No I don't." She said in reply, "I love you Liv but this is way beyond boozing it up and if I have to take you to Mount Sinai, you're going dressed."

Liv's demeanor changed so quickly, One minute she was laughing and teasing the next she was bawling. "Whhhy can't I just be loved?"

Kate sat down next to her, "Babe. You are loved. We all love you, you know that."

"I just wanted someone to love me, like you and Rick. Like Jane and Maura."

Deciding to risk the grope, Kate laid down next to her and pulled her tight, "I'm so sorry Liv. She shouldn't have left you like this."

"Shhe didn't." Liv sniffled into Kate's shoulder, "I-I'm the one. I'm not good enough."

"Shhh." She said as she stroked her friend's hair, "Just go to sleep honey, we can talk about it later."

Liv sobbed for almost an hour before she finally passed out. Kate kept checking her pulse all afternoon to make sure she wasn't dying from alcohol poisoning, leaving the bed only to feed Bass and make something for Liv. She was honestly worried; in all of the years she had known Olivia Benson, she had never seen her so destroyed.

_** Reviews are key to any aspiring authors talents. So tell me what you think and thank you for reading.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Okay, I lied. Not much of this chapter has to do with the dinner itself. My wife was a great help in putting this one together as was Zarosguth, so this one goes out to them. **_

_**Protogenxl, although I laughed at Boston Legal, I really haven't gotten in to David Kelley's shows so I really don't have a clue about Ally McBeal, her mannerisms, history, she's a complete blank slate to me and I need some kind of knowledge to keep true to the character. And to every one else, I promise. I'm going to take care of my version of Olivia Benson.**_

_**To my guest. Alex is the same as Maura. Liv and Jane once shared a kiss and for Alex, she knows she hasn't done right by Liv and her own insecurities of that make her see Jane as a potential replacement. She has all but waited for Jane to step in and take over.**_

_**Thank you to Rolly21, I live for compliments like that one.**_

_**Here we go, Cue the R&I short jingle (short version of end credit music) but throw the guitar from the Castle jingle on the end. **__**One last thought, a tip of the hat to my beta and editor, Zarosguth. I threw your line in here. **_

* * *

><p>With the trash can overflowing, Jordan took a moment to yank the bag out and replace it before carrying it outside. In the courtyard she found Jane sitting sideways on her bike.<p>

"Finally," she barked as Jordan deposited the bag into the can, "Do you know how long I have been waiting on you to take that bag out?"

Jordan turned her head slightly and furrowed her brow. "Is that why you ignored Ma when she told you to do it?"

Jane nodded, "I needed to talk to you away from everyone and I couldn't just pull you aside without Ma sticking her nose in."

A smile crossed her face as she bobbed her head in agreement. "That's Ma Rizzoli." Jordan glanced at the window and saw Angela hard at work on the casserole. "Better make it quick; since I'm her other set of hands she'll figure it out fast."

Jane stood up and pulled a little black box out of her pocket and handed it to Jordan. She looked at it in confusion before taking it and opening the box. Her breath caught at the single red ruby held tightly in the plain gold band. Jordan raised it closer to her face to get a better view of the stone.

"What do you think?" Jane said nervously as she bit her lip.

Jordan looked up, wide eyed. "Tonight?"

"Earlier. I want to do it before Pop gets here." She said, "I don't want there to be anything to sully this moment for her."

Jordan closed the box and handed it back, "That makes sense."

"I got reservations to Maura's favorite restaurant last week but…" She could tell Jane was nervous although the tough detective hid it well.

Jordan put a hand on her shoulder, "It'll be okay."

Jane shook it off, "I just want it to be special."

"It's coming from you so it will be special." She said and a thought spun in her head. "Do you know how you're going to do it?"

Jane thought about it for a minute, "Not really. I was just going to wait until it felt right and then get down on one knee."

"Oh, hell no!" Jordan said in a high voice and put a hand to her head. "Ugh, why do I always have to be the big sister?" She dropped it and looked at Jane. "Listen, I'll help you out on this but you need to work with me."

She laid out a plan and Jane was surprised at how quickly it could be done although there were a few details she needed to put together.

Jane groaned, "Why's it gotta get complicated? I like simple."

"There is nothing simple about a simple proposal." Jordan said, "It's all about setup and timing."

Groaning again Jane stuffed the box back in the pocket of her jeans. "It's bad enough that I gotta wear a dress. But seriously, this is supposed to be a very simple, very special moment."

Jordan smiled as she put an arm around Jane, "Jane, trust me. You already have the basics worked out. All I'm doing is adding some atmosphere. Do it just like I told you and it will be special. Do you know what you're going to say?"

Jane smiled, "That was the easiest part." Jane looked around and leaned into Jordan's ear and whispered. The older woman smiled happily.

"Simple, yet elegant." She smiled, "Perfect for your Maura."

"Jordan!" Angela called out. "Where'd you go?"

She huffed, "I'm outside catching up with Jane."

Angela stuck her head out, "Well get back in here; I need you." and vanished into the house.

Jordan laughed with Jane lightly, "See?" She punched Jane lightly in the shoulder, "Apparently I'm a better cook than you so now we cook together."

As Jordan got up Jane chuckled, "That's because I burn everything I touch."

Jordan stopped in the door, "I can try to show you in a way that's not… Ma."

Smiling, Jane shook her head, "Thank god Maura can cook like a top chef."

"Thank god, or you'd be even more skin and bones and I'd never hear the end of it." She went inside.

"HEY!" Jane shouted, "I'm all lean muscle."

* * *

><p>Jane slipped into the tight black dress that she had specifically bought for this occasion. She hated dresses as a rule but when she looked into the mirror, she had to admit that she looked good and unlike most dresses she had worn, this one felt good too. The racer back straps were wide, supportive, and nicely displayed her shoulder muscles. The neck plunged just low enough to reveal the top of her skin between her breasts but still had a modest scoop. Its coverage was about the same as her favorite sports bra without the bottom band. It seemed to mold itself against her body like a glove.<p>

The skirt of the dress was more like a wrap that started over her right hip and returned over her left so the two sides overlapped across the junction of her thighs but was a full length down to her ankles. Young, Fabulous, and Broke, even the name was ironic as she ran her hands down the three hundred dollar dress. She had bought it in New York a few days after she had purchased the ring and had it shipped here so she would not embarrass Maura when she took her out.

Her makeup was simple enough, just a light shadow over her eyelids and some lipstick to highlight her thin mouth. She didn't bother with jewelry, but she had exchanged her wallet for a small clutch for her license, credit card and the ring. She had never been one for a purse and in fact didn't care for her attaché case because it reminded her of a purse. But as a cop she had to deal with the fact that she required its use from time to time, just like the clutch she had now.

Jordan had broken away from her mother long enough to style her hair up so her slender neck wasn't hidden.

Having already told Maura that she wanted to take her out on a romantic afternoon in Boston, she had simply stated that Maura was to dress almost formally. She hadn't seen Maura since she had disappeared into the walk-in closet.

Jordan had again managed to duck Angela long enough to guide Maura towards the right attire while Jane had sequestered herself in the guest room to get ready. With the reservations already set it had only taken her twenty minutes to locate a few other things she would need. It was going to be perfect, just like the woman she was about to propose to.

Once she was ready, Jane took a deep breath and rubbed her hands over the beautiful dress, making sure it wasn't riding up somewhere. The only thing she didn't like was that with a dress like this she was forced to wear a thong, which she considered to be the most uncomfortable piece of underwear she had ever worn, mostly due to her butt feeling like it was nude and exposed. She'd have felt better wearing thigh length leggings but those were not appropriate for what she had planned.

She slipped her feet into the four inch heels, raising her overall height to six foot even, six-two if you counted her hair. She prayed that she didn't have to kick anyone's ass today or she was going to plant these stilettoes into someone's forehead. Opening her clutch, she deposited her phone inside and slipped the tiny strap over her shoulder. Giving herself one last look she turned and walked out to wait for Maura.

As Jane made her appearance in the living room, Angela dropped the pot she was carrying out of sheer stupefaction. It clanged loudly on the tile floor causing Jordan to spin around.

Jane blushed at the attention as Jordan beamed so wide she almost had dimples. Angela stood still, mesmerized by her daughter, and covered her mouth with her hand. After a few seconds she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Oh, Janie, you look absolutely gorgeous." She said, her voice cracking with emotion. "By the grace of god, I never thought I'd ever see you dressed up so beautifully."

Jane cringed, "Relax Ma. I can clean up good but real beauty should be down in a few minutes."

As if on cue, Maura entered the room from the stairs. Angela turned and would have fallen over had Jordan not steadied her.

Maura was a vision of grace and elegance in a beautiful scarlet dress with a matching shawl. The shoulders were completely exposed with the single strap that ran along her spine and rejoined the dress mid back with a ruffled drape below her right arm. Jane knew that her shoulder was the reason Maura had elected to have the shawl, she wasn't as comfortable with the two puckered scars on her right shoulder as Jane was with her own scars.

But the dress was gorgeous as it showed her lover's hour glass shape and large breasts as well as her shapely toned butt beautifully. The bodice displayed one side of her collarbone in its entirety as it gathered to the strap on her left and Jane couldn't help but feel underdressed. Maura's hair had been teased and loosely curled to perfection and her makeup was flawless. Her heels were in her hand as she looked up at her lover and felt a shiver run through her. Ordinarily, she and Jane were eye to eye, mostly due to her tendency to wear heels but with Jane standing in those pumps, she towered above her and she loved it.

"Actually," Maura said with a breathy voice, "true beauty has been waiting on me and I feel as if I am… underdressed."

Her feet clacked loudly on the hardwood floor as Jane took three steps and wrapped her arms around her lover. She had to bend down far more than usual to kiss her delicately before she smiled.

"Baby, I'm always underdressed next to you." The heated look in her smoldering brown eyes was unmistakable. "You don't have to _look_ beautiful because you are beauty incarnate."

Her heart racing Maura dropped her heels to the floor and stepped into them so she could kiss Jane fully.

A snap of a camera broke the moment and as they turned, Jordan fired the camera again.

"I got it Ma."

"Good." She said blissfully. "Janie, would you and Maura pose nicely for a picture?"

Jane raised a finely arched eyebrow and stared, "Really, Ma? You snap off two pictures and now you want a posed one?"

"Jane," Maura chided, "Let's humor her before we leave for the afternoon."

This elicited another groan from Jane, but she complied as she always did when it came to Maura.

Jordan took a few more pictures and finally set the camera down as Angela rushed to embrace her girls. Jane stopped her with two hands on her shoulders.

"Oh no." She barked, "This rig wasn't cheap so no squeezing." She was going to tell her mother how much she had paid for the dress but refrained. Maura's purse probably cost more, but it was the effort that mattered and Jane had never spent so much as she had in the last month. It was a good thing that she'd been saving for the last few years or her credit card would have shattered by now.

Angela nodded as she turned to Maura who embraced her warmly. "I will give you two to make up for the loss."

Jordan smiled as she looked over Jane's outfit from her hair down to the black stilettoes. "I can't believe I'm looking at the same person. You look stunning Jane. What style is this dress? It's gorgeous."

"Um," Jane cringed, "They called it a Sassy Maxi. I just thought that it fit so nice. I didn't know that Maura was going to wear a gorgeous gown like that or I would have picked out something else."

Only with Maura was Jane so self-conscious.

Slim arms slipped around her waist, "You are gorgeous, my love. And that dress is very flattering on you."

"Your shoes cost more." She said with a pouty lip. "I don't want to embarrass you."

"Jane!" Maura squealed, "You are gorgeous and that dress shows off just how gorgeous you are. You won't embarrass me because I will be proud to walk beside you wherever we go today."

There was a knock on the door and Kieran came in. He did a double take at his benefactor and girlfriend before clearing his throat. "Excuse me, Jane." He said in a thick brogue. "There is a car out front waiting for you."

Jane nodded, "Thanks Kieran." She hated this odd butler routine he did, but today wasn't the day to try to correct him, not that it would work anyway.

She held her arm out in a gentlemanly fashion and Maura smiled as she slipped her hand around the arm.

Jane looked back at her Ma, "Okay, we'll be back later."

"Don't you dare be late for dinner, Janie." Angela shouted, "I want you both back here by five!"

Jane waved her free hand at them as she walked Maura out.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**L'amour" on Boylston**

"I remember the first time you brought me here." Jane said as she sipped lightly at the house red. "That was what, about four years ago?"

Maura smiled, "I remember that you balked at the prices on the menu."

"Hey, I was a poor cop just off of medical leave." She replied with a smile and under her breath she added, "I'm still a poor cop." Louder she said, "I remember that it was only a few days after we pretended to be lesbians to get you away from Giovanni."

Maura groaned, "Oh, he was just disgusting; he wanted to lick my face."

Jane laughed. "He's a shlub, Maura. There's no getting around that."

"You were right about him but you were definitely wrong about one thing that was said then."

Jane raised an eyebrow, "And that was…?"

"I did fall in love with a blue collar Boston Italian." Maura said, "Just not that one."

This got a small laugh out of Jane, "But again, I'm interesting."

"And I definitely want to sleep with you." Maura amended to that conversation.

The waiter came up quietly and asked if they were interested in a desert. Maura politely passed, as did Jane. He discretely set the bill in the leather booklet on Maura's side of the table. Jane glared at him but kept her temper in check.

"Excuse me." She said calmly, "May I have the bill please?"

He turned his attention to her and then looked to Maura for confirmation. She ignored him, knowing that Jane needed to be the one in charge at that moment.

He took a minute too long for Jane's liking, "Excuse me."

He looked at her and she smiled, "I believe that you handed the bill with the wrong person at this table. May I have the check please?"

He picked it up and looked back to Maura. "You did. It's my girlfriend's date."

He nodded and handed the bill book to Jane. She caught him before he left and after placing her credit card in the slot handed it back.

The waiter backed away and headed towards the front.

"Ugh, why is it that everyone assumes that I'm here as your guest?" She grumbled, "Like I can't take a beautiful woman out on a date."

Maura smiled kindly and rested her hand on her love again. "Jane. Although he was quite rude, I doubt that he meant to deliberately insult you."

She sighed heavily. "I need to use the ladies room, would you excuse me?"

"Of course." Maura said as Jane slowly stood up and kissed her gently before walking away.

Jane walked right by the Waiter's Station on her way to the restroom and smirked at the waiter. "Did it go through?" She said sarcastically without even breaking stride as she dug her phone out of her clutch. She dialed a number and when the line opened she simply said, "Fifteen minutes."

"You got it, Ms. Rizzoli," came the thick colonial accent.

She hung up and washed her hands in the ornate sink.

* * *

><p>As they stepped out onto Boylston, Jane smiled at the beautiful sunny day they had been greeted with earlier. She wished she had brought some sunglasses but more than anything she wanted that eye connection today. Maura smiled as Jane's eyes met hers. By god how she loved this woman.<p>

Jane looked around in confusion as the Town car they had arrived in was conspicuously missing.

Maura took her arm, "It's a beautiful day and we're not very far from home, we could just walk together."

Jane groaned heavily, "Awe Maura come on, these heels are killing me!" It took all of her concentration not to laugh or otherwise give away the surprise. She heard the high pitched whinny of a horse as a carriage slowed to a stop not far away. The driver dresses in a colonial period suit climbed down and walked to a small newspaper stand. Jane smiled at Maura.

"How about a carriage ride?" She said with a happy smugness that was typical Jane.

Maura shook her head, "You are both the most opportunistic and most romantic woman I know."

She let Jane lead her down to the carriage and the gentleman smiled and tipped his top hat to them.

"My ladies," He said in a colonial Boston accent. "It would appear that my two thirty has cancelled at the last minute, would either of you be interested in a carriage ride?"

Jane smiled, "It's like you knew."

He pulled his hat off and placed it to his chest before bowing. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Gilbert Finnegan and the lovely creature in front of this fine carriage is Lady Isabelle."

Lady Isabelle was a beautiful white Percheron with dusty black hooves. The carriage was a typical white number with velvet red seats and a small red canopy in the passenger area. The wheels were wooden spokes and were nearly four feet high while the fronts were not as tall. The trim was hand painted in gold and it was clear that the carriage was well taken care of. Maura eyed the animal carefully before she would step up onto the carriage. She, like Jane, had heard many stories of carriage horses being worked to death.

"I can see that you are familiar with equines, my lady." Mr. Finnegan nodded approvingly, "Feel free to examine Lady Isabelle at your leisure. She is a year shy of twenty and is in peak physical condition. I do not allow the company to push her too hard for we are old friends. She was one of the first horses that I learned to ride on when I was but thirteen."

Maura nodded as she patted the horse on several key places of her flanks. "She seems well taken care of."

"Of course," he said proudly, "I'm her only coachman. She tends to get grouchy with others so when I have time off, so does she."

Maura nodded her approval as she gently ran a hand down the horse's long muzzle. "Hello Lady Isabelle. Would you like to take us for a ride?"

The horse nickered happily at her and Maura smiled. Jane stepped carefully up to the horse and held a gentle hand along her long face. The horse gently bumped her head against Jane's hand and neighed. Jane laughed softly as she stroked the elegant beast gently. The horse snorted at them and Mr. Finnegan laughed.

"You both have a way with horses, I must say." He said cheerfully. "She likes you both."

Maura smiled as Jane rested her forehead on the mare's cheek.

She heard Jane whispering in Italian but could only pick up a few words.

_"__Hello, my lady. Please be kind to my love today for this is a special day."_

She opened her eyes as the horse butted her head gently on Jane. She ran another hand down its face, "_Grazié_."

Mr. Finnegan stepped back to allow Jane to help Maura into the carriage and then he held his hand up in assistance. Jane took the hand and allowed him to help her up in the same fashion before he too climbed in.

"So where would you like to go today ladies? A tour of the Commons and Beacon Hill?"

Jane smiled again, "How about a trip along the waterfront by way of Boylston and BPD Division One? Then you can bring us back to the Commons and drop us at our home in Beacon Hill."

He nodded, "Sounds wonderful." He said, "And since you're Boston natives can I assume you don't need me to point out the sights?"

They chuckled together before Jane replied, "My girlfriend is the original walking Google. She probably knows more about Boston than you and I put together."

He laughed at that. "I see. Well then, enjoy the ride." He took the reins and a gentle shake got Lady Isabelle to a gentle canter.

Unfortunately the first intersection they had to pass through was where Jane's partner, Detective Berry frost had died in a car accident last Christmas. Jane's heart ached at the thought of the young man who had shown a great deal of potential and amazing instincts. Barry had died far too soon in his life and Jane was constantly plagued with thoughts of what she might have done differently that could have resulted in Barry not being in that car with Rick that night.

She looked over at the new light post that stood where the car had knocked it over that night. A marker plate had been attached to the post and Jane caught sight of the name Frost.

Mr. Finnegan!" She shouted.

He spun his head to look at her.

"Could you pull over or get closer to that post?" She stood up and pointed at the marker.

He looked over and nodded. "That's a Memorial Marker." He said. "A Boston Police Officer lost his life there."

He pulled the carriage aside and flicked on a small switch under the buckboard, a series of small, amber LEDs blinked along the back of the carriage as he stopped in next to the marker. Jane and Maura both looked over the bronze plate.

**Memorial Marker. On December 23****rd****, 2013, Boston Police Detective Barold Frost lost his life in a vehicular collision with a drunk driver after Christmas Shopping with a friend. This marker was erected by his friends and colleagues from the Boston Police Homicide Unit. "****_We were all enriched by his presence and we are all diminished by his absence, but he will never be forgotten so long as we keep him in our hearts." Quoted from his memorial by his partner, Detective Francesco Rizzoli, BPD Div. 1 Homicide._**

Finnegan turned to see the two women holding each other tightly as tears fell from their eyes. He pulled his handkerchief out and held it up to Ms. Rizzoli.

_RIZZOLI!_ He looked back at them as Jane took the cloth. "I take it he was a friend of yours."

Jane looked up as Maura dabbed at her eyes. "He was my partner before I moved to New York. After that he was partnered with my brother Frankie."

Finnegan nodded. "Would you like a few moments?"

Jane stood up and kissed her hand before touching it to the plate. Maura did the same and Jane nodded to him to continue.

Another gentle flick of the reins and they were off again.

As they passed the Commons, both became happier again as they pointed out things from their past. He knew he probably shouldn't but he listened in anyway.

"Hey, right there was where we discovered that accountant." She said, "It was like the second scene we ever worked together."

Maura nodded, "You got suspended that day."

"Hey, punching out Crowe was the highlight of that day." She laughed, "Do you have any idea how long I waited to do that?"

Maura cuddled into Jane's shoulder. "Yes my love, since the day you got into Homicide."

Finnegan chuckled endlessly as they recounted amusing stories from their passed including a brief stop in front of Division One where he laughed unmercifully as Jane explained how her love had mistaken her for a hooker on their first meeting. They were very good natured people and he was enjoying the ride almost as much as they were.

When he had returned them to the Commons, Jane had asked him to drop them near the Commons' Visitor Center and meet them at Spruce and Beacon for the ride home. Finnegan graciously agreed and smiled as he helped Jane down and she in turn helped Maura down. He smiled wide as he thought of what he was to do next. As Maura turned toward the park, he got the look from Jane.

"Excuse me, Dr. Isles." He said formally. Maura turned back to him.

"Yes?"

"This was left in the carriage." He said as he held the box up. "I believe it was intended for you."

Maura took the box and her heart thudded in her chest as she opened it. Inside was a beautiful 24 karat gold ring with a sizeable ruby set in the center. She spun around and saw Jane on one knee, hands placed neatly on her exposed knee. Maura felt the air rush out of her lungs and she did that breathing thing that Jane didn't like but the last thing she wanted to do now was to pass out.

Jane's smile grew as she held her hand out for the box. Maura placed it in the scarred palm and Jane gently removed the ring.

"'I knew the second I met you that there was something about you that I needed. Turns out it wasn't something about you. It was just you.' Those lines came from a book that you lent me and caused me to have my Awakening. I realized then that I was hopelessly in love with you and that all I ever truly wanted was to marry you, have a family with you and grow old with you." She slipped the ring on Maura's finger. "Maura Dorothea Isles, will you marry me?"

"Oh Jane!" Maura gasped, "OH, JANE! YES! YES! YES! Of course I'll marry you!" She threw her arms around Jane, knocking them both to the grass as she kissed the hell out of her, right there in public. Several bystanders who were watching applauded, whistled, and cheered as Maura held on to Jane so tightly that it put all of Angela's hugs to shame.

It didn't matter to Jane, Maura had said yes.

Finnegan pulled up in front of Maura's Beacon Hill home and pulled Lady Isabelle to a stop. The horse whinnied happily as Finnegan again helped Jane out before stepping away for Jane to help her fiancé out. This was definitely one of the best proposals he had witnessed.

"Milady Jane," he said, "It was a pleasure to be your coachman for the afternoon and I wish you and your new bride many happy years to come."

"Thank you, Mr. Finnegan." She said as she shook his hand, "And thank you for coming out on your day off to do this."

He smiled and placed his top hat to his chest and bowed again, "It was truly my pleasure." He replaced the hat and mounted the carriage, before tipping his hat to them again. "Fare thee well, Milady Jane and Milady Maura. Fare thee well."

A flick of the wrist and Lady Isabelle was trotting along the street on her trek home.

"His day off?" Maura said and eyed her fiancé.

"Yeah," Jane said nonchalantly as she walked her fiancé towards the house. "I had it all arranged this morning. The car was just to take us to the restaurant. I was Mr. Finnegan's two thirty though I wasn't sure how long we'd be eating so I had him around the corner at two thirty, getting lunch on me. I called him from the bathroom to let him know we were leaving so he had the carriage outside waiting."

"Oh Jane." Maura said, "You are so deceptively romantic." She slid her arm around Jane's. "And I love you more than anything."

Jane smiled and kissed her at the door. After a few minutes the fire of their passion was started again and they were fumbling with the knob when Jordan opened the door.

"Ma's out at Whole Foods so upstairs." She said.

Both women kicked off their heels and ran up the stairs, Jane slightly behind Maura in their rush to bed.

Jordan laughed as they ran like teenagers who were just told by the cool big sister that they had a time limit to get busy.

"Oh, to be so young again." She said as she returned to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>As they finished all of the prep work and dinner was placed in the oven, Angela turned the kitchen over to Jordan and located Jane before heading upstairs to find Maura. She still had a few questions for the genius that she wanted answers to. She walked into their bedroom and heard Jane's rock music coming from the bathroom. She peaked around the corner and found Maura standing in front of the mirror in her bathrobe with a pillow stuffed under it.<p>

Maura was turned to give herself a side profile and ran a hand over the faux distended belly and smiled.

Angela couldn't help but get excited at the idea of Maura pregnant, "You're going to be a beautiful mother."

The honey blonde jumped at the voice, startled and slightly embarrassed that she had been caught daydreaming of a baby. More than that, she had promised Jane that she wouldn't say anything about the engagement until they made the announcement at dinner tonight. "I'm sorry, Ma. I didn't hear you come in." She said as she pulled the pillow out of her robe. "I… I was…"

Angela stepped in and put an arm around the younger woman, "I did the same thing when I found out I was pregnant with Janie."

In an effort to shield the engagement, Maura diverted the subject. "I've studied the medical, biological and psychological changes that happen to a body during pregnancy but there is so much that can't be scientifically catalogued. What does it _feel_ like to have something growing inside you?"

A distant look and a slightly lopsided grin graced Angela's features. "For me it was both amazing and horrifying. I felt so feminine when I was pregnant with Janie but sometimes, just sometimes, I felt like a stranger in my own body. It was almost magical for the first few months and then after a while it had me worried a lot. I was always questioning whether or not I'd be a good mother, if my child would be healthy and safe, and if I was eating enough good food because I was always getting strong cravings for Chinese which I still blame Janie for. Mood swings were the worst; I'd question if Frank loved me, if I was ugly and fat. Frank worked so much back then that I was convinced he was having an affair but every time I drove by a job I'd see his van there and usually could see him in the window under a kitchen sink or carrying those copper pipes. By the end I was ready to boot Janie out on her baby butt. That was, until I held her for the first time." Angela looked up at Maura, "It made it all worth it; seeing that huge dimpled smile and those thin black curls of hair as she lay in my arms for the very first time."

Completely enraptured with Angela's past, Maura felt her heart fluttering. "I'm already worried about being a good mother."

The Rizzoli Matriarch threw her arms around her, "You'll be a great mother and so will Janie. Remember that a mother knows these things. Your baby will be as smart as you and as tough as Janie. She'll be a gift to the world and then you and Janie will know why I love you two so much."

Maura embraced her then. The same way she always wanted to do to her own mother but Constance would have frowned on such unrestricted emotion.

"So do you know what you want to have?"

"Jane is hoping for a girl." Maura said.

Angela looked up at her again, "And you?"

A slight smile, "I'd love to see a baby girl who looks like Jane and I. But a boy would be wonderful too."

It was a wonderful thought.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Some lines were borrowed from the R&I dinner because some things wouldn't change. Aside from that the rest is pretty original. Zarosguth edited and beta-ed for me.**_

_**I'd also like to welcome MommaJ69 back. I missed you.**_

* * *

><p>Jane scoffed at her brother and turned to Jordan, "Can you die from constipation?" Turning back on Frankie she glared at him, "Because I'm a little worried about how full of shit you are."<p>

"Oh come on Jane," He barked, "Even you have to admit that the Yankees' pitcher is lookin' a little off lately."

"The Yankees are going to clobber the Orioles this week." Jane growled, "Then they're going to smash the Mets and then the Sox come to Yankee Stadium. Kate and I got stuck working at the game but she tells me that we're being assigned to roam the crowd."

He snorted rudely, "You gotta be kiddin' me. Since when did you become a Yankees fan!?"

Jordan started laughing hard as Jane poked her bother in the chest, "I'm a Sox fan first, pal. But the Yankees got a great team this year and in case you forgot, I _live_ in New York." She yanked her badge out of her pants pocket, "NYPD remember?!"

Frankie looked to Jordan, "I think we're gonna have to stage an intervention."

"Don't drag me into this Frankie." Jordan giggled, "She's coming home in two months and I'm hoping that her girlfriend wants her job back."

Frankie bobbed his head sarcastically, "Oh I see, lookin' out for yourself, huh? See if I give you tickets to Fenway again."

"No offense Frankie, but I don't want to be in charge of all the MEs in Massachusetts. I liked being ACME, especially under Maura."

The mention of her fiancé got Jane to look around, "Where's Ma?"

Jordan looked around too. "I don't know? She disappeared right before Frankie came in."

Jane groaned, "Ugh, Maura." She hopped off the counter and made a beeline up the stairs. Swinging around the bannister she hauled ass to her bedroom and stopped as she heard Maura's voice.

"I appreciate your concern, Ma, but I can assure you that Jane is fine and there is nothing that you should be aware of."

"But she's my daughter and I worry. Especially when I hear she's having nightmares."

Jane was about to intervene when Maura's words again stopped her in her tracks. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do sweetie, but-"

"Jane trusts me and I can't talk to you about this without damaging that trust. Especially knowing how hard it was for her to let me in. The only thing I feel comfortable telling you, is that Jane has a very stressful job, particularly in New York, and she copes with it very well. I love her so much and I'm asking you to trust me to take care of her."

"Oh Maura, I do trust you but… when you have a baby, you'll understand why I worry."

"Ma, I've learned that I can't live without Jane." Maura said softly, "I had to learn how to have faith in her; to simply believe beyond rational thought that she will come home to me. She has yet to let me down and I can do no less for her."

Angela smiled warmly at her, "You really do love her that much?"

"More than my own life," Maura replied. "Please, Ma, Let this go."

It took a few moments but Jane heard her mother's quiet "Okay. I should check on dinner. Everyone is going to be here soon."

Jane rushed into the yoga studio before Angela came out of the bedroom and was off to the kitchen. She quietly came into the bedroom and smiled warmly at her love. Maura blew out a huff of air and ran a hand through her honey blonde curls.

Standing in her favorite lavender dress that oddly enough reminded her of Jane's lavender scent, she turned slowly towards her jewelry chest and froze as Jane came into view. She didn't know how much of the conversation her love had overheard but was nervous anyway.

"I'm proud of you." Jane said softly. "My ma is not an easy one to fend off like that."

"You're not angry?" Maura asked.

Jane held up her arms, "For what you said, never." Maura stepped into her arms and Jane held her tightly. "I love you, Maur." Every time she thought that she couldn't love Maura any more than she did, Maura did something that made her love her even more.

"I love you, Jane Rizzoli." The ME said into Jane's neck. "I'll never love anyone the way I love you and I can't wait to take your name and call you my wife."

The indescribable joy at those words rocked Jane to her core and she bent down to kiss Maura softly. The tender heat of that kiss caused Maura to wrap her arms around Jane's neck and pull her in tighter and within a few more scorching kisses, Jane laid Maura down on the bed.

**Ten minutes later...**

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" came the husky shout from the bedroom door. "I was just up here ten minutes ago!"

Jane grabbed the edge of the bedspread and yanked it over her and Maura to conceal their semi naked state and they both rolled off of the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud.

"MA! You're not supposed to be up here!" Jane shouted, "Get out!"

Maura's breathy voice intervened, "Jane" huff, "You shouldn't" huff, "yell at," huff, "your mother."

Jane rolled her head back, "You haven't even come down yet and you're telling me not to yell at Ma for walking in on us, _again!_"

They heard Angela stomping down the steps muttering about rabbits.

She started to unwrap herself from the blankets when Maura caught her. Still breathing heavily she asked, "What about you?"

"I think having Ma catching us having sex is more than enough to shut me down for a while."

As Jane started to stand, Maura caught her by the hips and pulled her down, "But I wasn't done." Jane flopped on her back as Maura started kissing her bare hip bone. Almost instantly, Jane was ready to go. She sighed as Maura's lips moved closer to her lower abs.

"Your breathing pattern indicates you are excited again."

"Only you do this to me," the detective growled, "No one else but my beautiful cyborg."

Maura's breath was hot against her skin, "You love your cyborg."

Jane giggled in an almost girly way. "I'm going to marry my cyborg."

* * *

><p>"Hey look, here come the bunnies." Frankie joked as they came down a half hour later.<p>

Jane paused and patted her hips through the black dress that Maura had asked her to wear again, "Where's my gun?"

Maura, equally embarrassed, answered truthfully, "In the bedroom."

Her family erupted in laughter and Jordan started clapping. Woody Hoyt, her boyfriend who had arrived a few minutes earlier, chuckled, "I'd lend you mine but Ballistics is a bitch."

"So am I." Jane sneered.

"Okay, so dinner is almost ready," Angela called out. "The rest of our guests should be arriving…" the doorbell interrupted her, "right now."

Jane passed Jordan a look. _Here we go, _she sent although Jordan couldn't understand her like Kate did. Jane Kissed Maura before heading to the door.

She opened the door to find her father standing on the porch with a handful of blue carnations and a bottle of wine.

"Hey Pop." She said casually though it was the last thing she was feeling as her stomach knotted. She hadn't seen him since he tried to get an annulment from Ma.

He smiled wide as he took her in, "Hello, Janie. You look good."

She forced a smile and stepped back to let him enter, "Thanks, I'm glad you could come."

He stepped inside and was greeted quickly by Maura in her red dress.

"Hello, Frank." She said and held out her hand.

It took a quick second but he smiled and shook her hand lightly, "Maura." It sounded more like a question than an acknowledgement.

"Won't you come in, please?" Maura, ever the graceful host, said. "Angela and Jordan prepared a beautiful tuna casserole for this evening along with several of your other favorites."

He nodded, "Thank you."

"Hello, Frank." Angela said from the dining room.

He smiled and handed her the flowers.

Jane leaned into Maura, "Blue carnations, He couldn't do better than that?"

"They're actually white," Maura said softly, "They dip them in blue dye and with capillary action you get… _those_."

Angela looked down at the bottle of wine. "Frank, I don't think this is a good idea tonight."

"What?" He said as he held it up, "It's one bottle for six people."

She tried to take it from him but he wouldn't quite let it go. "Frank." She said.

Jane broke it up by taking the bottle from both of them, "It's ten people and I quit drinking so it goes away until dinner and again immediately after."

She carried the bottle over to the wine rack and set it with the other bottles.

"Jane." Frank said, slightly irritated.

"My house, Pop," She barked, "My rules. If you want a glass at dinner that's fine but I don't need to see it."

She got an odd look from Maura. Jane gestured to Ma with her eyes and her fiancé relaxed when she got a relieved look from Angela.

"Okay." He said softly.

A knock at the door interrupted him. "Who's that?" he asked.

"I told you we're going to do this my way." Angela said as she headed for the door.

Jane slipped an arm around Maura and whispered, "Pop drinking isn't a good thing. Sorry if you're feeling awkward."

She smiled, "I just didn't understand."

Frank frowned at how closely his only daughter was holding the blonde. He was about to say something when Angela opened the door to reveal Cavanaugh in a typical grey suit.

"Hi honey." Angela said warmly.

"Hey." He said and lifted up a full bouquet of pink and red roses.

Jane's eyebrows rose at the flowers; Cavanaugh was marking his territory. She looked to Maura who was equally surprised. But Cavanaugh _was_ a Lieutenant and knew how to command a room.

He smiled kindly at Jane, "Hello Jane, Maura."

As Maura took Jane's hand, his smile grew. "New York is looking good on you Maura." He said as he pointed to the small Detective's Badge that she had added as a brooch.

An inch across, it was a replica of Jane's except that instead of identifying her as a detective the word etched in it was "FAMILY" with Jane's badge number beneath it. In the event that Maura was injured any cop would recognize it, know that she was family to an NYPD detective, and track down Jane through dispatch which used badge numbers across the board. It was the same reason Kate had hung her badge on Alexis at Mass General before the doctors took her away.

"Jane gave it to me after we got back to New York." She said proudly. "I wear it as often as I can."

He nodded.

"Hey." Jane shouted as Tommy came into the door wearing a tidy suit. It was one of Frankie's.

"Hi Janie." He hugged his sister lightly and turned an eye to Maura, "Hey Maura."

She hugged him too. "Hello Tommy. I have the chess board set up for later."

"No TJ?" Jane pouted.

"Naw," He said, "Lydia isn't feelin' too good so she and TJ stayed home."

Jane dipped her eyes to her father and he nodded subtly.

"Okay, but I want to come over and see him before we head home."

"No problem." He said as Jane came back into the living room.

She was about to shut the door when she caught sight of the BPD blue and white cruiser pulling up to the curb and she watched Charlie Hansen climb out.

Jane waved as the young girl rushed up to the door, "Sorry but I only have an hour…"

She let the uniformed cop walk in. "No problem, hang up your belt, cop a squat next to Frankie and we'll get going."

She smiled as she slipped in, already loosening her utility belt.

Maura slipped her arms around her fiancé and smiled. Jane gritted her teeth and whispered, "A full house. This has disaster written all over it."

Maura smiled falsely, "You're just nervous because your partner is too far away to back you up."

"There's that too." She admitted.

Jordan called from the table, "Jane, Maura, come and eat."

Jane held up her arm, "Shall we?"

Maura took it lightly, "If we must."

* * *

><p>Angela sat at the head of the table with Sean to her right, followed by Jordan, Woody and Tommy. Frank sat at the bottom end next to Frankie with Charlie, Jane, and then Maura finishing the line back to Angela. This caused the joke to circle about how Maura was her favorite daughter.<p>

The food was passed around smoothly as was a glass of wine for each. Minus Jane who was content with her pomegranate juice and Charlie who'd elected to try the juice since she was still on duty. There was no dinner conversation until Maura, ever the proper hostess, mentioned the ride to Boston.

"It was so liberating to feel the wind rushing around you. I now clearly understand why Jane loves it so much."

Frankie nodded in agreement, "I really enjoy rollin' around town on the café racer we built."

"Though the suspension of Jane's bike could use some work." Maura added.

"Oh come on, Maur." Jane scoffed, "It's got a rough ride because it sits so low."

"When did you buy a motorcycle?" Frank asked in surprise.

Jane looked over at him, "Kate gave it to me for Christmas. I'm looking forward to riding it out to Springfield this year."

"I wish I was goin' to Springfield." Frankie groaned.

Jane stared at him, "You are."

He looked up from the casserole on his plate, "Run that one by me again?"

"I talked to Colin about it at Thanksgiving. Your invite comes right from Springfield Arms, Frankie."

"When were you going to tell me?" He barked.

"I did so over Christmas." She replied and then she thought about it. "Oh shi-." A look from both Angela and Maura caused her to squint, "-iout. Shoot, I thought I did. Um, I guess I kinda forgot after the whole Harley thing." Her expression changed to sheepishness. "I'm sorry Frankie. I thought I told you."

"Nope. I'd have remembered that." He narrowed his eyes, "I'll remember that for around your birthday."

"Hey," Jordan called, "No revenge plotting at the table."

Cavanaugh sat quietly and sipped at the wine as he finished eating. "So Jane,"

She looked over at him.

"You and Beckett ready to come back?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Our captain isn't too fond of us leaving but we'll be ready."

"Can't believe that Beckett is gonna be the Head Sergeant at Homicide." Frankie said. "Do you know how long Crowe's been wanting that position?"

Jane grinned, "Better than you do. She's perfect for the job though. She's already a Crew Chief at the 12th with a dozen detectives under her command. Adding another six won't be a big deal."

"I read the file Gates sent me." Cavanaugh said. "She's got all of the right qualifications and the experience but Martinez is going to throw a fit when she comes in."

She grinned at him, "You haven't told him."

"He doesn't need to know until I list her." He said with that evil glint in his eye, "The Head of Detectives doesn't like when they get moved around without telling him."

"So, Korsak's retirement?"

"Is already done and Martinez is screening replacements when he's not micromanaging DCU."

Maura shook her head, "Is it unusual to move things around so secretively?"

Cavanaugh nodded, "It is for BPD but with the changes around here, I want to make sure the right people are in place. That means Jane back in Homicide and Kate as her Sergeant. Frankie and Woody make a good team already so I have no worries there."

Jordan looked over at her uncle, "What other changes are happening?"

"Nothing specific, just some pretty substantial rumors."

Jordan looked over at Maura, "I don't suppose one of those rumors would involve my beloved sister returning to her position as CME, would it."

Cavanaugh shook his head, "That's the Governor's office. Not mine and not OPC."

Frank downed his wine and sat back. "I was hoping for a small family gathering here tonight."

Jane looked at him, "This _is_ a small family gathering."

Jordan nodded, "Usually we have," she counted off on her fingers. "Three more. Unless Livy's in town; then it's four."

"I meant Rizzoli's," he said coldly, "Not all of your friends."

Jane looked over at him again, "We are family Pop. Kate and Olivia are like Ma's other daughters and Maura _is_ a Rizzoli." He could see the affection in her eyes as she looked at the blonde doctor.

Frank had enough and looked over at Angela. "This was supposed to be a family dinner. Not a dinner for the Cavanaugh's and the others. Just me, you, Janie, Frankie, and Tommy."

Jordan shook her head at him. "Even if that was the case, you'd be forgetting Maura."

"As much as Janie is infatuated with this woman," Jane's head snapped around and Jordan caught the look, as did Frankie. "She's not a Rizzoli. Her name is Isles, not Rizzoli."

Jordan passed a look to Jane and nodded.

Jane shook her head, this was not the time. Until she caught the look on Maura's face. Her first instinct was to lash out at her father for nearly bringing her to tears but Jordan was right, this was the time.

Jane stood up and leveled a look at her father. "Don't you make her cry, Pop. Cause you can't take that back and I _will_ hate you forever if you do."

She knelt next to Maura and took her hands, "Baby, don't you cry on me."

She sniffled and Jane rested a hand on her lap. "Maur?"

Maura looked at her, "I'm sorry. I…"

"Don't." She said as she looked up into hazel eyes. "I have another promise for you, my love." Jane said as she slipped the ring back on her betrothed's finger and stood behind her, wrapping her arms around her fiancé and leveling her gaze directly at her father. "No one will _ever _talk to my _wife_ that way without getting an ass whooping from me."

Maura gripped Jane's hand tightly revealing the ring that sat on her left ring finger.

All attention was locked on them as Jane stood proudly behind Maura, "This afternoon, I proposed to Maura and I am thrilled beyond description to announce that she said yes." She looked to her mother, "Maura and I are getting married."

"Well, it's about time!" Angela shouted in joy.

Frank was about to stand up when an icy look from Jane stopped him.

Jordan started the clapping and everyone followed except for the Rizzoli Patriarch who merely sat in his chair eyeing them like they were all crazy. His only daughter had just proposed to a woman and it made his blood boil. But if he wanted to put his family back together, screaming about sin, hellfire and brimstone now was not the way to do that.

Maura stood up and wrapped her arms around Jane, "I'd like to announce that I've decided that not only do I want to be Jane's wife, I also want to have her name." She looked back to Angela, "you've always made me feel like a Rizzoli and I want to actually _be_ a Rizzoli. It is common, especially among doctors, for the wife to add their spouse's name to their own or even to keep their maiden names for professional purposes. If I was one of those people, I'd want to be Dr. Rizzoli-Isles. But because I love Jane so much it has become clear to me that I am no longer the person I was when you met me and even if I wanted to I could never return to that life again. I want the whole world to know me as who I have become, Dr. Maura Rizzoli, the wife of Detective Jane Rizzoli."

Angela stood up and raised her glass, "Everyone. Allow me to introduce my new future daughter in law, Doctor Maura Dorothea Rizzoli." She leveled a look at Frank. "May they be blessed with many years of joy and bring me many grandbabies. _Salute!_"

"_Salute!_" they cheered.

Jane smiled, she hadn't planned to announce it this way but she had done it and Maura had even declared her intentions of taking the family name. She felt like she could fly as Maura held her tightly. Her father wasn't pleased but was oddly silent so she counted her blessings and pulled her chair a little closer to her bride to be.

"To my beloved family, I know that it's been a long wait for us to figure out what was always there and I thank you for your patience and more to the point your understanding of our relationship. It makes me wonder why I waited so long to pull my head out of my ass."

Through the laughter in the room, she could hear Angela, "Language, Janie."

"To my family." She said as she raised her glass.

Maura raised her voice and her glass and shocked the room with her Italian, "_Alla nostra famiglia._"

Angela raised a brow with her glass, "_La_ _nostra_ _famiglia_."

* * *

><p>While Frankie walked Charlie to the blue and white, Angela, Jordan and Woody started cleaning up the table. Cavanaugh sat conversing with Tommy while Jane sequestered Maura near the back door.<p>

"I love you." She said softly, "I really wanted to do that differ-"

Maura cut her off with a kiss that left them gasping, "Jane, your announcement of our engagement was a beautiful example of everything you are, your love and, of course, your protectiveness of me and I could do no less than tell them that I want to have your last name as a testament of how much I love you."

Her smile reached her eyes and showed her clearly defined dimples. Maura kissed her again and Jane sighed, "We need to get rid of everyone."

Maura nodded. "Yes we do because I am still immensely turned on from being engaged to you."

"I'll start moving them out." She said and Maura nodded her agreement.

As Maura rushed off to show the ring to Angela and Jordan, Jane caught sight of her father coming towards her, he didn't have a happy look.

Needing the privacy for the blow up about to happen, she merely met his eyes and pulled open the courtyard door.

He walked through it and she followed, making sure to shut the door after.

He stopped as he took in the sight of Jane's bike. He crouched next to it and nodded as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small bottle of bourbon.

"Nice looking bike." He said as she unscrewed the cap and took a big swig.

"You're drinking again." She said.

"I needed my old friend." He said as he stood up and leveled a glare at her, "What are you doing Janie?"

That cold place inside her stirred at his words. "What I should have done from the beginning Pop, following my heart."

"You never used to be this way," He grumbled in disgust. "You were a good catholic girl."

Jane cocked a hip and crossed her arms. "I'm still a good catholic girl. I just love another girl."

"No you're NOT!" Frank shouted and took another swig of the bottle, "You bring shame to the family and to yourself!" Another swig, "Homosexuality is a sin, Jane."

"Something I learned over a year ago, Pop," she barked, "It's not a sin to love and to be loved."

"It is a sin to be a queer!" He shouted. "That woman has bewitched you."

Her senses went on alert then, her father's tone was dangerous and Jane's body slammed into her battle calm, hard. She didn't want to believe that her father would get violent but she resolved herself that she would defend only, not engage.

"She loves me." And there was no emotion in her voice.

"Janie, see reason, please." His look was pleading but as her eyes darkened, she saw the falseness of it. "Think about it."

"I've thought about it a long time, Pop." She said coolly, "And I've come to the conclusion that I am a lesbian."

"NO!" he shouted, "I did not bust my balls for twenty years just so my only daughter could become a fucking dyke."

"I think you should go, Pop." Her voice had an icy chill to it, "Before you get yourself into something you'll regret."

"So that's what it comes to? Threatening your old man?"

Jane pushed aside her senses for a minute as her voice got higher pitched, "It's not a treat, Pop! I love you but if I have to choose," she pointed a finger at the door, "She will win hands down, no contest!"

She felt, more than heard, the door knob turn. She didn't turn to see who was there, praying it wasn't Maura.

"Tell me something Jane," Frank said before taking another swig of the deep brown poison. "When did you become this?"

She didn't even hesitate, "Since I was thirteen and hit puberty." Her muscles tightened, "When Gina Grant showed me how big her boobs were getting and I tried to kiss her. You should remember that, since Joey ran off to tell Father Rossi about it and you grounded me for a month over it. I remember it vividly and I tried for twenty-two years to push that away, to be straight when I knew I wasn't and all I ever managed to do was make myself miserable."

"You _were_ straight!" He shouted.

"No. I wasn't." She replied as she reigned in her other side, "I'm gay, Pop. I always have been and every man I have never been with has made me hate myself, made me feel like I was broken because it didn't feel right."

"You just haven't found the right one!"

"That's where you're wrong," she said flatly, "I just proposed to the right one and I know it right down to the last cell in my body."

"You're just like Frankie! A fucking _quitter!"_ He barked, "Kid had a million dollar arm, kept bitching about his elbow."

"He threw it out, Pop." She shouted, "He threw out his elbow because you made him throw curve balls all the time."

"No, he was a quitter!" He shouted back, "Just like Tommy. Couldn't do a damn thing right his whole life, even ran over father Crowley in a damn cross walk."

"Tommy had a drinking problem." She defended, "The same one you have and the same one I had. We never know when enough is enough."

"I'm not drunk!" He shouted louder this time. "And you won't disrespect me like your mother did."

Jane scoffed at him; "She never disrespected you! YOU LEFT HER! You left us all behind and we had to find a way without you!" She cursed at herself for showing such emotion and let her other side take over again. "You left us, Pop. All of us and I'm not going to feel bad or ashamed for my love for Maura."

"The dead doctor," he chuckled meanly, "Of all the people."

Jane's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Be careful, Pop. I laid out a detective for his words. You _will_ show her the respect she deserves."

He snorted at her, "Gimme a break. Does that look actually work on people?"

He took another sip and staggered slightly. She picked up on it and gaged his possible reactions. She knew she'd hate herself if she had to hurt him.

_Please Daddy, don't do this._ It was a silent plea.

"That's enough, Frank." Sean Cavanaugh said from the door.

Frank took one look at Cavanaugh, "Oh look, it's the man who's fucking my wife."

Cavanaugh took a step closer and waved a hand at him, "She's not your wife anymore and you're going to show some respect, starting right now."

Jane caught movement at the edge of her vision and found Woody, Jordan and Frankie standing just inside.

"Who's gonna make me?" Frank goaded. "You?"

Cavanaugh took one step and Frank Sr. lunged at him. Jane was on him in a heartbeat as she slammed her father into the wall so fast he hadn't seen her move.

"That's enough, Pop!" She shouted.

Frankie and Woody were on either side of Cavanaugh holding him back. Jane felt Jordan wrap her arms around hers, it was slow and deliberate so as not to startle her or to register as a threat.

"Let him go Jane." She said, "It's time for him to go."

Jane released him.

"Yeah, just like I thought, a fucking coward with all these people to stop you!" Frank shouted again.

Cavanaugh pushed at the boys but they wouldn't let up. Jane shoved her father against the wall again, harder this time. Jordan again gently wrapped herself around Jane, "Don't hit him Jane; he's drunk."

"You ever hurt Angela again and it won't be the cancer that kills you, Frank." Sean shouted as he struggled against his detectives..

"Take him out of here!" Jordan shouted. "Inside, now!"

Woody and Frankie shoved Cavanaugh inside but he fought against them.

Jane growled low, "You will not harm my family. You hear me!?" She could see the move, all the way through cleanly. The right pressure to knock her father into unconsciousness.

Jordan turned her attention back to Jane. She knew she couldn't handle the younger woman on her own, "KIERAN!"

Kieran burst out of the guest house and took one look at the situation and gently eased up next to Jane.

"Take Mr. Rizzoli back to his Motel." She barked.

Jane shifted her grip slightly freeing up her elbows.

"After you go get Maura." Jordan amended.

He went inside and a few seconds later, Jane felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked to see a gold ring with a ruby embedded in it.

Jane turned to see Maura's frightened expression, "Jane, come inside. Please."

She turned back to her father and the urge to lay him out subsided. Slowly she loosened her grip. Frank reached over to shove her when a black mass stepped between them.

Kieran took hold of Frank and the man struggled. "Take it easy old timer." He said as Frank fought against him.

"Fuck you!" He shouted. "Get your hands off of me."

He felt plastic straps slip around his wrists and with a zip they were tightened.

"You're leaving now." He said calmly, "It can go the easy way, or the hard way, but either way, you're on your way."

Kieran hauled Frank out of the courtyard and into the truck.

As soon as he was out of sight, Jane folded in on herself. She couldn't believe that her own father had provoked the darkness inside her. Clearly she remembered gauging his strengths and weaknesses and finding more of the latter. Maura gripped her tightly as she buried her face into her fiancé's shoulder.

"Get me upstairs." She whispered. "Please!"

Maura guided her inside and the others gasped as Jane walked in with Maura and the two of them headed directly to the stairs and up.

Jordan shut the door and Cavanaugh came rushing to her, his face red as a tomato.

"Did he hit her?"

Jordan shook her head solemnly, "No. She almost hit him."

Frankie rubbed at his jaw unconsciously, "She hit hard before she became Ninja Jane."

Jordan looked straight at Angela, "And that's what scared her."

Angela went to go upstairs when Jordan caught her by the arm, "Let Maura take care of her, Ma."

Tommy shook his head as he fell into the couch, "What happened to him? He was a good dad."

Frankie plopped down next to him. "He's not our Pop anymore."

"He's drunk." Cavanaugh said, "He's made mistakes and he's realizing how bad they were and he's got cancer. The man is scared and lashing out." He leveled a look at the brothers, "Let him sober up before you judge him like that."

"Just a few minutes ago we had to keep you from goin' after him." Frankie snorted.

"He still needs to show respect but even I can get ruffled up." Cavanaugh said. "You boys should head home now."

Tommy stood up, "I feel the need to go be a good dad."

Sean put a hand on his shoulder, "You are a good dad. Go take care of your son."

A nod and Tommy collected his jacket. He was really starting to like Cavanaugh.

Frankie stood up and shook his lieutenant's hand, "See ya tomorrow LT."

"Frankie." He said, "Take tomorrow off. Spend it with Hansen."

A look and a nod was passed before he was out the door, too.

"LT," Woody said. "Jordan and I will hang around and clean up if you and Angela want to head home."

He looked at his girlfriend who was talking to Jordan again near the steps.

"Thank you, Woody," he said before walking to Angela.

Sean placed an arm around Angela and tugged slightly, "Come on, Babe. Jordan and Woody are cleaning up. Let's go home."

"My daughter," she said.

"Is with her fiancé," He finished. "It's Maura's turn to take care of Jane and you know that she's the only one who Jane lets in anyway. Let's go home."

She looked up the stairs again and back to Jordan, "You let me know that she's okay if you see her."

Jordan nodded, "I will, Ma." Angela let Sean guide her out then.

Woody waited for them to leave. "So?"

She started to clean up the kitchen, "Start with the leftovers and we'll see what happens."

He didn't say anything as he started to pack away the food. He never saw Jane Rizzoli so upset before, not even on the night of the accident that had taken Frost. And never had he seen her draw comfort from the arms of another.


	16. Chapter 16

Jane held her face hidden in Maura's hair as her lover guided her to their bedroom. It was all she could do to keep her tears hidden until they were in private, even now the last thing she wanted was her family to see her cry. It was bad enough that Maura had seen it. And Kate. She didn't want anyone else to know how weak she was becoming.

Once secluded in their room, Maura guided them to the bed and lied down with her. As Jane finally released her turmoil, Maura held her tightly. A few minutes later her tears subsided.

She sniffled hard, "I hate it when you see me cry."

Maura gently stroked her hands through her fiancé's mass of black, curly hair. "I know."

"I'm supposed to be the strong one, the one who keeps you safe. I'm the one supposed to be holding you when you cry." She said, her face still hidden.

"We hold each other when we need it, Jane." She whispered. "You are the strongest woman I know and we've been through hell. I would be more concerned if you didn't need this once in a while."

"I wanted to hit him, Maura." Jane cried. "I saw it all the way through, where and how to hit him to knock him out and it scared me because I _wanted_ to do it. I thought he might harm you or our family."

"It's alright Jane. I heard some of what was said and I know that Lieutenant Cavanaugh went out to intervene."

Jane pulled back to stare into her fiancé's eyes, "He threatened Cavanaugh and I _reacted_. LT _isn't_ my father, but I defended him as if he was, against my _real_ dad."

Maura had no words of comfort as Jane lowered her face again, "My own dad. I took my old boss's side against my own Pop."

"Sean is important to your mother, Jane." She said as she started to roll the truth. "Your father hasn't been very good to you or your family over the last three years. Sean Cavanaugh has been here for you and your brothers and for your mother ever since Frank had walked out. That means something."

She stroked Jane's back through the dress, tracing Jane's skin where the racer back strap showed her shoulders.

"What does it mean, Maura?" Jane said as she eased up to look at her again.

Maura wiped a tear from Jane's cheek tenderly. "It means that Sean Cavanaugh is more family than you give him credit for. Look at what Ma has done these past two years. She took her agony and her pain and made something better out of it. She loves Kate and Jordan like they were her own. Two women who lost their mothers and Ma told me that she did it because they needed a mother to love them. She says that everyone needs family. I think it is also that she needed to feel like she was useful, that people could still love her. She made us into something that no one can take away from us."

Jane looked down, her sadness subsiding and replaced with an almost childlike curiosity. "What did she make us, Maura?"

Maura cupped that strong jaw with both hands, "She made us into a family; a family that I cannot wait to have the name of."

Jane leaned down and Kissed Maura gently, "How do you do that?"

Genuinely confused Maura looked up at her. "Do what?"

"How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?" She asked in awe. "It's like you're inside my head and you can see exactly what I need."

Maura pulled the straps over Jane's shoulder, "Because I love you. My heart tells me what you need and it can't lie either."

"That sounds so cheesy but I get it." Jane groaned as she fell to the mattress, "I knew this dinner was going to go bad."

"Badly," Maura corrected with a loving smile, "Because of Frank's opinion of us?"

"That was part of it." She said as she opened her arms and welcomed Maura into her embrace. "He thought that it was over back then. I just wish it hadn't happened the day I proposed to you."

Maura shifted slightly and traced her fingers around the side of the dress next to Jane's breasts. "It must have been awful if it caused you to hide from yourself." Jane winced slightly at the memory. "Would you like to tell me about it?"

Jane closed her eyes as she thought about how to explain her life. She didn't want to but after tonight she felt that her soon-to-be wife should know. She debated in her head so long that Maura thought she wouldn't answer. The doctor was about to let it go since it had to be traumatic and was surprised when Jane did start to speak.

"I hit puberty around 12 years old and I had my first period a few weeks later. Like any mother would, Ma had that riveting conversation with me about periods, boobs, sex, and hair between my legs." Jane rolled her eyes, "Naturally I was just thrilled to have _that_ talk. I was always a rough and tumble tomboy and never wanted to be anything but one of the guys. While all my girlfriends started to wear dresses and make up and talk about which boys they liked at school, I was still out _with_ the boys, riding bikes, playing sports and seriously rocking the whole 'one of us but different' thing. Even though I don't have much in the way of tits, I still had to change some things. I had to keep pads in my locker at school, wear bras and eventually I had to cave in and start shaving my legs."

Maura smiled, "It sounds like a typical Jane Rizzoli, tomboy story."

"It was for a while." She said, "I lost a lot of girls as my friends and it didn't matter because I was still one of the guys and I always had more fun with them anyway. You know that I was a chunky girl for a long time and being active is what helped me hold on as my metabolism changed too. One of my best friends growing up was Gina Grant."

Maura looked at her, "Is she related to Lieutenant Grant?"

Jane nodded, "His younger sister. She was the last friend I had that was a girl. But I'm not there yet so don't get ahead of me."

"I'm sorry, please continue." Maura apologized as she went back to running her fingers along Jane's hard abs.

Jane smiled at the touch, "So anyway, when Ma told me that I was going to have these thoughts about boys and sex and all that I tuned her out for the most part. I knew what she was trying to say and I was just going to handle it on my own like I had been since I turned nine."

"Were you attracted to boys?" Maura asked.

"No." Jane answered quietly, "I said that I was because I didn't want to be any different from my friends aside from being more interested in sports instead of makeup. I was starting to think there was something wrong with me since I didn't talk like all my girlfriends did. Anyway, there was a dance at school and Gina wanted me to come over and see her dress so I came over. I wanted to ask her about these things because she was like my best friend since the third grade. Anyway she showed me the dress and then she took off her clothes and put the dress on. We did these kinds of things all the time but this one time it was different. I was standing there as she pulled that dress over her head and I was staring at her body and I realized that my heart was pounding and I was having a hard time breathing."

Maura's hand stopped moving as she heard the emotion in Jane's voice.

"Gina was gorgeous and it was the very first time that I ever thought about sex, like _desired_ to have sex. She posed in front of me in that tight blue dress and I remember my mouth watering. I'd never experienced that before and I got caught up in it. She caught me staring at her chest and smiled, she said 'I know, my boobs are getting so big and this dress makes them look so nice, right?'"

Maura sat up and leaned on her elbow so she could look down at Jane. "What did you say, my love?"

Jane looked at her and Maura watched her pulse dance beneath the scar on her neck. "I couldn't say anything. I just nodded at her. Next thing I know, Gina's got her dress pulled down and is showing them to me. She smiles and says, 'Don't worry Jane, your mom's got big boobs so you'll get some big ones too. My mom says boys like the big ones.' She was cupping them right in front of me and I lost it for a minute. I reached out to touch one and Gina let me. They were so much bigger than mine and the next thing I remember was Joey barging into Gina's room while I was trying to kiss her. He caught my lips on hers and he started wailing with laughter as he ran out of the room to tell their mom and his friends. 'Frog Face Rizzoli likes kissing girls.' That was what I heard all week in school. Gina almost died from the embarrassment of it and to make it worse, Joey told Father Rossi, our priest before Father Crowley, about how the Rizzoli girl was a homosexual.

"I managed to keep it out of our home until Sunday when Father Rossi told Pop about it. At thirteen years old I got my last spanking with his belt, called every dirty name in the book, and some more about Satan and hellfire and how if I don't change I was going to hell and how he wouldn't let his only daughter become a queer. He made me repent and recite the Hail Mary prayer in English, Latin, and Italian to the cross during mass every Sunday for a month starting from our arrival and ending when we left Mass.

"During that time I was also grounded to my room with nothing but the Bible and my homework. It was the only time I can ever remember my father being irrational growing up. Aside from that one time he had always been a good dad to me and if that wasn't traumatic enough, Gina never spoke to me again until graduation day, when she told me that she never told anyone about what happened and that it was all Joey. She said she tried to defend me to her parents saying that it wasn't what Joey thought it was and that she was sorry that she didn't stick up for me at Mass."

Maura kissed Jane gently, "What did you say to Gina?"

"I told her that I didn't care. That I made a mistake and repented for it and then I walked away." Jane sniffled slightly and wiped at an eye, "I never wanted to go through that again so I denied it and I pushed it down and kept it locked away. Even as an adult, I bought into it that I didn't want to shame my dad or my family. I kept my faith and my family and I became a cop and that was all I needed. I tried to be straight but it always made me feel broken. Every time I woke up with one of them I hated myself for letting them into my body. Eventually I just thought I was broken and forgot about Gina and all of it. It became so natural to assume that I was straight and just… broken.

Jane looked over to Maura and cupped the blonde's face gently. "And then I met you and you were being so nice to me while I was dressed up like a goddamn hooker. It was like the smallest chip in a windshield. I felt so pulled to you that when I went down to the morgue that first day in Homicide and I saw it was you, I couldn't help it, I asked you out to lunch on pure instinct. I was so drawn to you that it was scary. That tiny chip in the windshield became a tiny crack and as we got closer and Kate and Liv started to push me, that crack got bigger and bigger until it all broke loose and I couldn't hide it from you." She took Maura's hand with the engagement ring on it and kissed the knuckle right above the ruby, "And now I am at peace with myself for the first time since I was thirteen years old and I have you to thank for it."

Maura cupped the brunette's face ever so gently. "Where was Ma when all of this happened?"

"She was there offering me comfort and support, but she grew up old school Italian catholic so she saw it as a sin too. She was just a lot nicer about it than Pop was. She stuck me in all kinds of dresses and introduced me to her friends' sons and tried to get me on the right path. But even then she was ashamed because Ma's friend Carla Talucci was a gossip and the rumors were flying about me for a while. What I didn't know at the time was that Pop's treatment of me is what Ma rammed down his throat about drinking and he gave up bourbon for years, at least until the cancer. Now I think he sees history repeating itself and he's not handling it well."

Jane looked deep into Maura's eyes, "He was a good dad, Maur. He was but this one thing is the only really bad memory I have growing up. I remember all of the trips we took as a family and how he always supported me when I wanted to be a cop and how he was there when I needed my dad. Things sucked when business was bad but they were good when it was good."

Maura lied herself down along Jane's body. "I take it that this happened when your father's business wasn't doing well."

Jane turned away, "Yeah. It's not an excuse Maura; what he did to me was wrong but he always thought he was doing the right thing and I can't hate him for that." She sighed heavily, "Especially when I've _killed_ people to do the right thing."

She felt a tight grip on her chin and her head was jerked to face Maura, "Listen to me Jane. You are an amazing, wonderful person. Your job is a hard one, particularly for women and I truly cannot fathom the strength of character that you possess to do it day in and day out, you and Kate both. Often your job is ugly and it makes you do ugly things but you stand for Justice above all else and that's one of the things about you that I admire so much. You are as dedicated to justice for the victims and the families, as I am to science and empirical evidence and that dedication is one of your most phenomenal qualities and I have no doubt that you have done the right thing, even when you've stepped over the line to do it."

Jane smiled, "You, future Dr. Rizzoli, are biased."

"I am, emotionally, but the science and the evidence are conclusive, Jane Rizzoli. You have been found guilty for the high crime of being a person of conscience and integrity. That is never something you should be ashamed of."

Despite the rawness of the evening, Jane laughed. She couldn't help it. Maura was the sweetest person she knew and she thanked God for bringing them together.

"If I've been found guilty then what is my sentence?"

Maura got that gleam in her eyes and her voice got authoritative, "You will continue to demonstrate your love to your family and the world in general and you will accept that you are, in turn, loved dearly. Sentence is to be carried out immediately by allowing your future wife to make passionate love to you."

Jane groaned mockingly; "Oh no, anything but that!"

Maura's smile lit the room, "Submit to me Jane Clementine Rizzoli. You have been sentenced." She took hold of Jane's dress and shimmied it up Jane's body, revealing the lace thong. Maura's eyes went from twinkling to burning in an instant as she hungrily licked her lips. "These stay on but the rest goes."

Jane sat up and grabbed the dress, yanked it over her head and tossed it to the floor. If a flimsy black thong made Maura look at her that way, she'd buy stock in Victoria's Secret just to get a discount. She'd need it as she would stuff her dresser full of the uncomfortable things.

**New York City, Sunday**

Kate plopped down in Jane's recliner and sighed heavily. She couldn't wait for her partner to get back and relieve her so she could go home and patch up with Rick. This morning had been hell as she had taken care of the worst hangover she had ever witnessed Liv to have. There was a very good reason that Jane was the only one who saw Liv in the morning at LETO. The others had washed their hands of it, each in turn having had their head bitten off by the grumpy Lieutenant.

As she sipped at Maura's herbal blend of coffee she sighed. She had been scrubbing the bathroom floor for almost an hour to get the alcohol soaked spew from the floor. It was so rancid that Kate was worried that the tile work would melt or the paint on the walls would start peeling. Maura might be the sweetest person she had ever met, but even the kind doctor had her limits.

She groaned as Liv staggered out into the kitchen. She hoped that Liv was feeling more like herself.

"Coffee is set up already," she said quietly. "Just push the flashing blue button."

Liv nodded and pushed the button. A few seconds later the coffee poured out of the machine and into the cup. She sighed heavily at the aroma.

Kate watched her friend carefully but just like in Springfield, Liv only came out as her usual self, although this version of Liv seemed to have the weight of the world on her shoulders. Olivia took the cup out of the machine and padded silently to the couch. She had to step around the massive turtle that sat near the end of the couch where Jane was known to sit.

Liv sat down and the huge reptile scooted away from her.

"You want to talk about it?" Kate asked.

"Not really." Liv replied. "But I should."

Kate nodded, "I'm here, babe."

Liv nodded back, "I know."

"Your stoli is in the fridge when you go home. I'd take it with me if I were you because Jane's just going to dump it down the drain."

Liv sighed, "I don't want to go home."

Something had happened to her and Alex, Kate would bet Yankee tickets on it. Even she was getting tired of how the ADA was treating her friend and Kate tended to stay out of her friends' relationships as a rule.

"I'm not going to drag it out of you Liv." She said.

Again the older brunet sighed. She set her coffee down and brushed her hair out of her face before closing her eyes. "Alex and I are finished."

"She'll be back."

Liv turned away, "It's done. I don't want to do it anymore."

_Oh this is bad. This is really going to suck._ "Okay. Well when you're ready, I'll be here for you and so will Jane and Maura."

"Jane and Maura." Liv snorted, "It's so easy for them isn't it?"

"How so?"

"They are so in love, the Doctor and the Detective. They don't fight, they don't argue, they never seem to have to work for it. It just comes naturally to them." Liv shook her head and looked at her friend. "We know what it's like though to have relationships that you have to work at. We know what it's like to go to bed angry, or to go to bed alone. To suffer and bleed to try to make it work."

Kate bristled at Liv's condescending tone. "You don't know them at all."

"Of course I do." She said. "I see them just like you do."

Kate sat her coffee down and glared, "Then you know everything they went through to get to where they are. Hell Liv, you were there for it the same as I was over the last year and a half. Remember how Jane wouldn't even get out of bed because she couldn't face that she was in love with someone who she thought didn't love her. You knew that I was there to hold Jane, night after night, when she and Maura split. You talk as if it has all been a bed of roses for them. Remember all those times one of us found Jane passed out in an ice cold shower? Remember all those times when we had to be there for her when she was in pain. How about the time when Maura was shot, remember that?! Jesus Christ, Liv, they've had it harder than any of us!"

"Maura gave up everything for Jane." She said quietly.

"And Alex has been a first rate ass to you." She barked. "Unlike Jane, Alex knew she was gay the whole of her life and she _chose_ to stay in the closet. If her love for you wasn't strong enough to put her pretty little ass out on the line for you then _I_ say fuck her. She's not worth it. Maura gave up her _job_ for Jane, not her career. She's still a doctor and she's still an ME. She reinvented her _job_ and became a teacher for Jane."

Kate stood up and sat next to her. "Alex is still a lawyer. She could go into a private practice or stay in the DA's office. But she chose a _job_ over you, a job she hasn't even landed yet. Don't you get it Liv? I know you love her but damn it, you're a beautiful, successful woman who has more medals on her dress uniform than me and my partner combined. You've given her ten years of your life and it wasn't good enough so now she can do without the blessing of having you in her life. I, for one, love you dearly and will not make that mistake. Neither will Jane nor Maura. You are family and I know Alex is distinguished but family history, wealth, and political favor don't mean a fucking thing at home."

"It's her family that's the problem, at least that's what she said. She runs away from us because she doesn't want to shame her family."

"Ask Jane how being ashamed of being gay worked out for her. Oh wait, you know that story, too. We were there for that episode and many more just like it."

Liv frowned and looked at Kate, "Why are you comparing my relationship to Jane's?"

"You opened the door, babe." Kate said sharply. "You started the comparison; I'm just making sure you remember all of it correctly. You of all people know what Jane has gone through since the night we met her. You were there for it, the same as I was. Jane's had a fucked up life and the only thing that kept her from eating her own gun was her family, her friendship with Maura and over the last five years, you and me. So don't come over here jealous that they're working out and you didn't. Don't put that on them because they don't deserve it. After all the shit they went through, apart and together, they deserve to be happy."

Kate's words brought humiliation with every sentence and Liv was ashamed of herself. Kate was right and it was one of the things she respected about her friend, she called it as she saw it and she had just cried foul on her. Her tears started again and soon she cupped her face as Kate put an arm over her.

"I just wanted to love her and be with her." Liv cried out, "What is so wrong with me that I can't find it?"

Kate pulled the sobbing woman into her arms, "Not a damn thing Liv. You were never the problem in your relationship, she was. She was the one who couldn't butch up and take responsibility for being in love."

Olivia opened her mouth but Kate cut her off. "Yeah, yeah, I know you're Butch Benson. So what? She couldn't cowgirl up than that's her problem. Your problem is that now you got to dig out your big girl panties and keep going. I know it hurts, I know it sucks but the very fact that you're not tearing my ass up over what I've said means you know I'm right."

Liv looked up and sniffled, "Actually I'm still pretty drunk from last night. I'd hit you if I could figure out which of the two of you is the real Kate."

Kate laughed at her friend's humor; it was a good sign. "Just give it time and don't do anything stupid. Okay?"

Liv's phone rang then. The ringtone caught both of them off guard as Kate retrieved it from between the couch cushions.

_"__Don't cry to me.  
>If you loved me,<br>You would be here with me.  
>You want me,<br>Come find me.  
>Make up your mind."<em>

Kate looked at the image on the touch screen and handed it to Liv, "Now that is an appropriate ringtone."

Alexandra Cabot was calling. Liv flicked it to voicemail and tossed the phone down on the table. "I need to get away for a week." She said, "Alex is going to DC for two weeks but she won't leave until Friday."

"We'll talk to Jane and Maura about you staying here for a few days while I fix my relationship with Castle. You're welcome to stay with us after that."

Liv nodded, "Even though I can't figure out if I want to punch left Kate or right Kate, you are still a good friend."

Kate's phone beeped and she pulled it out and looked at the text message.

_She said yes! Home around seven._

"And now is your chance to be a good friend; they're coming home around seven." She looked at her friend, "Maura said yes."

A sad smile cracked along Liv's face. "Like there was a doubt about what she'd say."

Kate laughed, "Right."

Around seven o'clock, Jane and Maura came through the door with their hands splayed upon each other and their lips locked. The door shut and they almost fell to the floor in their haste to get their boots off.

Kate tapped at her laptop and calmly said, "You're not alone."

Jane looked up from unbuttoning her vest and froze at her partner's voice. "Try not to take this personally but, what the hell are you doing here?"

Kate shook her head as Maura straightened her shirt while standing up. "I tried to call you but I guess you've been…" she looked them up and down, "Occupied. Congratulations by the way."

Jane groaned as she refastened her riding vest. Maura kissed her, "Thank you Kate. Jane was amazingly romantic." She dragged a finger down Jane's jaw and her lover shivered.

"Okay, save it for those private calls and lunches." Jane said as she finished kicking off her boots. "So, you and Castle fighting again or something?"

"Oh we're fighting alright, "Kate muttered, "But we're fighting over me being here for Liv."

Jane and Maura both stared at her.

"Liv and Alex broke up and it looks like it's for real this time. I found Liv tanked on your couch and she doesn't want to go home."

A look from Maura and Jane nodded, "She can stay as long as she needs."

Maura agreed instantly, "Yes, we know how hard it can be."

Kate nodded, "Good. And on that note, I need to go home so I can try to calm down a certain writer."

"Where's Liv at?" Jane asked.

Kate grabbed her bag and laptop, "She's out cold in the guest room." She left without so much as a good bye and it told Jane how bad Liv's drinking had been.

After kissing Maura briefly, Jane went to check on Liv and found her resting quietly. Her ribs rose and fell with regularity and she stirred lightly as Jane placed a hand on the carotid artery on her neck. Her pulse was steady and even. She grimaced as she caught sight of the empty bottle of Liv's favorite vodka. She'd better warn Maura to stay out of here in the morning. Liv was always a beast to everyone but Jane when she was hung over and she didn't want her love to see that and resent the woman more.


	17. Chapter 17

**_The office of wish fulfillment would like to announce that Commissioner Reagan was put here as a cameo by request and that I tried to keep true to his character but even no favorites Frank Reagan wouldn't want to let go of a good police asset._**

**_Zarosguth edited this one double quick and anything that's messed up is still all my fault. Thank goodness we're getting to the chapters that My Muse wanted me to write. She can be demanding sometimes but we love her. So I'm two chapters away from a hand full that I've had done for over a month. Just have to rework the next few chapters to align them with the current plot. So we should have a big posting next weekend._**

**_In the mean time , enjoy and feed the muse._**

* * *

><p>After coming home, Kate had stripped down and curled up next to Rick but when her alarm went off for work she woke up alone. An ache started in her chest as she reached over to his side of the bed and felt that it was cold. He'd been gone long enough for the bed to cool. Sitting up, she looked around the room and found everything in place but this latest fight was one that left her both angry and guilty.<p>

As she got out of bed and headed for the kitchen, she tried to think of something she could say to help alleviate this latest incident. All the times she had dreamed of being with Castle, never once had she imagined they'd argue so much. On the job they were on the same page so often that she thought they would be that way together as well, even more so when they had taken in Jane. But as her partner had moved out, things slowly started changing and she wasn't sure it was for the better.

She reached to prep the coffee pot and found it half full. A slight sniff revealed that it was about half an hour old. She poured herself a cup and headed back to the bathroom to get ready. A hot shower, some time with the blow dryer and a little makeup and Kate was on her third cup of coffee. She dressed in a tailored business suit because they were going to court again. She took her mother's ring out of the jewelry box and kissed it gently as it dangled from the necklace before hanging it around her neck. She then took her father's watch out and again placed delicate lips to it before strapping it onto her wrist. She had done this same ritual for years as a reminder of the life she had lost and the life she had saved.

Her hand fell to the jewelry box again and she took out the diamond ring that Rick had given her when he proposed. Her heart jumped wildly as she held it up. A beautiful princess cut that was worth twice her salary glistened in the soft light of their bedroom and as she looked around the ache in her chest doubled. Rick was usually just coming out of the shower right about now and she'd traditionally go smack him on his firm rear. She smiled at the thought. Rick could be an ass but he definitely had a nice one. Her grin fell when she looked towards the bathroom and found it empty. She turned back to the ring and placed it to her lips. She loved him, she really did. More than she had ever loved someone before.

Sliding the ring on her finger, she regretted that she had felt so defensive about being there for Liv. But she was family and Rick should have understood that. He hadn't and it made her want to lash out at him for thinking that she wouldn't be there for her friends, especially Jane and Olivia. She remembered more than a few times going over to Liv's when Alex had done something stupid. It had never been a problem before she had started seeing Rick, now she felt stifled and controlled and she hated that feeling. She would have broken it off months ago had she not cared about him so much.

Wanting to do something to break the tension she headed back to the bathroom. She pulled out her lipstick and wrote on the mirror.

_"I love you and I'm sorry I hurt you."_

She then pressed her lips to the glass and left the perfect imprint of a kiss below the words. She hoped it would be an icebreaker that would allow them to start talking. He was probably in bed in the guest room and she wanted to kiss him at least once this morning so she hustled over to the room but found it empty. So was Alexis' room, which wasn't unusual considering she was already at Columbia U for the day. Jane's room was empty too and so was Martha's.

_He probably rode with Alexis to school,_ she thought. Thinking that must be it, she went back to their room and strapped on her pistol and her badge. She placed her cuffs in her jacket pocket and dug her wallet out of her purse. It was a plain brown bi-fold that allowed her to keep her license, credit card and police ID nearby without having to look totally girly with a purse. She checked to make sure everything was there and in with her money she found something she hadn't put there and it wasn't there last night.

She pulled out a small wallet sized picture of her, Rick and Alexis. It was a family portrait and one of her fondest memories. She flipped it over and found Ricks masculine script on the back.

_"I still love you, more and more each day."_

The scent of his aftershave drifted up to her nose and she inhaled gently. She could almost feel his arms around her. His chest pressed against hers. His lips parting her own with a hunger she'd never known before him. No one ever made her feel so cherished, not like he did. She cursed at herself for causing this rift. Then she cursed at him for making her feel this way; like it was all her fault. She tucked the picture back into the wallet and dropped it into her suit jacket's inside pocket. She shut off the coffee pot before taking her keys and leaving.

When she got into the 12th, Kate sat a coffee on her partner's desk knowing that Jane would have skipped Morning Joe's because she had to handle Liv's hangover. She didn't envy her partner in the least for that, having known what the Bronx native was like. How Jane got immune was still a mystery but it was what it was and Kate was relieved that she didn't have to do it… again.

She sat down at her desk and logged in to the NYPD duty roster but when she tried to activate her status, the system told her that she was declined. She tried again and again it wouldn't let her activate. She huffed as she signed in to the systems manual update she found that her current status was "On duty, in Court." When she tried to switch off her in court status it wouldn't uncheck. She signed out and left the system running as she caught sight of her partner.

Jane walked in and took one look at the coffee perched on her desk and all but ran to it. She took a large pull on the beverage before sighing in relief. She set it down and took off her jacket before draping it on the back of her chair. Jane sat down and logged in. After a few seconds she started mumbling about stupid computers and stupid glitches.

Kate leaned back in her chair. "I take it you can't get it to come out of court status either."

"Friggin' technology," Jane muttered, "I don't remember having this problem punching a clock."

"Computers, we can't seem to get along without them." Kate said coldly.

Jane was about to throw a snappy line about not depending on them for payroll when Captain Gates walked off the elevator.

Ever having a clean, respectable look to her, the dark woman slid out of her bright red suit jacket and hung it on her arm as she walked towards them.

"Beckett, Rizzoli," She said in an almost irritated voice. "Head over to One Police Plaza. You've got a meeting." She didn't say another thing as she unlocked her office door and stepped in.

Jane stared at her captain as the door shut. "Did I miss a memo or something?" She looked back at her partner.

Kate was just as surprised, "If you did, I missed it too." She stood up, "I'll be right back."

She headed towards her commanders office and Gates saw her and stuck her head out of the door, "No questions, Beckett. You've been pulled from Active Investigations for your court cases. Report to NYPD HQ."

The door shut and Kate turned around, "Oh shit." She said as she went back and locked her computer.

Jane locked hers and stood, "What?"

"Take your court work with you." She said, "If we're down there we might as well save the trip back."

Jane pulled up her files for court and slipped them into her messenger bag as Kate loaded her attaché case. "What's up, Kate? Talk to me."

Kate threw her jacket on and picked up her case and coffee. "Jane, I don't know how it is in Boston but being called by name into headquarters is like being called into the principal's office. It could be good but it's mostly bad. We are either about to be fired very notably or we're about to get promoted."

Jane groaned, "All the big boys play at HQ, this can't be good."

* * *

><p><strong>New York Police Department Headquarters.<strong>

**One Police Plaza.**

"You know we're in court for the Pilar case today." Kate chuckled, "Maybe it has something to do with you tazing those two German Shepherds."

"Right, that's it." Jane bellowed in amusement, "We're here because I tazed two attack dogs so they wouldn't eat you and Espo."

Kate stopped halfway down the ramp to the elevator, "What do you mean me and Espo? They'd have gotten you too."

Jane smirked over her shoulder, "I run faster than the both of you put together."

"Like you can outrun a Shepherd," Kate sneered lightly.

Her partner turned and walked backwards, "I didn't have to outrun the dogs. I just had to outrun you two."

Kate rolled her eyes, "You did."

"Just long enough to charge my baton and then I spun and put seven million volts through them." Jane turned again and smiled at herself. It was when she knew she was buying another one.

"Yep," Kate said sarcastically, "And almost broke one's shoulder."

Jane paused, "Hey, I made sure he wasn't going to run past me and get you."

"Keep talkin' Painkiller." Kate said as she walked passed and hit the call button on the elevator.

"Don't start, Beckett." Jane said, "I said, 'don't bring that mutt Royal home.''"

"Hey, we kept him out of your room."

Jane groaned, "Central heat, remember? I was sneezing for a week."

"That's bullshit." She scoffed, "That line might work on Korsak but I know better."

As they stepped into the elevator Kate remembered something else about that case, "I also remember a certain single, recently out lesbian who was staring at a certain Reality Celebrity's ass when she first came to the station."

Jane rolled her eyes, "I wasn't the only one; every man in that room was staring at her ass."

The doors opened and three cops came out of the elevator. One remained inside. "And as soon as I saw that outfit she had on, I knew what their reaction was going to be. You on the other hand are supposed to be my rock steady partner and one look at you drooling and I had to put Esposito in there with me." She pushed the button for the ground floor.

"How'd that work out?" Jane asked with a knowing grin. Her dimples were showing as she watched the other officer through the polished stainless steel doors.

"You know how that worked out." Kate said, "And after Esposito started walking around with a hard on I bring you back and I swear I could feel the heat radiating off of you when we watched the collar cam that had a blown up shot of her tits."

Jane rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me that rack didn't move you."

The officer looked up then and pinched his brows together. Jane smirked and passed a glance to Kate.

"They were nice." She replied with a 'kind-of' look, "They were fake, Jane."

The black haired woman turned to her, "You think?"

"I know." Kate said, "Reality stars are like their shows, everything about them is fake."

Jane nodded an agreement as the doors opened and they walked over to the reception desk. They pulled their badges and the desk sergeant checked their names.

"Beckett and Rizzoli, up to Command Floor."

They nodded and got back into the elevator.

The officer was still there. Jane sighed, "Espo seemed to be happy with how that one ended."

Kate glared at her, "That was not happy, that was relief that you turned her down."

A chuckle came from the back and Jane leveled an angry glare, "Something funny Patrolman?"

He shook his head and focused on the rising numbers on the indicator.

"Good," She said as she turned back to Kate. "Look, Kay Cappuccio is hot and I would have seriously considered it." She paused for a second, "Until she opened her mouth. She's dumb as a box of rocks and shallow as a puddle. I don't date stupid," She pointed a finger at Kate, "That's Esposito's area and I'm happy to leave it that way."

Kate started laughing, "He didn't want to date her, Jane."

The elevator doors opened and Jane smirked. "I don't sleep with stupid either." And she led the way out.

Once they checked in at Command front desk, an officer led them straight to the Office of the Police Commissioner.

"Um," Jane said cautiously, "maybe this _does_ have to do with tazing two DEA Shepherds."

"Or there's the guy you killed at your condo. Or the guy you killed in that Brooklyn factory. Or maybe…"

"Oh, shut up." Jane barked, "Each one was cleared by the shooting board and for some reason I still can't figure out, they keep calling me a hero. I would rather be bored out of my skull while sitting at my desk playing Words with Friends with you, Liv and Maura."

A nod of agreement was all Kate gave before a terrifying thought rolled through her head. She caught Jane and her partner turned to look.

_The Beckett Case!_

Jane lost all color, _No, it's not possible. Unless…_

_Booth isn't on our side!_ Kate replied.

Kate was almost dancing from foot to foot and Jane was worrying her hands something fierce. They took a second to steel themselves before walking in to the secretary's office.

She looked up at them, "Beckett and Rizzoli?"

They nodded in unison. She waved a hand, "He's expecting you so go right in."

Jane passed a look to Kate and her partner nodded. They prepared themselves for the worst and tried to remain calm. Kate put on her poker face and Jane's eyes darkened. It was like walking into Gates' office. Rizzoli knocked and Beckett pulled the door open.

Frank Reagan was a tall man with broad shoulders and black hair that was greying. His old fashioned mustache showed signs of salting too.

He looked over at the other man standing near him, "Go ahead with twenty new ones and we'll start fazing the old ones out."

He nodded as the Commissioner signed the form and handed him the file. The man excused himself and walked out, closing the door behind him.

The Commissioner looked up at them and stood up to his full six foot four inch height and smiled a tight lipped smile.

"Sergeant Beckett," He said, his voice thick with authority as he came around his desk and shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Thank you, Sir." She replied curtly.

"Mr. Castle hasn't been around the 12th too much lately." Reagan said calmly. "I take it he's been tied up with his latest book."

She nodded, "Yessir. The book signings take up a lot of his time."

"Understandable." He said with another tight smile. "Please express my congratulations to him for being the New York Times Best seller three weeks in a row. That's quite an accomplishment."

"Thank you, Sir." She said "I'll pass it along."

He turned to Jane, "Detective Rizzoli." He shook her hand confidently, "I understand congratulations are in order."

He received a quizzical look for that one, "Sir?"

"You got engaged over the weekend." He said, "I trust that you will pass along my congratulations to Dr. Isles for me.

Jane turned to look directly at him, "Sir, how do you know about that? That isn't public knowledge."

Again he passed a confident smile, "I'm the commissioner. I know everything."

He smiled as he noticed her squirming ever so slightly and returned to his desk. "So now that evaluations at the 12th are done I wanted to congratulate you both. You made a 98% conviction rate, in all of NYPD that has never happened and I wanted to be the first to congratulate you both.

Jane looked to her partner and Kate stood wide eyed, "Sir? Could that be a mistake?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Your evaluation was one of the first that Captain Gates turned in. Although she didn't have anything too nice to say about Rizzoli, she was more than impressed with your team and your leadership, Sergeant." He reached over and pulled out a file and opened it.

"'Sergeant Katherine Beckett has continuously demonstrated exemplary skills in investigation of Homicides both recent and cold as well as shown a distinct and natural talent for leadership amongst her team, which consists of two very capable detective threes, a rather difficult Detective two,'" He looked up at Jane, "She means you," and turned back to the paper, "'and a brash civilian consultant. In addition to being my top investigative team, she also manages the nine other detectives in h er squad with unerring efficiency and leads more by example than by instruction. Beckett is well respected by the personnel under her command and I have little reservations about moving her up into a larger position. In truth my only reservation is with her partner, Detective two Rizzoli'"

He flipped the page and started over, "'Detective two Jane Rizzoli has shown great improvement in the areas of attitude and flexibility, both towards her fellow officers and myself in particular. Despite her rank of detective two she does have a strong aptitude for leadership, however when faced with adversity, her natural reaction is to intimidate and give attitude. Of those in Homicide, often Sergeant Beckett is the only one whom she listens to despite being teamed with two detectives that outrank her. During interviews, Detectives Esposito and Ryan have both repeatedly stated that they respect not just her abilities as an investigator but also admit to deferring to her leadership in Beckett's absence. I have witnessed that Rizzoli can be very intimidating and other officers at the 12th have made similar statements. This has caused me to alter on-call and time off rotations numerous times to ensure that Detective Rizzoli and Sergeant Beckett are partnered at all times.'"

"Then I have this note here," he said, "'Rizzoli is a good cop but needs a firm hand to guide her, I recommend that she be partnered with Beckett permanently.'" He closed the file and looked up at them. "She made the last statement off the record."

"There goes my promotion." Jane said sarcastically.

Reagan smiled, "Which brings us to why you're here." He looked up at them and held up two sheets of paper. "These are your transfer requests."

Neither moved nor breathed. Commissioner Reagan was the only one who could stop those transfers cold.

He came around his desk and sat down on the edge directly between the two of them. "I've read your files, I know what you are capable of and I just brought you up here to find out what it's going to take to keep you here in Homicide."

"Sir?" Disbelief filled the room as Kate spoke, "I don't understand."

"Ninty eight percent conviction rate," He repeated, "In all my years in the NYPD I've never even heard of such a conviction rate. The only one who came close was a Sergeant over at the 15th and she ranked a 94, I promoted her to Lieutenant for it."

"Olivia Benson." Jane said.

Reagan looked at her, "You know her?"

"She's one of our best friends and one hell of a cop." She said smartly.

"Yes she is." And there was something in his voice.

"You know her too don't you, Sir?" She asked.

He leaned his torso back and crossed his arms over his chest, "I was in command of SVU before Donald Cragen took over. I was the one who paired her with Elliot Stabler."

He again appraised them, "So what's it going to take, ladies?"

Jane turned to look at her partner who straightened, "What's the NYPD offering, Sir?"

He sighed. If they were to stay he'd have to put it all out there, "I have an elite investigative unit that's going to need a good commander in a few weeks. So my office isn't flooded with requests for that position, I'm keeping the name in my pocket for now. Beckett, you have all the qualifications to be that commander and I think you would do well there so I want to promote you to Lieutenant and despite Captain Gates' reservations, I think Rizzoli would make a good sergeant for you. I'll waive the time in grades for both of you and put up the paperwork this week so you can take over right after LETO. The job comes with a healthy pay raise and an increase in benefits, plus an increase to your pensions. When Gates decides to move on or someone promotes her, I'll put your name at the top of the short list for her replacement, with Rizzoli earmarked for your Head Sergeant and as long as you perform the way you have in the past, I'll endorse your names with my own."

Frank Reagan looked straight at Beckett and dangled the carrot in front of her, "Even if Rizzoli still wants to return to Boston, I want to put you in command. That's a lot more than what Boston Police is offering you. Within six weeks, you'll be in command of an elite unit and within a few years, you can be Captain of Homicide."

It was everything that Kate had ever dreamed of and she was tempted. Her partner saw that and nodded.

_Go ahead Kate, take it! _She sent.

Frozen in indecision, Kate looked back to the Commissioner. "Sir, I need some time to think about this and discuss it with my partner. How much time do I have?"

He stood up to his full height and tugged on his blazer, "I can give you until Friday. After that, Personnel is going to start shoving candidates my way."

She nodded, "Thank you for the offer, sir. I'll have an answer for you soon."

He nodded and looked over to Rizzoli, "Anything to add, Detective?"

"It's not a decision I can make alone, sir." She said, "I'll have to discuss it with my fiancé and my partner." She bit her lip, "But thank you for the offer."

He shook both of their hands and smiled tightly, "Very well. I look forward to hearing from both of you."

He returned to his seat and sat down and as they started to leave he called out, "Rizzoli."

She stopped and turned back, "Yessir?"

"I'm familiar with Dr. Isles' work and would gladly endorse a request to join the New York Medical Examiner's Office should she get tired of teaching."

"Thank you, Sir." She said, "I'll pass it along."

A glance to Kate and they were out the door.

* * *

><p>Neither one said much as they made their way around the building to the court house on the back of Police Plaza. Both lost in thought about the offer that the top cop of NYPD had extended. It was a dream come true for Kate and she knew that her partner knew it. It was everything that Kate had worked her whole career towards; a Flag Officer and command of a Detectives' bureau.<p>

Finally she decided to break the silence, "I'm going to see Burke tonight."

Jane merely nodded her understanding. And Kate stopped her with a hand on her chest. Jane looked over at her and their eyes met. Kate projected her uncertainty to her partner.

"Will you come with me?"

Jane ran a hand through her hair as she thought about it. "Sure, but I'll have to call Maura and let her know. I don't think we have anything planned tonight."

Kate nodded and let her hand drop. "What're your thoughts on this?"

Jane sighed heavily. The words that came out of her mouth were the last thing she wanted to say but her loyalty to her friend was undeniable. "Kate, it's a good opportunity and it's everything you wanted. I think you should take it."

"What about you?" She asked. "I know you and Maura want to go home but are you considering staying on here?"

She blew out a raspberry, "I… I can't answer that. If it was just me, I'd stay just to back you up but it's Maura too. You know how much she loves New York."

Her partner's sarcasm wasn't lost on Kate. "I won't ask you or Maura to stay Jane."

"I know." She said as she continued on to the courthouse, "But Reagan was right about one thing. Boston can't offer you what he just did and you should think about that. It could be years before you make Lieutenant and even if you do, you probably won't get Homicide."

"I know." Kate said mournfully. "But no matter what, Jane, you're my partner and I'm not going to do this on my own. If we stay together or split apart, New York or Boston, it's as much your decision as it is mine."

Jane smiled at her and even Kate could see it was forced, "I know and I love you too."

* * *

><p>Back at the 12th, Rick sat down at Kate's desk and arranged the flowers he had purchased on her desk. It was a small token of his regret for angering his fiancé but honestly he didn't understand why she was so angry at him. She was the one who kept running off with her friends all the time, leaving him at home waiting for her to come back. Was it too much to ask that she try to consider him before she decided to go solve whatever meltdown her friends were going through?<p>

He sighed as he gently adjusted the last rose into perfection.

After ensuring that all was as it needed to be he set onto the task of going over the case files he had missed while he had been moving his business to Boston. He shuffled through Kate's notes as well as Jane's. It was the only thing on her desk she ever allowed him to touch.

As he reviewed the notes, he started digging through the files on the unsolved murders and although they told a different story, each one was a clue to a much larger series of events. He focused his attention on each case and made his own notes. Using the back of the murder board he started taping those notes up.

Two hours later he had gone through the last file and sighed as he looked over the massive case. There were pieces missing everywhere. He started to go through the files again when a courier came in to the bullpen.

Since Castle was one of the few plain clothes people there, the young man headed straight to him.

"Are you Detective Rizzoli or Beckett?" He asked.

"No, they're out of the precinct right now." He said casually. "What do you have?"

"I got a package here from the Navy but I need Detective Beckett or Detective Rizzoli's signature."

"How about Captain Gates's signature?" Rick asked.

"That'll work." He said.

Rick knocked on the door to Gates' office and stuck his head in.

"Rizzoli's case came back from the Navy and the courier needs your signature."

She looked up at him from beneath her glasses, "Send him in."

Rick waved him in and a few minutes later, he was on his way while Gates tore open the package and pulled out the file. Inside there was also a flash drive in a sealed evidence envelope. Rick cringed as he recognized it.

"Let's see why Rizzoli gives carte blanch to these guys." She flipped through the file and as she perused she nodded her eyes revealing her surprise, "This is good work."

It took her another few minutes before she got to the last page. She took out the note and frowned. "'Detective Rizzoli, I managed to generate a few solid leads on your cold case and the Flash drive contains some of the background you were looking for. Gibbs had me password it so you'd call him before you get to it. There's some sensitive information here and he needs to brief you on what you can and can't use. Tim McGee.'" She looked up at him, "Sensitive information on a cold case?"

"NCIS has far better resources than we do," He said nonchalantly. "Not all of them are admissible in Court."

She glared at him, "Clandestine government information probably." She shoved the drive into the file and handed it to Castle. "Tell Rizzoli that it's her ass if this comes back to bite me or my unit and by extension Beckett as well."

"Will do, Sir." He said with a grin.

He walked back to Kate's desk and sat down as he perused through Jane's cold case. Once he was certain that there was no one looking he pulled out the flash drive and looked at it.

_Why would Jane give this to a Fed?_

He had a feeling he was being watched but unwilling to leave the drive out, he tucked it into his shirt pocket and put the file in Jane's inbox while making a note and sticking it on the file.

_I have McGee's flash drive. Castle._

Since he knew that Gates would probably check, he already had his story about not leaving sensitive information lying around and went back to the murder board. He wondered what Special Agent McGee could pull together on this case and he also wondered who exactly this 'Gibbs' was.

The thought was dispelled by another courier who came I with a dolly and three file boxes stacked up on it.

The courier came straight to him, "Beckett, Rizzoli, or Gates?" he asked.

"Castle, actually. I'll go get Gates." He headed back to the captain's office.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Okay so good news to R&I fans, Season 6 was picked up._**

**_This goes out to Protogenxl, who threw me an idea that I initially wasn't crazy about and I researched the character a while and found a suitable place for her. This now brings the TV tally to 8 series. It's a small role in here but a set up for a possible larger one later on. Anyone who knows this person outside of Fanfic, give them a shout and let them know that they were right. I can't give them a train but I still have a really nice idea._**

**_I can't believe that I googled myself and found my humble story on Rizzles fanfic recs from Tumbler. It was only a small mention but I am humbly honored to be mentioned in whatever way. I don't have that service so any one of you could throw a thank you from me, I'd appreciate it._**

**_Z edits, I send, mistakes are mine, please feed the muse._**

* * *

><p>Kate stopped cold as she came off the elevator and turned into the homicide bullpen. Jane who was following quickly didn't see her stop and promptly ran into her. She was about to curse at her partner when she caught sight of Rick Castle Standing in front of three murder boards with Gates right next to him. Her glasses were on and she was pointing at something.<p>

Rick nodded and turned back to the three file boxes that were sitting on Kate's desk. Each one had the seal of the FBI emblazoned on the side. He shuffled through them quickly and pulled out a file and held it up nodding.

"Right here," he said as Gates turned to look. "Escalante used six different routing methods that the FBI was able to track down and," he pointed to one of the pictures, "Joyce Schmitt worked at one of the banks in the chain."

"There's our link to Jesus Hernandez," she nodded, "And he was fed through…" She shuffled through the file Castle had, "Alonzo Torrez."

Castle handed her the file and took the dry erase marker and drew a line directly to a new picture that was posted in the center of the boards.

"That's four separate paths that lead to Alonzo Torrez." He said and looked back at her, "I don't think he's our kingpin but he's starting to look important."

"I agree," she replied. "Body number seven was identified as being Mikhail Jones, age twenty five, address in Harlem." She raised her eyebrows, "He's suspected of being a high ranking member of a local gang called Bonez."

Castle chuckled, "Ironic that the person who identified him is called 'Bones.' Has a very nice twist to it."

They could see the Captain struggling not to laugh as she flipped through the file, "Dr. Saroyan and her staff are very, very good. I'll give them that."

Jane took hold of Kate's shoulder and backed away out of sight.

"Why do I have the urge to check outside for signs of the apocalypse or the second coming or something like that?"

"You check the ground I'll check the roof." She said snappily as she glared, "Castle and Gates working side by side, I can't believe it."

"She's barely tolerated him before I became the focus of her attention." Jane said. "Now they're working over our cases."

"Beckett! Rizzoli!" Gates' voice echoed toward them, "Go grab some lunch and head back to court! Castle and I will brief you this afternoon."

"Okay." Jane said softly, "the world is coming to an end. I'm going to head over to Icahn because when it does explode I want to be in the arms of my soulmate."

* * *

><p><strong>500 Pearl St.<strong>

Jane left the court room after giving her testimony on the Animal Trafficking that had almost taken Beckett and Castle's life. She still felt guilty about heading out with Esposito instead of Rick and Kate but then there was a good chance she'd have been locked up in that room and unable to save them. Facing a starving 500 pound tiger with nothing but a bloody knife wasn't her idea of good odds, particularly if she had been handcuffed too. Though it would have been a crap shoot if anyone had found Jane's key hidden in her boot.

It was a little bit of security knowing it was there under the sole of the boot ever since she had been handcuffed to that bed by Dom Bianchi. Since then that one key had bailed her out three separate times, once with Kate.

The thought of her partner directed her across the hallway, to the courtroom where her partner was giving her testimony on the Pilar murder. Just as she was about to walk in she caught sight of a dark suit and platinum blond hair with a trim figure. Her thoughts turned into pure hatred as she turned and stalked down the hall. Oh how she had been hoping to run right into this bitch.

The suit stopped to dig into a briefcase just as Jane turned the corner.

"Alex!" She shouted and the woman turned towards the booming voice.

She was a little older than Alex and as Jane took in the sight of her, she realized that this woman was far less sedate with her clothing. The nice business suit Jane had seen earlier was definitely more risqué that the conservative suits Alex was known to wear. The skirt that came down to her knees had a slice that climbed the blonde's very sexy and shapely left leg almost to her hip. Beneath the blazer Jane could see that there was nothing but a white lace camisole. Her breasts were small but nicely shaped and her brown eyes sparkled in confusion at the anger radiating from the slip of a woman in front of her.

Jane calmed immediately as she realized she made a mistake.

A thick Boston accent greeted her ears and it was like coming home for a second. "Actually my name is Allison. Most people call me Ally."

"I'm sorry," Jane replied quickly, "You look like someone I know."

"And owes you money apparently." She said in a breathy babydoll voice.

"More like hurt a friend." Jane confided, "Again I'm sorry." She turned to leave when the woman called out to her.

"You don't sound like a New Yorker." The blonde said carefully.

Jane turned back with a smirk, "I'm from Boston."

"Really!?" Ally was blown away, "I couldn't hear any of Boston in your voice. I'm from the Back Bay."

Jane smiled at the rich neighborhood, "That's because my fiancé's proper English is wearing off on me. I'm from Revere and my fiancé is from Beacon Hill."

She smiled, "Oh, what's his name, I probably know his family."

Jane shook her head with a smirk on her face, "Actually I haven't had a lot of good experience with men. My fiancé is Maura Isles."

The look on the woman's face was first surprise and then recognition piled on top. "As in, the Isles Foundation?"

Jane nodded, "That would be the one."

"You mind if I ask you a personal question?" She said and there was something in her eyes that made Jane nervous.

"You can ask but that doesn't mean I'll answer."

Ally nodded her understanding, "I haven't had a lot of good experience with men lately either. What made you turn to women?"

Jane cringed and ran a hand through her hair, "That's a long and complicated discussion." She thought hard about what to say next. That she was gay and denied it all her life, that she was in love with her best friend for years, that she always felt used and broken when she had sex with men. _Hell no that's all too personal._

Jane blew out a breath and was about to change the subject when she caught that desperately-seeking-an-answer look from the older blonde. She couldn't leave that look on someone's face, not if something she could say would help. She settled on an answer that might be of some help.

"Because for twenty years, I wasn't getting what I needed from men." She looked right into the woman's eyes, "My Maura gives me what I need and she does it unconditionally."

It was as if a light just lit up over the woman's head as realization dawned on the woman. Jane hoped her words could do her some good.

"It was nice meeting you Ally, but I have to go into court now." She said as she turned away and around the corner. She caught the fast paced clap of heels as the woman came around the corner.

"I didn't catch your name." She said. "Are you a lawyer?"

Jane threw over her shoulder, "I'm Detective Rizzoli." She said as she reached the courtroom. "My friends call me Jane."

Ally stopped cold at the name. _Jane Rizzoli. Why do I know that name?"_ It wasn't until she was in a cab on her way to her daughter's home that she remembered where she heard it from. It was on the news.

_The siege at Boston Police Division one ended in tragedy with a shoot out on the street in front of the police station. Detective Jane Rizzoli was taken hostage by Detective Robert Marino, and dragged out to the street where she fought with her assailant for the pistol being held to her head. Facing a larger opponent, Detective Rizzoli turned Marino's pistol on herself and with a complete disregard for her own life, fired the weapon into her own body. The bullet passed through Rizzoli and into Marino immediately taking the rogue detectives life. Detective Rizzoli remains in critical condition at Massachusetts General Hospital and it is unclear at this time if she will survive. Indeed all of our hopes and prayers go out to her._

Completely taken aback by the idea that she had just met one of Boston's heroes, Ally thought about the woman. Definitely not what she had expected, Jane seemed calm, confident and cool, with the exception of that burst of anger. She didn't know who Alex was but she hoped the woman had enough good sense to hide.

* * *

><p>Rick pulled out the last file that agent Booth had sent by special courier earlier that morning. Out of habit he touched his shirt where the flash drive NCIS Agent McGee had had delivered. Still in place he turned back to Gates. "So we have an intricate network here that puts together one hell of a story filled with drugs, guns and murder."<p>

She leaned against Beckett's desk. "This network is too extensive to be a series of coincidences."

He nodded. "But we've only recovered three blood roses from these scenes. There has to be a special reason for these three people, Joyce Schmitt, Marco Tanner, and Evan Cromwell to have been murdered, if you're assuming one killer with three MOs."

Gates pulled her horn rimmed glasses off her face and rubbed at her eyes. "All I can think of is that these three people were important to whatever this is. Our three killer theory is collapsing despite the evidence."

"Our kingpin makes an appearance." Rick said thoughtfully as Jane and Kate returned. "What we need is to turn someone who's still alive and get the answers were missing."

"At this point, we have enough to go after Alonzo Torrez." Gates said, "I'll have Ryan and Esposito pick him up. Beckett and Rizzoli are off of investigations so they can try their cases in court before they transfer."

"I think that would be a mistake, Captain." He said carefully.

Gates looked over her shoulder and the look wasn't good. "How is that?"

Kate watched as Castle maneuvered around her boss, "If the kingpin gets a hint that we've got Torrez, he'll kill him before we can get anything useful out of him. We should wait until we have something solid that we can stick on him. We bring him in, keep him for a while in interrogation, and recap all of the painful things the kingpin is going to do when he finds out Torrez spent the day with the police. Then we threaten to cut him loose if he doesn't talk. If he's even remotely sane, he'll sing like a canary especially when you have them," he indicated the partners over his shoulder, "lean on him like only they can."

Gates appraised the two detectives as they stood in the entrance to the bull pen and considered Castle's words. Even though she'd never admit it, he had a few excellent points. Plus, working with him for the better part of the day had shown her that Castle knew what he was doing.

"And when did you become a profiler?" She asked.

A lopsided smile crossed his face. "In college; Criminal Psychology is a required course for mystery writers."

She nodded and turned back to her team. "Okay ladies, grab some coffee or whatever and have a seat, briefing in five minutes."

The two of them nodded and disappeared in the break room.

"Call Ryan and Esposito back." She said, "Even if Beckett and Rizzoli are lead on this, Ryan and Esposito are the ones who are going to be here to prosecute."

He nodded as he pulled out his phone, "Right."

* * *

><p>They sat near the board as Gates came out of her office. The distinctive clack of her heels broke up the hushed conversation. Once firmly set in front of the murder board, Gates eyed all four of them.<p>

"So the back door deal with Agent Booth paid off in spades today." She indicated the stack of files next to the empty boxes on the small pop up table. "The Jeffersonian has identified all of the bodies and Agent Booth provided full background information on every one of them. Doctors Saroyan and Brennan also did some kind of examination that revealed traces of sodium chloride in almost every wound. Their chemical analysis is consistent with the same formula. So although we may have three different serial killers, they have been definitively linked." She held a hand up to Rick. "Castle and I spent the better part of the day putting the pieces together and we have a much more complete picture of what we're dealing with." She nodded to him and sat down in his seat.

It was the first time Castle had ever made a formal presentation since his college days but it all came back without issue.

"So what we have here is a basic overview of a crime network that starts with our dead Customs Agent and ends here with our local gang members. Now there are a few holes in the net but the overall picture is clear. Our kingpin is in the Drug Business, specifically Cocaine. He's systematically taking over someone else's network. This side of the board is all about the drugs coming in and covers every level from our dirty Customs Agent who lets the drugs in, to our boys Humphrey and Morgan who distribute it to the dealers like Mikhail Jones."

Jane raised a hand and Castle nodded.

"So how does Joyce Schmitt fit in? She's not a dealer or a banger."

Gates nodded, "Just wait; there's two sides to this."

Ryan glanced over at his partner before speaking up. "And Humphreys and Morgan died because…"

"In fighting." Castle said, "Mark Joseph, the US Customs Agent we believe was dirty. He was killed in a warehouse after his hands were severed then set on fire, we presumed that it was over theft but now we're thinking that it was more of a message to the other Agents on the payroll that the Kingpin means business and won't tolerate much."

He turned back to the board. "The next level on the list is our boys Humphrey and Morgan. We know from Narcotics that these two were beefing against each other and it's easy to see the kingpin replacing these two with vomit guy, who we believe is actually Alonzo Torrez. He's got a few felonies but nothing that really stands out, which is a good thing in the drug business. We believe the Kingpin put him in place due to the constant fighting between these two." He pointed at Morgan and Humphreys. "If Torrez is the replacement for both of these guys then that makes him the biggest mover of cocaine on the east coast."

"So why don't we go after Torrez?" Ryan asked.

"He's our only lead on the drugs side." Gates said, "The Kingpin is going to be watching him closely to make sure Torrez is doing what he wants. If we drag him in here on what we have, he'll be dead in a few days and we won't know who will be his replacement."

"Right," castle agreed, "So we're going to keep an eye on him until we have something solid. Something we can use." He turned back to the board, "Juan Alvarez, Dante Toole, Marcus James and Fernando Escobar. All of these guys are midlevel distributors who in theory took the drugs from Morgan and Humphrey and sent them down to guys like Mikhail Jones through various other hands to keep themselves hidden from the low end dealers, the local gangs and pimps."

Jane raised her eyebrows, "Pimps? You actually said pimps?"

Kate rolled her eyes.

Castle gave her a lopsided grin, "Oh I'm sorry Jane, how about facilitators for illicit carnal pleasures or would you prefer female sex organ lessors?"

There were a few chuckles until Gates cleared her throat, "On point Castle."

Jane smirked and he nodded with a grin. "So that brings us to the high quality cocaine on the streets. The kingpin apparently wants to make a splash in the market and we can only assume that the reason our drugs are so pure is that the kingpin isn't letting the Coke get cut too thin. After a conversation with Sergeant Wildman from Narcotics, he confirmed that there has been a significant rise in ODs over the better quality. Naturally, Narcotics is doing everything it can to shut down the line."

"So why isn't Narcotics in here?" Kate asked, "Wildman would die to have this kind of intel."

Gates stood up next to castle. "Because if Narcotics gets this information, they will start pushing all the tiers for convictions and that would change everything we've been able to put together."

"Besides," Castle added, "All we have is information, no evidence. There is nothing here that we can stick anywhere."

Gates nudged him and started to turn one of the murder boards around. Castle did the same with the other two.

"Which brings us to the other side of the drug business," Gates said.

"Money." Castle added. "We have more leads here but things are a lot fuzzier on this side."

Jane recognized several of the names as some of the bankers they'd been investigating.

"So starting from the bottom, we have the dealers paying the middle men and the chain goes back up to Alonzo Torrez but here is where it changes. Torrez feeds money to Jesus Hernandez, an investment broker on Wall Street. The money is run through several small accounts at a hand full of banks like the one Joyce Schmitt worked at so it doesn't attract attention. Fed into an off shore account in the Cayman Islands that Agent Booth was fairly certain is owned by the Escalante Cartel though he couldn't say how he knew that so as a courtesy for his assistance, Captain Gates is taking him at face value."

"So why the runs down to Newark?" Jane asked. "At least twice a month she was heading to Newark and she took her EZ Pass out of her car."

Castle nodded, "Actually, thanks to Agent Booth's backgrounds on her we know she's been running through Newark on her way to Philadelphia. Booth said that one of his guy turned up a short term parking violation on the car at the Philly International Airport consistent with the time line on her southerly expeditions. But the trail goes cold there."

"That's why I'm sending you two down to Philadelphia to find out what she was up to." Gates said.

Kate cleared her throat. "Sir, we've been scheduled for Court duty this whole week."

"I know and I've already made the appropriate calls." Gates said, "Your status will remain in Court but I want you to head down there tomorrow night and find out what you can. Stay the rest of the week if you have to but I want to know what Joyce Schmitt was doing down there." She waved a hand at the board, "Especially considering what else has been going on."

Jane groaned and dropped her head in her hands.

"Is there a problem, Rizzoli?" Gates barked.

She looked up, "No Sir."

"Well it looks like a problem so spit it out." She said and her tone was one that would offer no argument.

"Just thinking about how I'm going to tell my fiancé I have to go out of town, Sir." She said.

Gates cocked a hip and crossed her arms, "Did you propose or did she?"

"I did." Jane said.

Gates dipped her head; it was as close to an approval as Jane would ever get, "Congratulations to you and Dr. Isles. I expect you to keep your head on your assignment in Philly." She turned back to Kate. "I want no direct strings back to NYPD for the moment. Something feels off with this entire case so be careful. Take your bikes if you want to, that usually cheers up your morose partner."

Kate nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Ryan, Esposito, you work with Castle and see what else we can find on Alonzo Torrez and while you're at it," she looked at Castle, "see if we have any information on this Escalante cartel."

"On it, Captain." He said.

Gates looked back at the group. "Then if there's no further questions, secure this board in my office and head home."

Jane grumbled again about going down to Philly, but Kate knew that it wasn't so much of the assignment but more with not leaving Maura alone to tend to Liv. Kate put a hand on her shoulder as the men pushed the boards into Gates' office.

They waited until Castle and the others put the files in her office. It was an odd thing but with so much sensitive information, it made sense. Once it was all locked away the others packed up and headed home.

Kate stood up when Rick came over to her, "Are you coming home tonight?" His voice was hopeful.

"Yes, but I'm going to see Burke tonight so I'll be late."

Rick nodded and turned to leave. Kate, tired of the fighting, grabbed him roughly and kissed him hard. Rick's arms immediately wrapped around her and even Jane, who knew passion like never before with Maura, admired the hungry ferocity of that kiss. They were a good couple and she knew that.

"That's not discrete, Sergeant." Gates said as she left the bullpen for the day. "At least take it to the filing room."

Kate broke off and looked at her captain who walked away with a knowing smile. It was hard to imagine Iron Gates having a heart but there it was. Rick smiled, "The filing room in five minutes."

She kissed him again and nabbed his bottom lip with her teeth gently and sucked it in her mouth, "Make it ten." She said when she let go.

He smiled, "Ten minutes. I'll give you some privacy." He said as he let go of her and left the room.

Kate bit her lip in anticipation before turning back to her partner. "Honey, if you want to go see Maura go ahead. I can see Burke on my own."

Jane looked up at her, "I haven't missed an appointment yet and I'm not going to start now."

"Seriously," Kate said, "Go make love to your beautiful fiancé and I'll see you in the morning."

Jane sighed, "As much as I want to, try to remember that helping you helps me too. Besides, we both know what you're going to talk to him about and I want to be there for you. Maura understands that and wants me to be here for you."

Kate smiled, "She does?"

"Yes." Shocked that Kate didn't know that, Jane added, "She loves you too and she knows what kind of a bond we have. She thinks that you are the best thing that's ever happened to me and she firmly supports our friendship."

Kate sat down, "_She's_ the best thing that ever happened to you, Jane. And she's been good to you and to me, even after I said all of those awful things to her."

Jane propped her head on her fist, "Yeah, well she knows that you were being protective of me like I am of her and I don't want to disappoint her. I hate seeing her unhappy and I don't want to get that disapproving stare when I go home and leave you to Burke on your own."

Kate patted her shoulder, "She's a good woman, Jane."

"She's the best." Jane replied almost dreamily.

Kate stood up and adjusted her shirt. "So then why don't you go grab something for us to eat while I go do some filing?"

Jane snorted loudly, "Ugh, gross."

"What?" Kate asked totally bewildered.

"The whole process," Jane said with a disgusted face, "I'm so glad I don't do that anymore. The worst part was that stuff oozing out after." She gagged right there in front of her partner.

Kate shook her head, "Wow, leave it to you to focus on the absolute worst part of sex."

"Maura and I never have that problem." Jane nodded and picked up her coat. "I'll run over to Louie's. You want the usual?"

Kate followed her to the elevator, "Actually, one of those Phillies sounds better."

Jane nodded, "Done. I'll meet you back her in twenty."

* * *

><p>Alonzo wrenched into the toilet, he had about as much of this psychotic shit as he wanted to take. The tall blond Latino chuckled lightly as Alonzo continued to empty his stomach.<p>

Amused to no end, Mango watched the so called Boss of Brooklyn throw up at a little blood. Okay two bodies' worth of blood. He had to give credit where credit was due, his mistress really knew how to throw a party.

He knew she wanted to be down on the floor with them as he worked but no one outside of their organization knew what she looked like and Alonzo's mere presence was enough for her to stand above on a catwalk with Romeo and watch. Alonzo was not important enough to see her face. As the two men cried out in pain, he could have sworn that she had gasped in ecstasy. If she came to their screams, he'd get a helluva bonus. But he wouldn't know until Romeo came down to report on their mistress's satisfaction.

Alonzo stopped dry heaving and started to regain his composure. Mango pulled a roll of paper towel off the shelf and tossed it down to him.

"So I trust that my mistress has made her point very clearly?" Mango said with a serious face.

Alonzo looked over his shoulder and nodded soberly. "Very clear."

"Good." He said, "Clean yourself up and head back to New York. Expect to hear from her or her companion soon."

Mango walked out of the dingy bathroom and headed across the warehouse to the exit. He left the two lights on that illuminated the men who were tied to the roof posts and their bowels and entrails still dangled from their stomachs. He admired the grizzly scene. Jigsaw himself couldn't have done better and they had screamed unmercifully before they died. She had been very interested in his technique when he had killed Humphreys and Morgan like this. Enough to where she had these two narcotics cops killed in the same manor.

As he stepped out of the warehouse he noted the grey Mercedes that pulled up to the curb. He walked carefully to it and the window rolled down as he approached. Romeo sat in the driver's seat.

"Did she come?" Mango asked.

"All of that theatricality bull shit and that's what you want to know." Romeo shook his head in disbelief, "Get your priorities straight. If you over did it and Alonzo runs, you're the one going to get cut up."

Mango grinned wide, "He won't run. There's too much money to be made and now he's terrified of what might happen to him."

"Good." Romeo said, "Head back to Arbolese. I'll call you later."

Mango nodded and Romeo called out, "She came twice. One each." He floored the gas and the car took off like a bullet leaving Mango standing in the parking lot, grinning like an idiot.


	19. Chapter 19

Kate sighed as she lay across Rick's broad chest. It was times like this that she remembered how much she loved him. How their relationship problems seemed so insignificant. The move to Boston seemed so far away, as were all of the problems they faced in the real world. Here in this bed, she could always remember why she had fallen for him and she knew it wasn't just the sex. She had loved him long before they crossed had that line.

"So I heard you went down to HQ today." He said softly.

Leave it to Rick to know when to ask the right questions at the wrong time. "Regan just offered me a command."

He pushed his head back so he could get a better look at her, "He did?"

"That's why Jane and I were called down to Police Plaza." She said and the look in his eye prompted her to explain. She didn't like that feeling but he did deserve to know. "We got a 98% rate and Reagan knows about our transfers and he offered up a command. He wouldn't say which one."

"I'd like to think that you were going to talk to me about this."

She could feel her pride swelling up at the accusation but a fight was the last thing she wanted to ruin this. Better to try to shut it down now. "Yes, I was going to tell you about it. A lot happened since I got the offer but I was going to talk to you about it tomorrow or the next day."

"After you decided what you were going to do?"

She sat up, "Rick, I don't want to fight."

He groaned at the loss of her body against his, "I don't want to fight either but I do want to be involved in the decisions of this family."

She stared at him, "I want you to be involved as well."

"That's good." He replied, "So tell me about it."

She pulled the covers up over her shoulders, "One of Reagan's favorite lines is that he runs 35,000 cops, he can't afford to play favorites. He offered to bump me to Lieutenant and give me command. He also offered to bump Jane up to sergeant and have her permanently assigned as my partner. Plus, he also told us that if Gates moved on, I'd be her replacement and Jane would be my Head Sergeant."

"Reagan didn't get to be the commissioner without being smart." He said, "He knows you and Jane are an asset and he doesn't want to lose a valuable resource."

Needing to tell him the whole truth she sighed, "He also told me that the offer was still good if Jane still wanted to head back to Boston."

He stared up at her in disbelief, "Well. He doesn't know you that well, does he? You'd never even think about breaking up with Jane."

"I have." She said and hid her eyes. "Everything I've worked so hard for is being put right in front of me and all I can think of is how much I don't want to lose my best friend. Jane and Maura want to go home and I want to go with them to Boston. Alexis has already put in her application to BCU and Cavanaugh sent me all of the paperwork. I've filled it all out and I'm ready to go but you don't want to leave."

"I want to be with you." He said, "That's something that hasn't changed.

"You don't want to leave New York, Rick." She said and her emotions were starting to slip out. "I know you don't and I want to go to Boston more to be with my friends than I want to stay here. I love Jane and her family and I want to be with them."

He reached up to wipe a tear from her cheek but she stopped him. "Christmas really brought it home for me, Rick." She said, "I've seen how Jane grew up and I want that too."

It was extremely rare for Kate to let this kind of feeling show and it caused Rick to realize that the next few minutes would decide not only whether or not they went to Boston, but also how they would define their relationship.

He leaned back and watched her carefully, unwilling to do anything to stop her from letting it out.

"Tell me about it, Kate." He said. "Let me know what you're feeling."

She sighed, "I want it all, Rick. I know it's selfish, I know that I'm just thinking of myself but I want to be a part of it. Jane has this family that just keeps getting bigger and I've never felt so wanted and appreciated, every time I went to Boston over the last three years, Angela has welcomed me with open arms, stuffed me full of all of this good home cooked food that wasn't catered or prepared by a five star chef. It was made by a short Italian mother who made it with love and family.

"She can be nosy and a busybody but she does it out of love for her family and she included me on that list just like she did Maura. They grew up in a house that had a yard and a neighborhood. I grew up in a condo that overlooked Central park uptown. Yeah we had money and Jane's family never had much but they grew up with something that I never had."

His voice laden with understanding and curiosity, "What was that?"

She looked down at him and his eyes were what convinced her to say it, "I had a mother and a father and they were good parents, they were. But Jane had brothers, she had a whole family. And she still has her… she still has Ma."

Kate collapsed into his arms and he held on to her tightly; "Oh Kate."

She cried into her shoulder, "I'm sorry. It's especially bad since today is my mother's birthday." She said softly. "And I feel so guilty for loving a woman who didn't give birth to me every bit as much as if she did."

He sighed as he held her close, "Kate, you don't have to feel guilty about that."

"Yes I do!" She shouted, "I'm betraying my mother's memory. I want to be with my family, I want to be held by Ma when I'm hurt and I want to be encouraged to do better and I want her to be proud of me. But I don't want to feel like I'm forgetting my mother, forgetting what happened to her."

This was a side of Kate that Rick had never seen before. He knew that the Beckett murder had been hard on her and that she was hiding her feelings about it. He simply attributed it to her tough nature. Never had the thought she bore this kind of burden.

Kate hated exposing herself like this, even to Rick, but he was the only one she could do this with and it was time to let it all go. "It's a good offer Rick and I want to take it but…"

His eyes fell to the dresser where a picture of their family stood tall and alone. Kate was holding Alexis and Rick stood behind her with an arm around her waist. Jane stood next to Kate and Maura was under her arm. It was as close to a real family as Kate had ever known. With a few well-placed words he could sway her to stay here with him but he knew that it would tear her apart. Jane meant every bit as much to her as he did and he couldn't take that away from her.

He closed his eyes and prepared himself for what he was about to say. "But you don't want to give up your new family and you shouldn't have to." He sighed, "Have you talked to Jane about this at all?"

She shook her head, "There wasn't time."

"You should. You're both going out of town tomorrow so why don't you discuss it then?" He said casually, "I know Jane well enough to know that she's got to be terrified of you choosing to stay here."

Kate buried her face into his shoulder, "She and Maura want to go home so bad and I don't want to be the one who makes them stay."

"It's their choice, Kate." He said, "You need to talk it over with your sister and decide what you really want to do. I know Jane, she'd stay with you and Maura would too. You know that my place is with you and I'll be right beside you no matter what you choose."

Her body jerked twice as she cried quietly. "It all falls on me, everyone wants to see what I'm going to do. I don't want to be the one to choose this time."

"It's no one's call but yours, Kate." He said, "Jane and Maura might go back to Boston anyway even if you do choose to stay here. That's their choice and all you have to do is focus on what you really want. Like Maura said to Jane, _my_ place is with you; no matter where you go, I'll follow."

Kate looked up at him, "That's not what she said."

He smiled tightly to her, "Not exactly but I couldn't help but make that work a little better. I am a writer after all."

She smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him, "If I say that I want to live in Boston?"

"Then I'm glad that Jane has brothers that I can hang out with so I don't get estrogen poisoning."

Her smile went tight and she tried not to laugh but his mischievous grin broke through her melancholy and she laughed softly. Once she was able to contain it again she kissed him fully before looking back down at him, "Thank you, Rick."

"For what?" He asked.

"For not taking advantage of this, for understanding, for being you and loving me."

He grinned at her, "Oh I wouldn't say I wasn't talking advantage." He shifted his hips so his erection pressed against her belly beneath the blankets, "I was just waiting for the right time to press my luck."

Kate's eyes widened, "That's like seven times tonight."

"And I'm still hungry." He leaned in and rolled her onto her back. "It's your fault. I can't help that you show me things that no one has ever seen in you."

Kate wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer, "Then let me show you something else that you've never seen in me." With a twist of her hips, he was on his back and she was straddling him, the blankets fell to the floor and Kate leaned down, "You always ask about my wild past, now I'm going to show you how wild I can be." She said right before their lips met and their tongues danced together.

* * *

><p><em>She stood before the massive mirror in the office bathroom and adjusted the collar of the white dress shirt beneath her pinstriped vest. She had left the top two buttons open because of her distain for the red tie that lay pinned to the countertop with a long stiletto knife, it was the compromise she had insisted on before taking over the family business.<em>

_Once her collar sat right and she checked to make sure her .45 Smith and Wesson revolver was securely snug in the shoulder holster she wore, she lifted the black suit jacket from its hangar and slipped it on. Adjusting the pocket squares in her breast pocket and admiring the beautifully subdued crimson floral pattern. Her wife bought it for her as a peace offering from the fight they had when Jane agreed to run things. She sighed, thinking of her beautiful wife._

_Maura was always a vision and although she couldn't lie worth a damn she could keep her mouth shut with the best of them. She didn't approve of the career change Jane had but keeping her wife and son safe was her most important task, her highest priority. She couldn't do that as a flat foot anymore, there were too many dangers. So she had shucked everything she believed in for the love of her family. What surprised her was that it wasn't that hard to give up her badge. What _was_hard was giving up her sister. That had been the hardest thing she'd ever done. She stared into her own black eyes and the look she got almost gave her a shiver, almost._

_She heard a knock from the office door and as the door opened the heavy foot falls of her father echoed through the room. He was tall, over six feet, with a large body that was both muscled and carried extra pounds from living "the good life". He put his hands on her shoulders and smiled._

_"You look good, Jane." He said, his voice was deep and throaty, his hazel eyes piercing with the hard knowledge of the industry. He could feel the tension in her shoulders. "Relax. I know you'll do fine and most of those monkeys downstairs already fear you from your previous job. All you have to do is make them respect you."_

_She nodded as she looked through the mirror of his grizzled face. He nodded, the light from the ceiling making his silver hair shimmer. "I know just how to do that, too."_

_He nodded with an evil glint in his eye, "He's down there, too."_

_Paddy Doyle pulled an ice pick out of his pocket and held it up, "Care for a tool?"_

_She shook her head and smiled kindly, "I like mine better." She said as she held up one fist._

_He nodded, "Good, you need something to define you with these goons."_

_Again she nodded, "I got it."_

_Her father bent down and kissed the back of her head, "We're ready then."_

_Jane straightened her jacket and fastened it over her flat stomach. It was time. She made sure that her suit was perfect before she stepped away from the mirror. Today she took over the Irish Mob and made it her own._

_Paddy held the door for her and she walked out onto the second floor of the huge mansion that had been his home for nearly twenty years. Ever since prohibition had made them all rich, but times were changing and it wouldn't be long before moonshining and boot legging wouldn't be so profitable. She had some ideas on that._

_Maura stood dressed in a formal red gown that matched her pocket squares perfectly since the tailors they had hired cut the cloth from the very same bolt as they had the dress. She smiled kindly and embraced her love. Jane kissed her gently and smiled._

_"It's a brand new day, baby." She said. "Today I make good on my promise to keep you and Anthony safe."_

_Maura's eyes turned sad, "I just wish we didn't have to do it this way, Jane."_

_She received another kiss, "Me too, but I don't see another way."_

_"Neither do I," Maura said as she shook her shoulders and straightened her back, "Good luck, my love."_

_A half grin graced one cheek and revealed a dimple, "I don't need luck. I just need you."_

_"And you shall always have me Jane." Maura promised, "I can't live without you so you must be careful."_

_Jane's face fell into a serious expression, "I will baby. I will."_

_Maura released her and tugged on the sleeves near the gold cufflinks, before adjusting the collar and brushing off her love's shoulders. "You look perfect, a career mobster in her prime."_

_She smiled at the compliment. "I love you."_

_"I love you too." Maura said and she turned away, eager to get away from the family business. She knew she was a terrible liar so it was best to be as ignorant as possible._

_"Jane." Paddy said, "It's time."_

_She nodded, "It's time."_

_He held a guiding hand down the stairs and Jane lead the way. One on the first floor they turned towards the library on the right side of the room. Standing outside was another man she was familiar with._

_Kieran ran a finger down his scarred face as she approached. It was a nervous gesture. He didn't want to be here but his loyalty to her was all he had left._

_"Everyone is inside and accounted for," he said calmly. "There's also a car out back."_

_"Good work Kieran." She said, "Once it's done, don't waste any time. She'll be coming here to make a statement soon."_

_He nodded. "I'll take care of it."_

_She nodded again, "Thank you for staying Kieran. I know what this life was for you and I won't let it be that way again. I promise."_

_"Aye." He said, "If I thought it was, I'd have put one through my head already."_

_Shaking her head she growled, "Let's not do that. I need someone I can trust."_

_Kieran put a hand on the door knob. "You've got me." He twisted and swung the door open._

_The group of mobsters, bootleggers and gunzles turned to see her lead the way in with Paddy right behind her. It was unprecedented that Paddy would ever stand behind someone, he always lead the way. It caused more than a few nervous ticks around the room._

_"Gentlemen." Paddy's voice boomed as Jane made her way around the men, eyeing each one carefully. "May I present to you the new head of the Doyle Family, my daughter-in-law, Painkiller Jane Rizzoli."_

_Jane stopped next to a tall man in a brown suit who refused to meet her gaze. A small bead of sweat traced a line down his temple as she glared at him. Without a word, Jane slammed her fist straight into his throat causing him to fall to his knees gasping for air. Jane snatched his head into a headlock and jerked. A loud crunch echoed in the room and met the ears of everybody in attendance._

_For a decade Jane Rizzoli was known by the underworld as the uncompromising flat foot who took on the city of Boston's biggest crime lords and now she had just committed a felony in front of all of them, murdered a man without even a word. Jane let him fall unceremoniously to the floor and Kieran rushed in to take the body out._

_She looked around the room, "Tonight is New Year's Eve. Tomorrow we will show all the bosses in Boston that our family will rule 1938. I want each one of you to tell the Mob, especially those dirty fucking Italians from the west side that this outfit is run by an Italian, but we will show them that my heart and my love are for the Irish."_

_There were nods of approval at her words and she could see that she was starting to get to them already. "You all know I was a cop, a detective for Homicide and Organized Crime. I know their ways better than the rest of those cheap tin wielding bastards. You follow me and we will run circles around the Feds. Fuck with me even a little and you pay with your life. Just like that stool pigeon did a minute ago."_

_"Donnie was stoolie?" One of the men asked in shock. "I can't believe it!"_

_Jane glared at him, "He's been feeding info to the coppers for six months. Only after I came over did I figure it out." She narrowed her eyes at him, "And don't think for even a second that I don't know how you two were buds. I still have guys on the pad at BPD so if you even squeak a word of this, you'll be the next one I rub out."_

_He gulped visibly, "Yes, Boss!"_

_She nodded and Paddy grinned like the proud father he had become. His only daughter married well and now he was certain that his legacy would continue. He watched Jane unbutton her jacket and sit at his desk, like a queen enthroning herself._

_As proud as he could possibly be, he came around the desk and stood behind her on her right and rested his arm over the high-backed chair. There were some looks around the room. Paddy had just shown his full confidence in a woman to run his business. It was so unheard of that it had never even been thought of but there it was. Jane arched a regal eyebrow and one by one they cupped their hands in front of themselves and bowed their heads. It was a symbol of loyalty._

_"Good." She said. "Then our next piece of business should be walking through that door any minute. No one is to say a word to her."_

_They all nodded as they heard the main door of the house open and the sound of heavy footfalls rushing to the library. They all knew what was coming. The new Lieutenant was making a statement._

_The doors burst open and guns were drawn, not from the mob but from Boston Police._

_"Hands up!", "Grab some sky, hoods.", "Stick'em up!" The cops were yelling and again the men in the room complied, all except Jane and Paddy. Paddy merely cupped his loose hand over his wrist and waited. Jane kept her hands in plain sight flat across the desk, her puckered scars plainly visible._

_"Make way for the Lieutenant!" Someone shouted and the cops split into two groups away from the door, revealing Boston's new Lieutenant of Homicide and Organized Crime Unit._

_Jane rose slowly to her feet as Kate Beckett walked in to the room. Once closer than sisters, now bitter enemies, her best friend stared at her._

_"Hello Kate. I've been expecting you." She said calmly._

_Kate walked in in full dress uniform. "Hello Jane. I take it your meeting was concluded before my arrival?"_

_"Actually we were just about to call for some refreshments. Care for a soda?" She said with that old smirk._

_"Not really, but if you have a beer…" She shrugged, "I might be interested in that."_

_"And where it came from no doubt since alcohol is illegal." Jane shook her head, "Check out the shipyards, I hear that some of the christenings are getting light Champaign bottles."_

_A glare passed between them, "I don't know what made you turn your back on justice and become…" she held out both hands, palms up and indicated the room, "this, but just like we've done together for years, I will find out everything about you, I will run your business into the ground, and then I will put you in a cage or in the ground. " she leveled a thin finger at her, "You were one of us and now you stand on the wrong side of the law. Do not think for even a second that I won't put lead in your skull because we were friends. You break the law and I will put you down."_

_Jane straightened at the threat, "Even if you had something on me, you couldn't take me and you damn well know it. I'm faster than you and I've always out shot you."_

_Kate yanked her pistol out of her holster and leveled it at Jane. "Very true, maybe I should just save the courts a little time and pop you right here."_

_Jane held her hands up, "If you want to pull it, then pull it. But promise me you'll take care of Maura before you do."_

_Kate stared at her, "You would put that on me? You chose this life Jane, you put her in this position!"_

_"My life for my family. Take it or leave it."_ I do what I do, to keep her safe!

_It had been years since Jane had spoken to her like that, without words. In truth Kate almost missed it._

Get out of this now!

No. For Maura and for Anthony, I stay._Jane's black eyes went cold then and Kate knew that Painkiller had just taken over Jane._

I can't let that beast live!_Kate thought._

_Jane watched her make that decision and knew that Kate was going to kill her. She waited for that moment, the moment that would end her life._

My word, Jane, I swear it. _Kate's hand tightened on the grip of her pistol._

**_BANG!_**

_The gunshot startled the whole room as Beckett fell to the floor. The cops turned toward the place in the hallway where the shot had come from. To Jane's horror it was Maura holding the smoking gun. The cops turned and fired at the honey blonde._

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>MAURA!<em>**" Jane jerked up out of bed and scrambled to yank the covers back, revealing her beautiful fiancé. Maura startled awake saw the half crazed look in Jane's eyes as her lover ran her hands over her body, looking for something.

"Oh my god, you're okay!" Jane said in a full panic. "Are you okay!?"

Maura grabbed her lovers hands tightly, "Jane!"

She stopped and brown met hazel in the dark room. "I'm fine. It was a dream."

Jane collapsed into the bed. Maura pulled the blankets back over them and held her fiancé tightly. "It's okay, Jane. I'm here and I'm unharmed."

Jane sobbed quietly into Maura's golden curls before she spoke. "I was one of those thirties mob bosses, I took over Paddy's gang. I did it to keep you safe and when Kate came in to kill me, you shot her and the cops killed you. It was so real. It was so real! I thought you were dead."

Maura took one of Jane's hands and pressed it between her breasts, "Feel my heart beat. Feel my breath. I'm alive and I'm safe with you."

Jane quieted for a few seconds to verify what Maura was saying. Her relief was tangible. "Oh god, I thought… oh god."

Maura held her tight. "I think it's time to find someone to help you Jane."

"They're getting worse, I know." Jane sniffled, "I… Maura I almost hit my own father."

"I know Jane." She said, "But you didn't. You still have control."

She looked up and Maura could see the fear plain in her dark eyes, "It's getting harder, Maura. I don't want to become _It_."

"Have you told Kate?" She asked.

Jane shook her head, "I can't. She relies on me to have it under control. I can't break her trust like that."

Maura looked at the clock on the bedside table, "She's your partner and she should know. Besides, she might have some ideas on how to help you."

Jane shook her head. "I'm sorry Maura, I shouldn't have asked you to marry me. I shouldn't put you-"

She was cut off by Maura's lips crashing against her own and Maura's tongue delving into her mouth. _It_ roared in her mind and settled at the contact. Before she even realized it she had pulled Maura on top of her and was grinding her hips against her lover's soft curves.

Maura had only wanted to get her out of that mindset, she hadn't meant to start this again but once they were going it was impossible for them to stop and soon Maura lay breathless against Jane.

Her own skin tingling, she ran her hands over Jane's goose bumped skin as they lay together basking in their incredible after-sex glow. Maura reached up and took Jane's jaw in her hand and turned her to face her.

"Don't you ever apologize for proposing to me again." she said sternly, "I love you and there is nothing in this world that I want more than to be your wife. I chose to be with you because I love you, all of you and this is something that we will get past, like every other obstacle we've ever faced. We can do it together because together there is no mystery we cannot solve."

Jane heard the words and they melted her heart in a way that was uniquely Maura. Despite her flaws, Maura loved her and she could almost believe that they could do it. She nodded and Maura eased her onto her back so she could lie on Jane the way they both liked. Jane sighed as Maura teased her skin with delicate strokes of her fingers. A few minutes later Jane felt Maura's fingers slow to a halt as her betrothed fell asleep. But sleep eluded Jane.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Okay so the rewrite is done for now and I've got a lot going on now. I was on a roll with the rebuild and didn't want to break the stride so I didn't send most of this to Z for Betaing and editing. I just started pounding on the story until I got it where I wanted it.**_

* * *

><p>By five thirty they had finished court, went home and made love to their fiancés and had all gotten together for a quick bite at Louie's before they were taken to Manhattan Harley by Rick's car service. Rick and Maura were waiting as Jane and Kate rode out of the service entrance and stopped next to the black Lincoln.<p>

A driver named Leslie was there but before he could pull the bags out of the trunk, Jane and Kate were already on it. It was quick work to strap the bags on and when it was done, Leslie closed the trunk and stood next to the rear doors.

He watched quietly as Mr. Castle wrapped his arms around Detective Beckett and kissed her. Oh to be so in love.

He then watched as Detective Rizzoli pulled Dr. Isles to her and they crashed together. He felt as if he should turn away at the raw naked passion there but he was frozen, it was like looking at a train wreck, you knew you should look away but you just couldn't help it. He wished he could get one woman to look at him the way the detective looked at the doctor. Or better yet, the way the doctor kissed the detective.

Rick broke away first and Kate breathed heavily as she smiled up at him, "We'll be back in a few days."

Rick smiled and looked over at Jane and Maura who were still kissing the life out of each other.

"Looks like you won't be leaving for a few days."

Kate shook her head, "Keeping up with the Rizzoli's is hard work." She shouted to her partner.

Jane never broke contact with Maura while she waved off Kate.

She shut off her bike and leaned into it as they watched. Maura finally pushed Jane away gently.

"You should go before we end up going back home." She said in a breathy voice.

"I'd rather go home with you." She replied huskily.

"I want that too but you'd lose your job."

"I have another one." Jane replied in a cocky manner, "You're the only thing I can't replace, Maura."

"And I'll be right here waiting for you." She said as she gently kissed her, "Please be careful so you can come back to me."

_"Lo non potrei vivere senza di ti." _Jane said.

_"Et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi."_ Maura replied.

_"Tia mo."_

_"Je te aime trop."_

Maura let go and Jane let her. She hated leaving and this was the first time since she and Maura had been together that she had to go for more than a few hours. Her worry started to kick into overdrive but she forced it down. Even if someone did come for Maura, Liv was there and she was armed. Rick had also promised to visit often just to make sure. And to Jane this was a test to see if she could let Maura go long enough to go to LETO.

She sighed heavily as she straddled her bike and placed her helmet on her head. Maura took the straps from her hands and fastened the latch on the helmet before kissing Jane again.

She leaned down into her lover's ear and whispered softly in Italian, _"Come home to your wife safely."_

Jane's eyes widened slightly,_ "You are my life, my soulmate, and noting will keep me from coming home to you."_

Maura smiled as she touched Jane's face as she made the words. "Hurry." She said as she let go and stepped away.

Kate looked back at rick, "I thought you were supposed to be romantic, Mr. Writer Man."

He shook his head, "I'm a mystery writer, but if I could watch them a few more times I'll bet I can become a romance novelist."

Kate elbowed him in the ribs, and he grunted.

"What was that for?" he asked, happy that Kate was starting to feel like her old self.

She passed him a smirk, "Just keeping you honest, Castle." She slung her long lean leg over the big bike and fired it up.

Rick smiled as Kate strapped on her helmet and went to stand by Maura next to the car.

"Keep an eye on Maura, Castle or I'll show you how my stun batons work!"

He smiled at Jane, remembering when Kate had said something similar, "You promise?"

A look from Kate and Maura gently elbowed him in the ribs.

Kate smiled as she blew a kiss at her man before dropping her Harley into gear and leading the way out of the parking lot. Jane followed up with a quick kiss and a lip lick before she rode up next to her partner.

Maura watched as they turned for the tunnel, both moving in perfect synchronicity. They rode like they had been doing it all of their lives and each small movement was perfectly matched. Maura was still in awe of how perfectly tuned Jane and Kate were and once again she thanked a god that she only vaguely believed in for her lover's friendship with that woman.

Rick shook his head, "All my life I wanted someone I could love like that and when I finally have her, I have to share her with another woman."

Maura nodded, "Fortunately our metaphorical hearts are big enough to accommodate them."

He nodded, "They're good together." He said as he opened the door for Maura.

She climbed into the back of the car and smoothed out the long red dress that she had worn to dinner, "Yes they are. I think that Ma said it best when she called them twins."

He sat down next to her and allowed Leslie to shut the door. "They're closer than twins, I think."

She nodded as the driver climbed in, "Where to, Mr. Castle?"

"Tamaro Tower." He said, "But swing by the Bella Roma."

Maura looked over at him as he finished with the driver, "We've got a family to feed at home."

He pulled out his phone and pulled up the number for the restaurant, "I know Alexis wants to have Italian tonight. I'm thinking Fettuccini Alfredo with an antipasto."

She smiled, "An order of gnocchi for Liv. Jane's family introduced me to the dish and it's always been a comfort food for me."

He nodded his agreement. "That sounds delicious."

* * *

><p>Sitting in his home office, he regarded the dark liquid that swirled lightly in the glass. It had become his only escape from the nightmare he had created. The morose thought that ran through his fogged mind weren't any comfort, in fact they showed him his future and it was a disaster.<p>

For years he and his mentor had groomed him for the presidency and now it was all coming to an end and he was surrounded. On one hand was the Raven, a sadistic woman who was taking over his old South American friend's business. In the old days all he had to do was make sure the DEA didn't catch up with his shipments, and in exchange he received campaign contributions that had helped him rise in both status and power. He loved it and wanted more, he knew that his own greed would be the death of him, he knew it twenty years ago when he had that lawyer killed to protect his secret.

And the other hand, that lawyer's daughter was his greatest threat. She was a homicide detective and looking at her record, a damn good one and worse was her partner. That detective from Boston who single handedly ruined his marriage.

William Bracken cursed at the women who were the bane of his existence. He would have them killed except that every attempt had failed. He thought it was incompetence but Jane Rizzoli had displayed a remarkable skill at defeating the hit men who he had sent. He would try again except that Rizzoli would kill him, he was certain of it. The dyke had no love of men in general and when James's hit man had gone after her woman, it had lead Rizzoli right to his doorstep with evil intentions. Bracken cursed and threw the glass of brandy at the wall where it shattered into a thousand pieces, a beautiful display of destruction. It oddly reminded him of his own life.

"Calm down, my friend," came the deep voice from the doorway.

Bracken looked up to see the well-tailored suit of his mentor, The Kingmaker.

"Come to finish me off?" He asked, "So I don't embarrass the party?"

"Nonsense," he said, his dark eyes glittering in the poorly lit room. "There is still time to repair this."

Bracken laughed fitfully as he leaned back into his chair, "How!? My marriage is over. My position is compromised. And worse yet, they are still out there. It's only a matter of time before they bring me down or she kills me."

"She's not stupid, Bill." The Kingmaker said, "She knows what is at stake here. She knows you would be better suited to her needs if you become the president."

"And those cops?" He barked loudly. "Beckett will bring me down. She's not going to let go, ever and Rizzoli, that one is a killer, I know it."

The Kingmaker walked over to the liquor cabinet and took out two more glasses. "But she is in a position to fix it for you."

"Like that worked on her husband." He barked, "She's a sociopathic killer."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He smiled kindly as he poured two more glasses of brandy. "Six months you've had peace with these women in your life and what has it gotten you. Their still pursuing your case just not directly."

Bracken reached and the Kingmaker gave him one of the glasses. "How do you know that?"

"Because like you, I hired a profiler." He smiled, "They'll pursue your case or they'll hand it off to someone they trust. I've heard of some recent activity concerning your finances though we can't find out who was looking."  
>"James was good at his job." Bracken groaned.<p>

"He was a fool who acted out of turn." The man said calmly. "Now it's time to put someone on this who is capable of eliminating them."

"Who?" Bracken leaned back and tried hard to think of who was capable enough.

"The Raven of course." And there was a strange glint in those dark eyes. "It is time to reach out to her and find out what she wants in exchange for your problem to go away."

Bracken considered his mentor's words. It couldn't be that easy could it? "She'll want something big for this."

"And you will help her get it," The kingmaker downed the brandy in one gulp. "Just remember not to compromise our goals."

"For the party?"

"For us, Bill." He said as he sat the glass down on the counter, "You're doing this for us."

The Kingmaker slipped out of the room and left Bracken to his thoughts. A deal with Escalante had been one thing; a deal with the Raven would be another matter. This would inevitably cause his death but perhaps he could live long enough to protect himself.

He pulled that certain cell phone from his desk and turned it on. A fast dial of Escalante's number and he was connected.

"I have to say Senator." Her heated voice said through the phone. "You have impeccably poor timing."

Bracken swallowed audibly, "I'm not interrupting am I?"

"Not really," She said and there was a subtle whimper in the background. "I was just having a conversation with my house keeper."

A sharp wet slap sounded and a muffled cry of pain.

"Good help is hard to find." He said nonchalantly. "My assistant James was a good man but he always seemed to overstep the bounds of his job."

"As I recall he was killed in a mugging, wasn't he?" She said smoothly.

"Yes, thank you for that." He said smoothly, "I appreciate the lack of attention his death produced."

"Well it was the least we could do." Again a slap and a muted shout. "Is there a point to this call?"

"Yes there is." He said, "I have a small issue that could use your attention."

"Are you still pussyfooting around with those detectives?"

He cringed at her astuteness. "I find that I can't move against them directly without receiving some backlash that would eliminate my candidacy."

"And you want my help to eliminate your problem?" She laughed, "You know there will be a price."

"I have my checkbook out right now." His voice had become cold, less inebriated. "The sooner we can settle this the sooner I can get back to work."

"Well put away your checkbook." She said and he heard the distinctive sound of bones breaking. "Oh, Consuela. I'm sorry, your brother had a very skilled tongue."

He tried not to imagine what had just happened and focused on the task at hand, "If not cash, than what?"

"I need an increase in Coast Guard Patrols in the Gulf to catch my competitor's cigarette boats."

He thought about that. _Her shipments don't come through the gulf?_ "And what of yours, I can't arrange a distinction."

"There is no need," she said, "I don't use them. Also an increase in the Border Patrol's budget along the Mexican Border as well as additional funding for the DEA would also be appreciated."

He blinked at her request, "Forgive me my lady but won't that make it difficult for you to run your business?"

"I'm prepared for that, my competitors are not." She sighed heavily. "Consuela, come and pick up where your brother left off." There was a needy moan before, "OH I should have had you show him how to do that."

Bracken cleared his throat. "I can arrange something to that effect."

"Good," She said, "then while you're doing that I will look in to your candidacy issue." She moaned again and then she was back, "Excuse me, senator. I had no idea my housekeeper had such an amazing mouth. I'll call you when I have something." She hung up.

She was absolutely insane and a perverse creature.

* * *

><p>Grading homework was one of Maura's least favorite activities. Mostly because it was something that she had to do at home and therefore took time away from loving Jane. However Maura wasn't one of the typical professors who spent their time in class assigning class work and grading papers during that time, she believed in giving every student, every opportunity to learn, which is why she taught from the moment class started until the class. Every moment in Maura's classroom was spent furthering the education of the next generation of potential doctors which is why she felt as if she had no choice but to grade classwork at home. Although initially Jane had grumbled about how Maura shouldn't have to do this, once Maura explained how she taught and how important it was to allow every student as much access to the knowledge and experience she had accumulated and how her teaching methods were much more effective than the methods that had taught her. Jane smiled lovingly at her.<p>

"You always put everyone else ahead of yourself." She said with pride, "it's why I love you so much. No one has a heart like yours."

Shortly thereafter, Jane often came home and helped her anyway she could. Though she was learning the school's curriculum, Jane preferred grading her multiple choice works since she could go off a chart instead of interpreting medical terminology. Though she was also known to look over Maura's shoulder at many of the essays and dissertations her students produced. Kaycee Linden was one of Jane's favorites because "she has a tendency to think outside of the box".

Maura finished Ms. Linden's Midterm document and set it down. She missed Jane and she'd only been gone a few hours. Her fiancé had to ridden to Philadelphia with Kate and she had found that she couldn't concentrate after last night's nightmare. Jane had run her hands all over Maura to make certain she was uninjured and she hadn't been terribly gentle about it. Her nightmares were getting worse and Maura was beginning to miss when Jane would prowl their condo with insomnia a couple nights a month.

Although she had been concerned at the time, Jane had been completely functional. Now, nightmares plagued her at least two nights a week and they were becoming vivid. The last one had scared Maura. Worse yet, Maura had no one to talk to since she didn't want to betray Jane's confidence but her need to help her fiancé was now overriding her sense of loyalty. It wasn't a place Maura wanted to be. To choose between her love of Jane and Jane's trust. Her only real confidant was Kate and Jane had specifically asked her not to talk to Kate about it. She didn't want her partner to think that she didn't have her back.

Maura had tried to explain to her how ridiculous she was being but Jane wouldn't budge and told her that if it began to affect her job, she'd tell Kate. Maura believed her because Jane wouldn't lie to her but again, her need to help her lover was taking precedence.

She leaned back into the couch and sighed as she rubbed at her eyes, trying desperately to contemplate an answer for the latest Jane Rizzoli puzzle.

She felt strong hands gripping her shoulder and begin to rub at the ache, "You look terrible, Maura."

She sighed as she looked up at Liv standing over her. Her dark eyes pierced with concern.

"I'm just worried about Jane." She said as she shrugged out from under Liv's hands.

Liv let her go and came around the couch to sit at the opposite end. "I wouldn't worry too much. Jane and Kate are great partners and they always come out of it together. They'll be back in a few days."

She nodded although the conclusion Liv had drawn was the wrong one she felt no need to correct it.

Not meeting her gaze Liv sat quietly and Maura couldn't help but notice how different liv was compared to Thanksgiving. Then she had been vibrant, confident, fiercely intimidating and held only a hint of the sadness. Now she looked tired, self-conscious and broken. Her sadness was an overwhelming sense of loss that squeezed Maura's heart.

"Liv, are you okay?" She asked.

She signed, "Not lately, Maura."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Liv huffed, "Not really." She leveled a not too friendly glare at her, "Let's face it Maura. We're here because Jane doesn't want either of us to be alone. You really don't care about me."

"That's not true." Maura said as she straightened, "I do care."

Liv rolled her eyes, "C'mon Maura. I've seen the way you look at me."

"And how have I looked at you?"

Her voice turned cold, "Like your waiting for me to try to take Jane away from you."

Maura smiled confidently. "Of all of the things in the world I could worry about, you taking Jane from me is not one of them."

Liv's face lifted into a tight smile, "Then why do you continue to stare at me like you expect me to make a move on her. I've told you everything that's ever happened between Jane and I. I told you that I've seen her naked, that I've kissed her when she thought I was _you_, All over five years ago and I've told you that I've held her a few nights when Kate had to work late and no one else was home for her. I took care of Jane's hands when you weren't there and I've never once given you reason to think that I'd try something so why do you keep looking at me like I'm going to fuck her on the floor of your condo?"

"Language!" Maura shouted angrily. Her voice showed her emotions far more than she wanted. "In my home you will watch your language!"

Liv didn't reply, just kept staring.

Maura pushed her anger aside and retook possession of her voice. "It would help if you didn't look at her like you want to have intercourse on my floor."

Liv closed her eyes as black hair flashed in her mind, an energetic presence in her mind that she had yet to come to terms with and her biggest secret.

"You know how I met Jane but did anyone ever tell you what happened that night?"

"I know that you got drunk and Jane took care of you the next morning." Maura replied tersely. "I also know that she's the only one who you are polite to after you drink."

Liv laughed, "I guess that's true. I want to tell you something tonight Maura. Because you are the kindest person I have ever met and I don't want you to hate me for how I still see Jane because it has absolutely nothing to do with your fiancé. But you have to keep this secret, even from Jane because I don't want her to look at me and know that I don't see her."

Maura opened her mouth but Liv cut her off. "I know how that sounds, I do see Jane but it takes me a second, even after five years of friendship, it still takes me a few seconds to clear her from my mind and see my friend. I'll tell you all about it but you cannot tell Jane."

The blonde looked at the older woman, "I do not keep secrets from Jane particularly when those secrets affect her personally and if there is something that you need to tell me about her then you'd be better off telling her."

"I can't." she said softly, "I've wanted to for years. I wanted to explain but I just don't know how."

Maura stood up and rubbed her hands together in thought. "I can't lie Liv and I won't distort or conceal the truth from Jane, ever."

"I know." She said, "I shouldn't be leaning on you Maura. You're too nice for the kind of things I deal with. And I know that you love Jane, I've never been happier to be wrong about a person as I was about you. I know that you hate me and I'm sure you have good reason but."

Maura stopped and knelt in front of her and took her hands into her own, "Olivia, I don't hate you. I… I just feel so… insecure around you and it's because of the way you look at my Jane."

Liv looked into Maura's eyes and saw the truth of it. "Then I'll tell you why I look at her the way I do but you have to promise to let me be the one to tell Jane."

Maura thought about it and looked back at her, "If Jane asks me, I will tell her that we talked."

Liv reached out and cupped Maura's cheeks. "I wish I could have been loved the way that she loves you, Maura. I'm envious of you and your loyalty to her is even more amazing."

Maura nodded, "Tell me."

Liv dropped her hand back into Maura's. "Honestly I think you are the only one who would understand. How do you tell a straight woman that you're in love with her?"

Maura got to her feet and sat down next to Liv. "I struggled with that question for years. Fortunately, I never had to find out."

She looked at her friend's lover, "But you and Jane."

"_Jane_ told _me_ the truth." She said distantly, "She was the one who risked it all and told me how she felt. I was never able to find a way to tell her though I came close once but I thought she hated me. I almost lost her that day. Had Rick not intervened then I would have."

Liv nodded, "Well as it turns out, telling a straight woman that your gay is easy. Telling her that you want to be with her is a lot harder and I couldn't do it."

Maura blinked," then how did you and Alex…"

Liv cut her off, "it was before Alex." She said calmly. "I was in love with someone before Alex. I won't lie to you Maura. I am attracted to Jane but I know that she's with you and I'd never betray your relationship. You see, I always seem to want what I can't have. I thought I finally had it with Alex but it was just as much a lie as it was with Abbie."

"Abbie?" Maura asked. "Who's Abbie?"

Liv took Maura's laptop off of the table and started typing. A few seconds later the image was on the screen. Liv looked up at Maura, "Abbie was a Prosecutor I worked with a long time ago. She's the one that I see sometimes when I look at Jane." She turned the laptop towards Maura and watched her eyes widen in shock, "Her name is Abigayle Carmichael."


End file.
